EVOLUTION OF DEMON
by supremehunter
Summary: Sinopsis: El día del ataque del Kyubi no Yoko, el Yondaime Hokage Minato dividió a la bestia en tres partes, sellando el chakra de la criatura en sus hijos Menma y Akane y el alma en Naruto , el cuál es dejado de lado por sus hermanos, provocando la creación de un monstruo mucho más cruel y despiadado que solo quiere una cosa: teñir la aldea con su sangre. Naruto x harem
1. Capítulo 1: Revelación

**¡HOLA A TODOS! aquí os traigo una nueva historia que se me ocurrió cuando leía algunos ficts de Naruto, espero que os llame la atención por lo que sin más que decir, os dejo leer**

 **THE EVOLUTION OF DEMON**

 **Sinopsis: El día del ataque del Kyubi no Yoko, el Yondaime Hokage Minato dividió a la bestia en tres partes, sellando el chakra de la criatura en sus hijos Menma y Akane y el alma en Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, el cuál es dejado de lado por sus hermanos, provocando la creación de un monstruo mucho más cruel y despiadado que solo quiere una cosa: teñir la aldea con su sangre. Naruto x Harem**

 **Capítulo 1: Revelación**

Oscuridad, eso era lo que estaba viendo la que fue, la más poderosa de los nueve bijuus, la gran Kyubi no Yoko, la cual volvía a estar encerrada, está vez, dentro del hijo mayor del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, que tenía un aspecto algo peculiar

En vez de parecer un enorme zorro, parecía una joven del alrededor de unos 12 años con algo de busto, de pelo rojo y ojos rojos sin la pupila rasgada

 **Kurama: Maldito seas Minato-** dijo muy furiosa y con odio la bijuu- **Mierda, el mocoso no para de llorar** \- dijo molesta mientras el bebé en el que fue sellada no dejaba de llorar

Entonces su suelo empezó a tener como parpadeos de luz, lo que extraño a la bijuu, ya que eso no era algo normal

 **Kurama: ¿Que pasa ahora?-** dijo confundida cuando sintió un extraño escalofrío en su espalda

La joven, algo insegura se giró hacia atrás para ver algo que la sorprendió a la vez que la dejó algo confundida

Detrás de ella había una extraña esfera de color rojizo y negro en lo alto de una especie de pilar de carne

Con algo de cautela, se acercó a dicho artefacto para verlo con más detalle

 **Kurama: ¿Qué eres realmente?-** Dijo intentando tocar con el dedo dicho artefacto

Pero al hacerlo, al joven empezó a ver un conjunto de imágenes a gran velocidad, las cuales mostraban a personas y a animales en plena agonía, sufriendo de formas horribles o siendo torturados, para posteriormente acabar en un lugar lleno de llamas con el cielo rojizo, donde se veía ríos de sangre, vísceras, asesinatos, violaciones, en resumen…. Era un infierno

Pero lo que de verdad puso aterrada a la peli roja era la visión de una enorme bestia, más grande que ella, mirándola fijamente

La bestia tenía una forma humanoide, brazos largos, de piel negra por la parte superior, con dos cuernos en la cabeza, su fosa nasal estaba expuesta sin carne alguna en ella, dejando ver el hueso, la parte inferior era de un color rojo sangre y tenía unas orejas exageradamente largas y una cola larga

La criatura rugía mostrando su inmenso poder, aunque más que un rugido parecía un horroroso grito que te helaría la sangre, dejando sin palabras a la peli roja bijuu, para posteriormente todo explotara y la joven volviera a su celda inicial

 **Kurama:** **¡¿Q-que ha sido eso?!-** dijo intentando recuperarse del susto- **nunca antes había sentido algo así** \- dijo respirando agitadamente mientras se levantaba del suelo, ya que se había caído de culo- **No recuerdo que el viejo me hablara de algo así….-** Dijo recuperando el aliento- **Sea lo que sea será mejor tenerlo vigilado** \- dijo para posteriormente irse a dormir a una distancia prudente de dicho artefacto

 _6 años después_

La aldea de Konohagakure no sato se encontraba prosperando después de haberse recuperado de las bajas provocadas hace seis años

Todos estaban felices y seguían su vida con paz y tranquilidad

O tal vez no

Resulta que Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki no estaba muy feliz, ni tampoco con muy buen aspecto que digamos, más exactamente, sus ropas, las cuales estaban algo sucias y desgastadas mientras paseaba por la aldea recibiendo miradas de molestia de los que le veían

La razón, cuando Minato dijo donde sello el chakra de la biju, Menma y Akane quedaron como los héroes, y no solo eso, sino que la atención de sus padres estuvo puesta en sus hermanos (Ambos peli rojos, mientras que Naruto es rubio), sobre todo en el entrenamiento

En cambio, el joven rubio estaba solo, y era visto como una mancha dentro de la familia del hokage, e incluso, víctima de algunas palizas de los aldeanos que discutían entre ellos y descargaban su ira en el pobre niño

Por suerte, no estaba del todo solo, había personas que tenían en cuenta al joven rubio

La primera era el Sandaime, al cual consideraba como su abuelo, el cual no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de los padres de entrenar a sus hermanos y a él no. Desde entonces el anciano lo invitaba a veces a comer o pasaba rato con el joven

La otra persona era una Ambu que anteriormente fue discípula de la madre del rubio, de nombre Yugao Uzuki, una joven de pelo morado y ojos castaños, la cual veía al pequeño como un hermanito y el cual tuvo que intervenir varias veces para defenderlo de unos aldeanos que estaban liberando su frustración con el joven

Y la otra persona, sorprendentemente, era la bijuu de pelo rojo, la cual decidió tener una conversación con el rubio, cuando este entró sin querer en su pasaje mental

 _ **Flash back (hace dos años)**_

Nos encontramos al joven rubio en una especie de alcantarillado para posteriormente sentir una extraña sensación hostil hacia él

 **Kurama: Valla, parece que mi carcelero ha venido a verme-** Dijo llamando la atención del rubio

 **Naruto:** ¿Quién eres?- dijo con curiosidad mirando a la joven- ¿y por qué me llamas carcelero?- dijo mirando a la joven que era más alta que él

 **Kurama: Desde luego que eres tonto-** Dijo mientras el rubio hinchaba una vena en su cabeza- **Yo soy la gran Kyubi no Yoko humano-** Dijo sorprendiendo levemente al rubio

 **Naruto:** Pero… ¿no se supone que eres un zorro gigantesco de nueve colas?- dijo el rubio confundido

 **Kurama:** **Eso se debe a que "tu padre" me quitó mi chakra y lo sello en tus hermanitos-** Dijo con odio mientras el rubio recordaba ese detalle

 **Naruto:** pero… ¿Por qué atacaste la aldea?- dijo el rubio mientras la peli roja suspiraba

 **Kurama:** **Al parecer alguien con un sharingan me manipulo y me saco de tu madre para que atacara a la aldea, cuando recuperé el conocimiento me encontré siendo… esto-** Dijo a punto de llorar mientras miraba al rubio- **¡¿A QUÉ ESPERAS?! ¡RIÉTE DE MÍ AL VERME EN ESTE ESTADO! ¡VOSOTROS LOS HUMANOS NOS HABÉIS USADO PARA VUESTRAS ESTÚPIDAS GUERRAS! ¡VOSOTROS SÓIS LOS MALDITOS MONSTRUOS!-** Dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras el rubio se acercaba lentamente

 **Naruto:** No voy a reírme de ti….- dijo seriamente asombrando un poco a la peli roja- Tú has sufrido por culpa de idiotas que se han aprovechado de ti, pero yo no haré eso, además pienso que eres hermosa- dijo dándole la mano a la joven- te gustaría… ¿que fuéramos amigos?- dijo dándole la mano mientras le daba una sonrisa sincera

La bijuu estaba sorprendida y con un leve sonrojo por las palabras del rubio, nunca antes nadie le había dicho palabras como esas en su vida

 **Kurama: ¡N- no te tomes tantas confianzas niño!-** dijo mirando hacia otro lado para que no le viera el sonrojo en su cara- **¡Tendrás que hacer mucho más que eso para ganar mi confianza!-** dijo mientras el rubio sonreía

 **Naruto:** Entonces está decidido- dijo llamando nuevamente la atención de la bijuu- ¡me haré más fuerte y te ayudaré a salir de aquí, es una promesa y yo nunca falto a ninguna!- dijo sonriendo con determinación sonrojando nuevamente a la peli roja

 **Kurama: ¡Ha-Haz lo que quieras!-** Dijo mirando nuevamente a otro lado

 **Naruto:** Por cierto mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, ¿y el tuyo?, no creo que sea Kyubi- dijo mirándola

 **Kurama: Kurama, ese es mi nombre-** Dijo de brazos cruzados mientras miraba al rubio que le sonreía y se despedía de su inquilina

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Tal y como prometió el joven rubio, empezó a entrenar para hacerse más fuerte, ¿Cómo entrenaba?, pues al parecer el rubio es más listo de lo que parecía, ya que logró colarse en la oficina del hokage y aprender uno de sus jutsus prohibidos, más exactamente, el Kage bunshin

Cabe decir que la bijuu se sorprendió bastante de que un chico de esa edad aprendiera ese jutsu y pudiera hacer no uno, sino hasta 20 clones de sombra, era de esperarse de sus hermanos al tener su chakra, pero de él era simplemente… inaudito

También logró llevarse algunos pergaminos con algunos Jutsus básicos que enseñan en la academia junto con algo de Taijutsu avanzado

Sin embargo, el joven no sabía por dónde empezar, por lo que la peli roja decidió echarle una pequeña mano, donde empezaron aumentando las reservas de chakra, y a practicar el Taijutsu y algunos jutsus básicos

La bijuu también le dijo que solo usará tres clones para el entrenamiento, debido al inconveniente que le podría provocar eso, aparte de que si entrenara con muchos clones su cabeza estallaría de recibir demasiada información de golpe

Obviamente, el rubio no entendió del todo el mensaje, solamente acepto lo que le dijo la bijuu y así lo hizo, obteniendo grandes resultados

La bijuu también le dijo que mantuviera en secreto sus habilidades, al igual que su relación con ella, ya que de lo contrario recibiría una horda de preguntas de todo el mundo cercano a él, aparte de que así podría sorprender a sus rivales en el futuro

Cabe decir que la peli roja no tardó mucho en encariñarse con el pequeño rubio, aunque no lo demostrara tan abiertamente

El joven rubio se dio cuenta de que se estaba haciendo de noche, por lo que decidió volver a su casa antes de que la cerraran y se olvidarán de que él estaba fuera

Cuando entró en su casa, pudo ver a sus padres hablando en el comedor con sus dos hermanos peli rojos, seguramente por el tema del entrenamiento, cosa que puso triste al rubio

 **Kushina:** ¿Dónde has estado Naruto? ¿Sabes acaso la hora que es?- dijo molesta la peli roja entristeciendo al rubio

 **Minato:** Ya hablaremos más tarde, siéntate para cenar- dijo seriamente mientras el joven se sentaba en la mesa y sus hermanos se reían- y en cuanto acabes dúchate anda que apestas- dijo mientras el joven asentía y empezaba a comer

Por su parte la familia seguía con la conversación que tenían antes mientras el rubio se limitaba a comer, y una vez que termino, recogió su plato y fue a ducharse

 **Minato:** Por cierto Naruto, esta noche van a venir unos invitados a nuestra casa, quiero que te comportes- dijo igual de serio que antes

 **Naruto:** Si padre- dijo triste mientras este se retiraba a mimar a sus hermanos al igual que su madre

Paso una hora y todos los invitados hicieron acto de presencia, siendo el tercer hokage y diferentes clanes importantes como el Uchiha, El Hyuga, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi… etc.

Naruto también vio como sus hermanos hablaban con los jóvenes de dichos clanes

Pudo ver a un par de hermanos de pelo oscuro, ambos pertenecientes al clan Uchiha, un hermano y una hermana, Sasuke y Satsuki Uchiha, ambos con un nivel de arrogancia que estaba por las nubes, con razón se llevaban bien con sus hermanos, las moscas se atraen entre sí

Los demás les resulto curiosos, el del pelo de piña no paraba de bostezar y quejarse, la Hyuga era bastante tímida y no dejaba de mirar al peli rojo de Menma, la rubia lo hacía con Ino y había un chico de pelo castaño casi igual de arrogante que sus hermanos, solo que más estúpido, mientras que el chico Akimichi no dejaba de comerse una bolsa de papas

Naruto simplemente los miraba desde lejos, principalmente para no tener un altercado con los arrogantes de sus hermanos y los Uchihas, sabiendo que él sería el que saldría peor parado, aparte de que tenía desconfianza con los desconocidos por malas experiencias pasadas

También se fijó en otros personajes como los antiguos discípulos de sus padres y también los sennin Jiraya y Tsunade en la reunión

El Sandaime iba a tener una charla con el joven rubio cuando de repente Minato se sube a lo alto de un estadio para dar un mensaje

 **Minato:** Señoras y señores, déjenme decirles algo de suma importancia- dijo con la voz amplificada por concentrar chakra mientras todos asentían- me gustaría decirles que vamos a nombrar a mi hijo Menma como el líder del clan Namikaze y a mi hija Akeno como la heredera del clan Uzumaki, aparte de ser futuros candidatos como Hokages- dijo con una gran sonrisa provocando que todos empezaran a aplaudir, bueno, no todos

Hiruzen miraba asombrado para mirar con decepción al rubio hokage, ese puesto le pertenecía a su hijo mayor Naruto

Yugao miraba con molestia al rubio, pero sobre todo a Kushina al ver su felicidad en su rostro, al parecer Naruto no le importaba una mierda

La bijuu en el interior del rubio miraba con auténtico odio a ese desgraciado por haberle quitado el mayor sueño que tenía el rubio

El rubio Uzumaki miraba incrédulo y con la boca abierta a su padre, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, hasta que no pudo más y salió corriendo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, a excepción de Yugao y Hiruzen, donde la peli morada quería seguir al chico y consolarlo, pero el anciano la detuvo, sabiendo que necesitaba estar solo

El joven corrió, corrió y siguió corriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida hasta llegar a un bosque profundo donde se detuvo mientras liberaba lágrimas y caía de rodillas al suelo, incapaz de contener su dolor

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué he hecho?... ¿Qué les he hecho para que me hagan esto?... ¿Por qué no quieren que sea feliz?- dijo derramando lágrimas sin parar, sin importarle lo que hubiera cerca

La bijuu en su interior miraban con mucho dolor como el rubio se retorcía de dolor, el dolor de su corazón, cosa que a ella le dolía, no soportaba ver a ese pequeño al que le cogió tanto cariño en ese estado, le dolía demasiado ver a su Naruto en ese estado

La joven avanzó dispuesta a consolarlo cuando de repente el joven detiene su llanto y se queda inmóvil como una piedra

Eso extraño bastante a la joven, que no le gustó nada ese cambio de actitud, y sobre todo ese silencio, un silencio que ponía a uno los pelos de punta

 **Kurama: Na… ¿Naru?-** Dijo viendo que el rubio no reaccionaba a su voz

Entonces el suelo volvió a templar, para posteriormente cambiar a lo que parecía ser una masa de carne moviéndose, haciendo ruidos bastante perturbadores mientras se sentía una presencia abrumadora

 **Kurama: Esta sensación…-** dijo nerviosa la peli roja, para posteriormente girar su vista y ver algo que la impacto

Naruto, su Naruto, estaba siendo rodeado por un aura oscura que empezó a introducirse en su cuerpo, mientras el entorno empezaba a cambiar y empezaban a escucharse alaridos de agonía aterradores y traumáticos

 **Kurama: ¡NARU!-** Gritó asustada mientras corría dispuesto a ayudarlo, pese a haber perdido su chakra, este se recuperaba lentamente

Sin embargo no contó con que unos látigos de carne color rosa la atraparan, para posteriormente lanzarla hacia lo que parecía un haz de luz brillante

En el exterior, el estómago del rubio brilló levemente para posteriormente sacar algo que salió disparado de su interior, resultando ser la propia peli roja que acabó chocando contra un árbol

La joven se reincorporó como pudo para asombrarse al ver que estaba fuera del rubio

Sin embargo también pudo ver como la energía oscura cubría al joven por fuera, bajo la mirada de la aterrada y confusa joven, que no entendía que era lo que pasaba

Eso que estaba viendo no era chakra, era algo desconocido, pero sobretodo… aterrador

Cuando la energía se disipó, pudo mostrar a Naruto, el cual había sufrido un gran cambio

Antes era un pequeño renacuajo, pero ahora era casi tan alta como ella, con unos músculos bien desarrollados pero sin exagerar, y su pelo se hizo un poco más largo y de color negro, pero no como el de los Uchihas este negro dejaría a la noche en vergüenza si no fuera por los leves brillos que tenía

Pero lo que más aterro a la peli roja fue ver los ojos del antes rubio, de un color rojo sin una pupila rasgada provocando que la peli roja le mirara de una forma que nuca esperaría ver a alguien… con miedo

Tenía miedo, esos ojos eran los mismos que los de aquella bestia demoníaca, la misma sed de sangre, el mismo instinto depredador ansioso de dar caza a cualquier criatura con tal de saciar su sed de sangre

El joven azabache empezó a mirarse a sí mismo y ver los cambios que había sufrido, para posteriormente reírse, reírse como un verdadero psicópata, con una voz que helaba la sangre a todo ser que le escuchaba

 **Naruto:** Minato, voy a bañar tu asquerosa aldea con tu sangre y la de los tuyos- dijo mirándose las manos de forma macabra para posteriormente mirar a la peli roja-Hola…. Mi reina- dijo sonriendo macabramente

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, espero que os guste mucho este proyecto, los capítulos dos y tres ya están terminados y serán más largos que este, por lo que me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	2. Capítulo 2: Una nueva meta

**¡HOLA A TODOS! vuelvo con este nuevo proyecto que la parecer resulta interesante que puedo decir, y los que me han pedido SLAYER Y REY DEL PUÑO, he explicado todo en el capítulo 10 de MONSTER MUSUME NO DRAGNEEL, por lo que sin más que decir os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 2: Una nueva meta**

 **Kurama: Na… ¿Naru?... ¿eres tú?-** dijo algo asustada y asombrada por la nueva apariencia del que fue su carcelero

 **Naruto:** Claro que sí mi reina- dijo para posteriormente empezar a lanzar golpes a gran velocidad en el aire, asombrando a la bijuu por semejante velocidad- como verás, he tenido un cambio bastante interesante- dijo sonriendo con orgullo

 **Kurama: Pe… pero… ¿Cómo?-** dijo confusa por la situación

 **Naruto:** Parece que soy un diablo, mi reina- dijo asombrando a la peli roja- parece que mi alma se fusiono con la de un diablo supremo del infierno, solo que su poder estuvo sellado, je, parece que ese estúpido de Minato me ha hecho un favor- dijo mirándose con una sonrisa- ahora mi reina- dijo cogiendo de la cintura a la joven apegándola más a él, provocando que se sonrojara

 **Kurama: U-u- un momento-** dijo algo avergonzada- **¿Cómo es que estoy fuera de ti sin que hayas muerto?... ¡¿y porque me llamas reina?!** \- dijo algo avergonzada por ese sufijo cariñoso

 **Naruto:** Eso es simple mi reina…- dijo sonriendo sonrojando a la peli roja- la razón de que tu estés fuera de mi se debe al poder demoníaco que te expulso ya que no había una autentica conexión al no tener tu chakra, aunque de todas formas mi cuerpo te habría expulsado igualmente- dijo mientras esta comprendía- y en cuanto a lo otro es simple…..- dijo volviéndola a abrazar- yo soy el rey que hará temblar al mundo y tú serás la reina que siempre tuviste que ser- dijo dándole un beso para sorpresa de la peli roja, que lo aceptó con gusto para posteriormente ambos separarse por la falta de aire- ten por seguro mi reina, que Minato pagará el daño que nos ha hecho a ambos- dijo volviendo a besar a la peli roja que estaba empezando a sentirse caliente

 **Kurama:** **Na- Naru espera yo…-** dijo mientras este le ponía el dedo en sus labios

 **Naruto:** Tranquila mi reina, sé que no es el momento- dijo separándose de la peli roja- por el momento- dijo para volver a ser rubio, solo que un poco más alto

 **Kurama:** **¡¿Co- como has hecho eso?!** \- dijo impresionada ante ese cambio

 **Naruto:** Poder demoníaco mi amor- dijo sonriendo el ahora rubio- de todas formas es necesario mantener esta forma, no es bueno levantar sospechas, no aún- dijo seriamente mientras miraba hacia la que era su casa y escuchaba a la gente celebrar y alabar a sus hermanos- estúpidos humanos, no saben la que les espera- dijo sonriendo de forma macabra- Kurama-chan- dijo llamando la atención de su peli roja bijuu- necesitare aprender todos los estilos de lucha de los ninjas, especialmente Fuinjutsu- dijo seriamente

 **Kurama:** **Pero, ¿para qué? Eres incluso más fuerte que yo con todo mi poder-** Dijo confundida la peli roja

 **Naruto:** Si liberara mi poder ahora, crearía un gran alboroto y pensarían que tú has tomado el control de mi cuerpo, después de todo, no son muy listos que digamos- dijo mientras la peli roja asentía- además, está ese sujeto que te manipulo con su sharingan- dijo mientras la peli roja recordaba a ese individuo- necesito saber si soy o no inmune a esos ojos, por lo que tendremos que centrarnos en el Genjutsu también y estudiar a esa panda de emos- dijo sonriendo mientras la peli roja asentía

 **Kurama:** **Pero ¿Qué haré ahora? No puedo salir así de repente y saludar a todo el mundo-** dijo confundida

 **Naruto:** Hablare con el viejo para decirle que eres una amiga que conocí, y si vas a preguntarlo, además- dijo tocando su estómago para posteriormente sacar un símbolo parecido al que tenía como jinchuriki- si lo deseas puedes quedarte dentro de mí mente, te prepararé un bonito lugar, y no te preocupes, podrás salir cuando quieras-dijo sonriendo asombrando a la peli roja

 **Kurama:** **Muchas gracias… mi rey-** Dijo besando al rubio amorosamente- **Será mejor volver antes de que el imbécil y la tomate te busquen-** Dijo mientras volvía al interior del rubio

El rubio volvió nuevamente a la casa de su "familia" para ver como continuaba la fiesta

 **Naruto:** Por cierto mi reina, no te he mostrado una cosa- dijo confundiendo a la peli roja, para posteriormente asombrarse al ver que el rubio había sacado dos alas de murciélago de su espalda, para posteriormente despegar del cielo a gran velocidad y surcar el cielo nocturno bajo la luz de la luna llena- ¿Qué te parece mi reina?- dijo sabiendo que está podía ver el exterior desde su mente

 **Kurama: Es… maravilloso-** Dijo viendo a la distancia la gran masa forestal y los diferentes lagos y ríos del lugar

El rubio estuvo volando durante al menos una hora para posteriormente bajar al suelo del bosque cercano de su casa asegurándose de que nadie lo viera

Y así empezó el entrenamiento de Naruto hasta que entrara en la academia, donde este avanzaba a pasos agigantados para sorpresa de la bijuu, sobre todo en Taijutsu y parece que había aprendido a hacer genjutsus aterradores que provocaban que más de uno intentara suicidarse, prueba de ello era los diferentes animales a los que había usado de experimento, provocando que estos se autolesionaran entre sí

También se dedicaron a estudiar al clan Uchiha, donde pudieron ver que el hijo mayor de Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, actuaba de forma distante con los miembros de su clan e incluso de forma hostil, por lo que decidió investigar más a fondo al Uchiha, logrando enterarse del golpe de estado que su padre quería dar y como Itachi había decidido evitar la invasión asesinando a los miembros del clan

Naruto cogió esa oportunidad para hablar con el Uchiha y hacer un trato

 _ **Flash back**_

Itachi se preparaba para acabar con algunos miembros del clan, cuando de repente sintió que alguien le seguía

 **Itachi:** Sal… sé que me has estado siguiendo- dijo seriamente con su sharingan activado

 **Naruto: Parece que los rumores sobre ti son ciertos Itachi Uchiha-** Dijo saliendo con la forma de un hombre alto con una máscara sin ojos en forma de X, mostrando un pelo púrpura, gracias a su poder demoníaco podía adoptar la forma que quisiera y engañar a su enemigo, ya que no usaba chakra, como con el Henge no jutsu (jutsu de transformación)

 **Itachi:** ¿Quién eres?- dijo listo para cualquier cosa

 **Naruto: Eso no es lo que importa Uchiha, lo importante es que se lo que vas hacer y porque-** Dijo para que al lado suya aparecieran dos cuerpos de unos Uchiha, asombrando a Itachi

 **Itachi:** ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo seriamente

 **Naruto:** **Simple-** Dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea- **muéstrame lo que sabes hacer-** Dijo para posteriormente empezar una pelea contra el Uchiha

Cabe decir que este estaba sorprendido por que el extraño le diera tanta guerra, obligándolo a usar el sharingan para inducir al sujeto en un Genjutsu

Justo lo que quería Naruto

Pero para sorpresa de ambos, vio que no había pasado nada, lo que hizo sonreír a Naruto internamente al igual que su compañera al ver que era inmune a los genjutsus más poderosos

Una vez sabiendo lo que quería, Naruto disfrazado abandono el área para asombro del Uchiha que no entendía las acciones de ese sujeto

Sin embargo, él ya tenía lo que quería, cuatro ojos con el sharingan, los cuales iban a estudiar con detalle, y así, volver inmune a su querida reina bijuu para que nadie la volviera a controlar nunca más

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Después del encuentro con el Uchiha, el rubio y la bijuu siguieron entrenando hasta que esta ya no pudo enseñarle más, quedándose algo corto en áreas como el Fuinjutsu, por suerte, la bodega de sus padres estaba hasta arriba de pergaminos sobre ese estilo

Y así, nos encontramos en la academia ninja, al principio Minato y Kushina dudaron si Naruto debería o no entrar en la academia, pero con la ayuda de Hiruzen, este pudo entrar, mientras sus hermanos se quejaban ya que pensaban que sería un estorbo, sin embargo muchos se sorprendieron de que llegará hasta el último año sin repetir, después de todo era un chico tranquilo que atendía siempre a las explicaciones y entregaba sus trabajos correctamente, según su sensei Iruka

El rubio decidió pasar inadvertido y simplemente sacar buenas calificaciones, pero sin destacar demasiado, sabía que era mejor esconder todas sus cartas hasta el último momento

Obviamente, tenía que aguantar a los idiotas de sus hermanos y a los Uchihas arrogantes, los cuales ahora querían vengar a su clan después de que Itachi los asesinara a todos, dejando solamente a ellos y a su madre con vida

Curiosamente logró entablar algo de amistad con el vago del clan Nara y su amigo Akimichi de huesos grandes, la verdad es que eran majos, sin embargo sabía que no debía descuidarse, y menos con el nara, sabedor de su gran inteligencia, aunque también fuera un vago de mierda

También logró hacer algunas migas con un chico de nombre Shino, el cual era algo serio y silencioso, más exactamente, inadvertido, y eso le gustaba al diablo

Quizás les perdone la vida, después de todo, no le habían hecho nada malo

También se dio cuenta de que la rubia Yamanaka de vez en cuando le echaba algunas miradas, pero no de burla o molestia, más bien curiosidad, seguramente cansada de que el emo de su hermano o el peli rojo idiota no le prestaran atención, al igual que una chica de pelo rosa que no paraba de gritar, destrozando las orejas de muchos presentes

 **Naruto:** _"Esa puta estará en mi lista de tortura"_ \- dijo mientras se rascaba las orejas

 **Kurama: Lo he oído hasta yo, creo que hasta podría ser un arma mortal si la entrena-** dijo la bijuu limpiándose las orejas

 **Naruto:** _"Si es que quiere aprender algo claro, esa puta acabará siendo una inútil"_ \- dijo a su compañera- _"Parece que la rubia tiene interés en mi… quizás pueda domesticarla" -_ Pensó mientras le sonreía de forma depredadora a la rubia, que sintió como su corazón latió con fuerza, como si un tigre la estuviera acechando

 **Kurama: Sabes que no me molesta la idea de compartir mi rey-** Dijo mientras este asentía

 **Naruto:** _"Eso lo sé, pero mis futuras reinas tienen que ser las mejores, como tú mi reina bijuu"_ \- pensó sonrojando a la biju que le dio un tierno beso en los labios

Después de que pasara un rato largo, el profesor Iruka, un joven castaño con una cicatriz en el puente de su nariz, había llegado para examinar a los alumnos que se volverían gennin

La prueba era algo sencillo, mostrar los jutsus de la academia, empezando por el Henge

El rubio simplemente cogió y se transformó en el Sandaime Hokage, mientras este lo observaba junto a Minato con su esfera

El Kawaniri tampoco fue un problema para el rubio que se cambió de lugar con su hermano, pero todos se asombraron al ver como había hecho un kage bunshin en vez de una ilusión

Luego salieron a fuera para hacer prueba de tiro con Kunai, donde el rubio acertó todos los objetivos, dejando asombrados a sus padres, que no se esperaban que su hijo rubio tuviera ese resultado, mientras sus hermanos le miraban con molestia al estar a la par con ellos, al igual que los Uchihas

La siguiente prueba fue de Taijutsu y mostrar algunas técnicas de la academia o del clan

Obviamente los hermanos peli rojos y los Uchihas no tardaron en presumir mostrando las técnicas de sus clanes, los peli rojos mostraron el rasengan, Akane las cadenas de diamantina, y los Uchihas sus jutsus de fuego, donde el emo fue alagado por su madre y el grupo de fanáticas

Naruto por su parte, simplemente mostró un poco de Taijutsu a gran velocidad, seguido de un manejo muy bueno con la espada para asombro de sus padres y molestia de los "señoritos" (ya sabéis, Menma, Akane, Sasuke y Satsuki) al ver que ese don nadie, según ellos, tenía talento, sin saber que se estaba conteniendo

El Sandaime no estaba tan impresionado, después de todo, él le dijo que había aprendido todo lo que sabe de libros y de observar a sus padres cuando entrenaban con sus hermanos

El anciano hokage miraba con decepción a Minato y a su mujer, al menos podían haberle dedicado un poco de su tiempo a su hijo mayor, pero parecía que él no existía para ellos

Después de haber pasado las pruebas y de que Iruka avisara sobre los instructores Jounin al día siguiente, Naruto abandonó el lugar, sin que nadie notara su presencia, a excepción del Sandaime y Yugao que observaba todo a escondidas

El rubio se fue con el dinero del rubio Hokage hacia un puesto de carne de vacuno. No es que no le gustara el ramen, pero su vicio por la carne era aún mayor

Claro no sin antes esconderse en un callejón para que su reina pudiera hacerle compañía y de paso invitarla a comer

El vendedor, pese a que conocía al chico por la reputación de los aldeanos, lo trataba bastante bien, y le pareció muy bonito que viniera con una chica

Ambos pidieron una ración de carne de vacuno y chuletas, menos mal que el dueño tenía mucha carne y Naruto la cartera gorda (con el dinero de Minato), porque esos dos comían cantidades impresionantes de carne pese a tener 12 años

Curiosamente, Kushina estaba con los niños y su marido en el puesto de Ichiraku Ramen, el cual estaba al lado del puesto de carne, donde el peli rojo de Menma se giró al ver la mirada de impresión de la hija del dueño del local, para posteriormente quedarse boquiabierto al ver al "inútil" de su hermano comiendo semejante cantidad de carne

 **Kushina:** ¿Qué ocurre Menma?- dijo confundida al ver la cara de su hijo al igual que su marido e hija

 **Menma:** ¿Cómo puede comer tanto?- dijo mirando al rubio comer sin conocimiento

Los demás giraron su mirada para asombrarse de ver al rubio junto a una joven peli roja comer grandes cantidades de carne

 **Minato:** ¡¿Naruto?!- dijo viendo al joven comer sin conocimiento, incluso machacaba algunos huesos

Obviamente el rubio se enteró de que su "Familia" estaba a sus espaldas, al igual que la peli roja, por lo que una vez que terminaron de comer, pagaron una gran cantidad de dinero y se fueron del lugar

Minato y su mujer se asombraron de la cantidad de dinero que había soltado el rubio al vendedor e iban a hablar con él para ver que este había desaparecido

 **Minato:** Le preguntaremos cuando vuelva a casa- dijo mientras su mujer asentía, recordando a esa peli roja que sin saberlo se le hacía familiar

Después de un agradable paseo con su amada reina, el rubio empezó a dirigirse hacia su casa, seguramente cerrada ya que era algo tarde, por suerte él tenía una llave de repuesto

Una vez dentro de la casa, vio que no había nadie despierto, por lo que se metió en su habitación sin que nadie se enterara

 **Naruto:** _"Valla… ¿y se supone que son ninjas?, podría matarlos si quisiera, pero eso no tendría mucha gracia ¿verdad?"_ \- dijo sonriendo el rubio

 **Kurama: La verdad es que no-** dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Una vez dentro de la habitación el rubio se echó a dormir a esperar al día de mañana

Al día siguiente el rubio se levantó temprano y desayunar algo, cuando de repente se encuentra con sus padres

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué pasa?- dijo mirando a la pareja

 **Minato:** Ayer te vimos comiendo carne de calidad muy cara, ¿de dónde sacaste el dinero?

 **Kushina:** ¿Y quién era esa chica que te acompañaba?- dijo mientras el rubio les miraba con un leve asombro

 **Naruto:** En cuanto al dinero fue cosa de Sarutobi-jiji por mi cumpleaños y en cuanto a la chica de ayer es una amiga que conocí- dijo con simpleza mientras terminaba de desayunar- me voy tengo que irme a la academia- dijo mientras salía de su casa tranquilamente bajo la mirada de sus padres que lo miraban algo dudosos ante esa respuesta, aunque lo decidieron dejar pasar por el momento

El rubio avanzaba con calma mientras hablaba con su inquilina

 **Naruto:** ¿Una pregunta Kurama-chan?- dijo mirando a su amada bijuu- si supero el rango de genin, ¿Qué pasaría?- dijo curioso

 **Kurama: Pues serías como un adulto, independiente y sin tutores legales-** dijo haciendo sonreír a su rubio diablo

 **Naruto:** "Entonces habrá que ponernos un poco serios"- pensó mientras sonreía- "Que pena que el idiota de Mizuki no me diera guerra"- dijo a su inquilina recordando a ese idiota

 _ **Flash back**_

Naruto había salido detrás del chunnin de pelo blanco, el cual había robado uno de los pergaminos prohibidos

 **Mizuki:** Habría sido más fácil engañar a un mocoso para que lo hiciera- dijo descansando en un árbol

 **Naruto:** Y que lo digas, así no tendrías que haber corrido como un idiota- dijo para posteriormente encajarle un puñetazo al sorprendido chunnin, que acabó sin dientes en el suelo

 **Mizuki:** Valla, pero si es el paria de la familia del hokage- dijo con frialdad y algo de odio

 **Naruto:** Pues este paria te ha roto los dientes- dijo molestando al peliblanco- veo que tienes el pergamino prohibido- dijo apareciendo en las narices del peliblanco, que se asombró ante esa velocidad- oh, vamos ¿ya estás asustado?- dijo encajándole un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo escupir sangre- he visto cucarachas con más aguante- dijo sonriendo macabramente

 **Mizuki:** "¡Imposible! ¡¿Cómo es que este mocoso es tan fuerte?!"- pensó muy adolorido por el golpe

 **Naruto:** Veo que no puedes más- dijo agarrando el cuello del peliblanco mientras con su otra mano sacaba unas garras de sus dedos para horror del peliblanco- adiós- dijo para posteriormente atravesarle la cabeza como una lanza y sacarle todos los sesos para posteriormente lamer su sangre- justo como pensaba… es asqueroso- dijo escupiendo la sangre y mirar el pergamino- será mejor echarle un vistazo y copiar todo lo que pueda antes de que lleguen los AMBUS y Yugao-chan- dijo con una sonrisa mientras cogía el pergamino y copiaba todo lo que podía

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Al llegar a la clase, vio que solo estaban unos pocos civiles esperando, por lo que supuso que llegó temprano para la elección de equipos

Más tarde llegaron los demás alumnos de la clase junto a Iruka que empezó a nombrar los equipos

( **Autor:** Iremos al grano, sin enredos)

 **Iruka:** Muy bien equipo 7, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki- dijo mientras el nombrado alzaba una ceja- Sakura Haruno…- dijo mientras la nombrada asentía- Sasuke Uchiha- dijo mientras la Haruno celebraba y la rubia maldecía, pero no por el emo, sino por no tener al rubio en su equipo, ya que le parecía alguien interesante- Satsuki Uchiha- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes de que el grupo tuviera más integrantes- Menma Namikaze Uzumaki- dijo mientras la Hyuga se ponía triste de no estar con el peli rojo- y Akeno Namikaze Uzumaki, este es un equipo especial con dos senseis, Hatake Kakashi y Kushina Uzumaki- dijo mientras el rubio alzaba una ceja curioso

 **Naruto:** "Seguro que lo ha hecho para que las ratas estén juntas"- dijo mirando a sus hermanos y a los Uchihas mientras su compañera interna asentía- "pero sabes, quizás pueda aprovecharme de esa guarra Uchiha y partirle el culo a pollazos"- dijo a su inquilina que asintió ante esa idea

 **Kurama: ¿Podre usar mi traje de dominatrix?** \- dijo muy sensualmente

 **Naruto:** "Claro que si cariño, claro que si"- pensó de forma lasciva mientras veía a los "Señoritos" hablar entre ellos- "Y de paso le romperé el coño a esa guarra de mi hermana"- pensó lascivamente viendo lo bien desarrolladas que estaban las chicas

 **Kurama: ¿Y el chicle mutante?** \- dijo sonriendo burlonamente

 **Naruto:** "Kurama-chan, eso es un chiste muy malo"- dijo mientras la nombrada se reía- "aunque aún es una mocosa, quién sabe, que pena que sea una subnormal"- dijo a su compañera para empezar a hurgarse en los bolsillos y ver lo que tenía con una sonrisa

Justo en ese momento el peli rojo de Menma, aburrido al ver que el Uchiha le ignoraba, decidió coger y meterse con el rubio

 **Menma:** Sabes, no sé porque se molestaron en ponerte con nosotros, total solo eres un inútil- dijo de forma arrogante

 **Naruto:** Puede ser- dijo haciendo sonreír al peli rojo- pero al menos yo no parezco una chica que persigue a los tíos- dijo sonriendo molestando al peli rojo

 **Menma:** Me parece que no sabes con quién tratas- dijo mientras el rubio se levantaba con una sonrisa en su cara

 **Naruto:** ¿Y con quién me meto?... ¿con un tomate con patas?- dijo poniendo bastante furioso al peli rojo y a su hermana, donde este le lanzó un puñetazo que lo esquivo sin dificultad alguna- ¿Qué quieres peinarme?- dijo mientras le lanzaba otro que lo volvió a esquivar mientras sonreía descaradamente- he visto tortugas más rápidas- dijo mientras el peli rojo lanzaba una patada que el rubio bloqueo con su brazo, para sorpresa de los presentes- Oh vamos, ¿pretendes darme un masaje?- dijo mientras el peli rojo iba a preparar otro golpe, cuando la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un sujeto de pelo blanco con una máscara mientras tenía su ojo izquierdo tapado con su banda shinobi, tratándose de Kakashi Hatake, uno de los alumnos del Yondaime hokage, el cuál iba leyendo un libro de portada naranja, mientras entraba junto a Kushina

 **Naruto:** "Ese sujeto tiene cara de pedófilo"- dijo mirando con detalle- "se ve que los alumnos de Minato son unos pollas flojas"- dijo mirando seriamente al peli plata

 **Kakashi:** ¿Así que este es nuestro equipo?- dijo mirándolo con detalle- mi primera impresión…. Unos inútiles, nos vemos en el tejado- dijo desapareciendo en un shushin, junto a Kushina que negaba con la cabeza ese comportamiento

Obviamente todos tuvieron una enorme gota en la cabeza ante ese comentario, y sin querer perder tiempo, los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki y los Uchihas desaparecieron también en un shushin, mientras la peli rosa corría rápidamente para no quedarse atrás

 **Naruto:** Valla, ya era hora- dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser… ¿un paquete de cigarros? Mientras sacaba uno y se lo empezaba a fumar mientras caminaba sin prisa por los pasillos- no creo que se den cuenta ¿verdad?

 **Kurama: Para nada-** Negó la bijuu mientras el rubio seguía fumando por el camino

En lo alto de la torre los jounins estaban sentados viendo a cinco de sus seis alumnos con diferentes expresiones faciales

Sakura mirando como una ternera degollada al Uchiha que tenía su típico semblante de "Tengo un palo metido en el culo y por eso me enfado". Su hermana también tenía un semblante menos serio pero más arrogante, mientras los hermanos peli rojos tenía miradas de mosqueo por ser llamados "tomates con patas"

Pasaron unos 20 minutos hasta que el rubio hizo acto de escena por las escaleras, comiéndose un enorme muslo de cabra asado mientras miraba a su equipo de forma indiferente

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué?- dijo mirando a su equipo y senseis

 **Sakura:** ¡ ¿DONDE HAS ESTADO BAKA?! ¡LLEVAMOS 20 MINUTOS ESPERANDO!- Dijo destrozando los oídos de los presentes

 **Naruto:** Comiendo- dijo sacándoles gotones en la cabeza a sus compañeros- tenía hambre y me pare en el puesto de carne, deberíais ir está buenísima- dijo comiéndose lo que quedaba y pegarse un eructo enorme- muy bueno- dijo sentándose en las escaleras donde el peli rojo le miraba con molestia al igual que su hermana

 **Kushina:** Bu-bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí, ¿porque no nos presentamos debidamente? Ya saben, sus gustos, disgustos, sus sueños…- dijo intentando animar el ambiente

 **Sakura:** ¿Y Por qué no empiezan ustedes? Para saber cómo se hace…- dijo mientras el rubio la miraba raro

 **Naruto:** "¿Y esta era la más lista de la clase?"- pensó con una gota de sudor en la cabeza mientras se rascaba la barriga y se limpiaba los dientes

 **Kakashi:** Bueno… empezare yo- dijo dando un paso al frente- mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, mis gustos son…

 **Naruto:** Llegar tarde y leer porno- dijo sonriendo sacándole un gotón al peliblanco mientras los demás se aguantaban la risa

 **Kakashi:** Eh, bueno, sigo, mis gustos… no les interesa, mis disgustos…. Creo que no tengo, y mi sueño… ni idea- dijo sacando gotones a los presentes

 **Todos (Menos Naruto):** "Sólo dijo su nombre"- pensaron con enormes gotas en la cabeza

 **Naruto:** "Ya veo… ¿debería joderle un poco con lo de Rin y Obito?"- pensó con una sonrisa que escondía intenciones muy macabras

 **Kurama:** **Eso sería un golpe muy bajo Naru-** Dijo mientras reía con malicia, ya que le encantaba la idea de ver al alumno de Minato sufrir

 **Kushina:** Bu- bueno, supongo que voy yo- dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza- bueno, mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, me gusta pasar tiempo con mi familia, el ramen y el kenjutsu, no me gustan los pervertidos ni cierto libro de portada naranja- dijo mientras el Hatake se deprimía- y mi sueño es ser la mejor experta en Kenjutsu del mundo- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa

 **Naruto:** "Eso lo veremos puta, te voy a convertir en una de mis putas al igual que a la guarra de tu hija"- pensó mientras sonreía sádicamente a sus adentros

 **Kushina:** bueno, ¿Quién es el primero?- dijo con una sonrisa provocando que el peli rojo se levantara el primero

 **Menma:** Me llamo Menma Namikaze Uzumaki, me gusta entrenar, el Ramen y estar con mis amigos, no me gusta los tres minutos que hay que esperar para que el ramen esté echo, ni los cretinos- dijo mirando indirectamente al rubio- y mi sueño es ser el mejor Hokage de todos los tiempos- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

 **Naruto:** "Si es que dejo algo en pie claro"- pensó sádicamente

 **Akane:** Voy yo- dijo la peli roja levantándose del suelo- me llamo Akane Namikaze Uzumaki, me gusta entrenar con mis padres y hermano, el ramen y estar con mis amigos, no me gusta esperar el ramen, ni los que no saben cuál es su lugar- dijo mirando de forma indirecta al rubio que estaba pasivo con un palillo en la boca- y mi sueño es ser la mejor Hokage de todos los tiempos- dijo sonriendo orgullosa

 **Menma:** ¡DE ESO NADA! ¡YO SERÉ EL PRÓXIMO HOKAGE!- Dijo chocando frentes con su hermana

 **Akane:** ¡YO SERÉ LA HOKAGE ESTÚPIDO!- Dijo mientras ambos forcejeaban para ser detenidos por un coscorrón por parte de su peli roja madre, la cual tenía el pelo ondeando como si fueran colas de zorro

 **Naruto:** "Una mujer salvaje, será divertido verla romperse"- pensó de forma lasciva mientras sonreía tranquilamente

 **Kakashi:** Bien, ahora tú, rosada- dijo mientras la peli rosa tenía un tic en el ojo

 **Sakura:** "¿Cómo me ha llamado?"- pensó bastante molesta mientras se levantaba- mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, me gusta...- dijo mirando al Uchiha mientras juntaba sus manos

 **Naruto:** Los emos resentidos que parece que tienen un palo metido en el culo, todos lo sabemos- dijo pasivamente molestando al Uchiha y a la peli rosa

 **Sakura:** Bueno…. Mi sueño es…- dijo mirando al Uchiha mientras chillaba como tonta- y odio a Ino-cerda y a los que interrumpen a los demás- dijo mirando con molestia al rubio que se hurgaba los mocos

 **Naruto:** ¿Porque? ¿Por qué no es una tabla de planchar como tú?- dijo mientras a las chicas se le caía la boca ante dicho comentario, mientras Menma se contenía la risa para que la peli rosa no lo matara

 **Sakura:** ¡AHORA SI QUE TE MATÓ!- Dijo lanzándose a por el rubio que le sonreía descaradamente mientras Kushina la agarraba, para darse cuenta de la fuerza que tenía

 **Kushina:** ¡Eso ha sido muy cruel Naruto! ¡Discúlpate con ella ahora mismo!- dijo muy molesta

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué?, solo soy sincero, no tengo la culpa de que también tenga una frente enorme además míralo por el lado bueno, ya tengo tabla para hacer surf- dijo cabreando aún más a la peli rosa- y tampoco tengo culpa que el culo de pato de al lado mía le gusten los hombres- dijo cabreando al Uchiha- tampoco tengo la culpa de que Menma sea un afeminado con tendencias sexuales cuestionables, ni que Akane tenga el culo gordo- dijo poniendo muy cabreados a sus hermanos- y tampoco tengo la culpa de que la hermana del señor se frote el culo con los picos de la mesas de la clase - dijo prendiendo a la Uchiha- y que tenga un culo enorme- dijo poniéndola muy furiosa

Todos estaban a punto de lanzarse a por el rubio hasta que Kakashi intervino

 **Kakashi:** Calmaros chicos, estamos aquí para conocernos no para matarnos mutuamente- dijo intentando calmar el ambiente

 **Naruto:** Eso, hacedle caso al pedófilo, seguro que por las noches aparece con un saco y os come- dijo mientras el peli plata miraba con un tic al rubio- ¿Qué? Esa máscara da mal rollo sabes, si eres feo ponte una mascarilla, al menos no asustas a nadie- dijo deprimiendo al Hatake, mientras los demás gennin al ver la cara con detalle del Jounin decidieron distanciarse un poco

 **Kushina:** ¡Bueno ya basta!- dijo empezando a mosquearse- Mañana os haremos la prueba para poder ser genins- dijo llamando la atención del rubio

 **Naruto:** Un momento, un momento ¿estás diciendo que aún no somos genin?- dijo con una ceja alzada

 **Kushina:** Eh, no, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo confundida

 **Naruto:** Si eso es verdad, eso significa que oficialmente no somos tus alumnos, por lo que tu aún no tienes autoridad sobre nosotros al igual que el pedófilo- dijo mientras los demás jóvenes miraban curiosos a la peli roja- ¿sabes qué?- dijo levantándose del suelo- me voy al campo de entrenamiento número 7, paso de esperar hasta mañana, os espero allí- dijo avanzando tranquilamente- por cierto, el otro día os vi agarraditos de la mano, no tenéis porque ser tímidos, cuanto antes lo aceptéis mejor, nos vemos- dijo saltando por el tejado dejando mudas a las chicas y al Hatake que miraban con los ojos bien abierto al peli rojo y al emo

 **Kushina:** Menma, no sabía que te gustaba Sasuke- dijo incrédula

 **Menma:** ¡ ¿DE- DE- DE QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO?! ¡ A MI ME GUSTAN LAS MUJERES!- Dijo avergonzado el peli rojo

 **Satsuki:** Ahora entiendo porque no te interesaban las chicas de la clase, Sasuke- dijo mirando con duda a su hermano

 **Sasuke:** ¡ ¿DE QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO?! ¡NO DIGÁIS ESTUPIDECES!- Dijo igual de avergonzado mientras maldecía internamente al rubio, al igual que el peli rojo

Y hablando del diablo, este ya se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento, sabedor de que el idiota de su hermano y el Uchiha lograrían convencer a su madre y al pedófilo de Kakashi

Y no se equivocó, el grupo había llegado a la escena, donde se encontraron al rubio apoyando su espalda en un tronco observando como las mariposas revoloteaban a su alrededor, después de que los Uchihas dijeran sus gustos, disgustos (ya sabéis, venganza y esas mierdas del emo)

 **Naruto:** Valla, sí que sois lentos, pensé que me acabaría durmiendo- dijo mosqueando a los de su generación más de lo que ya estaban- bueno- dijo estirándose como un gato mientras se crujía los huesos- ¿Cuál es la prueba?- dijo con una sonrisa que no le quitaba el cabreo a los jóvenes

 **Kakashi:** Bueno- dijo sacando cinco cascabeles de su bolsillo- vuestro objetivo es quitarme estos cascabeles en un límite de 50 minutos, si falláis, volveréis a la academia- dijo el peli plata asustando a los chicos

 **Sakura:** Pero solo hay cinco, nosotros somos seis- dijo la peli rosa confundida

 **Kakashi:** El que se quede sin cascabel vuelve a la academia- dijo mientras muchos deseaban que ese fuera el rubio, el cual mantenía una sonrisa relajada

 **Naruto:** "Trabajo en equipo, que interesante"- pensó mientras mantenía su sonrisa

 **Kushina:** Y no solo tendréis que recoger los cascabeles, también tendréis que hacerme frente- dijo sacando su espada

 **Kakashi:** Bien la prueba empieza…. Ya- dijo mientras todos se escondían en diferentes lugares del bosque, mientras Kakashi se ponía a leer su preciado libro Icha-icha para disgusto de Kushina y las chicas

Sin embargo, Naruto seguía allí presente de brazos cruzados, confundiendo un poco a Kushina mientras Kakashi seguía leyendo el libro

 **Sakura:** "¡¿Pero que hace ese idiota?!"- pensó la peli rosa al igual que los demás que miraban con molestia al rubio

 **Kakashi:** ¿No deberías esconderte como los demás?- dijo sin mirar al joven el cual se encontraba de brazos cruzados pero con su sonrisa calmada

 **Kushina:** "Creo que no fue buena idea que Naruto estuviera en este equipo, aún no está preparado"- pensó la peli roja mientras observaba al rubio de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados

Entonces el rubio abrió los ojos para posteriormente alzar su brazo derecho y afilar su mirada sin dejar de sonreír

 **Naruto:** Boom- dijo suavemente para que el suelo de debajo de los Jounin acabará explotando, creando una gran cortina de humo, que obligo a ambos moverse del lugar

 **Kakashi:** "Ya veo, ha preparado el lugar con trampas antes de que llegáramos"- pensó el Hatake mientras se escondía entre los árboles junto a la sorprendida peli roja

Cuando el humo se disipó se podía ver que el rubio no estaba en su lugar, por lo que ambos Jounin empezaron a buscarlo, sin percatarse de que este estaba a sus espaldas con su tranquila sonrisa para posteriormente lanzar tres kunais con sellos explosivos, uno en medio de ambos Jounin, otro al lado derecho del peli plata, y el último al lado izquierdo de la peli roja

Ambos se sorprendieron de que el rubio tuviera esos explosivos, provocando una gran explosión en el lugar

 **Kushina:** "¿Qué es lo que planeas Naruto?"- pensó intrigada por las acciones de su "hijo"

Mientras el nombrado miraba como ambos jounins se movían de un lado a otro con una sonrisa, mientras los demás no sabían que pensar, no se esperaban que el rubio hubiese colocado trampas en el lugar

 **Naruto:** ¿Nos divertimos con ellos Kurama-chan?- dijo el rubio a su inquilina

 **Kurama: Me encantaría –** Dijo observando todo con detalle, aunque esto ya estaba ganado

Kakashi se había reincorporado de ese ataque mientras Kushina volvía a su lado para apoyarlo en caso de otro ataque

Pero ambos tuvieron que moverse al ver al rubio aparecer a espaldas del Hatake que le lanzó una patada, para posteriormente acabar explotando

 **Kakashi:** ¿Un clon?- dijo para sentir un golpe en su espalda, resultando ser el rubio nuevamente

Kushina iba a ir a ayudar al peli plata cuando de repente aparece otro rubio con un kunai, empezando un combate entre ambos a un buen nivel

Mientras Kakashi estaba tratando no con uno, sino con tres clones del rubio, sorprendido de que le estuvieran dando problemas

Kushina por su parte, lo estaba teniendo algo difícil, y más cuando apareció otro rubio con un Kunai en su mano

Los demás miraban como el rubio con sus clones se enfrentaban a ambos jounins, cosa que a los peli rojos y a los Uchihas no les hizo gracia, por lo que ambos aprovecharon el momento indicado para atacar

 **Sasuke:** Yo me encargo Dobe- dijo atacando al Hatake por detrás junto a su hermana

 **Menma:** Déjanos esto a verdaderos ninjas- dijo arrogantemente, mientras su hermana asentía y atacaban a su madre, liberando algo de chakra rojizo

 **Kurama: ¡MOCOSOS DE MIERDA! ¡ESE PODER ES MÍO!-** Gritó furiosa mientras los veía usando su chakra

 **Naruto:** Tranquila mi reina, recuerda que ese chakra se les acabará dentro de poco- dijo mientras la bijuu se calmaba y abrazaba al rubio con una sonrisa

Y era cierto, al no tener el alma del zorro, ambos chicos no podrían regenerar esa fuente de chakra, y al final se les acabaría gastando

 **Naruto:** ¿Me pregunto qué será de ellos cuando no tengan nuevamente tu chakra?- dijo sonriendo macabramente mientras su amada peli roja lo abrazaba con amor

Los Naruto vieron que ya no era necesario intervenir por lo que los cuatro clones desaparecieron cuando se dejaron golpear por los Jounin

 **Kushina/Kakashi:** "¡¿Kage bunshin?!"- pensaron ambos con un gran asombro para volver a centrarse en los demás genin, donde ambos cambiaron de posición, Kakashi enfrentaría a los jinchurikis y Kushina a los Uchihas

Resultado, los peli rojos atados a un árbol, y los Uchihas enterrados bajo tierra, y Sakura desmayada por un Genjutsu donde aparecía Sasuke herido de muerte

Ambos Jounin miraban como sus alumnos intentaban librarse, sin embargo había una pieza que faltaba en el entorno

 **Kakashi/Kushina:** "¿Dónde está Naruto?"- pensaron al no detectar al rubio por ningún lado, el cual observaba la escena con diversión mientras fumaba un cigarro

 **Naruto:** "Mira que no ser capaces de coger ninguno… bueno, veremos quién cae primero al cebo"- pensó viendo todo de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa

Al final todos pudieron escaparse de sus amarres y de bajo tierra, pasaron varios minutos hasta que todos empezaron a sentir como les gruñían los estómagos

Menma era el que parecía el más desesperado, y de forma sigilosa intento comer, solo para acabar atrapado por el Hatake y atado a uno de los postes

 **Naruto:** Sabía que era tonto, pero a ese extremo- dijo sentado en lo alto de un árbol mientras se limpiaba los mocos

Al final los demás hicieron acto de presencia y empezaron a comer sus alimentos mientras el peli rojo sentía como le gruñían las tripas

 **Menma:** Por fa- dijo mientras el hambre era insoportable

 **Akeno:** No, eso va en contra de las reglas- dijo mientras comía con gusto su comida

 **Naruto:** Vamos no seas así- dijo apareciendo de repente para sorpresa de sus compañeros y los Jounin que observaban todo a escondidas- pasando hambre no se volverá más listo, los tontos empeoran con el hambre ¿no lo sabías?- dijo enfadando al peli rojo

 **Menma:** ¡Al menos no soy un inútil que lanza bombas de humo!- dijo molesto el peli rojo

 **Naruto:** Puede, pero yo tengo esto- dijo mostrando el cascabel para asombro de los presentes

 **Kakashi:** "¡¿Cuando me lo ha quitado?!"- pensó mientras veía que en vez de cinco, tenía cuatro cascabeles

 **Sakura:** ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE TU LO TENGAS ANTES QUE SASUKE-KUN?!- Dijo gritando como una cerda

 **Naruto:** ¡Dios! Ni los cerdos chillan como tú, ¡vas a matar alguien con eso!- dijo rascándose las orejas, mientras la peli rosa se enfadaba- y esto se le calló al muy tonto- dijo obviamente mintiendo

 **Sasuke:** ¡No te creo Dobe! ¡Será mejor que me digas como lo has hecho o acabarás muy mal!- dijo provocando que el rubio se riera

 **Naruto:** jajajaja, que buen chiste, si de verdad quieres saberlo, averígualo tú mismo, ¿o es que los emos no pensáis en otra cosa que en deprimiros?, pensaba que los Uchiha eran buenos estrategas, pero veo que me he equivocado- dijo provocando mucha ira en los hermanos mientras Kushina y Kakashi suspiraban

 **Satsuki:** Acabas de cavar tu tumba, maldito paria- dijo levantándose al igual que su hermano con intenciones obviamente hostiles hacia el sonriente rubio

 **Naruto:** Me gustaría ver como mueves ese culo gordo hasta aquí- dijo provocando la ira de la pelinegra que se lanzó al ataque junto a su hermano

Kushina iba a intervenir, pero Kakashi la detuvo ya que tenía curiosidad de ver que era lo que pasaba

Los Uchihas se lanzaron con odio algo irracional hacia el rubio, que se limitó a correr hacia ellos a gran velocidad, arrollando con el brazo al Uchiha masculino, para posteriormente agarrarlo por la pierna y usarlo como una extensión del brazo para golpear a su hermana, donde la cabeza del emo golpeó a su hermana en el estómago, poniéndole los ojos blancos mientras volaban hasta estrellarse contra un árbol con el que habían agrietado la corteza

Sakura, furiosa por ver a su amado herido, se lanzó contra el rubio, que simplemente se agacho para encajarle un codazo que le saco todo el aire, para posteriormente agarrarla por el cuello con un brazo y levantarla sin apenas esfuerzo

 **Naruto:** Sabía que muy inteligente no eras, ja, no sé qué pensaría Iruka cuando te nombró como la más lista de la clase, no eres más que una mierda de pelo rosa, un estorbo que se desmaya con un simple Genjutsu- dijo mientras la joven intentaban liberarse inútilmente

El rubio sin aviso alguno estampó a la joven en el suelo, para posteriormente darle una patada que la acabó estampando contra los Uchihas que se levantaban con mucho dolor del suelo, solo para recibir un golpe a gran velocidad, donde Satsuki quedó inconsciente al igual que Sakura

 **Sasuke:** Maldito-Dijo furioso al ver a su hermana inconsciente para posteriormente lanzarse a por el rubio, que simplemente le sonreía tranquilamente

El Uchiha lanzó una patada ascendente, que el rubio simplemente agarró al vuelo sin perder esa sonrisa, para posteriormente estampar varias veces al emo contra el suelo (Como Hulk con Loki, solo que más bestia, más golpes y a mayor velocidad)

 **Naruto:** ¿Cómo? ¿Ya estás fuera de combate? Que decepción, un niño de tres años pelea mejor que tú- dijo dándole una enorme pedrada al orgullo del Uchiha que simplemente fue lanzado al suelo para recibir un pisotón en la cabeza, llevándolo al mundo de los sueños, eso sí, con la marca del zapato en su cara, la nariz rota y mucha sangre

Kushina miraba incrédula al rubio, no se esperaba ver semejante violencia en un niño de su edad, y ella y Minato no recordaban enseñarle a ser así de violento y brutal, ah, es cierto, no le enseñaron nada

El rubio volvió su vista hacia sus hermanos, donde Akane lo miraba asustada, mientras que Menma lo miraba con una mezcla de miedo e ira al ver que el que se suponía que era un don nadie, le había dado una paliza al que consideraba su rival sin apenas esfuerzo, simplemente era inaceptable

El rubio, aún con la sonrisa en su cara se sentó dónde estaban comiendo sus hermanos, para sentarse y comerse la comida de los demás

 **Naruto:** Será mejor que le des de comer si quieres acabar con la prueba- dijo mientras la peli roja lo miraba confundido

Sin embargo la peli roja hizo lo que le pidió cuando en una explosión de humo, aparecieron Kakashi y Kushina con cara de pocos amigos

 **Kakashi:** ¡ ¿ASÍ QUE INCUMPLIENDO LAS NORMAS EH?!- Dijo de forma aterradora mientras estos asentían- Enhorabuena, habéis pasado todos- dijo dejando con cara de póker a los peli rojos mientras el rubio seguía comiendo

Kakashi y Kushina, que había recogido a los Uchihas y el Hatake a la Haruno, le explicaron en qué consistía la prueba realmente, aunque a Naruto parecía no importarle mucho la verdad

 **Akeno:** Tu lo sabías ¿verdad?- dijo mientras el rubio lo miraba de forma perezosa- tu sabías de que iba la prueba desde el principio- dijo mientras su madre, Kakashi y Menma lo miraban seriamente

 **Naruto:** Valla, al menos tienes luces, pocas pero las tienes- dijo encabronando a la peli roja- tampoco era un gran misterio la verdad, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo habría sabido- dijo levantándose del suelo y desperezarse cómodamente- me voy a pegar una siesta ahora que esto se ha acabado, ya mañana nos veremos para las misiones- dijo despidiéndose dejando a sus hermanos muy furiosos con el mientras Kakashi lo miraba con intriga y Kushina con algo de preocupación, estaba asombrada por el poder de su hijo rubio, pero preocupada por esa actitud, que pese a que al principio parecía tranquila, podía volverse violenta en cuestión de minutos y eso era algo que tenía que hablar con Minato seriamente

El rubio por su parte, se fue a un bosque cercano a su casa, para subirse a uno de sus árboles favoritos y observar un lago que había en el lugar, básicamente era su santuario secreto que solo él y la Bijuu conocía, era como el territorio de Naruto, el territorio del diablo

Después de la gran siesta, este fue nuevamente a su campo de entrenamiento para poder entrenar un rato, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer

Curiosamente, la rubia Yamanaka pasaba por el lugar después de haber superado la prueba que les puso su sensei, Asuma Sarutobi, hijo del tercer Hokage, sonrojándose al ver al rubio entrenando, por lo que decidió observarle a escondidas

 **Ino:** "Dios mío, mira ese cuerpo, ¿acaso es un dios?"- pensó sonrojada al ver al rubio hacer movimientos de Taijutsu de forma elegante, a la vez que practicaba con un palo como si fuera un bastón y a la vez una katana

 **Naruto:** Sal- dijo mirando directamente a la rubia dejándola sorprendida- sé que me estas espiando- dijo con su típica sonrisa, mientras la joven hacía acto de presencia

 **Ino:** ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?- dijo sorprendida

 **Naruto:** Tu olor a vainilla y a lavanda es muy delatador lo sabías- dijo sonrojando un poco a la rubia- ya veo, tú eres esa chica que me observaba en la academia- dijo mientras la nombrada se sonrojaba- ¿Cómo se llama señorita?- dijo sonrojándola bastante más de lo que ya estaba

 **Ino:** I- Ino, Ino Yamanaka- dijo la rubia con algo de vergüenza- tú debes de ser Naruto ¿verdad?- dijo mientras el nombrado asentía

 **Naruto:** Efectivamente princesa- dijo mientras el corazón de la rubia latía con fuerza- ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle?- dijo sin quitar su sonrisa

 **Ino:** Me… me resultas interesante, no eras como los demás de la academia, eras maduro, atento y no un arrogante como…

 **Naruto:** ¿El emosuke y el tomate con patas?- dijo mientras esta se reía- valla me sorprendes- dijo llamando la atención de la rubia- pensaba que defenderías al Uchiha- dijo sin perder la sonrisa

 **Ino:** Yo no soy como la frentona, me di cuenta de que Sasuke solo es un idiota arrogante como Menma- dijo haciendo sonreír al rubio- pero tú no eres así, eres… Misterioso por así decirlo- dijo con un leve sonrojo

 **Naruto:** Puede ser, y veo que no eres como Akeno y Satsuki- dijo sonriente

 **Ino:** Nunca me importo la fama por ser de un clan, al principio quería ser una gran Kunoichi, pero con la llegada del Uchiha Sakura y yo perdimos nuestra amistad…- dijo con algo de tristeza

 **Naruto:** Puede que ella no cambie…- dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de la joven- pero tú sí puedes hacerlo princesa, y sé que llegaras a ser muy poderosa- dijo mientras la rubia asentía sonrojada mientras se marchaba ya que se estaba haciendo algo tarde

 **Kurama:** **¿Qué piensas de ella?-** dijo mirando al rubio

 **Naruto:** "Dijo la verdad en todo momento, mi reina, quién sabe, quizás sea una de mis reinas y una hermana de trono para tí"- dijo a su compañera que no le disgustaba la idea de tener a la rubia como su hermana

El rubio volvió a su hogar dispuesto a dormir para poder empezar su primer día como shinobi, acercándolo cada vez más a su querida meta: la sangre de Minato Namikaze

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, solo diré que ya tengo listos los capítulos dos y tres de este fict, por lo que después de subir SLAYER o REY DEL PUÑO vendrá el tercer capítulo, según cuantos comentarios tenga claro, siempre me gusta oír vuestra opinión e ideas. En cuanto al Harem, será de unas 10 chicas, y creo que muchos sabéis quién es la primera. Y bueno, sin más que decir me despido,hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	3. Capítulo 3: Nami no kumi

**¡HOLA A TODOS! Aquí os traigo esta historia que ha muchos os está gustando. Lo normal es que suba MONSTER MUSUME NO DRAGNEEL, pero he decidido dejarla aparcada un tiempo, aparte de que quería subir esta historia, ya que tengo seis capítulos hechos, pero no los subiré todos de golpe, que quiero ver los comentarios. Bueno sin más que decir os dejaré leer**

 **Capítulo 3: Nami no kumi**

Nos encontramos al equipo 7 en el despacho del Hokage bajo la mirada de sorpresa de Minato e Hiruzen, al ver el estado de los gennin

La peli rosa Sakura estaba cubierta de algún líquido extraño y que olía algo raro, mientras sus ropas estaban destrozadas

Los hermanos Uchiha también tenían las ropas desgarradas estaban todo sucios como si se hubiesen revolcado en tierra mientras parecía que el emo tenía algo de fuego en su pelo y su hermana escupía polvo

Por otro lado, los jinchurikis estaban hechos polvo, no les quedaba apenas ropa por la parte superior, por lo que la peli roja se tapaba los pechos con los brazos

El único que parecía estar como nuevo era el rubio el cual tenía un gato de pelaje marrón en su hombro durmiendo plácidamente

 **Minato:** Esto… ¿qué ha pasado?- dijo mirando a Kakashi y a Kushina

 **Kakashi:** Bueno, verá…- dijo rascándose la nuca algo nervioso

 _ **Flash back**_

El equipo Gennin se estaba enfrentando a su primera misión, pero no una misión cualquiera, esta era una misión que incluso los mejores Ambus del hokage temían hacer, al igual que muchos Jounin, entre ellos Kushina

Se trataba de la captura viva del gato de la señora del feudal, Tora, el infame, como muchos lo llamaban

Y ahora mismo los genin estaban sabiendo porque lo llamaban así

Menma, Akane, Sasuke, Satsuki y Sakura estaban persiguiendo a gran velocidad al felino

Sakura pensaba que lo tenía atrapado en una esquina, pero el felino, para sorpresa del chicle, se abalanzó sobre la peli rosa arañándole la cara mientras esta peleaba por quitárselo de encima, para que posteriormente este saltará a la barandilla de una casa, asustando a las dueña que había tirado un cubo lleno de agua sucia encima de la peli rosa

Después fue el turno de los Uchihas de perseguir al felino, pensando que con su trabajo en equipo lograrían atrapar al molesto felino

Pero ninguno se esperaba que el dichoso felino se metiera por un estrecho callejón, provocando que los Uchihas se acabarán chocando con todo tipo de cosas, y que acabarán arrastrándose por el suelo, donde el gato aprovechó para usar sus cabezas para impulsarse y salir del callejón

Los siguientes en actuar fueron los peli rojos que estaban usando un poco del chakra de Kurama para ver los movimientos del felino con mejor detalle

Sin embargo, el felino parecía estar a la par con ellos en agilidad, hasta que el peli rojo acorralo a su objetivo dispuesto a agarrarlo, para ver como el gato después de bufarle, se lanzó hacia el peli rojo, arañándole la cara y destrozándole las ropas, de la misma forma que atacó a su hermana, solo que a esta le pegó un mordisco en el culo, la cual se lo tocaba muy adolorido su culo

El felino entonces se cruzó con el último obstáculo para su huida, el rubio lo miraba con una tranquila sonrisa mientras estaba sentado en el duelo con las piernas cruzadas mientras comía lo que parecía ser una manzana

Kushina y Kakashi, que estaban de espectadores, esperaban que el rubio fuera a por el felino, pero en vez de eso ocurrió otra cosa

 **Naruto:** Sabes, eres bastante ágil, más que esos idiotas- dijo masticando la manzana mientras el felino le miraba con curiosidad- quizás pueda llegar a un trato con tu dueño, de esa forma no tendrás que escaparse, ¿o acaso lo haces para saciar tus instintos depredadores?- dijo sacando un ratón vivo que no tardó en llamar la atención del felino- ¿te parece bien la idea?- dijo lanzando el ratón al gato, que lo atrapo para posteriormente comérselo, sacando una mueca de asco de la peli roja Jounin

Pero lo siguiente dejo sin palabras a los Jounin, y es que nunca en sus vidas esperarían ver a ese endemoniado gato subirse al hombro derecho del Uzumaki y resfregarle su cara con la del rubio en señal de afecto

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Todos tenían sus miradas puestas en el rubio que permanecía con su siempre calmada sonrisa cuando apareció la dueña del felino

 **¿?:** ¡Ooohh! ¡Mi querido Tora!- dijo dándole un mortal abrazo, haciendo que el rubio entendiera el problema

 **Naruto:** Señora tengo una idea- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes- ¿Por qué no prueba con simplemente acariciarlo con suavidad?- dijo y la mujer lo hizo viendo que el felino ya no intentaba huir

 **¿?:** ¡DIOS CHICO! ¡Me has solucionado un gran problema!- dijo sacando un fajo de billetes bastante grande para asombro de los presentes- Toma, para que compres lo que quieras- dijo mientras se despedía, no sin que el felino le echara un vistazo al rubio con una sonrisa que él se la devolvió

 **Hiruzen:** Me parece que no sabremos de Tora durante mucho tiempo- dijo mientras los Jounin se alegraban internamente

Por su parte, los hermanos peli rojos y los Uchihas miraban con odio y envidia que ese don nadie halla echo la misión sin ni siquiera mover un dedo

 **Minato:** Bueno, ya que han acabado tan rápido la misión, seguro que queréis otra- dijo mientras miraba el libro de misiones- veamos, cortar el césped, pasear perros…- dijo mientras los genin ponían muecas de desagrado

 **Naruto:** Valla, estos libros son interesantes al principio- dijo llamando la atención de los varones adultos, que vieron con asombro y algo de miedo lo que el rubio tenía en sus manos- pero luego se pierde la gracia- dijo cerrándolo- valla, aquí pone tu nombre Padre- dijo mientras el rubio empezaba a temblar sobre todo por la mirada de Kushina y su hija- ¿Qué es esto? Bonos especiales para ramen de edición dorada- dijo con cuatro bonos en sus manos- sabes, parecen resistentes, me pregunto si podrán aguantar el calor… o el agua- dijo sacando un cuenco transparente de agua mientras acercaba peligrosamente los boletos a esta, para horror de los Namikaze Uzumaki

 **Kushina:** Mi- Mina-kun, creo que podemos hacer misiones de un rango más alto- dijo temblando de miedo, sabiendo que esos boletos eran muy raros y valiosos. Con eso tendría ramen gratis para seis meses

En ese instante, la puerta se abre mostrando a un anciano el cuál apestaba a alcohol, de pelo grisáceo

 **Hiruzen:** ¿Necesita algo?- dijo viendo al borracho

 **¿?:** Me llamo Tazuna, y necesito una escolta hasta Nami no kumi (El país de las olas) para poder construir un puente- dijo mientras le daba un trago a su botella de sake

 **Naruto:** "Eso está cerca de Uzu"- pensó con una sonrisa el rubio

 **Kurama: Es la oportunidad perfecta para que consiguas los pergaminos del clan-** dijo a su amado que asintió

 **Naruto:** Me gusta la idea de viajar, acepto ser tu escolta- dijo sorprendiendo a todos

 **Tazuna:** ¡¿Es una broma?! ¡Solo sois unos críos! Haber, está una pitufa de pelo rosa- dijo molestando a la peli rosa- unos resentidos- dijo molestando a los Uchihas- los hijos de Hokage-sama, que parecen no muy listos- dijo enfadando a la peli roja, al hokage y a sus hijos- y luego está este niño con esa sonrisa que me da mal rollo- dijo viendo algo intimidado al niño

 **Naruto:** Eso es lo más importante señor Zabuza, al ser niños, el enemigo nos subestimará y bajará la guardia, por lo que será más fácil acabar con ellos y usted estará más seguro- dijo sorprendiendo a todos por la lógica del chico

 **Sasuke:** Yo voy- dijo el arrogante emo- soy un Uchiha y no quiero dejar pasar esta oportunidad de hacerme más fuerte- dijo con su tono de arrogancia mientras Sakura le apoyaba como siempre

 **Menma:** Estoy con el teme, yo también quiero ir Papá- dijo provocando que todos se unieran al peli rojo mientras el rubio sonreía al haber conseguido lo que quería

 **Minato:** Está bien, os doy la misión- dijo mientras todos sonreían

 **Tazuna:** Bien, os espero en la entrada de la aldea- dijo mientras se retiraba

El grupo de genins y los jounins se retiraban para preparar todo lo necesario para la misión, no sin que antes Kushina le echara una mirada mortal a su marido

 **Kushina:** Tú y yo hablaremos cuando vuelva de la misión…- dijo mientras el nombrado tragaba saliva y el Sandaime solo podía desearle suerte de que saliera vivo de está

El rubio por su parte no necesitaba preparar nada ya que ya estaba listo, por lo que decidió esperar a los demás en las puertas de la aldea

Pasaron diez minutos hasta que todos los miembros del equipo estaban en las puertas de la aldea, donde el rubio y el viejo borracho los estaban esperando

Kushina y Kakashi rellenaron los papeles para poder salir de la aldea, y emprender el camino hacia Nami no kumi

Durante el camino, Kakashi no dejaba de observar a Naruto. Tenía que admitirlo, si estaban en esta misión era gracias a él, sobre todo cuando sobornó a la familia y al hokage

El chico era listo, quizás demasiado listo, según los informes de la academia, era un estudiante de promedio medio alto, pero algo le decía que el rubio era más listo de lo que pensaba

Kushina charlaba tranquilamente con sus hijos, mientras Sakura intentaba llamar inútilmente la atención del emo que estaba metido dentro de sus propios pensamientos, al igual que su hermana, la cual le lanzaba algunas miradas de odio y rabia al rubio que parecía no inmutarse ante esa mirada de la azabache, más bien caminaba con su típica sonrisa tranquila en su cara, una de las cosas que más odiaba

Antes no tenía esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara, parecía que se estuviera burlando de todo el mundo, y eso la ponía furiosa y con más ganas de darle una paliza de las que ya tenía

Entonces el rubio se detuvo en seco llamando la atención de los presentes al ver que este estaba algo serio por su mirada

 **Kakashi:** ¿Pasa algo?- dijo el Hatake mirando a su alumno que parecía serio

 **Naruto:** Tengo que mear- dijo sacándoles varios gotones a los presentes, sin embargo las chicas se horrorizaron al ver que el rubio se había bajado la bragueta delante de sus narices

 **Kushina:** ¡ ¿PERO QUE HACES NARUTO?!- Dijo la peli roja algo alterada por la acción del rubio

 **Akane:** ¡ GUARRO DE MIERDA! ¡ AL MENOS VETE A UN LUGAR OCULTO PARA HACER ESO!- Dijo mientras se tapaba los ojos para no ver

 **Naruto:** Me encanta como la brisa corre ahí abajo, te da un gustito- dijo girándose al equipo mostrando "su arma", dejando impresionada a su madre

 **Kushina:** "Es más grande que la de Minato"- dijo sonrojada la peli roja Uzumaki

El rubio se giró para mear donde había un charco en medio del camino, hasta que ya no le quedaba más que soltar

 **¿?:** ¡NO AGUANTO MÁS!- Dijo un sujeto que salió de golpe del charco junto a otro que tenía una vestimenta parecida mientras portaba una garra con tres cuchillas en su mano

 **¿? 2:** ¡DIOS QUE ASCO!- Dijo intentando sacudirse el meado- ¡ MALDITO MOCOSO! ¡ NOS HAS JODIDO LA EMBOSCADA!- Dijo molesto el sujeto de la garra

Los Jounin los reconocieron de inmediato como los hermanos diabólicos Gozu y Meizu, ambos renegados de Kiri que intentaron matar al cuarto Mizukage

 **Meizu:** ¡No importa, matemos al jodido viejo!- dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia el equipo de shinobis, donde los gennin se quedaron detrás de los Jounin, a excepción de Naruto, que agarró a Meizu de la pierna, provocando que este cayera al suelo y se estampara la cara en él

 **Naruto:** ¿Sabes? Un conejo blanco en primavera y un charco de agua en el camino sin llevar días sin llover son pistas muy simples ¿sabéis?- dijo el rubio sin perder la sonrisa de su cara, para posteriormente coger al renegado y lanzarlo contra su hermano, donde las cabezas de ambos acabaron chocando la una con la otra, donde se pudo escuchar como los huesos se fracturaban, para posteriormente agarrarlo con una mano mientras le sonreía- eres lento ¿lo sabias?- dijo para posteriormente soltarlo y darle una patada en la cara que le reventó la nariz para posteriormente su cuerpo volará hasta estrellarse contra un árbol y agrietar la corteza de este

Entonces el ninja con la garra lanzó una cadena que atrapó el brazo del rubio que no perdía la sonrisa de su cara

 **Gozu:** No está mal mocoso, pero yo ya te he atrapado- dijo mientras el rubio no perdía su sonrisa, molestando al renegado

 **Naruto:** ¿Eso crees?- dijo para posteriormente darle un tirón a la cadena, provocando que el renegado volará hasta el puño que el rubio le estampó en la cara, provocando que se estampara contra el suelo

Meizu se lanzó al ataque por la espalda, solo para que el rubio cogiera el brazo con el guante con garras de su hermano y atravesarle su cabeza

Eso provocó que Sakura se llevara las manos a la boca, al ver como las garras se habían clavado en los ojos del renegado que no paraba de sangrar, ahora muerto

Obviamente, los demás gennin también sintieron náuseas, sobre todo Menma y Akane, mientras Satsuki creyó ver por un momento a su hermano en el rubio, al igual que su hermano, mientras los recuerdos de la masacre volvían a sus cabezas

 **Gozu:** ¡HIJO DE PUTA!- Dijo lleno de ira y odio, lanzándose furiosamente al por el rubio que no dejaba de sonreír, como si lo que hubiera hecho fuese algo cotidiano, mientras sentía el olor del veneno de las cuchillas a unos centímetros de su cara, riéndose de su adversario al ver que no podía alcanzarlo

Eso obviamente provocó la ira del renegado que se lanzó contra el rubio, justo como el esperaba, para posteriormente darle una patada frontal en su ya adolorida cara, donde pudo sentir como se fracturaban sus huesos faciales y las astillas de hueso se clavaban en su cara, para acabar rebotando en el suelo y caer de espaldas donde el rubio le piso la espalda y le agarró las piernas para aplicar una fuerza inmensa que le acabó rompiendo la espalda en todas las secciones, provocando que el sujeto muriera de forma instantánea

 **Kakashi:** Naruto, eso no era realmente necesario, podíamos haberlos interrogado- dijo intentando regañar al rubio

 **Naruto:** Bueno, al menos han muerto de forma rápida- dijo sin perder su sonrisa, dándole escalofríos a los presentes

 **Sakura:** Eres una bestia, un lunático…. Un…. Un monstruo asesino- dijo la peli rosa con una mezcla de miedo y furia

 **Naruto:** Gracias, por si no te habías dado cuenta, los ninjas somos asesinos- dijo con esa sonrisa en su cara- ¿acaso lo olvidaste en la academia? Oh, es cierto, no lo dijeron, los profesores eran demasiado blandos- dijo el rubio mientras Kakashi y Kushina suspiraban ya que desde que el consejo le metió mano a la academia esta se volvió demasiado blanda- además, si no los hubiera matado, ellos nos habrían matado a nosotros, y a mi madre, hermana, a Satsuki y a ti os habrían violado y luego os matarían u os venderían como esclavas sexuales…. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, habría que tener valor para fijarse en un moco rosa gigante- dijo enfadando a la peli rosa, para posteriormente mirar al anciano, el cual estaba algo nervioso

 **Kushina:** Será mejor que nos cuentes todo o habrá serios problemas- dijo la Uzumaki sacando su espada mientras el anciano les contaba la verdad

 **Kakashi:** Lo siento Señor Tazuna, pero está es una misión de rango A y no se nos ha pagado para realizar una misión de ese rango- dijo para posteriormente ver al rubio seguir avanzando hacia Nami- ¡¿A dónde vas Naruto?!- dijo confundido el Jounin

 **Naruto:** ¿A dónde crees que voy? A Nami no kumi- dijo sacándoles gotas enormes a los presentes

 **Kushina:** Naruto no vamos a seguir con la misión- dijo la peli roja para obtener una mirada de aburrimiento del rubio

 **Naruto:** No sé si lo sabes, pero los gennin como yo aún no estamos registrados dentro del programa shinobi de la aldea, lo que significa que soy libre de ir a donde quiera- dijo mientras los de su generación escuchaban con interés- si queréis volver, allá vosotros, me pregunto qué dirá el Sandaime y papá de esto, además, pasó de estar con una panda de cobardes- dijo claramente con intención de cabrear a los "señoritos"

 **Menma:** Si él va yo también voy, no voy a rechazar una oportunidad como esta- dijo de forma arrogante el peli rojo

 **Akeno:** Lo mismo digo, esta es una oportunidad de mostrarles a todos el poder de la futura Hokage- dijo con arrogancia extrema

 **Sasuke:** Yo también voy, esta será mi primera misión de rango alto, y no la pienso rechazar, soy un Uchiha- dijo con arrogancia mientras la peli rosa lo apoyaba

 **Satsuki:** Sasuke tiene razón, como Uchiha no rechazaré está oportunidad- dijo con la misma arrogancia que su hermano

Naruto había conseguido lo que quería, chantajear a esos idiotas para convencer a los Jounin de hacer la misión, por lo que el grupo siguió la marcha hacia Nami

Kushina y Kakashi pensaban ahora mucho más en el rubio, los mató sin piedad alguna, como si aquellos renegados, aquellos seres humanos no tuvieran valor alguno para él, como si no tuviera respeto a la vida

A Kushina le preocupaba que el rubio se volviera un Psicópata, o peor aún… un segundo Itachi Uchiha y se volviera un ninja renegado, sin duda tenía que hablar con Minato y hacer algo al respecto

 **Kurama: ¿Sabes que has levantado muchas sospechas verdad?-** Dijo mirando a su rey

 **Naruto:** "Lo sé, pero solo necesitamos hacer una visita a la caída Uzugakure para arreglar ese problema, sé que hay sellos que pueden alterar los recuerdos de la gente"- dijo con una sonrisa a su amada

Durante el camino hacia Nami, el grupo se encontró con una curiosa niebla en el lugar, cosa nada común en esa época del año, y menos cuando aparecía de la nada por lo que los gennin tomaron una posición de defensa junto a sus Jounin, mientras Tazuna agarraba su botella, sintiendo el peligro cerca

 **Kakashi:** ¡Al suelo!- dijo mientras él y la peli roja tiraban a sus genin al suelo junto al constructor cuando por encima de ellos pasó lo que parecía ser una enorme espada girando como un shuriken

Sin embargo Naruto aún seguía en pie, para horror de sus senseis

 **Kushina:** ¡NARUTO!- Dijo viendo como el espadón avanzaba hacia el rubio que no parecía inmutarse

El rubio simplemente alzó su mano, en lo que parecía un vano intento de defenderse, simplemente era estúpido, no iba a poder detenerla

Pero el silencio se hizo presente cuando el rubio había agarrado la enorme espada por el mango deteniendo el movimiento del arma en seco

Todos miraban incapaces de decir palabra alguna ante la acción del rubio

 **Kakashi:** Vale… eso no me lo esperaba para nada- dijo todavía flipando ante la hazaña del rubio

 **Kushina:** Esa espada…- dijo viendo el arma con detalle, la cual no tardo en reconocer como una de las siete espadas legendarias de Kiri, portada por los shinobi-Gatana

 **¿?:** Bueno, bueno, bueno, parece que Konoha está entrenando en condiciones a sus genin- dijo una voz llamando la atención de los presentes, viendo en lo alto de una rama un hombre de pelo negro corto con la boca vendada, tan alto como Kakashi con una banda de Kiri en su cabeza con un tajo en la misma de forma horizontal

 **Kushina:** Momochi Zabuza, uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla, conocido como el demonio de la niebla- dijo mientras Sakura sentía miedo al saber de quién estaba hablando su sensei

 **Zabuza:** Un gusto enfrentarme a la habanero sangrienta y al ninja copia, grandes shinobis, si os mató ganaré una gran reputación, aunque antes me gustaría recuperar mi espada- dijo para fijar su vista en el rubio que observaba con detalle el arma

 **Naruto:** Tiene un buen filo, y un buen acero, seguro que no pesa tanto como parece, sin duda una excelente arma- dijo enorgulleciendo al renegado

 **Kushina:** "Parece que le gusta mucho el Kenjutsu"- pensó orgullosa de que su alumno e "hijo" tuviera interés por ese estilo

 **Naruto:** Lo que confirma mi teoría, eres tonto- dijo provocando un enorme silencio en el lugar

 **Akane:** Esto es un sueño ¿verdad?- dijo mirando a los demás

 **Satsuki:** Yo creo que sí, debe ser un sueño- dijo la Uchiha incrédula ante las palabras del rubio, era imposible que estuviera insultando a un shinobi como ese

 **Naruto:** En serio ¿Cómo se te ocurre lanzar tu arma?, pierdes poder con ella, seguro que eres mortal con ella, pero no, la momia tiene que lanzar su arma para quedar súper genial ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Aire?, o es que con esas vendas no te llega oxígeno al cerebro, todos necesitamos aire imbécil- dijo sonriendo descaradamente, no, no era un sueño, el rubio estaba insultando a un ninja renegado de gran calibre y peligro

 **Zabuza:** Jajajaja, tú vas a ser el primero al que voy a matar mocoso así que, ¿Por qué no eres un buen niño y me devuelves mi espada? No vaya a ser que te hagas daño- dijo el renegado mientras miraba a Naruto, mientras sus senseis le decían que no con la mirada

 **Naruto:** Claro- dijo dejando de piedra a su equipo y al constructor de puentes- cógela- dijo lanzándola a gran velocidad, quizás demasiado rápida para el ojo del renegado, que vio cómo su espada cortaba la rama en la que estaba, provocando que este perdiera el equilibrio- ¿a qué esperáis? Es vuestra oportunidad- dijo viendo a los Jounin, que no tardaron en recomponer la postura y atacar al renegado

El rubio se sentó para disfrutar del espectáculo, donde Kakashi había lanzado Kunais al renegado que los esquivó con facilidad, mientras Kushina atacaba con su espada al renegado que se defendió con su enorme espada para posteriormente empezar el combate dos a uno en un lago que había cerca, sorprendiendo a los genin de que no se hundieran en el agua, mientras Naruto miraba la escena con su típica sonrisa

 **Naruto:** "Justo como pensaba, estos inútiles no han aprendido a caminar por el agua"- pensó viendo a sus compañeros sorprendidos por esa habilidad

 **Kurama:** **¿Vas a fingir?-** Dijo mientras este negaba

 **Naruto:** "No, simplemente diré que lo vi de otro sensei"- dijo a su reina mientras estaba de brazos cruzados y ¿comiendo carne? ¿De dónde la habrá sacado?

Los dos Jounin empezaron a tener ventaja sobre el renegado, sin embargo, Naruto veía la escena de otra forma

 **Naruto:** "Menudo tonto, ha podido acabar con el pedófilo y la puta hace rato si hubiese querido, se lo estaban poniendo en bandeja"- pensó aburrido de ver como hacían el ridículo esos tres

Primero Kakashi queda atrapado en una jaula de agua, lo que le había provocado un gran desgaste. Segundo, Kushina estaba teniendo problemas con un simple clon de agua, que al final pudo vencer con ayuda de un clon, no sin antes acabar herida con seriedad como el Hatake y tercero; el muy tonto de Zabuza pudo haberlos matado diez veces si lo hubiera sabido, porque desde luego no lo sabía, o de lo contrario esos dos estarían muertos

No fue hasta que el renegado recibió unas agujas en su cuello, hasta que la pelea se acabó, dejando "muerto" al renegado, para que posteriormente un joven enmascarado apareciera en escena

 **¿?:** Muchas gracias por agotarlo, llevaba días persiguiéndolo- dijo el enmascarado mientras cargaba el cuerpo

 **Kushina:** Ya veo, un cazador Ambu- dijo la peli roja seriamente

 **Naruto:** "Valla, se acabó el circo de payasos"- pensó viendo con detalle al enmascarado- "¿Así que esa es la secuaz del tonto? ¿Me pregunto cómo será de verdad?"-pensó con curiosidad, podía sentir un chakra muy curioso de esa joven

 **Kurama: No sé porque pero tengo la sensación de que es especial-** Dijo la bijuu a su rey

 **Naruto:** "Yo también lo pienso mi reina… yo también"- dijo sin perder la sonrisa

Después de ese encuentro, el grupo pudo llegar a la casa del constructor, donde el Hatake y la Uzumaki podrían recuperarse de sus heridas, en menos de una semana

 **Kakashi:** Bien chicos, quiero deciros algo importante- dijo el Hatake mientras todos ponían atención

 **Naruto:** Zabuza está vivo…- dijo impresionando a los presentes

 **Menma:** ¿Y tú como sabes eso listillo?- dijo de forma arrogante

 **Naruto:** ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Cuando un Ambu cazador acaba con un ninja renegado, su misión es destruirlo ¿o es qué también olvidaste que las agujas pueden provocar una falsa muerte si las colocas en el punto exacto?- dijo sorprendiendo a todos ante esa explicación

 **Kakashi:** "No me esperaba que recordara algo como así, sin duda su memoria es excepcional"- pensó el Hatake mirando a su alumno- bien, ya que Naruto lo ha explicado todo con detalle, mañana empezaremos a entrenar para prepararnos para la batalla, lo más probable es que tengamos una semana como mucho- dijo mientras todos asentían y la hija del constructor, Tsunami, les traía la comida

Eso era perfecto para el rubio, una semana era tiempo suficiente para enviar a un clon hacia Uzugakure volando para recoger toda la información posible del lugar antes de volver a pelear contra Zabuza y su ayudante

 **Naruto:** Valla, es una gran cocinera Tsunami-san- dijo el rubio sonrojando a la pobre mujer mientras disfrutaba de la comida de la mujer

Por alguna extraña razón, no les gustó ni a Satsuki el sonrojo que provocó el rubio en esa mujer

 **Satsuki:** "¿Qué habrá hecho ese idiota para que se ponga así?"- pensó mientras observaba al rubio comer tranquilamente

Por su parte los dos tontos empezaron a competir para ver quien comía más arroz, para posteriormente ambos sentir las tripas revueltas por el exceso de comida

Entonces un joven niño entro en la casa para mirar a los shinobis con odio, resultando ser el hijo de Tsunami, Inari

 **Inari:** ¿Por qué seguís aquí? ¿No veis que no sirve de nada? No importa cuántos seáis, gato os matará a todos- dijo con veneno en su voz

Menma estaba dispuesto a contestar cuando Naruto decidió intervenir

 **Naruto:** ¿Nos conoces chico?- dijo sin mirar al niño- ¿acaso sabes quienes somos en realidad?- dijo mientras el joven negaba- ¿has intentado enfrentarte a ese tal Gato?- dijo mientras negaba- ¿entonces como sabes que no vas a poder si ni siquiera lo intentas?- dijo para mirar al niño con su sonrisa habitual- y si me vas a decir que no sabemos sufrir ahórratelo, porque muchos de nosotros han visto morir seres queridos, otros estarán en peor situación que tú y aun así no pierden la esperanza de que sus vidas podrán cambiar, y si van a morir, por lo menos lo harán como ellos querían, intentando cumplir su sueño- dijo para seguir comiendo para posteriormente levantarse cuando termino de comer- ha estado muy bueno Tsunami-san, si me disculpan iré a dar una vuelta, no me esperéis- dijo saliendo tranquilamente de la casa bajo la mirada de los presentes

 **Kurama: Buen número el que has montado ahí dentro-** Dijo mientras el rubio seguía avanzando su camino

 **Naruto:** "Gracias mi reina, ahora podríamos aprovechar para estar un rato juntos"- dijo mientras la peli roja salía al exterior para disfrutar al momento con el joven

Ambos decidieron pasar un rato en el bosque, hasta que la peli roja no aguantó más

 _ **Lemon time**_

 **Naruto:** ¿Estás segura de esto?- dijo con el pelo negro mientras los clones terminaban de bloquear con sellos el lugar

 **Kurama: Sí, ya no puedo aguantarlo más, quiero que me hagas tuya-** dijo la peli roja muy excitada mientras empezaba a desnudarse

 **Naruto:** Como quieras, mi amada reina- dijo desnudándose mostrando su bien trabajado cuerpo, excitando aún más a la peli roja

Ambos empezaron a besarse, al principio de forma tierna, pero luego los labios de ambos empezaron a moverse salvajemente, donde las lenguas de ambos bailaban juntas, como dos serpientes en celo, para posteriormente separarse y dejar salir un hilo de saliva por la boca

La peli roja sin hacer esperar a su rey, bajo hasta las piernas del rubio, para posteriormente empezar a hacerle una gran chupada de polla, la cual estaba disfrutando bastante

 **Naruto:** Si… eso es… lo haces genial- dijo mientras la peli roja siguió mamando hasta que el rubio no pudo más- ¡ **Grrrrrr…!** ¡Ahí va!- dijo mientras la peli roja se tragaba todo el líquido blanquecino

 **Kurama:** **Fuerte y amargo… justo como debe ser el sabor de un rey** \- dijo muy cachonda

Ahora era el turno del rubio de dar placer, empezando con los pechos de la peli roja, chupando el izquierdo mientras pellizcaba el pezón derecho con sus manos, volviendo loca a la bijuu

 **Kurama: ¡AAAHH….! ¡Na…! ¡NARU, ME ESTÁS VOLVIENDO LOCA!-** Dijo mientras sentía que iba a perder la cabeza, para posteriormente ser atacada ahí abajo con los dedos del rubio- **¡OH DIOS SE SIENTE MUY BIEN!-** Dijo muy caliente abrazando al rubio, sintiendo que el orgasmo se acercaba

 **Naruto:** Vamos mi reina, tienes que aguantar- dijo sonriéndole de forma depredadora, cada vez más cachondo por los gemidos y el olor de coño mojado de la peli roja

 **Kurama: Naru ¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡Métemelo hasta dentro!-** dijo abriendo con sus dedos su empapado coño

 **Naruto:** Como quieras dijo empalando a la peli roja con su polla de caballo, dura como una piedra

 **Kurama: ¡OHHH!-** Dijo muy cachonda y casi con los ojos en blanco- **¡ DIOS NARU! ¡ROMPEMÉ CON TU POLLA DE DIABLO!** \- Dijo la peli roja perdiendo la cabeza ante el placer que le daba el rubio

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue tres horas de salvajes embestidas por parte del rubio, que hizo que la peli roja se corriera hasta 10 veces

 **Kurama: ¡HAZMELO AQUÍ, QUIERO QUE ME ROMPAS MI CULO DE ZORRA!-** Dijo recibiendo un pollazo del rubio que la hizo gritar de dolor que se volvió placer- **¡OOOH SÍ!-** Dijo siendo embestida salvajemente por el rubio durante las próximas 3 horas

 **Naruto:** ¡Me voy a correr!- Dijo gruñendo como una bestia

 **Kurama: ¡DENTRO! ¡LO QUIERO DENTRO DE MI!-** Dijo mientras el rubio cumplía su deseo, soltando la última carga dentro de la peli roja que cayó casi inconsciente en el suelo, pero muy feliz

 _ **Fin lemon**_

 **Naruto:** ¿Te ha gustado perder mi virginidad conmigo? ¿Quién diría que un ser de miles de años haya sido virgen tanto tiempo?- dijo mientras la peli roja lo abrazaba después de que ambos se limpiaran

 **Kurama:** **Estuve esperando el momento adecuado, el momento en que mi rey vendría a darme su amor** \- dijo besando al rubio tiernamente

 **Naruto:** Y te agradezco tu paciencia mi reina- dijo mientras esta se apoyaba en él- sabes, creo que es momento de mover algunas fichas- dijo mirando al cielo

 **Kurama: ¿Quién será la primera? ¿La zorra Uchiha?-** dijo mientras el rubio asentía

 **Naruto:** Exacto- dijo con esa sonrisa característica suya

Después de ese momento de amor, la peli roja volvió al interior de Naruto para descansar, mientras este quitaba los sellos y se quedaba dormido, sabiendo que no habría peligro por parte de los animales, no sin antes volverse rubio

Por la mañana, el joven seguía dormido recostado en un árbol, cuando de pronto aparece una joven de pelo negro con una cesta en su mano

 **¿?:** Disculpa- dijo la joven moviendo ligeramente al rubio para despertarlo

Naruto abrió de golpe sus ojos. Pero estos no eran sus ojos azules como el zafiro, no estos eran rojos como la sangre más reciente, rodeado por un negro como la noche más oscura

 **Naruto: Hola…-** Dijo con una voz distorsionada para que posteriormente el paisaje cambiara de repente

Ahora la joven no estaba en el bosque, sino estaba atada en el suelo mientras el cielo era rojo y podía escuchar aterradores gritos de agonía y terror en el lugar que ardía en llamas

 **Naruto: ¿De modo que tú eres la ayudante de Zabuza?-** Dijo mientras su voz hacía eco en el lugar, sorprendiendo a la azabache que intentaba librarse inútilmente de su agarre

 **¿?:** "¡¿Qué es esto?!" "¡Alguna clase de Genjutsu!"- Pensó la joven observando con terror el lugar- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?!- dijo para posteriormente ver una sombra oscura enorme frente a ella

 **Naruto: ¿Hacemos un trato?-** dijo con simpleza para asombro de la joven

Ya había pasado la noche, y el rubio no había aparecido todavía, cosa que tenía preocupados a sus senseis, aunque a los demás no les importaba mucho, la verdad

Pero para alivio de los Jounin, este había aparecido de entre los árboles con su tranquila sonrisa

Eso era algo que sacaba de quicio a la Uchiha, como ese idiota nunca perdía esa sonrisa estúpida de su cara, una sonrisa que parecía mostrar burla, pero a la vez, como si ocultara algo, algo… peligrosos

 **Kushina:** ¡¿Dónde estabas Naruto?!- dijo ya aliviada de que el rubio estuviera de vuelta

 **Naruto:** Me quedé dormido en el bosque- dijo con simpleza sacándoles gotones a los presentes- estuve entrenando un poco de control de chakra, hasta que me quedé frito- dijo desperezándose cómodamente

 **Kakashi:** Bu… bueno, ya que estás aquí, podremos dar inicio al entrenamiento- dijo el Hatake caminando con una muleta- os voy a preguntar algo- dijo mientras todos asentían- ¿Cómo os subiríais a un árbol?- dijo confundiendo a todos por esa pregunta menos a Naruto

 **Sakura:** Pues con las manos- contestó con simpleza

 **Kakashi:** ¿Seguro?- dijo para posteriormente caminar hacia un árbol y subirlo solamente caminando, dejando asombrados a los presentes menos a Naruto- Como verás, no he usado las manos- dijo mirando a sus alumnos flipando

 **Naruto:** ¿Es lo mismo que paso cuando peleaste contra el tonto en el agua verdad?, administrar chakra a los pies de forma que estos se vuelven unas ventosas para evitar caerte- dijo sorprendiendo a todos por la explicación del rubio

 **Kakashi:** "Es muy listo, demasiado listo para su edad"- pensó el ninja copia mirando al rubio- valla, estás en lo correcto Naruto- dijo mientras todos miraban al rubio con molestia

 **Sasuke:** "¿Cómo es que ese perdedor lo dedujo antes que yo?, ¡es inaceptable!"- pensó el Uchiha con odio en su voz

 **Menma:** ¡¿Y tú como sabes eso listillo?!- dijo molesto por que el rubio se diera cuenta antes que él de las cosas

 **Naruto:** Pensé que lo sabrías, es un ejercicio básico de control de chakra, tú al tener un chakra de bijuu deberías saberlo- dijo dejando mudos a Kushina y a sus hermanos- además, eso explicaba porque cuando nuestros senseis pelearon con el tonto momificado no se cayeron al agua- dijo mientras lo miraban con asombro

Akane y Menma estaban que se los llevaba un tortazo, al igual que Kushina, ella al entrenarlos para controlar el chakra de Kurama debería haber recordado esa lección y se la habría enseñado hace tiempo

 **Kakashi:** Bueno, parece que Naruto ya lo entiende, hay que concentrar la cantidad justa de chakra en los pies para mantenerse en el árbol, si usáis demasiado chakra, acabaréis rebotando, si usáis poco, no podréis aguantaros en la superficie hay… que… buscar el… equilibrio- dijo con los ojos como platos al ver al rubio caminando… ¿sobre el agua?

 **Naruto:** Como el devorador de niños se ha quedado corto continuó yo, tenéis que buscar la cantidad justa de chakra para no caeros, al igual que en el agua, solo que esta es mucho más inestable que la corteza de un árbol o un muro- dijo mientras todos lo miraban boquiabiertos

 **Kushina:** ¡ ¿Cómo es que sabes andar por el agua?!- dijo la peli roja flipando

 **Naruto:** Como dije en el pasado, ayer estuve entrenando control de chakra para poder moverme por los árboles y el agua- dijo con total calma

Claro que obviamente Menma, Akane, Sasuke y Satsuki estaban furiosos al ver que el don nadie les estaba dando clases

Sin tiempo que perder, y dispuestos a aumentar su ego y arrogancia, los cinco gennin empezaron a entrenar con ansias, dispuestos a superar al rubio, el cual se encontraba tumbado observando las nubes

 **Kurama: Parecen motivados, que pena que sean tan tontos-** dijo viéndolos competir entre ellos

 **Naruto:** "Son una panda de subnormales, pero me hacen reír"- dijo en el interior de su mente viendo la pelea de tontos y como Kushina los detenía con un coscorrón a cada uno en la cabeza- "prepárate mi reina, está noche nos vamos a divertir"- dijo mientras la bijuu sonreía de forma lasciva

 **Kurama: Por fin podré tener un poco de venganza-** dijo la bijuu mientras se relamía con la lengua

 **Naruto:** "No te cebes mucho, recuerda que no es Madara"- dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de su reina

 **Kurama: Lo sé, con quién me cebaré es con ese emo, solo le falta tener el pelo largo para ser una copia de Madara-** dijo mientras el rubio asentía

 **Naruto:** Desde luego que sí, porque el palo ya lo tiene en el culo de herencia-Dijo mientras ambos empezaban a reírse escandalosamente

Y finalmente, la noche había llegado, donde los genin se encontraba acostados, cansados del arduo entrenamiento

Las chicas dormían en una habitación aparte, mientras los chicos en otra

El rubio estaba observando a la Uchiha dormida con una sonrisa depredadora y con sus ojos rojos, ansioso de empezar el juego

 **Naruto:** ¿Todo listo?- dijo mientras la bijuu aparecía a su lado y le daba diferentes objetos- te queda de maravilla el traje- dijo recibiendo un beso de la peli roja

 **Kurama: Gracias mi amor-** Dijo separándose levemente de él- **Y ahora…**

 **Naruto:** **Que empiece el juego….-** dijo sonriendo macabramente

 **Continuará**

 **Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, y en cuanto a mi historia de SLAYER todavía me queda rato para acabar con el capítulo, por lo que poned en los comentarios cual queréis que sea la siguiente continuación que suba (y no vale EL REY DEL PUÑO porque esa ya he subido capítulo)**

 **Y bueno, sin más que decir, me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	4. Capítulo 4: Domando a una Uchiha

**¡HOLA A TODOS! Aquí os traigo otro capítulo de esta historia, ya que ya lo tenía hecho desde hace tiempo y quería subirlo, espero que os guste el capítulo, por lo que sin más que decir, os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 4: Domando a una Uchiha**

Satsuki en ese momento se encontraba algo incómoda, pese a estar dormida, por lo que la joven empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos

Al principio vio que todo estaba algo borroso pero luego se aclaró la vista para ver que estaba en su habitación…. O tal vez no

Había algo extraño en el lugar, ¿Dónde estaban las camas de las demás chicas?

 **Satsuki:** "¿Qué está pasando?"- dijo intentando moverse para ver con horror que estaba atada ¡ ¿MMPH?! "¡¿Qué demonios?!"- pensó al ver que tenía una pelota de mordaza en la boca mientras se movía como podía- "¡No puede ser…! ¡Me han secuestrado!"- pensó mientras intentaba liberarse desesperadamente

 **¿?:** Valla, parece que ya has despertado- dijo una voz escondida entre las sombras, para posteriormente salir y mostrar a una peli roja de ojos rojos con una pelo largo

La Uchiha se sorprendió con el parecido que tenía con Akeno

 **¿?:** Mi rey, ya está despierta- dijo mientras unos pasos se hacían sonar y se acercaban cada vez más

 **Satsuki:** "¡¿Rey?! mierda debe ser alguien peligroso"- pensó molesta pensando que estaría en gran des problemas

Pero no se habría esperado que el apareciera en el lugar, fuera nadie más ni menos que aquel rubio con franjas en su cara

 **Satsuki:** ¡¿Mmmphh?!- dijo con los ojos abiertos al ver al rubio

 **Naruto:** Veo que has despertado Satsuki- dijo con su típica sonrisa relajada

La Uchiha al verlo empezó a removerse furiosa, activando su sharingan con ganas de matar al rubio

 **Naruto:** Es agresiva- dijo sin perder la sonrisa

 **Kurama: Como a mí me gustan-** dijo relamiéndose los labios

Entonces el rubio empezó a cambiar de forma para volverse azabache con pelo largo, asombrando a la pelinegra

 **Satsuki:** "¡¿Pero qué?!"- pensó asombrada por ese cambio- "¿Qué clase de jutsu es ese? ¿Y que era esa extraña energía que apareció en su cuerpo?"- pensó confusa ante lo que estaba viendo

 **Naruto:** Sabes Satsuki, es un coñazo estar todo el día fingiendo y tener un ridículo disfraz- dijo quitándole la pelota de la boca

 **Satsuki:** ¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! ¡¿Dónde estamos?! ¡¿Y los demás?!- dijo confusa ante lo que estaba pasando

 **Naruto:** Estamos en una cabaña alejada de la casa del constructor, y los demás están dormidos, la verdad, fue fácil, ni siquiera el pedófilo con su sharingan oculto se dio cuenta de que puse un Genjutsu- dijo asombrando a la Uchiha, se suponía que el sharingan podía detectar y eliminar genjutsus que no fuesen provocados por otro sharingan de mayor calibre- y en cuanto a mi apariencia, este soy yo realmente- dijo sin dejar de sonreír- por cierto no te he presentado a mi reina, Kurama-chan- dijo mientras la peli roja daba un paso al frente

 **Kurama: ¿De modo que eres una de las descendientes del cabrón de Madara?...-** dijo la peli roja agarrando por la cabeza a la Uchiha

 **Satsuki:** ¿Q- quién eres?- dijo con dolor por que la peli roja le estaba tirando de los pelos

 **Kurama: Valla, olvidé que en esta forma nadie me conoce-** dijo riendo con malicia

 **Naruto:** sabes quién es, ella es la dueña del poder del que tanto Menma y Akane presumen tanto, aquel que Minato le arrebató hace 12 años- dijo dejando de piedra a la Uchiha

 **Satsuki:** No… no es posible, tú… tú eres- dijo asustada

 **Kurama: si encanto, yo soy la gran Kyubi no Yoko, como vosotros me pusisteis, humanos-** dijo tirándole aún más de los pelos haciendo que gritará de dolor

 **Naruto:** Kurama-chan, relájate- dijo mientras la nombrada soltaba a la Uchiha, la cual estaba jadeando

 **Satsuki:** Naruto ¡¿Cómo puedes fiarte de ella?! ¡Podría estar engañándote!- dijo la Uchiha mientras el azabache la miraba

 **Naruto:** ¿Y en quién voy a confiar? ¿En tí? ¿Qué me veías como alguien inferior, me menospreciabas e insultaba? - dijo dejando callada a la Uchiha- por si no lo sabes ella es libre y podría irse si quisiera, además, ella fue el único apoyo que tuve en mi vida aparte de al viejo Hiruzen y a una antigua alumna de mi madre- dijo sonriendo aunque parecía una sonrisa algo más apagada

 **Satsuki:** ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Kushina-sensei y Hokage-sama han sido unos grandes padres!- dijo mientras el azabache perdía la sonrisa y fruncía levemente el ceño, provocando que la bijuu se apartará

 **Naruto:** Ja…jajajajajaja… ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-dijo riendo como un loco para posteriormente poner un rostro serio y agarrar a la Uchiha por la cara, bloqueándole la boca con su mano mientras mostraba unos ojos rojos y la esclerótica(el blanco de los ojos) era de color negro- **¡ Que te quede bien claro puta! ¡ Esa guarra a la que llamas Kushina dejó de ser mi madre cuando decidió ignorar mi existencia a favor de esos imbéciles que tengo de hermanos, y el hijo de puta de Minato me jodió mi sueño de ser Hokage y convertirme en el paria de la familia!-** Dijo con una voz distorsionada mientras la Uchiha derramaba lágrimas asustada- ¿pero sabes qué?, debo darle las gracias a ese imbécil- dijo soltando a la Uchiha- de no ser por él, yo no tendría este poder, o al menos no lo habría descubierto tan pronto- dijo mirándose con una sonrisa macabra mientras liberaba energía oscura

 **Satsuki:** ¿Qué… que quieres de mí?- dijo asustada mirando al rubio que seguía sonriéndole

 **Naruto:** Lo mismo que tu buscas…. Venganza- dijo afilando la mirada y sonriendo macabramente- aunque a diferencia tuya, yo tengo una causa justificada- dijo haciendo que la Uchiha frunciera el ceño

 **Satsuki:** ¿Cómo que justificada?... ¡¿Significa que lo que hacemos Sasuke y yo no significa nada?!- dijo furiosa la Uchiha olvidando lo de hace un momento

 **Naruto:** No, lo que quiero decir es que no te paras a pensar las cosas- dijo mientras la Uchiha fruncía el ceño y alzaba una ceja confusa- ¿y si te digo que sé el verdadero motivo de porqué Itachi Uchiha masacró a todo el clan menos a tu madre?- dijo dejando de piedra a la Uchiha

 **Satsuki:** ¿De… de qué estás hablando?- dijo la Uchiha mirando al sonriente azabache

 **Naruto:** Tu difunto padre, Fugaku Uchiha, quería dar un golpe de estado a Konoha- dijo dejando de piedra a la Uchiha- al parecer, se le subió el ego a la cabeza, creyendo que debían ser el clan dominante del mundo, lo que habría provocado una cuarta guerra mundial a la larga- dijo sin perder la sonrisa

 **Satsuki:** ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! ¡ ES IMPOSIBLE QUE PAPA QUISIERA HACER ESO!- Dijo furiosa la Uchiha

 **Naruto:** Pues lo es encanto, no sé si lo sabes, pero Itachi a los seis años vivió la guerra en persona, vio a muchas personas queridas morir, mientras que tú a esa edad junto a tu hermano seguíais con los pañales puestos, él vivió un infierno que casi lo llevo a suicidarse- dijo dejando en shock a la pelinegra- no fue hasta que vosotros dos nacisteis que su vida volvió a iluminarse nuevamente- dijo sin perder la sonrisa

 **Satsuki:** Si ese es el caso… ¿Por qué nos dejó con vida a mí, a mi hermano y a mi madre?- dijo mirando al azabache

 **Naruto:** Erais unos críos, demasiado jóvenes para entender sobre política y demasiado inocentes para vivir la guerra, y tu madre vive ya que con Danzo Shimura al acecho no podía dejaros solos- dijo el azabache

 **Satsuki:** ¿Qué tiene que ver esa momia con mi clan?- dijo confundida

 **Naruto:** Todo, Satsuki, todo, él fue el que ordenó junto a los miembros del consejo el exterminio de los Uchihas- dijo dejando otra vez en shock- si tu hermano no se hubiera ofrecido voluntario para la misión, vosotros no estaríais aquí y vuestro clan estaría extinto- dijo mientras la Uchiha estaba atónita ante esas palabras

 **Satsuki:** No… no es cierto, el hokage

 **Naruto:** No tenían elección- dijo callando a la Uchiha- en aquel entonces el consejo tenía demasiado poder, incluso hoy tiene bastante poder- dijo mientras la Uchiha lo miraba en shock

 **Satsuki:** E…entonces Itachi….

 **Naruto:** Itachi se sacrificó, no solo por la aldea que amaba, sino por vosotros- dijo mientras la Uchiha derramaba lágrimas- se convirtió en el objetivo de vuestro odio y el de la aldea para protegerla, solo tu madre es la única que llora su marcha, de hecho ella ayudo a tu hermano, dispuesta a que no vivierais el mismo el infierno que vivió Itachi- dijo dejando sin palabras a la joven- pero eso no pudo impedir que la momia tuerta de Danzo pudiera obtener vuestro preciado dojutsu- dijo llamando la atención de la Uchiha

La joven no pudo evitar descargar toda su ira en llanto al saber la dura verdad, y recordar como su hermano mayor lloró antes de abandonar Konoha para siempre

Naruto le acariciaba lentamente la cabeza logrando calmarla un poco

 **Satsuki:** Danzo… vas a pagar por todo, al igual que el consejo y Minato- dijo llena de odio

 **Naruto:** Ah no, no, no pequeña- dijo negando con el dedo- la momia y los demás viejos son para ti, pero el rubio es mi presa, él va a pagar por haber hecho sufrir a mi reina y haber destruido mi sueño de ser hokage- dijo mirando a la Uchiha

 **Satsuki:** Supongo que tendré que quedarme con esos viejos- dijo aceptando, sabiendo que los dos compartían el mismo deseo

 **Naruto:** Bien- dijo poniéndole la mordaza en la boca a la Uchiha que empezó a bufar sorprendida y algo molesta- ¿acaso creías que solo te traje a contarte la verdad?- dijo agarrando a la joven por la cintura sonrojándola- Mi reina y yo… vamos a romperte- dijo en la oreja de la joven que abrió los ojos de la sorpresa

 _ **Lemon Time**_

La bijuu atrapó a la Uchiha después de que el azabache se la diera, para posteriormente empezar a pellizcarle los pezones

 **Kurama: No está nada mal para tener doces años, pechos grandes-** Dijo jugando con las tetas de la Uchiha que se revolvía algo avergonzada- **culo grandote y firme-** dijo agarrando una de las nalgas de la Uchiha, que gimió ante la sorpresa- **Veamos cómo eres aquí abajo-** dijo empezando a meter los dedos en la vagina de la joven, que gemía ante el tacto de la peli roja, que empezó a saborear los jugos- **Si, un sabor dulce, propio de una virgen-** dijo relamiéndose los labios mientras la Uchiha jadeaba

 **Naruto:** Veamos cuánto tiempo puede aguantar- dijo el azabache desnudo mostrando su enorme polla

 **Satsuki:** "¡Es… es enorme! ¡Es como la de un caballo!"- dijo viendo esa cosa con un gran sonrojo y algo de miedo

 **Kurama: No te precipites, aún no puedes probar la polla del rey, hay que ver si estás a la altura-** dijo empezando a chupar los pezones, provocándole a la Uchiha una enorme descarga de placer el cual aumentaba cuando la peli roja metió nuevamente los dedos en su vagina, todo bajo la mirada del azabache, que sonreía con los brazos cruzados viendo ese espectáculo lésbico

La Uchiha estaba sintiendo enormes descargas de placer gracias a la peli roja, provocándole un potente orgasmo que dejó a la pobre sin aliento

 **Kurama: Valla, pese a ser virgen has aguantado bastante bien-** dijo quitándole la mordaza de la boca- **ahora veamos como usas esa lengua-** dijo mientras la peli roja ponía su coño en la cara de la Uchiha, la cual empezó a meter la lengua en el interior de la peli roja que empezaba a gemir de placer- **Si, eso es, parece que tienes talento-** dijo disfrutando del momento, mientras el azabache se masturbaba disfrutando del espectáculo

 **Kurama:** **¡OH DIOS SÍ! ¡ ME VOY A CORRER!-** Gritó para finalmente correrse en la cara de la Uchiha que empezó a lamer todo el líquido de la peli roja- **Valla, parece que eres una viciosa-** dijo al ver como lamía todo el líquido que podía con la lengua

 **Naruto:** Ya está preparada, tráela aquí- dijo mientras la peli roja tiraba de una cadena que tenía el collar que la Uchiha llevaba en el cuello

 **Kurama:** **Ya sabe que hacer pequeña-** dijo para ver cómo se lanzaba directa a por el pene del azabache

 **Naruto:** Valla, sí que tienes hambre- dijo mientras la Uchiha le chupaba la polla mientras tenía los ojos fuera de órbita

La Uchiha empezó a chupar a gran velocidad, provocando que el azabache liberara una enorme carga con la que casi te atraganta

 **Naruto:** Nada mal- dijo mientras la peli roja le ponía la mordaza a la azabache- veamos cómo es tu coño- dijo mientras la nombrada se sentaba en la polla del azabache, que posteriormente la acabó empalando

 **Satsuki:** ¡MMMPPH!- Gimió con algo de dolor al haberse metido el trabuco de golpe, mientras soltaba algo de sangre por la vagina

 **Naruto:** Eres un poco bruta Satsuki, debes calmarte o no podrás divertirte- dijo mientras la nombrada lo miraba con corazoncitos mientras se adaptaba al pene de este

 **Satsuki:** "Ahora entiendo porque te llama rey…"- pensó sin darse cuenta de que la biju sonreía peligrosamente

 **Kurama: Deberías vigilar tu retaguardia-** dijo mientras acercaba el culo de la Uchiha a un pene de plástico negro- **No vaya a ser que te jodan con fuerza-** dijo para posteriormente empalar a la azabache por el culo

 **Satsuki:** ¡MMMPPHH!-Gimió de golpe mientras abría los ojos ante la sorpresa, liberando algunas lágrimas de dolor que el azabache las limpio con las manos

 **Naruto:** Si puedes con esto, sin duda serás una gran reina- dijo el azabache sonriéndole, mientras la nombrada lo miraba con corazoncitos saliendo de sus ojos

Entonces el azabache tumbó a las dos jóvenes en el suelo para empezar a embestirlas a pollazos

 **Kurama: Sí, eso es… ¡RÁPIDO! ¡PODEROSO Y AGRESIVO! ¡ASÍ ES COMO TIENE QUE SER UN REY!-** dijo sintiendo la potencia del diablo

Pero entonces algo pasó que dejó sorprendidos al diablo y a la bijuu

La Uchiha estaba cambiando, su piel se estaba volviendo de un tono azulado mientras aparecía una cola con punta de látigo detrás, sus ojos se volvieron rojos con varios tomoes y la esclerótica negra, sus dientes se volvieron colmillos que aplastaron la pelota de mordaza, mientras sus uñas se volvían garras, no sin que antes los tres llegasen a un tremendo orgasmo, que dejo a la Uchiha fuera de combate

 _ **Fin lemon**_

 **Kurama:** **¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡Se acaba de convertir en…!**

 **Naruto:** Un diablo…- dijo igual de sorprendido que su compañera que estaba recuperándose- parece que si tengo sexo con una humana está se demoniza- dijo para posteriormente sonreír- esto es muy interesante- dijo mirando a su compañera que sonreía de forma algo lasciva

Pasaron diez minutos hasta que la joven se levantó y vio las miradas del azabache y la bijuu

 **Satsuki:** **¿Pasa al… go?** \- dijo dándose cuenta del cambio de voz para posteriormente notar el cambio de color de su piel y ver que tenía una cola- **¡¿Qué me ha pasado?!** \- dijo mirándose con asombro

 **Naruto:** Al parecer te he demonizado cuando te folle, la verdad es que estoy tan sorprendido como tú- dijo mientras la joven se miraba en un espejo

 **Satsuki:** **Eso significa… ¿Qué soy como tú mi rey?-** dijo mientras este asentía para posteriormente abrazarla a ella y a Kurama

 **Naruto:** **Por supuesto que sí-** dijo adoptando su forma bestial, siendo bastante alto- **Sois mis reinas-** dijo mientras ambas le abrazaban cariñosamente, mientras se tumbaban en una cama que tenía la habitación

 **Satsuki:** Entonces- dijo en su estado humano- ¿Qué tienes pensado para Minato?- dijo mientras el azabache sonreía

 **Naruto:** Los exámenes chunnin están bastante cerca mi reina, muchos vendrán a ver a muchos genin pelear, si las cosas salen según lo que tengo en mente, El idiota de Menma llegará a las finales, ahí es donde mostrare una parte de mi poder- dijo con su sonrisa tranquila en su cara

 **Satsuki:** Siento haber sido una estúpida, debí haberme dado cuenta antes de que eras lo mejor de mi vida, ¿podrás perdonarme?- dijo mientras el azabache la besaba

 **Naruto:** Te perdono mi reina, mi sed de sangre es para Minato y su hijo, porque pienso convertir a las putas de Kushina y Akeno en nuestras mascotas- dijo mientras las chicas se abrazaban más a él- será mejor volver a la casa de ese viejo, el Genjutsu ya debe haberse disipado- dijo mientras salían de ese edificio abandonado y volvían a la casa del viejo

Al día siguiente, los genin siguieron con el entrenamiento de subir los árboles para poder aprender a caminar por el agua lo antes posible, donde Satsuki mantenía la personalidad de antes, aunque por dentro solo quería estar con su rey, que tenía su disfraz de pelo rubio y ojos azules

 **Satsuki:** "Pienso acabar con esa momia y mostrarle el verdadero infierno, pero sobre todo, quiero ver como mi rey hace temblar a Konoha"- pensó intentando no mirar al rubio que parecía estar meditando

 **Kurama: ¿Qué pasará con… bueno, ya sabes?-** dijo mientras miraba en el interior de su mente al diablo

 **Naruto:** Sólo el tiempo lo dirá Kurama-chan, solo el tiempo lo dirá…- dijo esperando no tener que matar a la única persona que intervendrá en su venganza; Sarutobi Hiruzen

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo, dejad en los comentarios que historia queréis que suba, ya sea de Naruto o Fairy tail y los distintos crosovers, por lo que sin más que decir, me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	5. Capítulo 5: Uzugakure

**Hola de nuevo gente, si, vuelvo nuevamente con esta historia ya que era lo único que tenía preparado, por lo que sin más que decir, os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 5: Uzugakure**

Naruto, junto a Satsuki se encontraban volando el cielo nocturno en dirección a la isla que perteneció al clan Uzumaki, con el objetivo de encontrar la mayor cantidad de pergaminos de Fuinjutsu posible, por no decir todos

 **Satsuki:** ¿Queda mucho mi amor?- dijo mirando con un sonrojo al azabache

 **Naruto:** Unos pocos minutos y habremos llegado Satsuki-chan- dijo sonrojando a la Uchiha

 **Satsuki:** ¿Pero para que quieres los pergaminos del clan Uzumaki? Tú ya eres increíblemente fuerte- dijo mientras la bijuu asentía a esa pregunta

 **Naruto:** Los necesito para poder liberar a los demás bijuus sin matar a sus jinchurikis, no permitiré que vuelvan a ser armas nunca más- dijo mientras la bijuu sonreía con lágrimas en sus ojos- además… ¿cómo te sentirías si lo más preciado de tu clan fuese usado en tu contra?- dijo sonriendo macabramente

 **Satsuki:** Naru… eres un cabronazo de primera- dijo relamiéndose los labios mientras miraba con corazones al azabache

 **Naruto:** Gracias mi reina Uchiha- dijo recibiendo un beso de la azabache- mira, ahí está- dijo mirando una isla rodeada de remolinos

El grupo descendió al suelo donde todo el lugar estaba en ruinas, debido al resultado de las anteriores guerras

Ignorando la destrucción del lugar, el azabache usó su sangre para romper una barrera que les impedía el paso, para posteriormente entrar cuando una figura de un hombre alto, musculoso y con armadura aparece en frente de la pareja

 **¿?:** Valla, parece que el heredero… ¿eh?- dijo viendo a los dos azabaches- Un momento ¿Quiénes sois?, no parecéis en nada a un Uzumaki- dijo mirando con detalle a la pareja

 **Naruto:** Yo soy un Uzumaki pero solamente en parte debido a mi padre- dijo mintiendo mientras el espíritu lo miraba

 **¿?:** No necesitas mentirme chico, sé que no eres humano, al igual que tu compañera- dijo asombrando levemente a los demonios- pero es cierto, pese a todo eres un Uzumaki, la pregunta es ¿Por qué has venido?- preguntó curioso

 **Naruto:** ¿Por qué no lo miras?- dijo con su típica sonrisa calmada

El gran hombre sorprendido, asintió y puso su mano en la cabeza del azabache, viendo todos los recuerdos del ahora azabache, poniendo una cara de molestia

 **¿?:** No me puedo creer que mi nieta haya sido capaz de dejar de lado a uno de los suyos- dijo muy molesto

 **Naruto:** ¿Así que tú eres el abuelo de Kushina eh?- dijo con una ceja alzada

 **¿?:** Si Naruto, mi nombre es Ichigo Uzumaki, el último líder del clan antes de su devastación…- dijo con tristeza

 **Naruto:** No te pongas triste bisabuelo, yo me encargaré de que nuestro clan brille nuevamente- dijo haciendo sonreír al espíritu

 **Ichigo:** Veo que pese a tu sed de sangre, puedo sentir algo de bondad en tu interior- dijo mirando a su descendiente- de acuerdo-dijo abriendo un pasadizo subterráneo- encontrarás todo lo que necesitas dentro, solo prométeme que no los usaras para el mal- dijo seriamente mirando al azabache

 **Naruto:** Tranquilo abuelo, solo le daré un escarmiento a Kushina, nada más- dijo sonriendo macabramente haciendo sonreír al espíritu

 **Ichigo:** Y prométeme que no seguirás los pasos de mi nieta- dijo mientras empezaba a desaparecer

 **Naruto:** Eso tenlo por seguro abuelo, nadie será abandonado, no mientras yo viva- dijo antes de que desapareciera el espíritu

Una vez el camino libre, el grupo entro a la entrada subterránea para llegar hasta una cámara repleta de pergaminos llenos de Jutsus de diferentes clases

El lugar era una enorme mina de oro, había pergaminos de Fuinjutsu de clase S, SS y SSS, de la misma forma que Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu y Senjutsu

Kurama salió del interior de Naruto para poder ayudar en el guardado y sellado de los pergaminos, no sin antes todos se parasen a estudiar por un momento algunos jutsus

 **Naruto:** Eh Satsuki, mira esto- dijo mientras la Uchiha leía el pergamino detenidamente, para posteriormente sonreír de forma macabra

 **Satsuki:** Esto va a ser muy, pero que muy bueno- dijo riendo de forma macabra al igual que su rey

Por su parte Naruto estaba interesado en los pergaminos que hablaban de Senjutsu, donde el usuario podía usar el chakra de la naturaleza para sentir el chakra de sus enemigos y aliados

 **Naruto:** Esto no me gusta, si mi corazonada es correcta, el viejo verde de los sapos le enseñara Senjutsu al estúpido de Menma- dijo seriamente leyendo el pergamino

 **Kurama: Si eso ocurre podría detectar tu verdadero poder-** dijo mientras el azabache asentía

 **Naruto:** Debo estudiar el Senjutsu y encontrar una forma de esconder mi poder, no quiero que la sorpresa se valla al traste- dijo sonriendo macabramente- será mejor volver antes de que nos coja el día- dijo mientras la bijuu volvía dentro del azabache y ambos diablos salían volando del lugar, no sin que antes este selle el lugar

 **Satsuki:** ¿Por qué lo sellas?- pregunto confundida

 **Naruto:** Para no levantar sospechas, no creo que hayamos sido los únicos en intentar entrar, debemos dejar todo como estaba para que piensen que ahí sigue habiendo algo- dijo mientras la Uchiha asentía y ambos alzaban el vuelo

El vuelo estuvo tranquilo hasta que el trio notó una enorme sensación de tristeza a unos kilómetros de donde ellos estaban

 **Satsuki:** Deberíamos ir a echar un vistazo, tenemos tiempo- dijo mientras el azabache asentía y volaban hacia la dirección de aquella tristeza

Solo tardaron unos minutos en llegar al lugar de donde procedía ese sentimiento, llegando a las afueras del país de mar

Se trataba de una pequeña casa que estaba en pésimas condiciones, mientras en la puerta había lo que parecía una turba de aldeanos furiosa con palos ardiendo, mientras en la puerta de la casa una joven de pelo negro azulado con algunas vendas en su cuerpo que se defendía como podía de los ataques de los aldeanos

Eso puso bastante cabreado a Naruto que no dudo en caer en picado y plantarse allí en medio, creando una nube de polvo

Cuando el humo se disipo los aldeanos vieron sorprendidos, al igual que la joven, a un joven azabache de ojos azules que los miraba muy cabreado

 **Naruto:** No sé qué os ha hecho está jovencita para que la tratéis así… pero no voy a seguir permitiéndolo- dijo seriamente y de brazos cruzados, asombrando a la joven

 **¿?:** ¡Esa cosa es un maldito monstruo! ¡Merece morir!- dijo mientras la turba empezaba a gritar furiosa

 **Naruto:** ¿Un monstruo?...- dijo para posteriormente reírse como un psicópata- gente… **¡Yo os enseñaré un monstruo!** \- dijo volviéndose más alto y sacaba sus alas junto a su cola, y sus ojos se volvían rojos con la esclerótica negra, aterrando a los aldeanos y asombrando a la joven- **¡ ¿QUERÍAIS A UN MONSTRUO?! ¡AQUÍ TENÉIS UN MONSTRUO JAJAJAJAJA!** \- dijo con su voz demoníaca provocando que los aldeanos corrieran por sus vidas- **Escoria…-** Dijo para volver a su forma humana y mirar a la joven que estaba detrás suya temblando, mientras Satsuki bajaba del cielo para sorpresa de la joven- ¿Cómo estás?- dijo mientras la joven salía del shock

 **¿?:** Bi-bien, estoy bien- dijo algo asustada por la presencia del joven, que emanaba bastante autoridad- ¿Qui- quienes sois?- dijo intentando mantener la calma

 **Naruto:** No somos enemigos, si estás pensando en eso- dijo mirando con detalle las vendas, parecía que tapaban algo más que curar heridas- ¿Por qué te atacaban esas escorias? ¿Y que escondes debajo de esas vendas? No creo que sean heridas- dijo mientras la joven asombrada miraba con tristeza a otro lado

 **Satsuki:** No te preocupes, no te vamos a juzgar, ya has visto la apariencia de mi rey- dijo mientras la joven de pelo negro azulado miraba con curiosidad al azabache

 **Naruto:** Bueno, te presentaré a mi otra reina- dijo mientras la bijuu salía del interior del azabache para sorpresa de la joven con vendas- me presento, mi nombre es Naruto, la azabache es mi reina Uchiha Satsuki y la peli roja es mi otra reina Kurama, conocida mejor como la gran Kyubi no Yoko- dijo mientras a la joven se le caía la quijada al suelo- ahora que yo he cumplido, podrías ser sincero con nosotros, no te vamos a criticar ni menos aún juzgar- dijo el azabache con una sonrisa sonrojando a la joven

Entonces la joven empezó a quitarse las vendas, para mostrar partes parecidas a escamas en donde tenía las vendas

 **¿?:** Mi nombre es Isaribi, y esta es la razón por la que me odia esa aldea- dijo con algo de tristeza mientras se abrazaba a si misma

El azabache se acercó para tocar las partes escamosas sonrojando un poco a la joven ante ese suave tacto

 **Naruto:** ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?... ninguna enfermedad de la piel hace esto- dijo seriamente el azabache

La joven, incapaz de mentir al ver la calidez del azabache, le contó como un sujeto llamado Orochimaru, uno de los tres sanin legendarios, la había alterado para poder crear a través de ella, soldados que pudieran respirar y operar debajo del agua, y cuando logró escapar y volver a su aldea, fue vista como un monstruo por la que fue su aldea

El azabache estaba muy furioso, pero sobre todo intrigado por ese sujeto

 **Naruto:** Kurama-chan ¿Que sabes de ese sujeto?- dijo mirando a la biju

 **Kurama:** **Orochimaru, uno de los tres sennin legendarios junto a Tsunade Senju y Jiraya el pervertido, un sujeto con cara de pedófilo total, apesta a serpiente, fue considerado un traidor y renegado cuando hizo experimentos inhumanos en Konoha e intentar matar a tu "padre" Minato para obtener el título de hokage-** dijo terminando el discurso

 **Isaribi:** Tu… ¡¿Tú padre es el Yondaime?!- dijo incrédula ante lo que había oído de la bijuu

 **Naruto:** Lo era, hasta que decidió joderme la vida a favor de los idiotas de mis hermanos- dijo seriamente- pero no te preocupes porque su final llegará pronto- dijo sonriendo macabramente poniendo algo nerviosa a la joven- a propósito ¿Cuáles son tus habilidades?- dijo mientras la joven se levantaba y adoptaba una forma algo más bestial, pareciendo una especie de híbrido humanoide con pez- interesante, además te da un toque salvaje, me gusta- dijo sonriendo de forma sincera sonrojando a la joven- escucha Isa-chan- dijo a punto de darle un paro cardiaco a la joven ante ese sufijo- como aquí te tratan peor que a una mierda… ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros a Konoha?- dijo sorprendiendo a la joven ante esa respuesta

 **Isaribi:** ¿Lo- lo dices en serio?- dijo soltando lágrimas mientras el azabache asentía

 **Naruto:** Nosotros ahora estamos de misión en Nami no kumi, ¿podrás llegar hasta allí nadando?- dijo mientras la joven asentía- por cierto, ¿a cuanta profundidad puedes nadar?- dijo confundiendo a la joven

 **Isaribi:** Bastante profundo… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo mientras el azabache sacaba un extraño amuleto del bolsillo

 **Naruto:** Necesito tu ayuda para encontrar a alguien… dijo dándole el amuleto- y no te preocupes, lo reconocerás en cuanto lo veas- dijo sacando sus alas- te veré dentro de dos días en Nami, ve a buscarlo antes de que se valla- dijo mientras alzaba el vuelo bajo la mirada de la chica mutante que agarró con fuerza el amuleto y se lanzó al agua en busca del sujeto que quería conocer el azabache

 **Satsuki:** ¿Crees que es buena idea? No es alguien con muy buen carácter que digamos- dijo algo preocupada

 **Naruto:** Lo hará bien, no os preocupéis, sobre todo cuando le haga esa propuesta- dijo frotándose las manos- esto va a ser muy emocionante- dijo sonriendo macabramente

Al día siguiente, el grupo siguió entrenando el control de chakra

Bueno, para ser más exactos, los peli rojos, Sasuke y Sakura estaban entrenando, ya que Satsuki había dejado un clon para no levantar sospechas

Por su parte Naruto estaba en el bosque, el cual le puso sellos para poder entrenar y platicar con Kurama y Satsuki, y para asombro de la Uchiha, también estaba Haku, que después de explicar cómo fue su vida fue inevitable que se hicieran amigas

 **Haku:** ¿Cuánto tardará esa chica en llegar?- dijo con curiosidad la joven Yuhi

 **Naruto:** Me dijo que ya encontró a mi amigo, mañana estará aquí con nosotros- dijo el azabache con una sonrisa

 **Kurama: Entonces….-** dijo relamiéndose los labios- **Aprovechemos el momento-** dijo mientras las tres chicas se quitaban la ropa

 _ **Lemon time**_

Naruto se quitó sus ropas, mostrando su bien trabajado torso mientras sonreía de forma lujuriosa

Haku en cambio, estaba algo tímida, sobre todo por ver el tamaño del pene del azabache

 **Satsuki:** Vamos no seas tímida- dijo empujando a la Yuhi hacia el azabache

 **Kurama:** **No dejes a nuestro rey cargado, necesita desahogarse-** dijo poniendo a la usuaria del hielo delante del aparato del azabache

 **Naruto:** Relájate, no tengas miedo- dijo mientras la joven empezaba a tocar suavemente el aparato a la vez que le daba besitos- Oh si, vas despacio, pero esos besitos son una maravilla- dijo motivando a la usuaria del hielo que empezó a manosearle el palitroque del azabache para posteriormente metérselo en la boca y empezar a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo lentamente para posteriormente subir la velocidad de la chupada de polla, provocando una gran corrida que se la tragó entera

 **Naruto:** Valla, te lo has tragado entero, eso demuestra tu potencial como reina- dijo con una sonrisa poniendo más cachonda a la usuaria del hielo

 **Kurama: No te olvides de nosotras-** dijo empezando a chuparle un huevo

 **Satsuki:** Nosotras también queremos- dijo chupando el otro huevo

La usuaria del hielo se colocó el palitroque del azabache en su intimidad, para posteriormente metérsela lentamente, provocando que gimiera con algo de dolor, mientras sangraba un poco

 **Naruto:** Ve despacio, no quiero que te hagas daño- dijo mientras la joven empezaba a moverse poco a poco mientras con sus manos trabajaba en los coños de sus otras reinas

La usuaria del hielo empezó a moverse a gran velocidad al ver como el dolor se había vuelto en placer, volviéndose cada vez más loca por el placer al igual que las demás chicas

Hasta que finalmente el azabache se corrió y la usuaria del hielo se cayeron al suelo con una mirada de guarra cachonda

 **Satsuki:** Me toca- dijo poniendo el pene en su coño mientras el azabache la agarraba de las nalgas de la Uchiha, para empezar a darle guantazos en su culo, provocando que la Uchiha pusiera una cara de perra en celo, mientras el azabache le daba un beso ardiente a la bijuu peli roja

Por su parte la Yuhi empezó a tener un combate de lenguas mientras le manoseaba las tetas, al igual que esta le manoseaba las bien desarrolladas tetas de la usuaria del hielo, mientras el azabache jugaba con sus dedos en el culo de la peli roja

La orgía duró otra hora hasta que la peli roja se cambió de sitio con la Uchiha, donde el azabache empezó a romperle tanto la vagina como el culo, dándole embestidas a velocidades de vértigo, al igual que a la Uchiha y a la Yuhi con ayuda de unos clones de sombras

Ambos Naruto estaban destrozando a sus reinas, las cuales tenían las lenguas saliendo de sus bocas y sus ojos desorbitados por el placer, el cual aumento al darle guantazos en el culo, provocando un orgasmo masivo y una enorme corrida, todas anales

 _ **Fin lemon**_

Pasaron tres horas después de sexo extremo, el azabache estaba abrazando a sus tres reinas a las que cubría con una manta que sacó de un pergamino

 **Haku:** Entonces… ¿he pasado la prueba mi rey?- dijo con una sonrisa hermosa en su cara, pero con una diferencia, ahora era una diablo con su pelo negro, pero su cuerpo era de color blanquecino con unas protuberancias azules en sus antebrazos en forma de escudos de hielo macizo y dos cuernos rectos en su cabeza

 **Naruto:** Con cinco estrellas mi reina- dijo sonriendo mientras les daba un beso a cada una en los labios

 **Satsuki:** Será mejor volver a la casa del viejo Naru- dijo mientras este asentía

 **Naruto:** ¿Cómo está Zabuza Haku-chan?- dijo mirando a la Yuhi

 **Haku:** Está bien, en dos días como muy tarde estará recuperado- dijo muy melosa

 **Naruto:** Si mis cálculos no fallan, Isaribi-chan debería estar mañana en la costa, trata de mantener a Zabuza en cama todo el tiempo posible- dijo mientras la ahora reina del hielo desaparecía mientras Kurama volvía al interior del azabache, que se había vuelto rubio nuevamente mientras Satsuki desaparecía en el bosque para que ambos no volvieran juntos o de lo contrario levantarían sospechas, donde la Uchiha se cambió con éxito con el clon sin que nadie lo notara, ni siquiera el ciclope pervertido ni la tomate de su sensei, y menos aún el estúpido de su hermano

Por su parte Naruto volvía tranquilamente comiendo un trozo de carne asada que a saber de donde habrá salido, mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaban los demás entrenando

 **Sakura:** ¡ ¿Dónde has estado Baka?! ¡ Kakashi-sensei y Kushina-sensei nos están enseñando a usar la espada y jutsus elementales!- dijo con su típica voz chillona

 **Naruto:** ¿Y qué quieres un premio?- dijo tranquilamente poniendo de los nervios a la peli rosa

 **Menma:** ¿Y que has estado haciendo listillo? Seguro que no has hecho otra cosa que el vago todo el día- dijo de forma arrogante mientras el rubio sonreía, si de verdad supiera

 **Naruto:** Bueno, eso no lo puede saber porque no has estado allí, a menos que seas dios, cosa que no eres, pero eres tonto, una gran verdad- dijo con una sonrisa poniendo furioso al peli rojo

 **Kakashi:** Yo no me confiaría Naruto, Menma y Sasuke ya dominan dos elementos, y las chicas ya dominan uno y Akeno está a punto de dominar el segundo- dijo seriamente

 **Kushina:** Deberías de haber estado presente, no podemos repetir otra vez las mismas lecciones- dijo reprendiendo al rubio

 **Naruto:** Dios que pereza hacer demostraciones- dijo realizando sellos a gran velocidad

 **Sasuke:** Déjate de hacer el idiota, tú no sabes….- dijo arrogantemente para ser callado por el rubio

 **Naruto:** **Suiton: dragón de agua-** dijo mientras un enorme dragón de agua aparecía y destruía varios árboles antes de que el agua cayera al suelo, pera volver a trazar sellos- **Raiton: Radio alto-** dijo para lanzar una potente ráfaga de rayos a donde cayó el dragón de agua, provocando una gran destrucción en el lugar

Los presentes estaban flipando en colores, a excepción de Satsuki y la bijuu por obvias razones, aunque la primera tenía que fingir asombro

Kakashi y Kushina no entendían nada, ¿Cuándo aprendió el rubio unos jutsus como esos?

Por su parte Menma, Akeno y Sasuke miraban con envidia y odio al rubio al ver que el también manejaba dos elementos, mientras la peli rosa solo pensaba que el rubio opacaba a su querido culo de pato

El mediodía fue bastante tranquilo, el rubio no paraba de comer gran cantidad de carne que había cazado unas horas antes, mientras el niño de la casa, Inari, se acercaba con curiosidad ya que estaba interesado en el rubio

Por su parte los tontos de Menma y Sasuke intentaron imitarlo nuevamente, para acabar tiradosen el suelo con el tercer plato

 **Naruto:** Aaahh, ha estado muy bueno…. ¡BLLUUARRRPP!- Dijo mientras se limpiaba los dientes con un palillo de madera- me voy a cagar- dijo sacándoles gotones a los presentes por ver lo tosco que era su vocabulario a veces

 **Kushina:** Bu- bueno chicos será mejor que os hable del entrenamiento de…- dijo para ser cortada por un pedo que resonó en la casa… y más allá

 **Naruto:** ¡Ostia que peste! ¡Dios santo! ¡Esto es insano! ¡Es asqueroso hasta para mí!- dijo mientras se descojonaba en el interior del cuarto

Lo que el grupo y los dueños no se esperaban era que el pestazo hubiera llegado hacia donde estaban ellos, provocando una estampida de todos que intentaban salir pero no podían porque estaban atascados en la puerta, a excepción de Satsuki que salió por la ventana

Incluso Kurama salió disparada por la ventana de atrás debido al pestazo, mientras Naruto se reía del desastre que había provocado

 **Satsuki:** "Creo que eso sería un arma letal si aprende a usarla"- pensó la Uchiha escondida en el bosque

A la mañana del día siguiente, Naruto en su forma original junto a las tres chicas, esperando a Isaribi

 **Kurama:** **¿Falta mucho?** \- dijo la bijuu aburrida

 **Satsuki:** No lo sé- dijo la Uchiha igual de aburrida

 **Haku:** ¿Habrá tenido algún contratiempo? Esos mares son peligrosos- dijo la Yuhi que ya había sido informada por el azabache

 **Naruto:** Tranquila, con el amuleto que le di estará a salvo- dijo de brazos cruzados el azabache

 **Haku:** ¿Y quién es ese amigo del que tanto hablas?- dijo con curiosidad al igual que la Uchiha y la bijuu

 **Naruto:** Es alguien que muchos conocen, y es casi tan antiguo como la historia shinobi- dijo sorprendiendo a sus reinas- mirad, ya ha llegado- dijo viendo como la peli negra azulada salía del agua

 **Isaribi:** Hola Naruto-kun- dijo con una gran sonrisa para saludar a las demás, aunque se tensó un poco al ver a la Yuhi

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes, está con nosotros, además su vida es parecida en algunas partes a la tuya- dijo sorprendiendo a la joven- ¿te ha seguido?- dijo mientras la joven asentía

 **Isaribi:** ¡Pudiste haberme avisado! ¡Pensé que me iba a comer!- dijo mientras el azabache se disculpaba

Entonces, el agua empezó a elevarse hasta una altura de casi 200 metros, para posteriormente mostrar la cabeza de una enorme criatura parecida a un dragón marino con rasgos de tiburón, que dejo sin palabras a las chicas

 **Kurama: Naru… ¿ese es?-** dijo impresionada y asustada ante lo que veía

 **Naruto:** Sí mi reina, es quién crees que es- dijo sonriendo macabramente

 **Continuará**

 **Y esto es todo por ahora, dejadme deciros que estaré un tiempo inactivo ya que quiero hacer varios capítulos de mis diferentes historias, por lo que no me veréis el pelo durante un tiempo, aunque quizás aparezca de sorpresa, no bajéis la guardia**

 **Y sin más que decir me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	6. Capítulo 6: Batalla en el puente

**HOLA A TODOS GENTE aquí os traigo un capítulo de esta historia que ha mucho os encanta a muchos y para dar un mensaje; estoy subiendo esta historia en wattpad siendo mi nombre de usuario superpredator1993 , junto a otra nueva historia que he subido en esa página, de hecho os dejo el link;**

 **user/superpredator1993**

 **Y sin más que decir os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 6: Batalla en el puente**

Finalmente el día había llegado, Tazuna, gracias a la ayuda de los clones de Naruto, pudo haber terminado el puente en tiempo record, por lo que Kakashi supuso que la batalla sería allí

El grupo se dispuso a salir, dejando a Naruto solo en la casa del anciano para proteger a la hija y nieto del constructor

Pero lo que ninguno sabía, a excepción de Satsuki, es que el rubio ya había eliminado a los estorbos antes ni siquiera de que entraran en la casa, mientras un clon se encontraba en el porche de la casa montando guardia tranquilamente mientras fumaba un cigarro con suma calma, sabedor de que nadie lo vería fumando

Por su parte el original se dirigía hacia el campo de batalla, emocionado de poder luchar contra alguien fuerte

 **Kurama: Estas muy emocionado Naru-** dijo la bijuu en el interior del rubio

 **Naruto:** Claro que lo estoy, tengo muchas ganas de enfrentarme a Zabuza y probar mi nueva arma- dijo sonriendo macabramente cuando entonces sintió las presencias de su equipo y de Zabuza en el puente- parece tiene refuerzos- dijo sintiendo otras presencias que no reconocía

 **Kurama: Al parecer Haku tuvo razón en que Zabuza pediría refuerzos-** dijo la bijuu en el interior del rubio

 **Naruto:** Mejor, así no habrá estorbos en la pelea- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia el puente

En el puente, Kakashi estaba peleando contra Zabuza, Kushina contra un shinobi renegado de Iwa, Satsuki se enfrentaba a un chunnin renegado al igual que Akeno mientras Sasuke y Menma se enfrentaban a Haku y Sakura protegía a Tazuna

Obviamente Zabuza activo su jutsu de la niebla para tener ventaja, provocando que ninguno supiera la situación del otro

La Uchiha se dio cuenta de que el rubio no estaba muy lejos, por lo que con una sonrisa macabra, se dedicó a darle una paliza a su adversario sin ni siquiera tener que activar su sharingan, aparte, ella sabía la posición de los demás, no necesitaba verlos, al ser una demonio podía sentir mucho mejor la presencia y movimientos de sus aliados y enemigos

Por su parte, Zabuza estaba a punto de lanzar un corte descendente hacia el Hatake cuando se vio obligado a bloquear una patada con su espada, proveniente del rubio diablo

 **Zabuza:** Valla, pero si es el rubio bocazas del otro día- dijo de forma burlona mientras el rubio no perdía su sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Y tú sigues siendo el tonto del otro día, mira que has tenido oportunidades para acabar con el ciclope pedófilo, que pena, ahora te toca contra mí- dijo para posteriormente sacar una espada en una explosión de humo, y lanzarle un corte horizontal a la cabeza del ninja renegado, que se agachó para esquivar el corte y retroceder algunos pasos, para observar mejor a su adversario

Se sorprendió al ver la espada, no era una Katana, se trataba de una espada recta de al menos un metro noventa de largo con un toque medieval, la hoja de color plata mientras el mango era negro con toques de rojo y lila

 **Zabuza:** Una espada muy curiosa, diría que incluso pesa menos de lo que aparenta pese a su tamaño- dijo de forma analítica el renegado

 **Naruto:** Cierto- dijo con una sonrisa- pero a diferencia tuya, yo no pienso lanzarla para estar en desventaja, yo no soy tonto como tú- dijo sonriendo mientras el renegado tenía una vena en la frente, con esta ya iban dos veces que le había insultado

 **Zabuza:** Espero que sepas usarla mocoso, porque pienso cortarte la cabeza- dijo en posición de combate

 **Naruto:** Si tú lo dices- dijo sonriendo poniéndose en posición de combate

Por su parte, Haku miraba con aburrimiento a los dos idiotas que tenía como adversarios, ya que estos no tenían coordinación alguna y estaban peleándose entre ellos

 **Sasuke:** ¡Usuratoncachi! ¡Deja de interponerte en mi camino!- dijo molesto el Uchiha

 **Menma:** ¡Deja tú de meterte en medio Teme! ¡Esto es algo que solo el futuro Hokage puede hacer!- dijo mientras chocaba la frente con el Uchiha

 **Sasuke:** ¡Ja, ni en tus mejores sueños Dobe! ¡Soy un vengador y debo hacerme más fuerte! ¡Así que apártate!- dijo chocando las frentes con el peli rojo Uzumaki

 **Haku:** "Menudos idiotas"- pensó viéndoles discutir- "será mejor que acabe con esto y de paso provoque al peli rojo, puede que así tenga una pelea decente"- dijo preparando cientos de miles de agujas que salieron disparadas por todos sus espejos de hielo

Por su parte, Kushina había logrado eliminar a su adversario con algo de dificultad, recibiendo algunas heridas durante el proceso

 **Kushina:** Ese tío era fuerte- dijo respirando de forma pesada- será mejor que ayude a Akeno y a Satsuki y ver si Sakura y el constructor están bien- dijo preparándose para ayudar a las genin cuando entonces sintió un enorme instinto asesino que no tardó en reconocer

 **Kushina/ Kakashi:** "¡Menma!"- pensaron ambos Jounin preocupados

 _ **Flash back**_

Haku había lanzado su ejército de senbos, provocando que el peli rojo los mirara con terror, sabía que no había escapatoria por lo que simplemente cerró sus ojos esperando el final

Pero para su sorpresa, el Uchiha lo agarró y lo apartó de en medio recibiendo todos los senbos que se clavaron en su cuerpo

 **Menma:** Po… ¿porque?... ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- dijo mirando con los ojos abiertos al Uchiha

 **Sasuke:** no lo sé- dijo escupiendo sangre- quizás me volví blando- dijo tambaleándose- sabes, yo te odio- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rojo- pero aun así…. No pude evitar verte como un compañero…- dijo para posteriormente caer al piso

 **Menma:** ¡Sasuke!- dijo el peli rojo atrapando el cuerpo del Uchiha- ¡Sasuke! ¡Responde!- dijo intentando reanimarlo

 **Sasuke:** Me… Menma- dijo alzando su mano- no… no te rindas en tus metas… nunca- dijo para posteriormente perder el conocimiento

 **Haku:** ¿Es la primera vez que ves morir a un compañero?- dijo mientras el peli rojo abrazaba al Uchiha- esto es el camino que hemos escogido, luchar y ver morir a nuestros camaradas, esto es lo que significa ser un ninja- dijo volviendo al interior de uno de sus espejos

Entonces el pelirrojo empezó a liberar una gran cantidad de chakra rojizo, provocando que la Yuhi sonriera internamente

 **Menma:** Me vengaré….- dijo con veneno en su voz mientras liberaba cada vez más chakra para posteriormente mirar a la usuaria del hielo-… **Acabaré contigo-** dijo con una voz profunda y los ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 **Akeno:** "¡Hermano!"- pensó sorprendida y algo asustada por el poder que liberaba el peli rojo

Mientras tanto, Naruto sonreía al reconocer esa firma de chakra, mientras Zabuza pensaba que era lo que estaba pasando ahora

 **Kurama: Eso es, gasta ese chakra, pronto sabrás lo que es sufrir-** dijo la bijuu sonriendo macabramente

 **Naruto:** "Tranquila Kurama-chan, recuerda que debe quedarle algo para los exámenes chunnin"- dijo a su compañera en su interior

 **Kurama:** **Lo sé, seguro que Haku le bajará los humos rápidamente-** dijo con una sádica sonrisa mientras asentía

Por su parte, Haku miraba con una sonrisa oculta gracias a su máscara, el poder que liberaba el hijo peli rojo del hokage

 **Haku:** "Tengo que admitir que es impresionante"- pensó la pelinegra viendo al furioso Menma- "quizás sea el momento de probar una parte de mi poder"- pensó saliendo de sus espejos para posteriormente ser cubierta con un aura blanquecina mientras sus brazos parecían ser cubiertos de un hielo blanquecino- muy bien, veamos que puedes hacer, jinchuriki- dijo mientras el furioso peli rojo se lanzaba a por la Yuhi

Por su parte, Naruto siguió enfrentándose contra Zabuza, mientras Kakashi se dirigía hacia la posición de Menma junto a Kushina y Akeno, después de que esta derrotara a su enemigo

Por su parte Satsuki decidió observar el espectáculo después de haber acabado con su enemigo, donde Haku estaba humillando al joven peli rojo, que estaba cada vez más cabreado

La Uchiha sabía que la Yuhi se estaba conteniendo, ya que ambas con su demonización, estaban a la par con la biju a su máximo poder, y Menma solo estaba usando una mísera parte del verdadero poder de la bijuu, por lo que a la Yuhi no le fue difícil esquivar e incluso bloquear los golpes y contraatacar solamente con Taijutsu, provocándole gran dolor al arrogante pelirrojo

La usuaria del hielo no quería matarlo, ese placer le pertenecía a su rey, ella quería que agotara el suficiente chakra para poder ser humillado en los exámenes chunnin

 **Haku:** Que decepción- dijo poniéndose detrás del peli rojo- esperaba mucho más del hijo del cuarto, pero veo que solo eres un payaso- dijo para posteriormente noquearle dándole un golpe en el cuello- será mejor retirarme- dijo deshaciendo los espejos y desapareciendo del lugar

Por otro lado, Naruto, al ver que el imbécil había sido noqueado y los Jounin irían a ver qué había pasado, decidió guardar su espada, sorprendiendo al espadachín

 **Zabuza:** ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te rindes?- dijo fingiendo decepción, aunque en realidad estaba bastante cansado, mientras que su adversario estaba fresco como una lechuga

 **Naruto:** No es eso- dijo cruzándose de brazos- simplemente no tiene sentido luchar contra alguien que no es mi enemigo- dijo sin perder esa sonrisa de su cara

 **Zabuza:** En eso tienes razón- dijo colocándose su espada en la espalda- además, me gustaría ver tu gran golpe chico, tengo que darte las gracias por hacer a mi hija más fuerte- dijo mientras el rubio negaba

 **Naruto:** No tienes que agradecerme nada viejo, puede que sea un diablo, pero eso no signifique que no tenga corazón- dijo sonriendo- por cierto, se acerca la escoria- dijo mientras el renegado giraba su vista hacia el puente

 **Zabuza:** eso parece- dijo deshaciendo el jutsu de la niebla, donde ahora todos podían verse entre sí, mientras el mafioso Gato venía acompañado de un ejército de mercenarios

 **Gato:** Valla, y yo que esperaba más del gran Zabuza, que decepción- dijo sonriendo descaradamente

 **Zabuza:** Gato- dijo de mala gana

 **Gato:** Sabía que no harías bien tu trabajo, además eres demasiado caro, por eso he llamado a estos tíos- dijo mientras los mercenarios sonreían

Por su parte Haku se puso al lado de su padrastro, mientras Kakashi también se ponía a su lado

 **Zabuza:** Parece que ya no somos enemigos Kakashi- dijo mientras sacaba su espada

 **Kakashi:** Eso parece- dijo preparando su sharingan

Los renegados se lanzaron al ataque al igual que los tres shinobis

Sin embargo, pese a que sus enemigos los superaban en número los shinobis no tenían problemas en acabar con ellos, Haku los mataba en decenas usando sus agujas, Zabuza los cortaba en rodajas, y Kakashi usaba el Raiton para acabar con sus enemigos

Gato, asustado, se escondió detrás de una pila de tablones, asustado ante el poder de esos tres shinobis que mataron a todos sus hombres, pero sobre todo, estaba aterrado al ver al Zabuza avanzar hacia el con una sonrisa diabólica en su cara

 **Zabuza:** ¿Tienes algo que decir antes de morir?- dijo viendo que el mafioso no podía decir nada debido al miedo- supongo que no- dijo partiendo al enano por la mitad con su enorme arma

Por su parte, Kushina hecho un vistazo a su hijo y a Menma, ambos estaban inconscientes, claro, que Sakura lo exagero todo como de costumbre

Después de eso, vino la gente del pueblo, para celebrar la muerte del mafioso que les había arruinado la vida y que ya no volvería a hacerles daño gracias a los shinobis de Konoha y a los renegados de Kiri

El grupo estuvo en la casa del constructor unos días para recuperarse de la pelea, donde Zabuza y Haku se despidieron, diciendo que volverían a Kiri para ayudar con la guerra

Aunque la verdad era otra, ya que ellos irían a Uzugakure junto a Isaribi hasta que Naruto dijera cuando tenían que verse nuevamente

Y hablando de rubio, este había venido volando junto a Satsuki, para poder estrechar lazos con la joven mutante creada por Orochimaru, mientras Zabuza se dedicaba a entrenar con la espada en una de las islas secundarias de Uzu

Él sabía lo que iban a hacer Naruto y las chicas, y aunque al principio se puso echo una fiera cuando el rubio toco a su niña de hielo, lo aceptó bastante bien, eso sí, con un aviso muy claro por parte de la usuaria del hielo, que lo convenció para que entrenara en una isla aparte

Por su parte, Naruto con su forma original, estaba sentado en lo que parecía ser un trono mientras sonreía de forma depredadora al ver que frente a él no había una, sino cuatro mujeres desnudas dispuestas a hacer lo que sea por él

Obviamente Isaribi era la que estaba más avergonzada, sin embargo le fue imposible no sonreír como una colegiada al ver el bien trabajado cuerpo del ahora azabache, aparte, de que a este nunca le importó sus partes escamosas, de hecho él la quería en su forma de Kaima, para su asombro

 _ **Lemon time**_

 **Naruto:** Muy bien, ¿quién será la primera?- dijo mirando a las chicas

 **Haku:** Yo creo que debería ser Isaribi-chan- dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa

 **Isaribi:** Eh… ¡¿Eeeeeeehhh?!- Dijo muy sonrojada

 **Satsuki:** No te pongas así, créeme, te va a encantar- dijo la Uchiha animando a la joven a dar un paso al frente

La joven, avergonzada, se sentó en el regazo del azabache, que le dio un tierno beso en sus labios

 **Naruto:** Me gusta tu sabor, es como saborear el mar- dijo sonrojando a la joven, para posteriormente agarrarle las nalgas, provocando que diera un leve gemido

 **Isaribi:** Por favor… sé gentil- pidió la joven mutante con algo de timidez

 **Naruto:** Muy bien- dijo dándole un beso a la joven con lengua, el cual lo estaba disfrutando, para posteriormente atacar los pezones de la joven azabache, la cual empezó a dar gemidos, mientras Haku le chupaba las bolas a su rey diablo

Por otro lado, Satsuki y Kurama estaban haciendo una orgía lésbica, esperando su turno para poder ser penetradas por su rey

 **Isaribi:** Mi rey…. Ya no aguanto más- dijo levantándose, ansiosa de que el azabache la empalara

 **Naruto:** Muy bien- dijo penetrando el coño de la joven que dio un gemido algo doloroso mientras la sangre se escurría por la polla del azabache- valla, me siento honrado de llevarme tu virginidad- dijo apenando a la pobre azabache que estaba cada vez más caliente

Entonces el azabache empezó a moverse lentamente para posteriormente subir la velocidad de las embestidas, mientras empezaban a producirse los cambios

No eran muchos la verdad, solamente le salió una cola de lagarto del mismo color que su piel con aletas para poder nadar, garras salían de sus dedos, sus colmillos se hicieron más grandes, y sus ojos, antes negros, se volvieron amarillos con la pupila rasgada, como los de un cocodrilo, y sus escamas eran mucho más fuertes, mientras dos alas con membranas salían de su espalda

Una vez terminada la demonización, la orgía siguió durante al menos varias horas más, antes de que se hiciera nuevamente de día y volviera Zabuza

 _ **Fin lemon**_

 _Al día siguiente_

 **Zabuza:** Entonces ¿nos veremos dentro de unos meses?-dijo el espadachín junto a su hijastra

 **Naruto:** Sí, intenta localizar a los jinchurikis de Kiri antes de que se metan en problemas- dijo mientras el shinobi asentía

 **Zabuza:** Todavía me cuesta creer que Yagura haya sido inducido en un Genjutsu- dijo recordando el dolor que vivió en ese lugar

 **Naruto:** El que lo haya metido en ese Genjutsu va a morir por todo el daño que ha hecho

 **Haku:** Por suerte Mei Terumi es la actual Mizukage- dijo mientras el espadachín sudaba frío

 **Zabuza:** No sé qué es peor la verdad- dijo deprimido haciendo reír al grupo

 **Naruto:** Bien, usad esto- dijo dándoles unas piedras azules

 **Zabuza:** ¿Qué es esto?- dijo mirando el extraño objeto

 **Naruto:** Una versión mejorada del Hiraishin no jutsu- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes- estuve trabajando en ello estos días, solo tenéis que pulsar el botón negro y acudiré al instante, es parecido a una invocación, solo que más rápido e impredecible para el enemigo- dijo sin perder su sonrisa

 **Satsuki:** Deberíamos irnos ya antes de que los demás despierten- dijo mientras el azabache asentía

 **Naruto:** De acuerdo, nos veremos Zabuza, Haku-chan- dijo mientras sacaban sus alas y alzaban el vuelo

Haku por su parte también saco sus alas, las cuales parecían estar hechas de hielo, para posteriormente coger al espadachín con sus brazos y volar dirección a Kirigakure no sato

Por su parte Naruto y Satsuki junto a Isaribi, tardaron unos minutos en llegar, antes, donde se escondieron al bosque para adoptar sus formas humanas, mientras Naruto se volvía rubio

 **Isaribi:** ¿Por qué te has vuelto rubio? Eras más guapo con el pelo negro- dijo algo decepcionada la azabache, la cual en su forma humana no tenía partes con escamas dándole una apariencia normal

 **Naruto:** Lo sé mi reina, pero esta es la apariencia que ellos creen que tengo- dijo mientras la joven asentía

Minutos después Naruto estaba en la puerta junto a Isaribi, mientras Satsuki entraba de forma disimulada en el cuarto, fingiendo que se acababa de levantar y se estaba arreglando el pelo

 **Akeno:** Valla, no sabía que estabas despierta- dijo sorprendida la peli roja jinchuriki

 **Satsuki:** No tenía mucho sueño la verdad- dijo arreglándose su pelo- " _Menos mal que Naru-kun tenía esas pastillas y que mi condición me permite aguantar más tiempo sin sueño_ "-pensó la Uchiha mientras terminaba de arreglarse el pelo

Una vez terminado todos los arreglos, el grupo salió para encontrarse a Naruto hablando con una joven desconocida

 **Kushina:** Naruto ¿quién es esta chica?- dijo con algo de desconfianza al verla

 **Naruto:** Se llama Isaribi, ella fue uno de los conejillos de indias de un tal Orochimaru- Dijo como si no lo conociera mientras Kushina y Kakashi fruncían el ceño

 **Sasuke:** Hmp, seguro que es solo una perdedora- Dijo mientras Kushina lo fulminaba con la mirada y a la peli rosa antes de que dijera algo estúpido

Después el equipo se despidió Tazuna y de los demás habitantes de la aldea, que estaban eternamente agradecidos por haberles salvado de la tiranía de gato

Menma por su parte se quedó algo embobado con la joven que hablaba animadamente con el rubio, por lo que decidió intervenir

 **Menma:** Oye guapa ¿Por qué no dejas a este inútil y vienes con un verdadero shinobi?- dijo de forma arrogante, pensando que la tendría en sus pies

 **Isaribi:** Paso, no me gustas- dijo secamente dejando de piedra al peli rojo y a su madre, mientras su hermana se reía ante la cara de tonto de su hermano

 **Sasuke:** Olvídalo Dobe, si la perdedora debe fijarse en alguien es en mí, soy un Uchiha, un ninja de élite- dijo mientras la joven le miraba aburrido

 **Isaribi:** Lo siento, no me interesan los emos con culo de pato en su cabeza- dijo provocando las risas de los presentes menos del emo y la pelo chicle

 **Sakura:** ¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE SASUKE-KUN!-Dijo dispuesta a darle un puñetazo, pero la joven simplemente lo bloqueo con una sola mano, para asombro de muchos presentes

 **Isaribi:** No deberías ser tan abierta con un desconocido, podrías llevarte una sorpresa desagradable- dijo mientras le torcía el puño, provocando que la peli rosa se retorciera de dolor, para posteriormente lanzarla a un lado como si fuera un trapo sucio

Todos miraban sorprendidos a la joven que volvió a ponerse al lado del rubio y hablar animadamente con él mientras continuaban la marcha hacia Konoha

 **Isaribi:** Y dime ¿cómo es Konoha?- dijo con curiosidad mientras los demás prestaban atención

 **Naruto:** Pues que puedo decirte, aparte de ser una de las principales naciones shinobi, no es la gran cosa, solamente hay casas de civiles y la torre hokage, y la pared con la cara de los Hokages, nada serio la verdad- dijo mientras a los demás no les gustó la forma de la que el rubio hablo de la aldea, bueno, a excepción de Satsuki con razones obvias, ni tampoco a Sasuke que iba metido en lo suyo mientras Sakura intentaba tener una charla con él o pedirle una cita

 **Menma:** ¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de nuestra aldea maldito?!- dijo furioso el peli rojo al igual que su hermana

 **Naruto:** Bueno, según lo que sé Iwa tiene bastante turismo, Kiri antes de la guerra también aparte de tener unas aguas termales muy buenas, perfectas para la piel, por cierto- dijo llamando la atención de las chicas- Suna, pese a ser un desierto, tiene unos oasis muy bonitos y Kumo sirven una excelente gastronomía, sobre todo al criar vacas Wagyu, considerada la mejor carne de vacuno del mundo shinobi- dijo mientras se le hacía la boca agua- y también estaba la antigua Uzugakure antes de que la alianza de Iwa, Kumo y Kiri la destruyeran- dijo con algo de tristeza, mientras Kushina se ponía también algo triste por recordar su hogar de origen

 **Akeno:** ¿Y qué? ¡Nosotros tenemos el mejor ramen del mundo!- dijo de forma orgullosa y arrogante mientras su hermano y madre asentían

 **Naruto:** El ramen no es nada al lado de la carne de vacuno- dijo con una sonrisa dejando de piedra a la familia Namikaze Uzumaki

 **Menma:** Repite eso de nuevo desgraciado- dijo con varias venas en su cabeza al igual que su hermana

 **Naruto:** He dicho que el ramen no es nada comparado con la carne de vacuno- dijo con una sonrisa tranquila- ¿algún problema con eso?... ¿tomate con patas?- dijo mientras todos miraban en shock al rubio que no perdía esa sonrisa

Menma, Akeno y Kushina estaban que les hervía de la rabia, mientras los presentes miraban algo asustados la escena, nadie en la historia le había dicho a tres Uzumakis a la vez ese horrendo apodo, según ellos

 **Menma:** ¡AHORA SÍ! ¡ESTÁS MUERTO!- Dijo lanzándose al ataque contra el rubio junto a su hermana, mientras el rubio no perdía la sonrisa, y simplemente se hizo a un lado y los dos tontos se estamparon la cabeza contra un árbol, quedando inconscientes mientras sus ojos daban vueltas en espiral mientras tenían un chichón cada uno en su cabeza

 **Naruto:** Valla, sí que les gusta dormir a este par- dijo continuando su marcha, mientras Kushina cargaba a Akeno y Kakashi a Menma, mientras avanzaban hacia Konoha

Al llegar a las puertas de la aldea, el equipo tuvo una enorme gota en su cabeza al ver a los dos guardias dormidos

 **Isaribi:** ¿Esto es normal?- dijo mientras el rubio asentía

Entonces el rubio se acercó a los guardias dormidos, mientras de su bolsillo sacaba… ¿un mechero? Que posteriormente encendió mientras los presentes le miraban confundidos, incluidos sus hermanos que habían despertado

 **Naruto:** Katon:- dijo alarmando a los presentes- pedo explosivo- dijo poniéndose el mechero en el culo y tirarse un pedo que extendió las llamas hasta donde estaban los guardias dormidos, aunque el fuego no fue lo peor

 **Izumo:** ¡DIOS QUE PESTE JODER!- Dijo tapándose la nariz mientras corría de un lado para otro con el pelo chamuscado

 **Kotetsu:** ¡TÍO QUE HAS COMIDO ¿HABICHUELAS?!- Dijo en el mismo estado que su compañero mientras el equipo siete se reía de la desgracia de esos dos

Después de ese momento gracioso, el grupo se dirigió hacia la torre del hokage para dar el reporte y recibir la recompensa, la cual sería más alta al subir de rango

Después de eso, Naruto se fue a su habitación para pensar en futuros planes para llevar a cabo su carnicería en Konoha, mientras esperaba noticias de Zabuza y Haku

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, espero que ahora con el comienzo de curso no tenga muchos inconvenientes, por lo que sin más que decir me despido hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	7. Capítulo 7: misión en Takigakure

**¡HOLA A TODOS GENTE! Solo quiero deciros que esta historia la publicaré antes en Wattpad que en Fanfiction ya que quiero que veáis los dibujos que he hecho, aparte de que le puedo poner la música que yo quiera, por lo que os pido que dejéis en los comentarios que otra historia queréis que continúe con mayor frecuencia**

 **Y sin más que decir, bueno, aparte de que subiré dos capítulos más, os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 7: misión en Takigakure**

Dos semanas han pasado desde la misión en Nami no Kumi, donde el rubio en secreto se dedicó a entrenar con las chicas, incluida Haku, que podía aparecer gracias al artefacto que le dio el rey diablo, o más bien una variante, que creaba un portal con el que el usuario podía acceder al lugar donde este quisiera, eso sí, se tardaba bastante en cargarlo y podía ser algo vistoso si no se hacía en un lugar bien escondido, lo cual no fue un problema gracias a la niebla que tenía muy a menudo Kirigakure

El ambiente estuvo tranquilo, gracias algunos sellos Uzumaki, Naruto pudo alterar los recuerdos de su equipo para evitar que le contaran al rubio teñido y al Sandaime sobre lo que había hecho el rey diablo en Nami no kumi

Claro que no todos los recuerdos fueron alterados, como el que a Naruto no le gustara el ramen por encima de cualquier otra comida

Ese día el rubio estaba tumbado en las ramas de un árbol rascándose la barriga después de pegarse uno de esos atracones de carne que le gustaban tanto al diablo, mientras se fumaba un buen puro, aunque no le duró mucho cuando detectó la presencia de un Ambu que se acercaba, el cuál apareció en frente suya al cabo de unos minutos

 **Ambu:** Naruto-san, Hokage-sama lo solicita en su oficina junto a su equipo genin - dijo la Ambu de pelo púrpura

 **Naruto:** Enseguida voy Yugao-chan- dijo sorprendiendo a la nombrada de que la haya descubierto mientras se sonrojaba, aunque su sonrojo no era visible gracias a la máscara

Después de eso la Ambu desapareció del lugar, mientras el rubio se bajaba del árbol y avanzaba a paso lento hacia la oficina del Hokage, sabiendo que el cíclope pedófilo se tomaría su tiempo en aparecer en escena

Y como era de esperarse, el rubio apareció en la oficina veinte minutos después, siendo mirado de mala forma por sus compañeros de equipo mientras Isaribi, que también era parte del equipo por petición de Kushina, entró en escena

 **Sakura:** ¡ ¿POR QUÉ HABÉIS TARDADO TANTO SHAAA?!- Gritó la fanática reventando los oídos a los presentes

Entonces tanto Naruto como Isaribi se quitaron lo que parecían unos tapones de sus orejas

 **Naruto:** Veo que el cíclope no ha llegado- dijo para coger y recostarse en una pared- bueno, solo queda esperar a que venga- dijo con aburrimiento mientras bostezaba al igual que la chica mutante

Por suerte para los presentes, el peli plata con máscara apareció en la sala unos segundos después en una explosión de humo, recibiendo el sermón de Kushina y los genin

 **Minato:** Bien, ya que estamos todos, presten atención- dijo mientras todos miraban al rubio hokage- como veréis, el equipo siete se ha hecho bastante grande, incluso para dos Jounin- dijo mientras muchos pensaban que echarían al rubio y a la nueva del equipo- por suerte, tendréis una nueva Jounin en el grupo- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes mientras se producía una explosión de humo, mostrando a una joven de pelo negro y ojos negros muy parecida a Satsuki

 **¿?:** Hola, mi Nombre es Mikoto Uchiha, y seré vuestra tercera sensei- dijo con una cálida sonrisa

 **Sasuke/Satsuki:** ¡Mama!- dijeron los dos sorprendidos de que ella fuera su nueva Jounin

 **Naruto:** "Valla, que interesante"- pensó el rubio con una sonrisa en su cara

 **Kurama:** **Esto se pone cada vez más interesante-** dijo la bijuu muy emocionada en el interior del rubio que solo asentía

 **Minato:** Bien, también quiero deciros que tenéis una misión de rango B en Takigakure no sato- dijo mientras los presentes asentían y el rubio alzaba una ceja curioso- vuestro objetivo es ayudar a la aldea con unos renegados que han molestado bastante en la aldea, tendréis algunos refuerzos de la aldea- dijo mientras los Jounin asentían- bien, podéis partir ya a hacer la misión- dijo mientras todos se preparaban para partir

 **Naruto:** "Cuéntame Kurama-chan"- dijo seriamente

 **Kurama: Mi hermana Chomei está allí-** dijo mientras el rubio alzaba una ceja- **voy a intentar hablar con ella-** dijo la peli roja

 **Naruto:** "Perfecto, quiero poner a prueba el jutsu de extracción"- dijo el rubio en el interior de su mente

 **Kurama:** **Le pediré que me dé una descripción de su jinchuriki, por si no se lleva bien con él o ella** \- dijo mientras el rubio asentía

 **Isaribi:** ¿Pasa algo Naru-kun?- dijo su compañera algo preocupada ya que el rubio se mantuvo callado mucho rato

 **Naruto:** Vamos a conocer a una de las hermanas de Kurama-chan en Taki, Isa-chan- dijo sorprendiendo a su compañera de equipo que solamente sonrió con perversión

La pareja espero al resto de su equipo para empezar la marcha hacia la aldea de Taki, la cual le llevo unas horas

Durante el camino, el peli rojo intento acercarse a la compañera del rubio, recibiendo negativas de estas, para disgusto del peli rojo mientras su hermana se reía de la desgracia de su hermano, aunque no entendía que veía esa chica en el rubio, ya que según ella, él era alguien débil y patético

El emo también quiso hacerse el listillo, no porque le interesara la joven, sino para poder mostrarle al rubio que él era mejor

 **Sasuke:** ¡Oye tú!- dijo el emo llamando la atención de la pareja- ¿Por qué sales con ese perdedor? Sal conmigo, soy un Uchiha de élite, siéntete honrada- dijo de forma arrogante, mientras su hermana y madre negaban, claro, que Satsuki lo hizo mentalmente para que no sospecharan de su conducta

 **Isaribi:** Ya te lo he dicho, no me interesas- dijo la joven rechazando amablemente para asombro de su madre, ya que muchas chicas querrían salir con el

Eso obviamente mosqueo al emo, que miraba con ira a la pareja y más cuando le ignoraron nuevamente, pero se contuvo de hacer algo, ya que no quería que su madre le regañara

Una vez que llegaron a la aldea, fueron recibidos por el líder de la aldea junto a unos Jounin y a una joven de pelo verde con ojos naranjas que no tardó mucho en llamar la atención del rubio

 **Kurama:** **Es ella Naru-kun-** dijo mientras el rubio asentía dentro de su cabeza para posteriormente sonreír tranquilamente

 **Líder:** Sean bienvenidos a la aldea de Takigakure no Sato Kushina-sama, Kakashi-san- dijo el líder que era un anciano de pelo negro con barba de chivo súper larga, mientras hacía una reverencia al igual que los guardias y la joven de pelo verde- este será vuestro escuadrón de apoyo, Yoriachi y Seibon, y esta joven es Fuu- dijo mirándola fríamente como los Jounin, cosa que fue notada por el rubio

 **Naruto:** "Parece que habrá que cortar cabezas"- pensó el rubio sonriendo sádicamente

 **Kushina:** ¿De qué trata la misión exactamente?- dijo la peli roja con seriedad profesional

 **Líder:** Verán, unos bandidos están buscando robar una de nuestras reliquias más sagradas, la piedra de la cascada- dijo mientras la joven de pelo verde mostraba la extraña piedra de color azul- lleva en nuestra aldea generaciones y esos sujetos quieren llevársela para venderla a un alto precio, Fuu es la guardiana de esa piedra, pero ella es solo una gennin y aunque sus Jounin guarda espaldas son fuertes, no quiero arriesgarme a que le pase algo mientras llevamos la piedra a su lugar de pertenencia- dijo mintiendo cosa que fue notada por el rubio

 **Kakashi:** No se preocupe, acabaremos con la amenaza y la piedra estará a salvo- dijo mientras los de Taki asentían y eran guiados a sus habitaciones de hotel

Por su parte el rubio se acercó a la joven de pelo verde junto a su compañera de pelo negro

 **Naruto:** Disculpa- dijo llamando la atención de la joven- me llamo Naruto, cómo te llamas tú- dijo mientras la joven de pelo verde abría los ojos con algo de sorpresa, confirmando sus dudas cuando vio al rubio por primera vez

 **Fuu:** Yo soy Fuu- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿te gustaría ser mi amigo?- dijo con una sonrisa mientras los Jounin y el líder de su aldea la observaban

 **Naruto:** Claro- dijo con una sonrisa- por cierto, esta es mi amiga Isaribi- dijo mientras la nombrada sonreía

 **Fuu:** ¿Tú también quieres ser mi amiga?- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Isaribi:** Me encantaría- dijo empezando entre los tres una entretenida charla, bajo la mirada de los presentes, ya que les resultaba curioso como el grupo hacía migas rápidamente con la peli verde

Los de Taki sonrieron perversamente, ya que ellos no sabían lo que era ella realmente

O eso era lo que pensaban, ya que el rubio, una vez que su equipo se instaló en su hotel, siguió hablando animadamente con la peli verde, la cual recibía miradas de odio de los aldeanos

El grupo finalmente llegó a una zona privada de la aldea donde nadie los podría ver o molestar

 **Naruto:** Bien, será mejor ponernos manos a la obra- dijo mientras la peli roja salía del interior del rubio, sorprendiendo a la peliverde y a su inquilina

 **Fuu:** Entonces es cierto- dijo viendo a la peli roja

 **Naruto:** Bien, no te vayas a mover Fuu-chan- dijo sonrojando a la joven de pelo verde por ese sufijo cariñoso

El rubio concentró su energía demoniaca en su mano, la cual la puso en el estómago de la peli verde, que se sonrojo al sentir ese cálido contacto en su cuerpo, para que posteriormente el rubio tirase hacia atrás de sus manos, sacando a una joven de pelo naranja y ojos verdosos, que se miraba sorprendida de estar libre sin que su jinchuriki hubiera muerto

 **Chomei:** **I-increíble** \- dijo sorprendida la peli naranja

 **Naruto:** Rápido y discreto, justo como tenía que ser- dijo cuando la joven Uchiha hizo acto de presencia, poniendo algo nerviosas a la bijuu y a la peli verde- ¿ya se han dormido?- dijo mientras esta asentía

 **Satsuki:** Hola, soy Satsuki Uchiha, perdona si no hable antes contigo, pero es que tengo que fingir para que no sospechen de mí- dijo mientras la peli verde asentía

 **Chomei:** **Valla, tengo que** **admitirlo Kurama, este chico es un buen partido-** dijo mientras se relamía los labios

 **Naruto:** Pues aún no has visto nada preciosa- dijo para posteriormente adoptar su verdadero aspecto, asombrando a las dos féminas- está es mi verdadera forma- dijo el azabache sorprendiendo a la bijuu y a la peli verde, que se sonrojaron a niveles extremos

 **Chomei: dios mío-** dijo muy sonrojada y excitada la peli naranja

 **Fuu:** E- eres… hermoso- dijo sonrojada mientras miraba al azabache que no dejaba de sonreír

 **Naruto:** Gracias, vosotras también sois hermosas- dijo sonrojando más de lo que ya estaban las chicas de Taki- por cierto Fuu-chan ¿puedes mostrarme esa piedra azul de antes?- dijo mientras la nombrada asentía y le enseñaba la piedra, que el azabache cogió con la mano, para mirarla con detalle

 **Isaribi:** ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo la joven viendo el rostro serio de su rey azabache, el cual volvió a sonreír

 **Naruto:** Justo lo que pensaba…. Parece que esta piedra tiene un chakra característico, que permite al usuario que la ingiera un nivel de chakra comparable al de un bijuu y una juventud más larga- dijo asombrando a los presentes

 **Satsuki:** Entonces no podemos dejar que caiga en malas manos- dijo mientras todas asentían

 **Naruto:** Sin embargo….- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes- parece que tiene otras cualidades, pero no estoy seguro de cuales son- tendré que examinarla con detalle, ¿te importa si me la quedo Fuu-chan?- dijo mirando a la peli verde ex-jinchuriki

 **Fuu:** para nada, además es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el gran favor que me has hecho a mí y a Chomei-chan- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

 **Naruto:** Decidme chicas ¿os gustaría iros a vivir a Uzu conmigo y las chicas?- dijo sorprendiendo a ambas jóvenes

 **Chomei:** Entonces vas a hacerlo ¿verdad?- dijo mientras el azabache sonreía macabra

 **Fuu:** Yo voy- dijo con determinación- aquí la gente solo me ve como un monstruo y ya estoy harta, quiero vivir en un lugar donde no tenga que recibir el odio de los demás, quiero… un lugar donde ser feliz- dijo con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, mientras la bijuu la consolaba

 **Naruto:** Entonces lo preguntaré de otra forma… ¿Queréis ser mis reinas?- dijo asombrando a ambas jóvenes

 **Fuu:** ¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo sonrojada mientras el azabache asentía

 **Satsuki:** Entonces esta noche habrá fiesta- dijo relamiéndose los labios

 **Chomei:** **¿Qué… que clase de fiesta?** \- dijo algo temerosa

 **Kurama: Ooohh, pronto lo sabréis-** dijo sonriendo perversamente poniendo algo nerviosas a la peli verde y a la bijuu

 **Naruto:** Está noche os iré a visitar a vuestra casa, estad preparadas- dijo antes de volverse rubio nuevamente y desaparecer con su grupo

Ya de noche, el rey diablo puso un Genjutsu en la casa donde se hospedaba su grupo para ir junto a su grupo a la casa de la peli verde

Cuando llegaron, no les gustó nada lo que vieron. La casa estaba llena de garabatos y pinturas con el nombre de demonio en ella, aparte de que la madera de esta no estaba en muy buenas condiciones

 **Satsuki:** Debe haber sido horrible para ella, con razón quiere marcharse- dijo la Uchiha molesta

El rubio llamó a la puerta, siendo recibida por la bijuu de pelo naranja

 **Chomei:** **Lo siento, hemos estado limpiando un poco la casa-** dijo rascándose la nuca algo nerviosa

 **Naruto:** No pasa nada- dijo tranquilamente mientras entraba con las chicas en la habitación y ayudar un poco con la limpieza, la cual les llevo unos minutos gracias a los clones del azabache

Después de la limpieza, el azabache llamó a Haku y explicarle la situación y presentarla ante la bijuu y su ex-jinchuriki

 **Naruto:** ¿Estás segura de hacer esto Fuu-chan? Te advierto que una vez que empecemos no volverás a ser humana- dijo mirando seriamente a la peli verde

 **Fuu:** Si, estoy segura, después de todo, yo ya soy un demonio para el mundo, por lo que serlo de verdad no me importa si es con tal de estar con vosotros- dijo sonriendo haciendo sonreír a los presentes

 **Naruto:** Pues que así sea- dijo adoptando su forma bestial asombrando a la peli verde y a la bijuu- **Que empiece la fiesta-** dijo sonriendo macabramente

 _ **Lemon time**_

Todas las chicas empezaron a desnudarse y adoptar su forma demoníaca, para asombro de la peli verde y la biju de pelo naranja

 **Kurama: ¿qué estáis esperando? Vuestro rey os espera-** dijo señalando al diablo y a su imponente arma que tenía entre las piernas, provocándoles un sangrado de nariz a la peli verde y a la bijuu

 **Haku:** **Pienso que Fuu-chan debería hacer los honores-** dijo la usuaria del hielo

 **Fuu:** Y.. ¡¿Yo?!- dijo algo asustada la peli verde

 **Satsuki: Claro que sí Fuu-chan-** dijo poniendo sus manos entre sus hombros- **Queremos ver lo que hará nuestra nueva hermana-** dijo dándole un leve empujón hasta donde estaba el diablo

 **Naruto: No te preocupes, no te haré daño alguno-** dijo sonriendo mientras la peli verde asentía y posaba su vista en el trabuco del rey

La joven agarró avergonzada el enorme pene del diablo, tenía un tacto duro y podía sentir las duras venas palpitando, para posteriormente empezar a lamer la punta con la lengua, sacándole algunos gruñidos de placer al diablo, para posteriormente empezar a chuparla lentamente

 **Naruto:** **Oh sí, para ser tu primera vez no lo haces nada mal-** dijo mientras la joven subía la velocidad de las chupadas hasta que el diablo se acabó corriendo dentro de la boca de la peli verde que casi se atraganta, y acabó tosiendo fuertemente

 **Fuu:** Lo siento- dijo algo avergonzada mientras el diablo le acariciaba la mejilla

 **Naruto: Tranquila, es normal al principio-** dijo para posteriormente darle un beso con lengua, que la cogió por sorpresa, para posteriormente disfrutar el beso, mientras las demás chicas tenían una orgía lésbica, mientras Isaribi y Satsuki le chupaban los huevos al diablo

El diablo entonces acercó la punta de su pene a la vagina de la peli verde, que asintió con la cabeza algo avergonzada, por lo que el diablo la penetró lentamente, sacándole una pequeña mueca de dolor a la joven, que poco a poco se volvió en una de placer

Ahí fue cuando Naruto supo que tenía que empezar a embestirla con fuerza, empezando a volver loca a la peli verde mientras su transformación en diablo había empezado

Su piel se volvió un poco más oscura, dos cuernos parecidos a los de Naruto salían de su cabeza, junto a una cola del color de su piel, con una cuchilla en la punta de su cola, sus ojos se mantuvieron de color naranja pero con una pupila rasgada en su interior de color negro, mientras sus colmillos se alargaban, y sus uñas se volvían garras, tanto en manos como en pies. Estos últimos se parecían bastante a los de un dinosaurio pero con cuatro dedos y sin escamas, mientras en su espalda salían dos alas de membrana de color amarillo, a la vez que sus tetas se hacían más grandes

Las embestidas duraron al menos una hora hasta que la joven no pudo más, la señal que esperaba la bijuu de siete colas

 **Chomei: Me toca, hice bien en esperar el momento oportuno para dar mi virginidad-** dijo la peli naranja muy excitada

 **Naruto: Me alaga saber eso-** dijo mientras la bijuu empezaba a chuparle el enorme rabo que tenía entre las piernas, mientras el diablo usaba su cola para penetrarle el culo a la Uchiha que gemía de placer ante el sexo anal

Por su parte, la biju de siete colas acababa de hacerle una mamada a su rey diablo, para posteriormente empezar a cabalgarlo mientras este le daba cachetadas en el culo, provocando que esta gimiera ante el placer

Por su parte la peli verde ya se había recuperado del placer oral, para acercarse a su amiga bijuu y empezar a jugar son sus tetas, no sin antes mirarse y sonreír ante su nuevo aspecto

 **Chomei: ¡Fu- Fuu!-** Dijo gimiendo sorprendida ante esa acción por parte de su ex-jinchuriki

 **Fuu: yo no caigo tan fácilmente, veamos como sabes-** dijo chupando los pezones de la bijuu que empezó a jadear de placer mientras el rey diablo lo miraba con diversión, hasta que la bijuu no pudo más y acabó en el suelo- **Bien, ahora quiero esa polla en mi culo-** dijo abriendo su agujero anal, siendo penetrada bestialmente por el rey diablo, poniéndole los ojos desorbitados ante semejante intrusión

A diferencia de antes, aquí no hubo tiempo muerto, ni falta tampoco hacía, ya que el diablo empezó a embestir a la peli verde a una velocidad y con una fuerza impresionantes, mientras esta gemía ante el placer que estaba sintiendo

Entonces el diablo creo unos clones para que las demás chicas no se quedaran sin saciar sus deseos sexuales, empezando una orgía de proporciones épicas, por suerte, había sellos puestos que impedían que alguien de fuera los escuchara

 _ **Fin lemon**_

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo entero se estaba comiendo un enorme búfalo de bosque que el azabache había cazado para las chicas antes de que tuvieran que volver con su equipo al hotel, mientras Haku volvía junto a Zabuza a Kiri para acabar con la tiranía de Yagura

Los dos grupos se reunieron en las afueras de la aldea, para posteriormente iniciar la marcha hacia el lugar sagrado de la piedra

El camino fue algo tranquilo, sin contar con la aparición de algún animal salvaje, del cual se encargaron los hermanos peli rojos y los Uchihas, para alimentar su orgullo y ego, y subir su arrogancia a niveles épicos

Menma sonreía triunfante esperando que las chicas se fijaran en él y no en el inútil de su hermano, pero para su asombro, estas lo ignoraron completamente, provocando una gran furia al sentir su orgullo destrozado, mientras su hermana se reía de su desgracia

Por su parte, Akeno se acercó con curiosidad al sentir algo de la joven de pelo verde

 **Akeno:** Perdona- dijo la joven acercándose a la peli verde- puedo sentir otro chakra dentro de ti, ¿eres una jinchuriki?- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes

 **Naruto:** "Esto es un problema, no sabía que la guarra fuera una sensora"- pensó seriamente el rubio

 **Kurama: Debe haber despertado esa habilidad hace poco, eso sería la única explicación lógica-** dijo la bijuu alarmada

 **Naruto:** "Ahora tendremos que ser más discretos que nunca, no quiero que mi plan se valla a la mierda"- dijo mientras la bijuu asentía

 **Fuu:** Pues…. La verdad es que sí- dijo impresionando a los de Konoha mientras los de Taki la miraban con el ceño fruncido y de forma fría

 **Akeno:** ¡Yo también soy una jinchuriki! Yo tengo la mitad ying del Kyubi y mi hermano Menma la mitad yang- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Fuu:** Valla que interesante- dijo con una sonrisa fingida

 **Chomei:** **¡ASQUEROSA PUTA! ¡¿Cómo SE ATREVE DE PRESUMIR DE ALGO QUE NO ES?!-** Dijo furiosa en el interior de la peli verde, al igual que Kurama, ella podía volver a entrar y salir de su jinchuriki sin que hubiera riesgo alguno

 **Fuu:** "Relájate hermana, recuerda que pronto sentirán la peor de las humillaciones"- dijo en su pasaje mental a la bijuu que se calmó un poco

 **Menma:** Valla entonces, ¿Qué te parece si hablamos entre los tres para conocernos mejor?- dijo de forma algo inocente sin perder la arrogancia

 **Fuu:** No gracias- dijo amablemente dejando en shock a los peli rojos, para Menma, esta era la segunda vez que era rechazado por una chica

 **Sasuke:** Lo siento Dobe, pero ella solo se fijaría en alguien como yo, un Uchiha de élite- dijo con arrogancia, mientras la peli verde lo miraba de forma burlona

 **Fuu:** Una pregunta señor Uchiha- dijo aumentando el ego del emo- ¿Por qué tienes el culo de un pato en tu cabeza?- dijo dejando de piedra al emo, mientras el rubio y las chicas que le acompañaban se reían, al igual que Satsuki y los Namikaze Uzumaki, incluso Mikoto se reía ya que tenía razón

 **Sakura:** ¡OYE TÚ, NO HABLES ASÍ DE SASUKE-KUN!- Dijo dispuesta a darle un puñetazo, haciendo sonreír a los Jounin de Taki, aunque esta se fue cuando la peli verde detuvo el golpe

 **Fuu:** Ese golpe no ha sido muy inteligente sabes, has dejado diferentes puntos donde poder atacarte- dijo para posteriormente lanzarla a un lado

 **Isaribi:** Mira que le dije que no se confiara de los extraños- dijo con negación

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué puedes esperar de una tabla de surf con patas de canario que viste de rosa?- dijo molestando a la peli chicle

 **Sakura:** ¡¿QUÉ TIENE DE MALO MI ROPA BAKA?!- Gritó dejando sordo al equipo entero

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué tiene de malo? Eres una bandera andante, no te basta con tener un chicle en la cabeza, que se ve desde kilómetros, también vas de ese rosa horrendo que resalta en el bosque desde el mar de Kiri- dijo con su siempre tranquila sonrisa

 **Sakura:** ¡¿Y tú qué me dices?! ¡Tú eres rubio! ¡Y Kushina-sensei, Akeno y Menma son peli rojos!- dijo muy molesta la peli rosa

 **Naruto:** Pero ellos no destacan tanto como tú, y sí, soy rubio, pero al menos intento llevar una ropa que no sea muy llamativa- dijo dejando callada a la peli rosa que se retiraba hacia donde estaba el Uchiha con su ego roto

La marcha continuó hacia la cascada donde debían dejar la piedra, claro que el rubio y las chicas no tardaron en percibir el peligro desde hace bastante rato

Los Jounin al percibir el peligro, rápidamente repelieron el ataque, y se pusieron a la defensiva, siendo rodeados por unos veinte shinobis

 **¿?:** Valla, no pensé que Konoha mandaría shinobis para proteger la piedra de la cascada- dijo de forma arrogante el que parecía ser el líder del grupo- y encima hay muchachas muy hermosas, esto será muy divertido- dijo de forma lasciva

 **Kakashi:** "Mierda, todos tienen pinta de ser de rango B hacia arriba"- pensó el peli plata molesto- bien, Kushina-san, yo y los Jounin de Taki nos encargaremos de la mayoría y de ese supuesto líder, los demás uno cada uno- dijo mientras ocho renegados se preparaban para pelear contra los genin

La pelea fue reñida para los Jounin y con dificultad para los genin, a excepción de Naruto y las chicas, que con solamente usar Taijutsu vencieron a sus oponentes y se dedicaron a observar entre las sombras los combates de los demás

Fuu observaba con una sonrisa sádica como sus Jounin guardaespaldas lo pasaban, recordando las veces que la maltrataban o la despreciaban como los demás en la aldea, de no ser por Kushina, esos dos estarían muertos, sin embargo estarán fuera de servicio durante bastante tiempo

Después de derrotar a los ninjas renegados, la peli verde fue a guardar la piedra en su lugar, aunque en realidad era una copia de la verdadera piedra, que estaba en manos del rubio

Después de cumplir la misión, el grupo de Konoha llevó a los Jounin de Taki hacia la aldea, para posteriormente despedirse de ellos y volver hacia Konoha

 **Naruto:** Un momento, os propongo un trato- dijo el rubio mirando a los de Taki- ya que los exámenes chunnin están cerca, no os importará que Fuu venga con nosotros a Konoha ¿verdad?- dijo provocando que los shinobis de Taki sonrieran por dentro, mientras los de Konoha miraban al rubio asombrados

 **Líder:** Claro, solo espero que no os dé muchos problemas- dijo con malicia disimulada mientras la peli verde con mucha alegría oculta se iba con el grupo del rubio hacia la aldea de Konoha

 **Kurama: ¿Vas a reclamarla?-** Dijo la bijuu mirando al rubio, sabiendo lo que él pensaba

 **Naruto:** "Sí, es hora de que Yugao-chan tenga el amor que merece"

 **Continuará**


	8. Capítulo 8: Exámenes chunnin

**Capítulo 8: Exámenes chunnin**

Finalmente habían llegado, los exámenes chunnin ya estaban presentes, cosa que entusiasmo a muchos de los genin de la aldea

Por su parte, Naruto avanzaba con calma hacia donde serían los exámenes junto a Isaribi y Fuu, la cual había estado conociendo la aldea, y se sentía aliviada al ver que aquí no la miraban de mala forma, ya que los aldeanos no sabían que era una ex-jinchuriki

Los aldeanos miraban sorprendidas a esas chicas que caminaban junto al rubio, no entendían que veían en ese chico, que según muchos, solo manchaba el apellido de la familia Namikaze Uzumaki

Qué pena que no supieran lo que les esperaba a ellos y a su querida aldea

También fueron alcanzados por los demás integrantes de su equipo, donde los idiotas hablaban entre ellos sobre cosas sin importancia

El grupo fue caminando tranquilamente hasta donde se harían los exámenes, donde una extraña piedra de forma cuadrada los estaba siguiendo

 **Menma:** ¡¿Quieres dejarlo ya?! ¡Se ve desde lejos que es un disfraz!- dijo el peli rojo molesto señalando a la extraña piedra cuadrada

 **¿?:** Valla, parece que el hermano del jefe nos ha pillado- dijo un pequeño niño de seis años de pelo castaño, que llevaba una bufanda bastante larga

 **Naruto:** Ha pasado tiempo Konohamaru- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

 _ **Flash back- (hace unos meses atrás)**_

Naruto se encontraba en la oficina junto a Sarutobi, el cuál quería saber más sobre su nieto adoptivo cuando pasó la prueba para hacerse genin, ya que él sabía que ni Minato ni Kushina se molestaron en entrenarle debidamente, y le costaba creer que solo lo hubiera hecho todo observando y estudiando

Entonces la puerta se abre, mostrando a un niño de pelo castaño con una bufanda muy larga, quizás demasiado larga para su tamaño

 **Konohamaru:** ¡Prepárate viejo, voy a derrotarte y volverme el próximo Hokage!- dijo con un shuriken en mano corriendo hacia el anciano, para posteriormente acabar pisando su bufanda y acabar cayendo en el suelo

El anciano miraba la escena con cansancio mientras tapaba su cara con el sombrero, mientras el rubio permanecía indiferente ante la situación mientras el niño se levantaba

 **Konohamaru:** ¡Has sido tú! ¡He tropezado por tu culpa!- dijo señalando con el dedo al rubio que simplemente le miró con aburrimiento, para volver a seguir hablando con el anciano

Eso obviamente molesto al niño que se lanzó al ataque de una forma muy torpe y predecible

El rubio solo se tuvo que mover a un lado, provocando que el niño corriera y se estampara contra la pared cuando volvió a pisarse su bufanda nuevamente

En ese instante aparece un Jounin con gafas redondas que rápidamente fue a socorrer al joven

 **¿?:** Tú ¿Qué le has hecho al nieto del Sandaime?- dijo seriamente el Jounin que iba de negro mirando seriamente al rubio

 **Hiruzen:** No hizo nada Ebisu, Konohamaru le atacó y el simplemente lo esquivó- dijo con calma el anciano hokage mientras el Jounin miraba seriamente al rubio que estaba de brazos cruzados

 **Naruto:** Valla, esperaba algo más de tu nieto, jiji- dijo de forma burlona provocando la ira del niño

 **Konohamaru:** ¡Pues prepárate!- dijo lanzándose furioso hacia al rubio, que nuevamente se hizo a un lado para posteriormente cogerle el brazo que portaba el shuriken y ponérselo en la nuca, poniendo muy nerviosos a los presentes

 **Naruto:** Si hubiera sido un enemigo estarías muerto- dijo soltándolo mientras el joven lo miraba con sorpresa- la ira no sirve de nada si no la puedes controlar, un ninja debe saber controlar sus emociones y sentimientos en el campo de batalla, recuerda esa lección, puede que sea la más importante de todas- dijo abandonando el lugar- ya hablaremos más tarde abuelo- dijo dejando a los tres sorprendidos, en especial el niño que empezó a sentir una enorme admiración hacia el rubio

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 **Naruto:** "Esto se pone complicado, primero el abuelo y ahora su nieto"- pensó con algo de resentimiento

 **Kurama: Podríamos llevárnoslos con nosotros a Uzu-** dijo la bijuu a su rey

 **Naruto:** "Es algo que debo pensar con detalle mi reina"- pensó el rubio observando al niño y a sus compañeros (Moegi y Udon)

 **Konohamaru:** ¡He jefe! ¡¿Cuándo termines los exámenes podremos jugar a los ninja?!- dijo muy emocionado el nieto del Sandaime

 **Sakura:** ¡NARUTO BAKA! ¡¿NO TE DA VERGÜENZA JUGAR A LOS NINJAS CON UNOS CRÍOS?!-Dijo dejando sordo a meda villa

 **Konohamaru:** ¡Oye tú tabla de planchar! ¡No te metas con nuestro jefe!- dijo haciendo reír a los presentes mientras a la peli rosa se le hinchaba una vena en su frente

Pero las risas se detuvieron cuando la peli rosa furiosa quiso darle una paliza al niño insolente, cuando una mano agarró su puño con fuerza, siendo nada más ni menos el rubio que miraba seriamente a la peli rosa

 **Naruto:** Yo que tú no lo haría a menos que quieras problemas con la familia del Sandaime al meterte con su nieto- dijo asustando a la peli rosa que se hecho hacia atrás- además, al decirles que es un juego, les enseño diferentes jutsus, ya controlan los necesarios para poder aprobar en la academia- dijo el rubio mientras la peli rosa se avergonzaba

Entonces el equipo siete escuchó un gritó, que los llevó hasta la esquina de la calle, donde el nieto del tercero estaba siendo agarrado por un sujeto con la cara pintada y que vestía de negro, llevando algo vendado en su espalda

 **¿?:** Kankuro, suéltalo antes de que él se enfade- dijo una rubia con el pelo atado en cuatro coletas, que portaba un abanico en su espalda

 **Kankuro:** No Temari, no lo haré hasta que este enano se disculpe- dijo mientras el niño intentaba escapar

Entonces el rubio se plantó detrás del chico con la cara pintada, con un Kunai peligrosamente cerca de su garganta, mientras Satsuki se ponía detrás de la rubia impidiéndole hacer movimiento alguno

 **Naruto:** No te conviene tener problemas con este chico, es el nieto del Sandaime, si le haces daño, podrías provocar una guerra, ¿y no quieres eso verdad?- dijo sonriendo tranquilamente, dándole un toque bastante macabro

El ninja de Suna soltó al chico que simplemente miraba al rubio con estrellitas en sus ojos para posteriormente irse con su grupo

 **Naruto:** Hemos empezado por mal pie, me llamo Naruto- dijo el rubio extendiendo la mano

 **Kankuro:** Yo soy Kankuro, de Suna- dijo aceptando el apretón de manos

 **Temari:** Yo soy Temari- dijo la rubia algo sonrojada por el rubio

 **Naruto:** Un placer conocerla señorita Temari- dijo de forma muy educada sonrojando a la rubia mientras el peli rojo de Menma lo miraba con envidia al ver como conquistaba mujeres

 **Menma:** ¡Yo soy Menma Namikaze Uzumaki! ¡El futuro Hokage de esta aldea y dios de los shinobis!- dijo de forma arrogante

 **Akeno:** ¡De eso nada estúpido! ¡Yo seré la próxima pelea!- dijo la peli roja y así empezando una pelea de tontos que les sacó unos gotones a los presentes, cuando el rubio notó una presencia

 **Naruto:** ¿No piensas bajar?- dijo el rubio mirando hacia un árbol, del cual salió el emo Uchiha de forma espectacular, según la peli chicle que lo miraba con estrellitas en sus ojos

 **Sasuke:** ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Es que no sabeis tratar con unos perdedores? Bueno era de esperarse después de todo- dijo molestando a los ninjas se Suna

 **Naruto:** No hablaba de ti- dijo molestando al emo- hablo del chico que está ahí arriba- dijo señalando por encima del emo, para posteriormente todos vieran a un joven de pelo rojo con ojos azules y un Kanji escrito en el lado izquierdo de su frente

 **Kurama:** **Naru, ese chico es el jinchuriki de Shukaku-** dijo la bijuu en el interior del rubio

 **Naruto:** "Interesante"- dijo en su mente el rubio que no dejaba de sonreír

El peli rojo se quedó mirando durante un tiempo al rubio con una expresión dura y seria mientras bajaba junto a los otros ninjas de su aldea, que le miraban con miedo

 **Kankuro:** Ga- Gaara, no es lo que piensas- dijo asustado el chico con pinturas en su cara

 **Gaara:** Vámonos- dijo avanzando hacia donde sería la prueba escrita, para asombro de sus compañeros, que se limitaron a seguirle sin decir nada

 **Naruto:** "¿Que te ha dicho Shukaku?"- dijo el rubio en su mente

 **Kurama: No mucho, la verdad, ese sello mal puesto hace que le cueste hablar bien conmigo, solo me ha dicho que su jinchuriki y sus compañeros son los hijos del cuarto Kazekage-** dijo mientras el rubio asentía

 **Naruto:** "Eso explica la demencia que liberaba ese peli rojo"- dijo mientras su compañera asentía

Después de ese extraño momento, el grupo siguió su avance hacia donde sería la primera parte del examen

Al llegar, se encontraron con unos genin algo mayores impidiendo el paso a los demás

Naruto y las chicas, se dieron cuenta rápidamente de que eso era un Genjutsu, por lo que sin decir nada fueron hacia la verdadera sala de exámenes

En el camino se cruzaron con un chico que iba con un traje verde de spandex, tenía un peinado en forma de Tazón y unas cejas enormes

Menma y Sasuke, al verlo, se confiaron y decidieron retarle, recibiendo como resultado una paliza en Taijutsu, para asombro de los presentes, mientras el rubio lo miraba con curiosidad, ese Taijutsu no era como el suyo de bueno, pero el que se lo enseño debía ser muy bueno en ello

Aunque no falto que un idiota, en este caso Menma, estuviera a punto de desvelar la verdad y aumentar la competencia, por suerte su hermana lo detuvo a tiempo antes de que hiciera una cagada

Después aparecieron sus Jounin que les desearon buena suerte, sin embargo, la peli roja miraba con algo de preocupación al rubio, ya que no pensaba que llegará muy lejos, al igual que Minato

La primera parte no fue un gran problema, un examen escrito, el objetivo; recolectar información sin que te pillen

Para el rubio no fue un problema, Kurama y Chomei se conocían las respuestas, y lo único que tuvieron que hacer fue pasar el mensaje de forma telepática

El examinador miró con curiosidad a esos chicos, se dio cuenta de que los Uchihas usaban disimuladamente su sharingan, a Menma le costó un poco, aunque recibió la ayuda de la chica Hyuga, Akeno simplemente se las sabía ya que tenía chuleta

Sin embargo Naruto, Isaribi y Fuu eran otra historia, ellos hicieron el examen sin más, como si lo supieran de antemano. Sabía que el rubio era inteligente, pero no sabía nada de la pelinegra y la peli verde, solo sabía que si respondían un examen como ese y lo habían entregado en tan solo 10 minutos, entonces esos chicos escondían algo

Después de hacer el examen, el examinador dio el discurso para acojonar a la clase, logrando que un gran número de genins abandonara el lugar, quedando solamente los equipos principales de Konoha, Fuu representando a Taki, el equipo de Suna y algunos equipos de otras aldeas

Entonces el examinador felicito a los que se quedaron ya que habían aprobado, sorprendiendo a todos menos a Naruto y a las chicas, que simplemente fingieron

En ese instante, por la ventana entró una figura tapada con una especie de manta, para posteriormente revelar a una joven de pelo púrpura

El rubio la miró con curiosidad, no solo porque era muy hermosa, sino también por un extraño olor prominente de ella, más precisamente de su cuello

 **Kurama: Valla, el sello maldito de Orochimaru-** dijo sonriendo la peli roja

 **Naruto:** "Parece que podré poner a prueba mi práctica"- dijo a su inquilina mientras no dejaba de sonreír

 **¿?:** Muy buenas mocosos, soy Mitarashi Anko, y seré vuestra siguiente examinadora, por lo que os espero afuera- dijo para posteriormente desaparecer sacándole una gotas a los presentes

Minutos más tarde, todos los que habían aprobado salieron y se pararon en frente de una enorme malla alta que decía no pasar, peligro

 **Anko:** Muy bien pequeñas ratas, ya que habéis llegado hasta aquí, os explicaré la segunda parte de esta prueba, casa equipo tendrá un pergamino, uno es el del cielo y el otro el de la tierra, vuestro objetivo es conseguir en un plazo menor de cinco días los dos pergaminos en el bosque de la muerte, solo os diré que una vez dentro, no solo los demás participantes os pueden matar, también los animales que habitan aquí, y la aldea no se hace cargo de las muertes, por lo que si queréis retiraros ahora, este es el momento- dijo mientras muchos se echaban para atrás

 **Menma:** ¡Pues yo no pienso rendirme! ¡No dejaré que unos imbéciles y unos bichos de pacotilla me detengan a mí, al futuro Hokage de Konoha y dios de los shinobis!- dijo de forma arrogante provocando la ira de muchos

 **Akeno:** ¡Yo tampoco pienso echarme para atrás! ¡Además pienso ser la próxima Hokage! ¡QUE TE QUEDE CLARO MENMA!- Dijo mientras los dos idiotas empezaban una pelea, sacándoles gotones a los presentes ante ese comportamiento

En ese instante, la peli púrpura apareció detrás de los jóvenes peli rojos, asombrados de la velocidad de la Jounin, al igual que emo Uchiha y la peli rosa

 **Anko:** Valla, parece que tenemos unos chicos traviesos aquí- dijo mientras lamía un Kunai con la lengua, dándoles muchos escalofríos a los hermanos peli rojos

Entonces la peli púrpura posó su vista en el rubio que tenía su siempre tranquila sonrisa en su cara

 **Anko:** "Así que ese es Naruto-kun, que envidia me das Yugao"- dijo mirando con detalle al rubio

 **Naruto:** ¿Así que tú eres Anko Mitarashi?, tu entrada anterior fue bastante interesante- dijo sin perder su sonrisa

 **Anko:** Lo mismo digo Naruto, Yugao me ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara- si me disculpas, debo que continuar con la explicación- dijo volviendo a su lugar para dar la señal de salida a los equipos

El equipo siete avanzaba por el bosque de diferentes formas, Menma y Akeno iban delante con ganas de robar los pergaminos y llegar a la torre cuanto antes, seguidos de los hermanos Uchiha y Sakura

Por su parte Naruto iba atrás del todo tranquilamente junto a Isaribi y Fuu, la cual al no tener equipo acompañaba al equipo siete como si fuera una integrante más

El día transcurrió sin ningún incidente, ya que no lograron encontrarse con ningún equipo rival, por lo que decidieron acampar en el bosque después de confirmar que no hubiera peligro y los peli rojos pusieran unos sellos para esconderse mejor del enemigo, sin saber que el rubio había puesto unos sellos mucho más efectivos que los de los peli rojos

Sin embargo, tuvo que ser extremadamente precavido ya que sentía que alguien observaba a su equipo

Y era cierto, ya que el Sandaime, usando su bola de cristal, podía observar a los diferentes equipos de genin, en este caso el siete, junto a Minato, Kushina y Mikoto, por lo que el rubio hizo un clon de sí mismo para que el verdadero pudiera trabajar sin ser visto

 **Satsuki:** ¿Lo has sentido verdad?- dijo la Uchiha que había dejado un clon junto a su hermano y ahora estaba con el rubio y las demás

 **Naruto:** Esto puede ser interesante- dijo para posteriormente mirar a la pelinegra Isaribi

 **Isaribi:** Esa asquerosa serpiente- dijo con veneno en sus palabras y sonriendo macabramente

 **Naruto:** Relájate mi reina, debemos averiguar que hace aquí y que busca esa serpiente aquí- dijo calmando a la pelinegra

 **Kurama: Tenemos cinco días para averiguarlo-** dijo la bijuu con una sonrisa

Entonces el rubio se mordió el dedo, provocando que este sangrara, para que posteriormente apareciera una nube de humo blanco, mientras aparecía la silueta de una extraña criatura de un color azulado, parecida a un lagarto con cuernos en su cabeza y ojos de gato naranjas

 **¿?: Muy buenas Naruto-** dijo la criatura de forma amistosa chocando los cinco con el rubio

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué pasa Nell?, necesito que rastrees a Orochimaru, anda bastante cerca y no sé cuáles son sus intenciones, consígueme toda la información que puedas- dijo con su sonrisa tranquila mientras la criatura asentía y desaparecía como si nunca hubiese estado ahí- bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí- dijo sonriendo peligrosamente mientras se volvía azabache- ¿Por qué no nos divertimos esta noche?- dijo mientras las chicas sonreían y les parecía una gran idea

Al día siguiente, el grupo se puso nuevamente en marcha, después de un buen desayuno a base de pescado y carne, para empezar la búsqueda de pergaminos

El equipo consiguió un pergamino cuando los Namikaze y el emo culo de pato entraron en escena, aunque los muy idiotas acabaron heridos de forma estúpida

Por su parte, Naruto había conseguido otro pergamino gracias a la ayuda de una de sus invocaciones, pero no quería decir nada, ya que quería aprovechar su estadía para estudiar a la serpiente pedófila, cuando su espía había llegado al anochecer del segundo día

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué sabes?- dijo de brazos cruzados mirando hacia el bosque ya que le tocaba hacer guardia a él, cosa que no era un problema gracias a su visión nocturna

 **Nell:** Parece que esa culebra planea una invasión junto a Suna- dijo mientras el rubio fruncía el ceño- pero eso no es todo- dijo mientras el rubio alzaba una ceja- también está buscando Kekkei Genkai y Dojutsus, sobre todo el sharingan- dijo haciendo sonreír al rubio- por cierto, es gafotas del que sospechabas al principio de los exámenes es la mano derecha de la serpiente- dijo mientras el rubio asentía, ya se olía algo raro con ese tío- y os atacará mañana- dijo mientras el rubio hacía mayor su sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Bien, eso significa que podré ver ese sello maldito en acción- dijo sonriendo de forma macabra- gracias por la ayuda Nell- dijo mientras la criatura volvía a su dimensión- esto se pone cada vez más interesante- dijo muy emocionado mientras sonreía de forma macabra

Al día siguiente, el grupo avanzaba dirección hacia la torre donde serían los exámenes cuando el grupo fue interceptado por una extraña joven (Orochimaru) el cual empezó a atacar al grupo

 **Naruto:** "Ya era hora de que apareciera"- dijo en el interior de su mente

 **Kurama:** **Dejemos que estos idiotas y Satsuki se ocupen de esto-** dijo la bijuu viendo el espectáculo en una silla sentado

 **Naruto:** "De acuerdo, pero si la cosa se pone fea intervenimos, de todas formas, tenemos que negociar con la serpiente"- dijo en el interior de su cabeza

(Aquí transcurre como en la historia original, Orochimaru sella el chakra bijuu de Menma y Akeno y le pone el sello maldito al Uchiha)

Una vez terminado su trabajo, el sennin estuvo dispuesto a irse, cuando de repente sintió un potente golpe en su cara que lo acabó estrellando contra varios árboles del lugar

Cuando el sennin se recuperó del golpe, pudo ver que el causante fue nadie más ni menos que el rubio que lo miraba con una sonrisa de brazos cruzados

 **Orochimaru:** Valla, parece que el paria ha decidido intervenir- dijo con una sonrisa confiada en su cara

 **Naruto:** Pues este paria te ha golpeado y no has podido esquivarlo- dijo sonriendo de forma burlona, molestando al sennin- pero no vengo aquí para pelear- dijo poniéndose a unos metros del pedófilo, el cual lo miraba extrañado

 **Orochimaru:** ¿A no?, ¿entonces qué es lo que buscas?- dijo el sennin preparado, ese chico no le daba buena espina

 **Naruto:** Sé lo que tenéis planeado tú y Suna- dijo sorprendiendo al sennin- y déjame decirte que yo soy un clon, el original está lo bastante cerca para dar un aviso- dijo poniendo muy molesto al sennin- sin embargo…. No lo haré- dijo sorprendiendo al sennin

 **Orochimaru:** ¿Qué es lo que planeas?- dijo confundido el sennin de las serpientes

 **Naruto:** Como ya sabes, yo soy "el paria" de los Namikaze, la escoria para ellos y su patética aldea- dijo mientras el sennin entendía las palabras del rubio

 **Orochimaru:** Jujuju…. Que interesante- dijo muy emocionado- sabes, quizás suspenda…- dijo mientras el rubio alzaba la mano

 **Naruto:** Eso no es necesario si quieres, simplemente no te metas en medio, créeme, no te arrepentirás del espectáculo, será sorprendente- dijo desapareciendo en una explosión de humo del lugar, bajo la mirada del sennin que miraba eso con una sonrisa de emoción

 **Orochimaru:** Jujuju, me muero de ver las caras de esos dos y su estúpido consejo- dijo para posteriormente desaparecer en una explosión de humo

En otro lugar, a unos kilómetros, las chicas estaban poniendo a los heridos en un lugar seguro, cuando el rubio había vuelto de su charla con el pedófilo

 **Isaribi:** ¿Cómo te ha ido?-dijo con seriedad la joven azabache

 **Naruto:** Parece que bien, aunque es mejor estar en alerta, no creo que sea fácil que le cojas desprevenido tan fácilmente- dijo mientras abrazaba a la azabache- muy pronto tendrás tu venganza cariño- dijo dándole besitos en el cuello- pero hay que esperar el momento oportuno, no querrás que él se enfade por no invitarlo a la fiesta ¿verdad?- dijo mientras la joven asentía entre jadeos

Entonces el grupo desapareció dejando sola a Sakura, al cargo de sus compañeros heridos, con la excusa de que iban a buscar comida y plantas medicinales

La razón autentica, querían ver el poder del sello maldito que el pedófilo le puso al emo culo de pato, ya que habían sentido la presencia de un grupo de gennin relacionados con la serpiente

(Igual que en el anime, pasemos a lo que de verdad importa)

El Uchiha avanzaba lentamente hacia el único gennin de Oto que quedaba en pie, para posteriormente sentir un golpe en su estómago que lo dejó fuera de combate

 **Naruto:** Interesante, este sello libera un poder asqueroso- dijo cogiendo al Uchiha como si fuera un saco de patatas y ponerlo al lado de donde estaban los peli rojos y la impactada peli rosa- los demás, ya podéis ir saliendo, os detecte hacer rato- dijo asombrando a los equipo 8, 10 y 1, estos últimos cargando el cuerpo de su compañero de equipo Rock lee

El equipo del cejotas estaba compuesto por una joven de pelo castaño con dos moños en su cabeza, de nombre Tenten, y un chico de pelo castaño y ojos perlados, tratándose de Neji Hyuga, el genio de la rama secundaria de dicho clan

 **Ino:** Hola Naruto-kun- dijo la rubia saludando animadamente al rubio, sorprendiendo un poco a sus compañeros, ya que pensaban que se iría a por el emo y empezar a discutir con la peli rosa

 **Naruto:** Hola Ino-chan- dijo sonrojando a la rubia- ¿Cómo te ha ido todo este tiempo? No nos hemos visto desde ese día, por cierto no te he presentado a mis amigas, ellas son Isaribi y Fuu- dijo mientras las nombradas se presentaban de forma educada, y así, empezando una charla algo animada entre el grupo

Neji miraba con curiosidad al rubio, por lo que sabía, ese chico era el paria de la familia del hokage, un supuesto don nadie, y sin embargo, aquí estaba, en los exámenes chunnin, y no solo eso, sino que noqueó al emo Uchiha, uno de los mejores gennin de la aldea con un simple puñetazo en el estómago

Sin duda había algo mal con ese chico y con la información que le dieron de él, y cuando activo su sharingan para verlo juró ver algo más a parte de su flujo de chakra

Su prima, Hinata, también sintió curiosidad, y miró de forma escondida al rubio con su Byakugan, y ver que había restos de una energía que no coincidía con su chakra

La joven oji perla no tenía mucho interés en el rubio, ya que ella empezó a fijarse en Menma y en su determinación (arrogancia y estupidez), pero el rubio era alguien distinto, era tranquilo, pero tenía una sonrisa demasiado tranquila en su rostro, cosa que la ponía nerviosa, sentía que ese chico era diferente… quizás…. Demasiado diferente

Naruto por su parte se dio cuenta de las miradas de los Hyugas hacia él, y no le hacía gracia, seguramente avisarían al clan de su poder demoniaco y seguramente a los Hokages, y sus planes correrían peligro

Por suerte, los dos no tenían el Byakugan activado cuando su poder no estaba escondido, aparte de que había aprendido a esconderlo bastante bien, ni siquiera un Hyuga de alto nivel podría detectar su poder demoníaco oculto, incluso si cambiase a su estado original

Después de ese encuentro, los demás grupos se dispersaron, dejando al equipo siete solo, donde Naruto sacó los dos pergaminos, sorprendiendo a Sakura y a los peli rojos, que habían despertado después de que el emo perdiera el conocimiento, por lo que el grupo decidió seguir con la marcha hacia la torre

 **Isaribi:** Oye Naruto, ¿crees que tus hermanos pasaran con ese sello puesto?- dijo la azabache mutante mientras miraba al azabache

 **Naruto:** Seguro, además estos dos tienen la boca muy grande, y Kushina podrá encargarse de ese sello fácilmente, o sino, ya se encargará el pervertido- dijo mientras la joven asentía

Una vez que llegaron a la torre, simplemente abrieron el pergamino, revelando a sus dos senseis que los felicitaron por pasar la prueba

Y tal y como predijo el rubio, los hermanos le hablaron de lo que les hizo ese extraño sujeto, por suerte llegaron dos días antes de que se acabara el plazo, por lo que la peli roja tendría tiempo de revisar a ambos

 **Kurama: Que ganas tengo que lleguen las finales ¡va a ser la hostia!-** dijo la bijuu muy emocionada

 **Naruto:** "Yo también lo pienso Kurama-chan, veamos cómo se nos dan las eliminatorias, espero que me toque con Gaara, así podré arreglarle el sello y hablar con Shukaku"- dijo mientras su reina bijuu asentía

El grupo se dedicaba a descansar y a practicar un poco mientras Kushina y Kakashi se llevaron al Uchiha y al emo para ver que podían hacer con el daño que les había hecho la serpiente

Por su parte, los demás solo podían hacer una cosa antes de continuar con el examen; esperar a las rondas eliminatorias

 **Continuará**


	9. Capítulo 9: Pre-eliminares

**Capítulo 9: Pre-eliminares**

Ya había pasado la fecha límite para llegar a la torre donde serían los enfrentamientos que decidirían quien iría a la final y quién no

Naruto junto a las chicas observaban a los que habían llegado hasta las eliminatorias, entre ellos estaban el equipo 1, el equipo 8 y el equipo 10 por parte de Konoha, mientras de Oto estaban algunos shinobis, seguramente, ratas de la serpiente

Pero sonrió al ver a su objetivo, al parecer el equipo de Suna conformado por el peli rojo y sus hermanos había llegado en perfectas condiciones, perfecto para él, ya que quería hablar con el Shukaku dentro del peli rojo

Por su parte, el Uchiha había vuelto junto a Kakashi, Kushina y Mikoto, y los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki, después de que supervisarán el sello que le puso el pedófilo, y por lo que vio, el azabache no estaba muy feliz, seguramente le pusieron algún tipo de prohibición durante la pelea

Sería una obra de buen samaritano el ir hacia el emo Uchiha y quitarle el sello con un simple toque, pero… eso no tiene gracia

Entonces el árbitro, un hombre de pelo marrón con cara de enfermo que no paraba de toser, dio las explicaciones para que posteriormente la ruleta de combates daba vueltas hasta que se paró

 **Árbitro:** Primer combate; Sasuke Uchiha de Konoha contra Yoroi de Oto-dijo mientras ambos participantes bajaban al escenario para iniciar el primer combate de las preliminares

 **Naruto:** "Que interesante, veamos cómo le va ahora que está limitado"- pensó el rubio sonriendo viendo la pelea

La pelea empezó después de que el emo hablara con su típica arrogancia, empezando un combate de Taijutsu que parecía decente, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el ninja de Oto parecía tener ventaja en el combate

 **Naruto:** Ya veo, así que se trataba de eso- dijo mirando con una sonrisa la pelea mientras su equipo lo miraba con curiosidad

 **Akeno:** ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo la peli roja confundida por lo dicho por el rubio

 **Naruto:** Ese sujeto le está robando el chakra al emo, cada vez que ese tío le toca con las palmas de las manos, le succiona chakra- dijo sorprendiendo a su equipo y a los que le escuchaban para volver a poner la vista en el combate

El emo se estaba quedando sin opciones, Kakashi le prohibió estrictamente junto a su madre, utilizar el sharingan para no activar la marca de la maldición, y el pobre idiota estaba teniendo las de perder, por lo que desesperado, logró hacerle un combo de golpes a su adversario, pero al final acabó perdiendo al confiarse demasiado

 **Naruto:** Justo lo que pensaba, sin su sharingan no es nada- dijo molestando al Hatake y a la peli rosa, mientras su madre le tenía que dar la razón, su hijo confiaba demasiado en su dojutsu y dejó de lado otras áreas que eran igual de importantes

Pero ese no era el final para el emo, de seguro los consejeros y los civiles le darían un permiso para llegar a las finales y ver a su elegido en las finales

Después fue la pelea de Shino Aburame contra otro shinobi de Oto, resultando ser uno de los que atacó a la peli rosa en el bosque de la muerte cuando los tres tontos del culo estaban inconscientes

El ninja de Oto era un enorme arrogante de mierda, que acabó recibiendo su merecido cuando los insectos del Aburame destruyeron sus artefactos para alterar el viento, dejándoles inútiles los brazos

El siguiente combate fue entre el hermano de Gaara, Kankuro, contra otro ninja de Oto, el cual parecía una especie de culebra cuando estiraba su cuerpo como una, aunque la victoria fue para el shinobi de la arena

 **Naruto:** Un marionetista, interesante, pero su especialización puede ser su tumba, su estilo es predecible y fácil de esquivar e incluso de eliminar si cortas los hilos de chakra- dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a muchos por ese comentario

La siguiente pelea, fue entre la peli rosa y la Yamanaka rubia

El rubio miraba curioso desde las gradas, quería ver los resultados de la rubia durante el tiempo que no se vieron

 **Sakura:** ¡PREPÁRATE CERDA! ¡VOY A DEMOSTRARTE QUIEN ES LA MEJOR Y SASUKE-KUN SE QUEDARÁ CONMIGO!- Dijo la pelo chicle chillona dejando sordo a medio escenario

Por su parte la Yamanaka simplemente sonrió y se puso en posición de defensa

 **Ino:** Si tú lo dices- dijo incitándola a atacar con la mano

La peli rosa no se hizo esperar, y se lanzó contra la rubia en una patética demostración de Taijutsu, donde muchos Jounin negaron ante el fanatismo de la peli rosa y su falta de entrenamiento

La rubia por su parte, esquivaba con facilidad los intentos de golpear de la peli rosa con una sonrisa, poniéndola más furiosa de lo que estaba

La rubia dio un salto mortal de espaldas poniéndose detrás de la peli rosa, para posteriormente encajarle una potente patada en la cara, que le puso los ojos en blanco y la mando a volar algunos metros hasta la pared, donde se reincorporo con mucho dolor mientras la rubia la miraba con una sonrisa

 **Ino:** ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eso es todo lo que has aprendido?, pensé que teniendo a la mujer del Hokage como maestra y al discípulo de este como senseis aprenderías algo más, pero veo que no es así, solo has perdido el tiempo- dijo dándole una enorme pedrada a la peli roja Jounin y al ninja copia

 **Sakura:** ¡CÁLLATE!- Dijo lanzándose hacia la rubia con un puño cargado con algo de chakra

 **Ino:** Je, lento y predecible- dijo sin moverse del lugar para posteriormente agarrar el puño de la peli rosa con facilidad, dejando al equipo siete sorprendido menos a Naruto y las chicas- te voy a enseñar lo que es un puñetazo frentona- dijo dándole un potente puñetazo en la cara seguido de otro en el estómago, que la hizo escupir algo de sangre y que cayera al suelo

La peli rosa levantó la cara, para ver que la rubia le estaba sonriendo de una forma burlona y algo macabra

Eso le puso los pelos de punta a muchos presentes, incluida la peli rosa, que también sentía furia por esa sonrisa y se lanzó con toda la furia posible hacia la rubia que simplemente esquivaba los golpes sin problemas

Naruto miraba eso con orgullo, la rubia había entrenado para ser una gran shinobi, por lo que el rubio tomo una decisión

En el escenario, la peli rosa estaba recibiendo una paliza después de que la rubia se cansará de esquivar sus predecibles golpes, rompiéndole algunas costillas y poniéndole la cara morada de tantos golpes

Al final el árbitro, de nombre Hayate, dio por finalizada el combate dando por ganadora a la rubia Yamanaka

Todos miraban sorprendidos a la rubia, incluido sus compañeros de equipo y su sensei, ya que él no recordaba haberle enseñado un Taijutsu tan fuerte

 _ **Flash back- días antes de los exámenes**_

La rubia Yamanaka había ido a ver a Naruto, bueno, más exactamente un clon, ya que el rubio original estaba en Taki, pero dejó un clon para saber qué era lo que necesitaba la rubia

 **Naruto:** ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Ino-chan?- dijo el rubio de forma tranquila

 **Ino:** Necesito un buen entrenamiento- dijo sorprendiendo al rubio- mi sensei solo piensa en fumar y en Kurenai-sensei, aunque nos entrena a los tres por igual, siento que no avanzo nada- dijo la rubia apenada

 **Naruto:** Valla, eso me ha sorprendido, por desgracia yo soy un clon, y cuando el original vuelva empezarán los exámenes chunnin- dijo entristeciendo a la rubia- pero…- dijo para posteriormente invocar un pergamino que se lo dio a la rubia- en este pergamino hay diferentes estilos de jutsus, un Taijutsu de nivel Jounin y diferentes Ninjutsus elementales, junto a un papel de elementos, resultando que la rubia tenía elemento fuego y agua

 **Naruto:** Espero que los aproveches bien, quiero ver lo fuerte que te has hecho para los exámenes- dijo sonriendo

 **Ino:** No pienso decepcionarte Naruto-kun- dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras el clon explotaba en una nube de humo, dejando sola a la rubia que se puso a entrenar los jutsus del pergamino

 _ **Fin flash back**_

La rubia volvió a donde estaban sus compañeros y sensei que la miraban atónitos ante la demostración de su compañera rubia

 **Asuma:** Ino, ¿Dónde aprendiste ese Taijutsu?- dijo el hijo del Sarutobi mirando con asombro a la rubia

 **Ino:** Solo estudie unos pergaminos que me dio un amigo- dijo sonriendo tiernamente poniendo nervioso al Jounin que decidió no seguir con la conversación

Shikamaru la miraba de forma analítica, ¿Quién le dio ese pergamino que la hizo tan fuerte? Pero luego no le dio mucha importancia debido a que era demasiado esfuerzo y problema, si, su pereza era su mayor perdición

Naruto vio eso y sonrió, al parecer Shikamaru era demasiado pellejo como para profundizar en el tema de Ino, pero su padre era otra historia, si su hijo abría la boca estaría en problemas y su plan correría peligro, solo esperaba que su hijo no abriera mucho su perezosa boca

El siguiente combate fue entre la hermana del peli rojo y la compañera de equipo del Hyuga masculino

La joven de los moños recibió una brutal paliza por la ninja de Suna, poniendo muy furioso a su compañero de cejas pobladas

Sin embargo, la joven demostró un excelente manejo de las armas para su edad, por desgracia su adversario usaba técnicas elementales y su arma servía como escudo que la protegía de los kunais y otras armas que le lanzaba la castaña

 **Hayate:** Siguiente combate; Fuu contra Hinata Hyuga- dijo mientras las nombradas bajaban al escenario

Eso sorprendió al rubio y a las demás chicas, solo esperaban que la joven no se excediera con la Hyuga

 **Fuu:** Soy Fuu, espero que me des un buen combate- dijo sonriendo cálidamente mientras la Hyuga asentía tímidamente

Naruto miraba eso con el ceño fruncido, parece que esa joven tiene falta de autoestima, y algo le dice que sabe el verdadero motivo

La joven Hyuga miró al peli rojo de Menma que la miraba con una sonrisa en su cara, dándole los ánimos suficientes para que su timidez desapareciera y se preparara para luchar

Por desgracia para la Hyuga, la ex-jinchuriki era mucho más rápida y sus golpes eran más potentes, por lo que la victoria fue de la peli verde, que en un gesto de amabilidad, ayudo a la Hyuga a levantarse del suelo

 **Fuu:** Sigue luchando, nunca te rindas por lo que quieres- le susurro la peli verde al oído sorprendiéndola mientras esta volvía a las gradas junto a su equipo

 **Chomei:** **Eres cruel Fuu** \- dijo la bijuu de pelo naranja- **¿Por qué le das falsas esperanzas?** \- dijo confundida

 **Fuu:** "Quizás en el futuro se vuelva alguien poderosa, y más cuando vea como lo pierde todo"- dijo en su interior mental con una sádica sonrisa en su cara

Naruto sonreía al saber las intenciones de su reina de pelo verde para dirigir su vista hacia la ruleta, para saber cuál sería el próximo combate

 **Hayate:** Siguiente combate; Shikamaru Nara contra Kin Tsuchi- dijo y ambos entraron en el estadio

(Igual que en el anime, pasemos a la siguiente pelea)

 **Hayate:** Siguiente combate; Menma Namikaze Uzumaki contra Kiba Inuzuka- dijo y ambos entraron al estadio

(Igual que en el anime, bueno, no del todo igual, Menma usó su manto de chakra para ganar la pelea, aunque también se tiró un pedo)

Su madre, hermana y padre, vieron eso algo avergonzados, pero tuvieron que admitir que dio un combate decente

Por su parte, Naruto y las chicas no aguantaron más la risa y se estaban descojonando en el suelo, hasta que se calmaron para que continuaran los combates

 **Hayate:** Siguiente combate; Naruto Uzumaki contra Neji Hyuga- dijo mientras ambos se lanzaban a la arena

Kushina estaba dudosa de si el rubio debería pelear pero Mikoto la convenció de que todo estaría bien

En el escenario, ambos contendientes se miraban entre ellos, el Hyuga de forma analítica y el rubio de forma tranquila mientras se sacaba cera del oído

 **Neji:** Será mejor que te rindas, el destino ya me ha proclamado como ganador- dijo seriamente el Hyuga y con un tono arrogante

Naruto por su parte lo miraba con curiosidad, para después sonreír levemente

 **Naruto:** Tengo una pregunta- dijo mirando al Hyuga que estaba serio- ¿eres hombre o mujer?- dijo creando un silencio sepulcral en la sala, para que posteriormente muchos se rieran, incluido el equipo del Hyuga, el cual estaba rojo como un tomate

 **Neji:** ¡PUES TU QUE TE CREES QUE SOY IMBÉCIL!- Dijo avergonzado

 **Naruto:** Perdón señorita- dijo sacándole una vena enorme al Hyuga- es que el otro día se te acercó el pedófilo cíclope de mi sensei con intenciones predadoras y como estabas de espalda no sabía que pensar, ese pelo largo confunde mucho sabes- dijo el rubio sonriendo de forma burlona, mientras el Hatake intentaba esconderse por la vergüenza que estaba pasando

El Hyuga recordó ese momento y también se puso rojo de la vergüenza al recordar ese día en el que el Hatake casi le toca el culo

 **Neji:** ¡Suficiente!- dijo poniéndose en la posición de pelea del clan Hyuga- ¡Pienso vencerte como el perdedor que eres!- dijo muy enfadado mientras el rubio se rascaba el paquete con una mano y el culo con la otra

 **Naruto:** Como tú digas señorita- dijo burlonamente provocando risas en el lugar y enfadando al Hyuga más de lo que ya estaba

 **Neji:** ¡Prepárate!- dijo lanzándose contra el rubio, dispuesto a bloquear sus puntos de chakra

Pero no contó con que este empezara a esquivar los golpes sin apenas esfuerzo, para posteriormente agarrar los dedos del Hyuga y apretar con fuerza, provocándole un gran dolor

 **Naruto:** Sé que has visto algo dentro de mi ¿verdad? Cuando estábamos todos en el bosque de la muerte- susurro el rubio sorprendiendo al Hyuga- lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que nadie sepa de lo que vistes- dijo mientras su ojo derecho se volvía rojo con la esclerótica negra

Entonces el Hyuga acabó en un lugar diferente, un lugar oscuro y tenebroso, donde hacia un gélido frío pese a que no hacía viento

Entonces pudo ver una figura delante suya a unos metros de él, se trataba de su difunto padre Hizashi Hyuga

El oji perla corrió con lágrimas en sus ojos a abrazarlo, sin importar que esto fuera un Genjutsu

Pero cuando lo miro nuevamente, la imagen cambio a una perturbadora y macabra

Su padre lo miraba, pero lo aterrador era que le faltaban trozos de piel y carne de su cara, como si fuera un zombie, mientras su boca estaba llena de dientes afilados como cuchillas y de su interior aparecían una especie de tentáculos rosas

El Hyuga menor se horrorizo para sentir algo en su espalda, resultando ser su prima Hyuga en un estado de putrefacción con huesos visibles mientras de su boca llena de navajas salían tentáculos de su boca

Entonces el entorno se volvió a un páramo muerto, con el cielo rojo sangre apocalíptica, llena de muertos vivientes deformes que soltaban aterradores alaridos mientras rodeaban al Hyuga menor, entre ellos su madre muerta en forma de zombie

Los zombies se lanzaron a por el Hyuga para empezar a comérselo vivo, mientras este entre los gritos escuchaba cosas como "¿Qué te he hecho Neji-nii-san?" o "¿Por qué nos haces esto?" mientras el Hyuga se disculpaba entre llantos y gritos de dolor

En el mundo real, Naruto, le dio varios golpes al Hyuga que estaba inducido en un Genjutsu antes de que empezara a delirar y a convulsionar en el suelo, dejándolo fuera de combate

Todos miraban con sorpresa al rubio que volvía a las gradas mientras los médicos llevaban al Hyuga al hospital, no se esperaban que el rubio ganara sin apenas recibir un rasguño

Obviamente, los dos peli rojos y el emo le miraron con odio, envidia y rabia por ver que había ganado tan fácilmente y como siempre, la pelo chicle apoyaba al emo, incluso después de la paliza que le dio la rubia, tuvo fuerza para venir con vendas al lugar donde estaba el emo

Kakashi miraba con curiosidad al rubio, sabía que había hecho algo para ganar tan fácilmente en tan poco tiempo, mientras Kushina y Mikoto miraban impresionadas al rubio por ser tan fuerte

El rubio se aseguró de que nadie viera el cambio que sufrió su ojo mediante un Genjutsu local que afecto el estadio, hasta que la pelea había terminado

La siguiente pelea fue entre Isaribi, la cual llevaba una máscara para que el sennin de las serpientes no la reconociera, eso confundió un poco a sus senseis, pero Naruto dijo que le gustaba ese estilo a la chica mutante

Su adversario era Chouji Akimichi, el otro compañero de la rubia Yamanaka, un chico de huesos grandes

Pero para asombro de los presentes, la joven azabache se retiró de la arena renunciando a pelear, cosa que sorprendió a todos, por lo que Akeno tomo el relevo de la batalla, venciendo al chico de huesos grandes con facilidad

Después fue el turno de Satsuki contra otro ninja de Oto, compañero de la chica pelinegra y el tonto que peleo contra Shino, donde la Uchiha gano fácilmente, sin ni siquiera usar su sharingan, haciendo sonreír a su madre orgullosa mientras el emo maldecía por no ser tan fuerte como su hermana

Y por último, el combate entre rock lee y Gaara

(Igual que en el anime)

 **Naruto:** Valla, así que esas eran las ocho puertas de la flor de loto, interesante, pero el daño provocado por abrir solamente la tercera puerta es bastante serio- dijo de brazos cruzados- por suerte sobrevivirá, aunque con las lesiones que le ha hecho el tomate de Suna necesitará que Tsunade lo revise- dijo dejando de piedra a los de Suna, mientras el peli rojo con la calabaza se giraba para ver al rubio que le sonreía, hasta le había saludado amistosamente

 **Temari:** "Ese chico está loco, aunque es bastante atractivo"- pensó la rubia viendo al rubio

Este se dio cuenta y simplemente le sonrió de forma depredadora y guiñarle un ojo, provocando que la joven se sonrojara y girara bruscamente la cabeza, para asombro de su hermano el titiritero, ya que nunca había visto a su hermana reaccionar así

 **Hayate:** Bien, que cada uno coja una esfera para saber contra quien va a pelear- dijo mientras los candidatos se acercaban a coger cada uno su bola

 **Hayate:** Bien los combates serán los siguientes,

Primer combate; Satsuki Uchiha contra Akeno Namikaze Uzumaki- dijo mientras la Uchiha sonreía internamente, y la peli roja de forma arrogante, ya que podría demostrarle a su rival quien era la mejor de las dos

Segundo combate; Naruto Uzumaki contra Menma Namikaze Uzumaki- dijo provocando que los dos sonrieran, uno de forma arrogante para demostrar quién era el más fuerte, y el otro porque sus planes estaban saliendo a la perfección

Los siguientes combate; Sasuke vs Gaara, Fuu vs Temari, Shikamaru vs Kankuro, Ino vs Shino

Después de eso dejaron la torre de las preliminares, Naruto sonreía mientras la bijuu dentro de su cabeza daba saltos de emoción, cuando de repente, el Hatake hizo aparición delante del rubio

 **Kakashi:** Naruto, lo que le hiciste a Neji… ¿fue un Genjutsu?- dijo seriamente viendo al rubio que se mantenía tranquilo

 **Naruto:** Sí- dijo con simpleza- ¿acaso no lo viste con tu ojo especial?- dijo el rubio sin dejar de sonreír cuando de repente los dos tontos del culo hacen acto de presencia

 **Sasuke:** ¡Oye tú, enséñame es Genjutsu que hiciste, solo un Uchiha como yo debe saberlo!- dijo de forma arrogante mientras su madre negaba ante esa actitud

 **Menma:** ¡Olvídalo Teme, si alguien debe tener ese Genjutsu soy yo, el próximo dios de los shinobis!- dijo el peli rojo de forma arrogante

Sin embargo el rubio ignoro a los dos idiotas y siguió hablando con Kakashi

 **Kakashi:** La verdad es que no lo use, fue la forma en la que derrotaste a Neji- dijo mientras el rubio seguía sonriendo

 **Naruto:** Bueno, tampoco quería alargarlo demasiado, quiero estar preparado para la final, y no quiero mostrar mis cartas antes de tiempo- dijo de forma inteligente mientras los adultos entendían

 **Menma:** Je, da igual cuanto te prepares, porque te voy a vencer y demostrarte quien es el más fuerte- dijo de forma arrogante el peli rojo con una sonrisa igual de arrogante en su cara

 **Naruto:** Oye chicas, ¿vamos a comer algo?- dijo mientras Isaribi y Fuu aceptaban la oferta, dejando muy furioso al peli rojo y al emo por ser ignorados, y estaban a punto de atacar de no ser porque sus madres los lograron mantener a raya

El trio fue a la carnicería favorita del rubio diablo, el dueño al verlo se alegró al ver a uno de sus mejores clientes, pero algo le decía que las chicas que le acompañaban tendrían gustos parecidos

Y no se equivocó, entre los tres se ventilaron 20 platos de carne de ternera de la primera calidad, dejando al restaurante casi sin comida. Por suerte el rubio había saqueado la cuenta del rubio Namikaze para poder pagar la cuenta

Después el trio fue a un refugio que había hecho el azabache Naruto con la ayuda de los clones en el bosque de la muerte, donde las bijuus pudieron salir tranquilamente sin riesgo de ser expiados, donde Haku también hizo acto de presencia y Satsuki los esperaba a todos, después de decirle a su madre que saldría a entrenar

 **Naruto:** Bien chicas, ya sabéis que hacer, Satsuki, tu deja sin chakra a la zorra de Akeno y después vas a por danzo- dijo mientras esta asentía con una sonrisa- Isaribi, tú te vas a divertir con Orochimaru, espero que nuestro amigo se divierta con la invocación de la serpiente pedófila- dijo mientras esta sonreía de forma despiadada- Kurama jugará con la puta de Kushina- Dijo mientras esta sonreía de forma despiadada- Fuu y Chomei le darán una paliza al líder de Taki- dijo mientras estas sonreían satisfechas- Haku, tú te puedes encargar de los demás enemigos junto a Fuu, Chomei y Satsuki cuando terminen su diversión, aunque creo que estarás sola con Zabuza- dijo mientras esta asentía- y yo me encargaré del payaso de Menma y el subnormal de su padre

 **Kurama:** **¿Y qué pasará con Sarutobi?-** dijo la bijuu mientras todas miraban al azabache que estaba serio

 **Naruto:** Lo dejaremos inconsciente, a menos que el pedófilo intente su ataque, en ese caso Isaribi, protégelo de ese desgraciado- dijo mientras esta asentía- pero antes de todo eso, debemos reclutar a más reinas- dijo el azabache sonriendo de forma macabra

 **Chomei:** **¿Cuáles tienes en mente?-** dijo la bijuu de pelo naranja muy excitada

El azabache sacó las fotos de las candidatas a ser reinas, sorprendiendo a las chicas al ver una de ellas

 **Satsuki:** Fue idea mía- dijo la Uchiha- ella es una reina que ha sufrido mucho para que yo y el estúpido de mi hermano gemelo estuviéramos a salvo, merece esta oportunidad- dijo mientras todas asentía

 **Fuu:** Eso es entendible, pero- dijo cogiendo una foto mirándola con detalle- ¿Cuál es el truco?- dijo mirando al azabache

 **Naruto:** Es un disfraz- dijo sorprendiendo a las chicas- es más lista de lo que parece, la verdad, incluso me costó verlo en un principio- dijo recordando ese momento

 **Isaribi:** ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para reclutarlas?- dijo la chica de mar

 **Naruto:** La parte final será dentro de un mes, aprovecharemos ese tiempo para intentar reclutarlas, si se niegan, les borráis la memoria, ya habrá tiempo en las finales para que corra sangre, o domesticar- dijo sonriendo macabramente- obviamente habrá que entrenar para mejorar nuestras habilidades, y entrenar a las futuras reinas- dijo mientras estas asentían

 **Kurama: Bueno, ¿Quién será la primera Naruto-kun?-** dijo la bijuu con una sonrisa macabra

 **Naruto:** Pues para empezar... será mi adorada hermanastra mayor que me cuido en el pasado entre las sombras- dijo sonriendo tranquilamente- una de las Ambus especiales del viejo, mi querida Yugao Uzuki- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

La caza de reinas, había empezado

 **Continuará**

 **Y esto es todo por ahora, dejad en los comentarios que historia queréis que continue aquí en fanfiction, por lo que sin más que decir, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	10. Capítulo 10: Yugao Uzuki

**Hola a todos, aquí os traigo otra vez esta historia, todavía no he terminado los capítulos de las otras, así que tened paciencia, por lo que sin más que decir, aparte de que subiré otro capítulo de golpe, os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 10: Yugao Uzuki**

Yugao Uzuki, una de las Ambus personales del Sandaime Hokage, se encontraba dando un paseo por la aldea con una vestimenta completamente normal mientras estaba metida en sus pensamientos

Por un lado pensaba en su novio, Hayate Gekko, el cual la estaba esperando para una cita con ella, lo que la puso muy feliz, ya que llevaban bastante tiempo sin tener una debido a las misiones de ambos, y con los exámenes chunnin el tiempo era incluso menor

Pero por otro lado estaba preocupada por su protegido Naruto, desde que se enteró hace seis años de que su padre nombrara a sus hermanos como herederos de los dos clanes y candidatos a Hokage, este sufrió un cambio radical de personalidad, era alegre, pero no tanto como antes, más bien era más tranquilo e incluso calculador, demostrando un nivel de inteligencia bastante alto en la academia

Después estuvo varios días sin verlos tanto por sus misiones como por las que le daban al equipo del rubio

Cuando lo volvió a ver, lo vio unas semanas atrás junto a su equipo y dos chicas más completamente desconocidas para ella, le pregunto al Sandaime y al hokage, descubriendo que una de ellas era la jinchuriki del siete colas, aunque la otra no se sabía mucho, aparte de ser víctima de Orochimaru, pero poca cosa

La peli púrpura sentía que el rubio escondía algo, algo grande entre manos, pero no sabía el que era

Cuando llegó al lugar acordado, vio que su novio no estaba, por lo que pensó que tendría algún asunto por lo que decidió esperarlo

Mientras esperaba, el rubio la estaba observando desde la distancia, con una sonrisa en su rostro, esperando una oportunidad como esta para hacer su movimiento

El rubio se plantó a unos metros al lado de la Uzuki, con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia ella

 **Naruto:** ¿Esperando a alguien?- dijo el rubio llamando la atención de la peli púrpura, sorprendida de no haber sentido la presencia del rubio

 **Yugao:** Hola Naruto-kun, ha pasado tiempo sin verte- dijo escondiendo su sorpresa perfectamente

 **Naruto:** Lo mismo digo Yugao-chan, no nos hemos visto desde que tuve mi primera misión de rango A en Nami no Kumi- dijo el rubio que se sentó en una banca del parque, y la joven Ambu lo imitaba

 **Yugao:** El viejo Sandaime me lo contó, me dijo por parte de Kakashi que tú los convenciste para ir, eso pudo haber sido peligroso Naruto-kun- dijo la Uzuki regañando levemente al Uzumaki

 **Naruto:** Lo sé, pero era una oportunidad para poder conocer un lugar nuevo, además, gracias a eso, pudimos salvar a esa aldea de la tiranía de Gato y pude traer a Isaribi a la aldea y darle una vida mejor- dijo llamando la atención de la peli púrpura

 **Yugao:** ¿Qué ocurrió con esa chica?- dijo con curiosidad la Ambu

 **Naruto:** Ella fue un experimento de ese tal Orochimaru, no sé qué planeaba con ella pero esta logró escapar y volver a su aldea, sin embargo, la empezaron a ver como a un monstruo ya que ella fue la primera en volver después de que la secuestraran, por lo que los muy estúpidos la trataron como a un monstruo y la maltrataban, por suerte, la encontré y la pudimos rescatar- dijo seriamente

 **Yugao:** Valla, su vida ha sido horrible- dijo la Ambu con tristeza

 **Naruto:** Lo sé, pero ahora ha empezado de nuevo y es feliz- dijo sonriendo haciendo sonreír a la Uzuki

 **Yugao:** Valla Naruto-kun, sabes, desde ese día en… la casa de tus padres, pensé que te volverías alguien frío y rencoroso, pero, pese a que has cambiado, sigues siendo ese chico alegre y divertido que conocí- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Es cierto que eso me dolió bastante, pero no iba a dejar de ser como era por algo así, simplemente madure un poco- dijo sonriendo- además quiero darte las gracias por defenderme de los aldeanos- dijo con una sonrisa avergonzando levemente a la peli púrpura

 **Yugao:** No tienes que agradecerme Naruto-kun, solo protegí a mi hermanito- dijo algo avergonzada

 **Naruto:** Lo sé, pero aún así te doy las gracias- dijo sonrojando a la Uzuki- por cierto te he traído esto- dijo dándole un sobre

 **Yugao:** ¿Qué es esto Naruto-kun?- dijo confundida

 **Naruto:** Un pequeño obsequio por todo lo que has hecho por mí- dijo sonriendo tiernamente

 **Yugao:** No tenías por qué molestarte Naruto-kun- dijo sonrojada por el detalle

 **Naruto:** Claro que sí, eres alguien muy importante para mí- dijo sonrojando a la Uzuki- bueno, yo debo irme, tengo que entrenar para mi combate, buena suerte con tu cita- dijo retirándose- un consejo- dijo llamando la atención de la Ambu- ábrelo cuando estés sola en casa- dijo desapareciendo

La Uzuki no entendió eso último, pero decidió guardar el sobre dentro de su bolso, mientras su novio hacía acto de presencia

 **Hayate:** Lo siento, tuve algunos problemas en casa- dijo sonriendo algo nervioso sin dejar de toser- ¿nos vamos?- dijo mientras la peli púrpura asentía y empezaban la cita

Por su parte Naruto fue a donde estaban entrenando las chicas, todas estaban presentes, incluida Satsuki que dejó un clon junto a su madre lo bastante cargado de chakra como para soportar muchos golpes

 **Kurama:** **¿Cómo te ha ido?-** dijo sonriente la bijuu

 **Naruto:** No ha sido difícil la verdad, lo acepto con mucha facilidad, solo espero que no lo abra fuera de casa, quiero que sea especial- dijo sonriendo macabramente, cuando una de las invocaciones del Uzumaki hizo aparición en el lugar

 **¿?:** Naruto-sama, he logrado localizar a Orochimaru- dijo un ser parecido a Nell, pero más pequeño y con varios brazos

 **Naruto:** Ahora vuelvo chicas- dijo desapareciendo del lugar

La noche ya había caído en la aldea, Yugao volvía a su casa después de la cita que tuvo con su novio, no es que hayan ido a lugares súper caros o muy elegantes, simplemente dieron paseos por la aldea, el objetivo era pasar un tiempo juntos

Sin embargo, Hayate le pareció algo distante, incluso parecía algo distraído cuando hablaba con ella, y a veces evitaba ciertos temas a la hora de hablarlos

Eso le pareció extraño pero decidió dejarlo pasar, puede que sean problemas con la familia, o a lo mejor son recuerdos oscuros del pasado que le siguen, sinceramente, decidió esperar el momento hasta que el estuviera preparado para hablarlo

Dejo el bolso en la percha, no sin antes sacar el regalo que le dio el rubio antes de la cita, dejándolo en la mesa de su casa, para posteriormente darse una ducha, mostrando un precioso cuerpo que muchas envidiarían, sin duda Hayate tuvo suerte

Después de ducharse se ató el pelo mientras caminaba con una toalla tapando su desnudez, por suerte su ventana tenía las persianas puestas y ningún pervertido la podría ver

Entonces cogió el sobre y se sentó para saber qué era lo que le había dado el rubio

 **Yugao:** Naruto-kun ha sido muy amable, ¿me pregunto qué será lo que me ha regalado?, de seguro será un dibujo o algo…- dijo abriendo el sobre para posteriormente quedarse callada al ver con detalle lo que había dentro del sobre

Sus ojos se agrandaron, llenos de incredibilidad, para posteriormente a pasar a tristeza mientras su corazón se hacía pedazos

Lo que le dio el rubio eran fotos, pero no unas fotos normales, eran fotos de Hayate saliendo con varias mujeres, algunas civiles y otras shinobis, incluidas hijas de señores importantes de alto rango social, hasta había una foto con Hana Inuzuka, la hija de la líder del clan Inuzuka, Tsume Inuzuka, en todas ellas, teniendo besos amorosos y lujuriosos y hasta intentos de sexo en vía pública

La Uzuki tenía las manos en su boca mientras liberaba lágrimas de sus ojos, simplemente no era posible, debía de ser una mala broma del rubio

 **¿?:** ¿Es triste verdad?- dijo una voz que puso en alerta a la Ambu, sorprendiéndose de que fuese el rubio de bigotes- pensar que el hombre que amas, al cual le has dado tu corazón, cuerpo y alma, te hubiera hecho semejante falta de lealtad y traicionado de una forma rastrera, ¿pero sabes que es lo peor?- dijo mirando seriamente a la Uzuki- la castaña y esa chica de pelo azulado no tienen más de 14 años- dijo dejando aún más en shock a la peli púrpura- pero la peor es esa rubia, puede que parezca adulta, pero solo tiene 10 años y es la hija de un señor de alta clase social, amigo cercano del señor feudal- dijo horrorizando a la Uzuki

 **Yugao:** Naruto, si esto es una broma…

 **Naruto:** ¿Crees que bromearía con eso Yugao-chan?- dijo seriamente el rubio- no soy un hijo de puta tan grande como para hacer de esto una broma, eso sería demasiado bajo hasta para mí- dijo de brazos cruzados mientras la Uzuki se derrumbaba llorando, esto fue demasiado para ella y tapo su cara para que no cayeran las lágrimas de forma inevitable

Entonces la peli púrpura sintió un cálido abrazo, proveniente del rubio que seguía con una mirada seria pero tranquila

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes Yugao-chan, te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario- dijo mientras la peli púrpura lo abrazaba, normalmente ella era fría y calmada, pero no en este caso, no con el rubio al cual veía como un hermanito- por eso- dijo separándose lentamente de ella- debes saberlo- dijo mientras el rubio cambiaba de forma hasta volverse azabache, sus ojos se mantuvieron azules, y se hizo más alto

 **Yugao:** ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!- dijo sorprendida la Ambu

 **Naruto:** Este es mi verdadero yo Yugao-chan, logré este aspecto hace seis años, después de que ese capullo de Minato destrozará mis sueño de ser Hokage- dijo sonriendo- pero sabes que, debo agradecerle a ese gilipollas ya que de lo contrario no habría descubierto tan pronto mi verdadero poder, aparte de que esta es mi forma humana- dijo confundiendo a las sorprendida Ambu

 **Yugao:** ¿Co-como que forma humana?- dijo confundida mientras miraba con un leve sonrojo al azabache que tenía frente a él

Entonces el azabache adoptó su forma bestial, sorprendiendo y asustando bastante a la Uzuki

 **Naruto: No tengas miedo Yugao-chan-** dijo con una voz profunda detonando poder, pero a la vez siendo bastante atractiva, para posteriormente volver a su forma humana- quiero proponerte un trato Yugao-chan- dijo agachándose mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la Uzuki

 **Yugao:** ¿Qué- que clase de trato?- dijo recuperándose de la sorpresa

 **Naruto:** Quiero destruir a Minato y a su familia- dijo sorprendiendo a la Uzuki- quiero que vean el infierno, quiero que Minato sufra y lo pierda todo antes de arrancarle su asqueroso corazón y teñir la aldea con su sangre- dijo asustando a la Uzuki- pero también quiero que el mundo tiemble ante mí y mis reinas y quiero que seas una de ellas- dijo sonriendo depredadoramente a la Uzuki- además, sé que quieres justicia contra Hayate ¿o no?- dijo mientras la Uzuki bajaba la mirada

 **Yugao:** Quiero justicia pero…. No quiero destruir Konoha- dijo seriamente

 **Naruto:** Yo nunca he dicho que valla a destruir Konoha- dijo sin perder la sonrisa- he dicho que teñiré Konoha con la sangre de Minato y luego crearé mi reino lejos de este estercolero corrupto, un reino donde no haya discriminación ni maldad, ni corrupción, un reino donde puedas ser feliz Yugao-chan- dijo sorprendiendo a la Uzuki- por eso te pregunto… ¿quieres ser una de mis reinas?- dijo ofreciéndole la mano a la Uzuki

La joven se lo pensó unos segundos, si se unía a Naruto, estaría traicionando a la aldea, pero luego lo pensó con detalle, la aldea ya lo había traicionado, o para ser más exactos, lo único que le quedaba para estar unida a la aldea, Hayate, la había traicionado

Recordó como su maestra Kushina había ignorado a su hijo mayor a favor de los otros dos, dejándolo solo, sintiéndose muy decepcionada ante esa actitud de la peli roja, que incluso llegó a tratar como un saco de mierda al rubio que solo quería su cariño

También se sintió decepcionada de su amiga Kurenai, ella pensó que se daría cuenta de la situación del rubio, pero no hizo nada al respecto, decepcionándola aún más

Anko era la única amiga importante que le quedaba, ya que ella si se preocupaba por el rubio, pero su situación por culpa de su anterior maestro la puso en la misma situación que Naruto o incluso peor, y por eso apenas salía del bosque de la muerte

Su familia, todos estaban muertos, no le quedaba nadie con la misma sangre que ella

Lo único que quedaba era Hayate, él era la posibilidad de empezar de cero, a ser nuevamente feliz, pero con las pruebas de hoy mostradas, lo vio todo claro; no le quedaba nada en este asqueroso lugar

 **Yugao:** Acepto Naruto-kun- dijo sonriendo mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas

 **Naruto:** Bien- dijo cargando a la Uzuki como una princesa sonrojándola- vámonos- dijo para que ambos desaparecieran y posteriormente aparecieran en el refugio de Naruto cerca del bosque de la muerte

La Uzuki se sorprendió de ver a las compañeras de equipo del rubio junto a tres chicas más que no conocía

 **Kurama: Valla, pensé que tardarías un poco más en traerla-** dijo con una sonrisa lasciva en su cara

 **Naruto:** Yugao-chan, te presento a las demás reinas, Isaribi-chan, Fuu-chan, Satsuki-chan- dijo mientras las tres saludaban- y estas tres bellezas son Haku-chan, usuaria del Hyoton- dijo mientras saludaba sonrojada- y las hermanas Kurama-chan y Chomei-chan, aunque tú las conoces como Kyubi y Nanabi- dijo sorprendiendo a la Uzuki

 **Yugao:** ¿Cómo es posible?, se supone que estáis selladas- dijo sorprendida

 **Kurama:** **Bueno, Naruto-kun me expulso de su cuerpo cuando se volvió un diablo, y a mi hermana la extrajo de Fuu-chan con un jutsu especial para no matarla-** dijo sorprendiendo a la Uzuki

 **Satsuki:** Bueno chicas ¿a qué esperamos?- dijo mientras todas empezaban a desnudarse sorprendiendo a la Uzuki, para luego ver como las chicas adoptaban su forma demoníaca, mientras el azabache sonreía y también se quitaba la ropa

 **Yugao:** ¡¿Qué os ha pasado?! ¡¿Y qué hacéis desnudas?!- dijo muy sonrojada

 **Haku: Cuando tuvimos relaciones con Naruto-kun, acabamos mutando y nos volvimos diablos como él-** dijo mientras el azabache se sentaba al trono

 **Yugao:** ¿Y vosotras porque no habéis cambiado?- dijo viendo a las bijuus

 **Naruto:** Ellas son bijuus y la demonización no les afecta- dijo el azabache son simpleza

 **Isaribi:** **¿A que espera Yugao-san? Usted también debe quitarse la ropa-** dijo sorprendiendo a la Uzuki

 **Yugao:** Po… ¿Porque?- dijo sujetando su toalla

 **Fuu:** **No es obvio, vamos a follar con Naruto-kun-** dijo dejando de piedra a la Uzuki- **debes demostrarle a nuestro rey lo que vales-** dijo sonriendo lujuriosamente

 **Naruto:** Aceptaste ser mi reina ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa- demuéstrame que eres digna- dijo mostrando su arma, sorprendiendo a la Uzuki

 **Yugao:** "Es enorme"- pensó algo asustada y sonrojada- de acuerdo- dijo con todo el valor que tenía

 _ **Lemon time**_

La Uzuki empezó a chuparle el enorme nabo al azabache, cabía decir que la pobre le costaba metérselo todo en la boca

 **Naruto:** Lo haces muy bien Yugao-chan, se nota que tienes experiencia, es una pena que ese capullo no sepa valorar lo que tiene- dijo mientras la Ambu seguía chupando su nabo con algo de esfuerzo hasta que finalmente el azabache soltó su carga junto a un gruñido ronco

La pobre casi se atraganta, pero logró tragárselo todo, aun así, esa cosa seguía como si nada, mientras las demás chicas estaban en una orgía lésbica, a excepción de Fuu y Satsuki que estaban chupando los huevos del azabache

 **Naruto:** ¿Estás preparada?- dijo mientras la nombrada con algo de temor se preparaba para ser penetrada por el azabache, el cual al solo meter la punta hizo que la peli morada gimiera un poco adolorida

Pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrado hasta que la penetro hasta el fondo, sacándole un gran gemido placentero, para posteriormente ser embestida por el azabache, de forma lenta al principio, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas y salvajes

La peli púrpura empezó a gemir de placer mientras su cuerpo empezaba a sufrir los cambios, su piel se volvió roja, sus ojos se pusieron rojos con la esclerótica negra, dos cuernos rectos salieron de su cabeza, y una cola larga de reptil del mismo color que su nueva piel, mientras sus dedos adquirían garras, y sus pues cambiaban de forma para poder caminar de puntillas

 **Yugao: ¡MÁS, QUIERO MÁS MI REY! ¡DEME MÁS!-** dijo completamente cegada por la lujuria

 **Naruto: Como quieras-** dijo adoptando su forma bestial, aumentando el tamaño de su pene y dando embestidas aún más salvajes a la peli púrpura, durante al menos varias horas sin parar

 _ **Fin lemon**_

Después de la alocada noche de sexo, todas las chicas dormían junto al pelinegro, el cual tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara

 **Naruto:** Entonces Yugao-chan- dijo llamando la atención de la peli púrpura Uzuki- ¿Qué harás ahora?- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Yugao:** No es obvio…. Estar con mi amado rey, aunque tendré que fingir que amo a ese pederasta- dijo molesta

 **Naruto:** Míralo por el lado bueno, no te verá venir- dijo mientras la Uzuki sonreía

 **Yugao:** Eso es verdad- dijo abrazando al azabache- Y aparte de nosotras, ¿Quiénes serán mis futuras hermanas?- pregunto curiosa

Entonces el azabache mostró las fotos de las candidatas, sonriendo al ver a una de ellas

 **Naruto:** Ella merece que la traten bien y darle a esa escoria su merecido por lo que le hizo- dijo sonriendo mientras besaba la frente de la Uzuki

 **Yugao:** ¿Podré escoger mascota también?- dijo tiernamente

 **Naruto:** Claro que si- dijo dándole besitos amorosos- y creo que se cual es ¿verdad?- dijo mientras ella asentía

 **Yugao:** Valla, será mejor que me prepare, me toca guardia por la mañana- dijo empezando a vestirse con su ropa Ambu- ¿quién será la siguiente mi rey?- dijo muy curiosa la peli púrpura

 **Naruto:** No lo he decidido aún mi reina, quizás lo descubra el día de hoy- dijo con una sonrisa lasciva mientras su reina Ambu salía de la caseta para hacer sus obligaciones, las cuales, no durarían mucho…

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo, espero que os guste, os veo en el siguiente capítulo**


	11. Capítulo 11: Ino Yamanaka

**Y hasta aquí los capítulos, espero que os gusten, abajo daré un mensaje**

 **Capítulo 11: Ino Yamanaka**

Naruto paseaba tranquilamente por la aldea, la noche pasada, estuvo muy bien la verdad, y estaba feliz de que Yugao se uniera a él y a su causa, muy pronto Minato pagaría muy caro

Entonces un olor salado le llegó a su finísima nariz, seguido de unos llantos a los lejos que escuchó con su súper oído, por lo que decidió ir a investigar, resultando ser la joven Yamanaka rubia, llorando en una banca ella sola

 **Naruto:** Ino-chan ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo preocupado el rubio, llamando la atención de la rubia

 **Ino:** ¿Naruto-kun?- dijo derramando lágrimas y con la cara roja dejando sorprendido al rubio- ¡Naruto-kun!- dijo corriendo hacia el rubio y abrazarlo mientras lloraba

 **Naruto:** ¡Ino-chan ¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Te han hecho algo malo?!- dijo preocupado el rubio

 **Ino:** Naruto-kun- dijo llorando la rubia- yo….

 _ **Flash back**_

La joven Yamanaka estaba dando un paseo por el recinto de su hogar, cuando escuchó a sus padres hablando con alguien, resultando ser el cuarto Hokage y su mujer, que hablaban con sus padres

 **Minato:** Inoichi-san, quisiera proponerle un trato

 **Inoichi:** Claro, dígame, ¿de qué se trata?- preguntó el rubio líder del clan

 **Kushina:** Nos gustaría que nuestro hijo Menma se casará con vuestra hija Ino, ya que estamos intentando renacer el clan Uzumaki- dijo mientras los Yamanakas sonreían y la rubia menor que estaba escuchando se aterraba ante esa idea

 **Inoichi:** La verdad es que nos parece una gran idea ¿tendrá más prometidas aparte de mi hija?- preguntó curioso mientras su hija intentaba no llorar desde el otro lado mientras apretaba sus puños furiosa por ver como sus padres aceptaron esa oferta

 **Minato:** En principio la hija mayor de Hiashi, Hinata Hyuga, por el momento, hemos pensado también en Satsuki Uchiha cuando alcancen la mayoría de edad- dijo mientras estos asentían y empezaban una charla amistosa, mientras la pequeña rubia se alejaba intentando no llorar

 _ **Fin flash back**_

El rubio estaba furioso, no, mentira, estaba que hervía de rabia, ese hijo de puta no le bastó con joderle su sueño de ser Hokage, también pensaba joderle la vida a Ino-chan y a su amada reina Satsuki-chan

Los ojos del rubio se pusieron rojos mientras inconscientemente liberaba su poder demoníaco poco a poco

 **Ino:** Na… ¿Naruto-kun?- dijo algo extrañada al ver esa extraña energía oscura salir del rubio, para asustarse al ver sus ojos rojos con la esclerótica negra

El rubio se dio cuenta de los cambios que había sufrido, por lo que empezó a volver a la normalidad

 **Naruto:** Lo siento Ino-chan, pero es que escuchar eso me ha sacado de quicio "Aparte de que me he expuesto demasiado"- pensó lo último

 **Ino:** Naruto-kun ¿Qué fue eso? Liberaste un chakra extraño y tus ojos cambiaron- dijo asustada y confundida

 **Naruto:** Eso es algo que quiero hablar contigo en privado Ino-chan- dijo cargándola como una princesa y llevarla a lo profundo del bosque donde tenía su refugio a prueba de AMBUS y mirones- te presento mi guarida secreta Ino-chan- dijo mientras la dejaba en el suelo y entraba en la casa, donde estaban todas las chicas, confundidas por ver al rubio tan pronto, hasta que vieron a la rubia Yamanaka

 **Chomei: ¿Qué pasa aquí?** \- dijo la bijuu de pelo naranja

 **Naruto:** Una emergencia, ¿estáis todas aquí?- preguntó seriamente

 **Haku:** Voy a llamar a Satsuki-chan y a Fuu-chan- dijo la usuaria del hielo liberando una leve cantidad de poder demoníaco mientras usaba un sistema de llamada para avisar a las chicas, la cuales tardaron unos minutos en llegar

 **Satsuki:** Bien, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué Ino está aquí?- preguntó jadeando mientras las demás chicas aparecían

 **Naruto:** Cuéntales Ino-chan, puedes confiar en ellas, son de fiar- dijo mientras la rubia Yamanaka contaba lo que escuchó en su casa

Cabe decir que las chicas estaban furiosas con Minato, en especial la Uchiha que tenía su sharingan activado del odio que estaba sintiendo, siendo calmada por un abrazo del rubio

 **Naruto:** Tranquila Satsuki-chan, todo está bien, no pienso dejar que eso ocurra, nadie va a tocaros, eso que quede bien claro- dijo con determinación sonrojando a las chicas

 **Ino:** Naruto-kun ¿podrías explicarme que pasa aquí?- preguntó confundida la Yamanaka

 **Naruto:** Ino-chan, quiero que esto que escuches y veas aquí no salga de este lugar ¿puedo confiar en ello?- dijo mientras la rubia asentía

Entonces el rubio adoptó su forma original, dejando sin palabras a la joven rubia mientras un sonrojo enorme aparecía en su cara

 **Naruto:** Esta es mi verdadera forma humana Ino-chan- dijo mientras la rubia lo miraba embobado, si antes era guapo, ahora era un verdadero dios

 **Ino:** ¿Co- CÓMO? ¡ ¿CÓMO ES QUE ERES UN DIOS TODO PODEROSO Y SUPER ATRACTIVO?!- Dijo con corazones en sus ojos mientras no paraba de moverse

 **Naruto:** Eh… Gracias, supongo…. Pero debes saber otra cosa- dijo mientras la rubia lo miraba con corazoncitos- no soy humano- dijo dejando confunda a la rubia

Entonces el azabache adoptó su forma bestial, sorprendiendo a la Yamanaka que se llevó un buen susto, aun así, ese aspecto pese a ser aterrador, era bastante atractivo

 **Ino:** ¿Co-cómo te paso esto?- dijo admirando esa forma bestial del azabache

 **Naruto:** **Ocurrió hace seis años, cuando el estúpido de Minato propuso como candidatos al título de Hokage a mis "hermanos" y los nombraron a cada uno líderes de clan, fue entonces cuando exploté, y al expulsar el alma de Kurama-chan de mi interior, desperté mi verdadero poder-** dijo antes de volver a su forma humana

 **Ino:** ¿Kurama-chan?- preguntó confundida hasta que la peli roja se hizo notar

 **Kurama: Soy yo, y está es mi hermana Chomei, aunque tú nos conoces como Kyubi y Nanabi-** Dijo dejando de piedra a la rubia Yamanaka

 **Ino:** ¡¿Pero cómo es que estáis aquí?! Se supone que tú estabas sellada en Menma y Akeno- dijo muy confundida

 **Naruto:** Solo sellaron el chakra en esos imbéciles, el alma la sellaron dentro de mí, dentro de poco, Kurama-chan recuperará el poder que le arrebataron, y en cuanto a Chomei-chan, ella puso salir gracias a mí cuando usé un sello especial para no matar a su anterior jinchuriki, o sea, Fuu-chan- dijo mientras la nombrada saludaba

 **Ino:** I-increíble- dijo atónita- ¿Y qué tienes planeado hacer?- dijo mirando al azabache

 **Naruto:** Eso es simple hermosa- dijo sonrojando a la rubia- voy a hacerle pagar a Minato por todo el daño que ha hecho y está haciendo, y después nos largaremos a crear un nuevo imperio, uno donde todos seamos felices, sin discriminación, sin injusticias, sin abusos, sin esclavización, a menos que sean mascotas claro, un lugar que se pueda llamar hogar- dijo el azabache con una sonrisa, mientras las chicas adoptaban su forma demoníaca sorprendiendo a la rubia, asombrada y celosa por lo bien desarrolladas que estaban

 **Ino:** Qué ¡¿qué os ha pasado?!- dijo asombrada al ver a las chicas, excepto las bijuus, transformadas en demonios

 **Satsuki:** **Esto es lo que ocurre cuando follas con un diablo guapa-** dijo sonriendo la Uchiha

 **Ino:** Ha- ¿Habéis tenido relaciones con Naruto-kun?- dijo sonrojada

 **Naruto:** Ino-chan- dijo llamando la atención de la rubia- ¿te gustaría ser una de mis reinas?- dijo asombrando a la rubia cuyo corazón latía con fuerza ante esa proposición

Pensó en lo ocurrido, desde que conoció en persona al ahora azabache supo que era alguien especial y ahora le estaba ofreciendo ser feliz, sin estúpidas obligaciones de clanes, sin barreras, la posibilidad de ser feliz con el hombre al que ahora, sabía que amaba con locura

 **Ino:** Acepto Naruto-kun- Dijo sonriendo con determinación, haciendo sonreír a los presentes

 **Naruto:** Perfecto- dijo sonriendo- Satsuki-chan, ve a ver si tu madre está hablando con ese gilipollas y la zorra de su mujer- dijo mientras esta desaparecía del lugar

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la Uchiha volvió nuevamente

 **Naruto:** ¿Y bien?- dijo mirando a la Uchiha preocupado

 **Satsuki:** Ese cabrón ha estado en mi casa con la puta- dijo preocupando a los presentes- por suerte mi madre ha dicho que se lo pensara y que quiere hablarlo conmigo- dijo aliviando a los presentes

 **Naruto:** Bien, Ino-chan prepárate- dijo mientras las chicas se desnudaban

 **Ino:** ¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkk! ¡ ¿En serio vamos a hacerlo?!- dijo muy avergonzada

 **Isaribi:** No tienes que tener miedo Ino- dijo la chica de mar desnuda

 **Yugao:** Una vez que lo haces, no puedes parar, quieres más y más- dijo mientras se relamía los labios

 **Satsuki:** Además, tenemos sellos anti-embarazo, no tienes que preocuparte, a menos que te de miedo bañarte en semen claro- dijo de forma lujuriosa sonrojando salvajemente a la rubia Yamanaka

 **Fuu:** ¿Aceptaste ser una reina como nosotras verdad?, entonces debes demostrarlo querida- dijo sonriendo de forma lujuriosa

 **Chomei: Es como nuestro ritual de iniciación por decirlo de alguna forma-** dijo la bijuu de pelo naranja y ojos verdes

 **Kurama: Y es tradición que sea la nueva la primera en empezar-** dijo empujando a la rubia hacia el azabache que se quitó los pantalones, mostrando el arma que tiene entre las piernas, dejando en shock a la rubia

 **Ino:** ¡Dios santo! ¡Es enorme!- dijo impresionada ante lo que tenía frente a ella

 **Naruto:** ¿Estás preparada?- dijo el azabache

 **Ino:** ¿Por qué no te transformas en diablo como las chicas?- preguntó curiosa

 **Naruto:** SI hiciera eso y follaramos, liberaría mucho poder y me detectarían- dijo mientras la rubia asentía

 _ **Lemon time**_

 **Ino:** Aquí vamos, te advierto que es mi primera vez- dijo la rubia empezando a manosear el trabuco que tenía de polla el azabache sacándole gruñidos de placer, mientras podía notar en sus manos las venas del enorme aparato que estaba sujetando, para metérselo en la boca con algo de dificultad

 **Naruto:** Muy bien Ino-chan, lo estás haciendo muy bien para ser tu primera vez- dijo sonriendo mientras la rubia empezaba a chupar de una forma aún más viciosa, hasta que finalmente se corrió con ayuda de Kurama y Fuu que le chupaban las bolas

Entonces el azabache, después de 10 minutos, se acabó corriendo en la boca de la rubia, que empezó a toser al recibir toda la carga del azabache

 **Naruto:** ¿Estás bien?- dijo algo preocupado por la rubia

 **Ino:** Si, solo es que me cogió por sorpresa- dijo intentando tragar todo lo que le había dado el azabache

 **Naruto:** No tengas prisa mi nueva reina, la noche es larga y joven, tómate tu tiempo- dijo mientras la rubia asentía, para posteriormente agarrar el pirulo del azabache y empezar a metérselo poco a poco hasta que se rompió su himen que empezó a sangrar, provocándole un poco de dolor a la rubia, mientras el azabache jugaba con sus pezones y tetas, bien desarrolladas para su edad, aunque no tanto como la Uchiha

La rubia no dejaba de dar gemidos de placer mientras su cuerpo se adaptaba al aparato de su ahora rey, donde el dolor empezó a desaparecer y se volvía placer, sobre todo cuando esta empezó a moverse de arriba abajo

La transformación en diablo había empezado, la piel de la rubia se volvió roja, sus ojos se pusieron blancos con la esclerótica negra, una cola larga en forma de látigo aparecía encima de su culo junto a dos alas con membranas en su espalda, sus orejas se alargaron, sus dientes se volvieron navajas y sus uñas en garras, y su pelo antes rubio, ahora era negro azabache como el de la Uchiha

 **Ino: ¡AHHH SIIII! ¡VAMOS MI REY! ¡PARTE A ESTA REINA PUTA EN DOS!-** Gritó mientras el azabache la embestía de una forma salvaje mientras sonreía y hacía lo que le pedía su ahora reina rubia, no sin antes crear varios clones para las demás chicas

 **Naruto:** ¡MIERDA! ¡ME VOY A CORRER!- Dijo soltando su carga en la Yamanaka, más precisamente en su culo, que fue lo siguiente que penetró el rey diablo, donde la rubia cayó rendida en la cama con una mirada de placer en su rostro, mientras tenía la legua fuera y los ojos desorbitados

La orgía duró toda la noche hasta que casi sale el sol por la mañana

 _ **Fin lemon**_

Por la mañana siguiente, Naruto y las chicas se levantaron para dedicarse a sus tareas cotidianas, como era el caso de Yugao, mientras los demás se preparaban para entrenar, por suerte la Uchiha dejó un Genjutsu lo bastante potente para no preocupar a su madre o hermano (claro, si es que este último se preocupa por algo que no sea él mismo)

Por su parte, Naruto estuvo espiando a su hermano, el cual estaba entrenando con el gama-sennin de los sapos, después de que este fuese descubierto por las chicas espiándolas en las aguas termales, y que el peli rojo imbécil hiciera un jutsu pervertido para convencer al pervertido de que los siguiera entrenando más a fondo

 **Naruto:** Valla, aparte de ser estúpido, es un pervertido de primera, ya se me hacía raro que algo no se le pegara de ese viejo verde- dijo observando como el peli blanco le enseñaba el contrato de los sapos- interesante, espero que nuestro amigo esté feliz de pelear contra el líder de los sapos- dijo para posteriormente explotar en una nube de humo blanco

Ya solo quedaban tres semanas para que iniciaran las finales de los exámenes chunnin, el entrenamiento fue bastante intenso, mientras la rubia tenía que disimular felicidad cuando sus padres le hablaron de ese matrimonio para unir los clanes Yamanaka, Namikaze y Uzumaki, pero pronto eso cambiaría, ya que ella misma se encargaría de que sus padres pagaran el precio por haber intentado destruir su vida

 **Kurama: Bueno Naruto-kun, ¿Quién será la siguiente?-** dijo la bijuu con curiosidad la bijuu

 **Naruto:** Quería que fuera Mikoto, pero antes debemos de encargarnos de ella- dijo notando una presencia a lo lejos

 **Kurama: Tienes razón, ella ronda mucho por el bosque, si nos descubre tendremos problemas, aunque ella ha sufrido tanto como tú-** dijo la bijuu de pelo rojo

 **Naruto:** Además ella no tiene nada que perder aquí, por lo que hablaré con ella- dijo con una sonrisa calmada- además, seguro que le gustará hacer pagar a ese cabrón por todo lo que le hizo- dijo mientras sonreía de forma macabra al ver que sus planes iban como viento en popa

 **Continuará**

 **Bueno gente, pedí en anteriores capítulos cual queríais que fuera la siguiente historia que subiera, y como solo me ha respondido una persona, la siguiente historia que subiré será Fairy Doom ya que es lo más cercano que tengo para acabarlo (aunque eso no se para cuando la verdad), por lo que sin más que decir me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	12. Capítulo 12: Anko Mitarashi

**¡HOLA GENTE HE VUELTO! ¡SÍ! Dije antes que subiría Fairy Doom pero aún no he podido terminar el capítulo, por lo que hoy os traeré 3 capítulos de puro lemon, espero que los disfrutéis**

 **Capítulo 12: Anko Mitarashi**

En el bosque de la muerte, una hermosa y sensual mujer de alrededor de 25 a 30 años estaba dando uno de sus típicos paseos por ese lugar que poca gente solía rondar

Esta mujer tenía el pelo púrpura atado en forma de espiral al igual que sus ojos que eran del mismo color

Esta joven se trataba de Mitarashi Anko, una Jounin de Konoha, ex-discípula de Orochimaru el sennin de las serpientes, y parte del equipo de inteligencia y tortura

Durante algunos días, la Jounin estuvo notando la presencia de un genin cerca del bosque de la muerte, tratándose del rubio Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, el hijo bastardo como muchos le decían

La joven de pelo púrpura sentía empatía con el chico, ya que ella también fue discriminada por las acciones del pedófilo de su maestro, razón por la que vivía en este bosque, lejos de la mirada de los estúpidos aldeanos, que desde su punto de vista, no se merecían la protección que el Hokage les daba

La Jounin se fijó que el chico entraba y salía muchas veces del bosque durante estos últimos días, por lo que intentó seguirle sigilosamente para saber qué era lo que tramaba, pero siempre acababa perdiendo el rastro, cosa que le resultaba extraño, ya que ella se conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano, y sus sentidos eran muy agudos

La joven no entendía nada, por lo que se terminó sus dangos, y se fue a hablar con Yugao, ella junto a Kurenai eran las mejores amigas desde la infancia, aunque esta estaba celosa de que ellas tuvieran novio y ella siguiera soltera, bueno, con su reputación no era fácil encontrar a alguien la verdad, aparte del daño provocado por la serpiente

Le extraño que la Ambu quisiera hablar con ella, sobre todo con los exámenes chunnin tan cerca donde el trabajo se había multiplicado para muchos, aunque no era su caso, ya que al no haber muchas misiones fuera, ni muchos presos a los que interrogar, simplemente era como un día libre para ella

Siguió su recorrido hasta encontrar a su amiga apoyada sobre un árbol sin su máscara puesta

 **Anko:** Yugao, ¿Para qué me has llamado mi gran amiga? ¿Acaso Hayate te tiene aburrida con tanto trabajo?- dijo de forma melosa mientras la Uzuki intentaba no poner cara de asco al recordar a ese sujeto

 **Yugao:** Últimamente está más liado que de costumbre con papeles y esas cosas, la verdad es que no me dice mucho- dijo la peli púrpura- además, quería saber si tenías tiempo libre y echar una tarde de chicas

 **Anko:** Sabes, yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer y me aburro aquí sola- dijo con un puchero infantil

 **Yugao:** Perfecto, vamos entonces- dijo mientras se dirigían a la aldea para tener su tiempo de chicas

Por su parte, un clon de Naruto camuflado en forma de pájaro, observaba como el estúpido de Menma aprendía Senjutsu, mientras un clon en forma de ardilla de Satsuki observaba el entrenamiento que Tsunade le estaba dando a Akeno, mientras los originales entrenaban, al igual que las demás chicas, donde Kurama le estaba dando clases de Taijutsu y Genjutsu a la rubia Yamanaka para su combate de las finales, mientras Isaribi buscaba un lugar con mucha agua para poder invocar al invitado especial que conoció en Nami

 **Naruto:** Una pregunta Satsuki-chan, ¿Qué harás con el emo de tu hermano?- pregunto seriamente viendo la seriedad de la Uchiha

 **Satsuki:** El… la verdad, creo que lo tendré que quitar de en medio- dijo agachando la cabeza- me tiene preocupada, su obsesión por Nee-chan está a niveles desorbitados, si se llega a enterar de que Mama también lo ayudo, intentará matarla- dijo preocupada la joven- incluso si supiese la verdad, el odio lo ha cegado tanto que va a destruirlo todo antes de destruirse a sí mismo- dijo apretando los puños

 **Naruto:** Puede que tu hermano sea un gilipollas, pero aún tenemos tiempo, además, quiero hablar con tu madre cuando el momento llegué, quizás entre las dos encontréis una solución- dijo alegrando a la Uchiha que siguió con su entrenamiento, cuando un mensaje llega por parte de un ser humanoide alado hacia el rubio

 **Naruto:** Interesante- dijo leyendo el mensaje para posteriormente quemarlo- dile a Nell que mantenga a sus espías vigilando, pronto hablaré con la serpiente- dijo mientras el pequeño ser desaparecía- ese imbécil se cree que obtendrá los secretos de los Uzumaki que iluso- dijo sonriendo macabramente como ya era habitual en él

En Konoha, Yugao y Anko estaban comprando algo de ropa para posteriormente pararse en un puesto para beber algo ya que hacía algo de calor

Mientras las dos chicas hablaban entre ellas, cerca del lugar pasó la peli roja Uzumaki que se dio cuenta de la presencia de las dos chicas, la cual iba acompañada por Mikoto Uchiha, una de sus mejores amigas desde que llegó a Konoha siendo una niña

 **Kushina:** Hola chicas- dijo saludando de forma animada la peli roja

 **Yugao:** Hola Kushina-sensei- dijo sonriendo falsamente aunque de forma disimulada, intentando no explotar de ira al verla

 **Anko:** Hola Kushina-san- dijo de forma alegre al ver a la peli roja- estábamos de compras por la aldea ¿os apuntáis?-dijo con una tierna sonrisa

 **Mikoto:** Lo siento Anko-chan, pero estamos un poco ocupadas- dijo disculpándose

 **Kushina:** además, tenemos que hablar de eso Mikoto- dijo la peli roja sonriendo

 **Mikoto:** Ya te he dicho que eso tengo que hablarlo con Satsuki- dijo algo cansada mientras Yugao entendía de que hablaban, poniéndola más furiosa

 **Yugao:** Lo entendemos, además, olvide que debo ir con Anko a un sitio, así que si nos disculpan- dijo llevándose a la peli morada bajo la mirada curiosa de la Uchiha y la Uzumaki

Finalmente llegó la noche a la aldea, donde podemos ver a un chico de pelo rojo con una enorme calabaza que parecía echa de arena en su espalda, observando la aldea de la hoja

 **¿?:** Poco sueño ¿verdad Gaara?- dijo una voz llamando la atención del peli rojo, tratándose del rubio diablo

 **Gaara:** Tu- dijo sonriendo de forma psicópata- vas a probar mi existencia mientras la arena salía de su calabaza

Sin embargo el rubio no se sentía para nada intimidado, más bien tenía curiosidad, sobre todo por cierto detalle que notó con su olfato

 **Naruto:** ¿Eres el menor de los tres?- dijo confundiendo al peli rojo

 **Gaara:** ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- dijo confundido por no ver miedo en el rubio

 **Naruto:** Solo contesta, además quiero hablar con tu amigo de ahí dentro- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rojo- si te lo preguntas como sé sobre tu inquilino, digamos que yo tengo el alma de uno- dijo dejando en shock al peli rojo

 **Gaara:** Si, soy el último- dijo con desconfianza

 **Naruto:** Entiendo, por eso usas ese jutsu, para ocultar tu verdadero género- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rojo

 **Gaara:** ¡¿Cómo lo has sabido?!- dijo alterado "el" peli rojo

 **Naruto:** Mi olfato es muy superior al de cualquiera de los shinobis de esta aldea, ni siquiera un Inuzuka me llega a igualar- dijo con una sonrisa tranquila en su cara

Entonces una capa de arena se cayó del cuerpo del peli rojo para mostrar a una joven de pelo rojo, con bien delantera y buen culo

 **¿?:** Mi verdadero nombre es Sabaku no Gaia, la hija menor del cuarto Kazekage- dijo la peli roja algo sonrojada- ahora dime ¿Por qué quieres hablar con Shukaku?- dijo confundida la pelirroja

 **Naruto:** Kurama-chan- dijo mientras del abdomen del rubio salía un chakra rojizo que adoptó la forma de una mujer de pelo rojo y ojos igual de rojos, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja- ahora te explicaré todo lo que tienes que saber por ahora- dijo mientras el rubio le explicaba lo necesario a la pelirroja de Suna

Por otra parte, Anko se encontraba despertando, pero había algo fuera de lo común, estaba en una habitación que no era la suya, aparte de que estaba atada en una silla y con algo que le impedía hablar

 **Yugao:** Lo siento Anko-chan, pero esto era necesario- dijo la Uzuki que estaba sin ropa en la habitación, para sorpresa de la Mitarashi, que ahora entendía todo, había sido noqueada por su amiga, la pregunta era ¿por qué?

Pero su sorpresa creció al ver al rubio Namikaze Uzumaki entrando por la puerta con una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Parece que ya has despertado Anko-chan- dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras la peli púrpura bufaba confundida por la situación, sin inmutarse al estar desnuda frente al chico- mira Anko-chan, te propongo un trato- dijo mientras de repente se volvía azabache, dejando muy sorprendida a la peli púrpura- Orochimaru está en la aldea- dijo sorprendiendo aún más a la peli púrpura- y como no queremos que esa serpiente sepa lo que hago- dijo volviendo su mano en una zarpa roja con garras del mismo color, sorprendiendo nuevamente a la domadora de serpientes, para ver como con solo tocar su marca maldita, este sacó el trozo de alma que el pedófilo le dejo, adoptando la forma de una serpiente con la cara del pedófilo, mientras la Mitarashi flipaba al ver que ese chico había logrado algo que ni siquiera Kushina o Jiraya el sennin habían logrado hacer

El azabache miraba con una sonrisa psicópata al alma de la serpiente para posteriormente aplastarla con su mano y hacerla desaparecer para siempre

En un lugar cercano de Konoha, el sennin de las serpientes cayó al suelo con mucho dolor justo cuando su trozo de alma había muerto

 **¿?:** ¡Orochimaru-sama!- dijo un peli blanco con gafas resultando ser el gennin que se retiró de los exámenes de nombre Kabuto

 **Orochimaru:** Si-siento como si me hubiesen arrancado un pedazo de mi alma- dijo tocándose el pecho mientras sudaba por el dolor, mientras el peliblanco le echaba una mano y lo llevaba a un lugar para descansar

En la guarida del azabache diablo, la Mitarashi se encontraba llorando agradecida por haber sido liberada de esa tortura, que le impedía dormir bien

 **Naruto:** Anko-chan, quiero que escuches con detalle lo que quiero hacer- dijo mientras esta atendía- voy a destruir a Minato y a su familia- dijo asombrando a la peli morada, pero luego sonrió, entendiendo los motivos, mientras las demás chicas aparecían, siendo presentadas por el azabache, el cual le mostró su forma bestial, al igual que las chicas, excepto las bijuus

 **Naruto: Entonces que dices… ¿quieres unirte a mí y hacer pagar a Orochimaru todo el daño que te ha hecho al igual que a Isa-chan?-** dijo en su forma bestial, mientras la peli morada, ya sin ataduras ni mordaza en su boca, lo miraba con una sonrisa

 **Anko:** Claro que sí mi rey, sé que tú crearas un mundo donde todos los que estén contigo podrán vivir en paz y sin recibir odio o desprecio- dijo sonriendo mientras Naruto volvía a su forma original

 **Naruto:** Perfecto- dijo mientras todos se ponían desnudos, provocando que la Mitarashi se relamiera los labios al ver el cuerpo perfecto del azabache diablo

 _ **Lemon time**_

El azabache se quitó los pantalones mostrando el aparato que tenía entre las piernas, dejando sin palabras a la Mitarashi que tenía corazones en los ojos, y no tardó mucho en lanzarse a chupar la polla del azabache

 **Naruto:** ¡Joder! ¡Eso sí que son ganas de chuparla!- dijo con una sonrisa mientras disfrutaba de las mamadas que le daba la Jounin de pelo morado

 **Yugao:** Siempre tan impulsiva Anko-chan- dijo mientras esta se ponía a chupar los huevos del azabache, que hizo unos clones para satisfacer a las demás chicas

Las chupadas de la Mitarashi no eran como la de las demás chicas, estás eran mucho más lascivas y salvajes, seguramente de haber chantajeado a gente con sexo

Finalmente el azabache se corrió en la boca de la Mitarashi que se lo tragó todo mientras sonreía de forma lasciva y lujuriosa

 **Naruto:** ¡¿Con que eso es lo que quieres eh?!- dijo volteando a la Jounin y meterle su enorme polla de golpe en el coño de está provocando que esta diera un enorme gemido de placer mientras ponía cara de zorra total

Las demás chicas se excitaron al ver eso y los clones entendieron por lo que pusieron a las chicas a cuatro patas y las empezaron a penetrar de forma salvaje volviéndolas salvajes

 **Naruto:** ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Esta orgía se ha vuelto una locura!- dijo mientras la penetraba salvajemente mientras los cambios se producían en el cuerpo de la Mitarashi

Su piel adquiría una tonalidad verde oscuro con manchas negras, mientras la parte de los pechos y el abdomen eran de un color amarillento, sus ojos se volvieron dorados con la pupila rasgada, y encima de sus cejas apareció una coloración rosada oscura, mientras sus dientes se hacían más largos y afilados, y una enorme cola de serpiente aparecía con el mismo patrón de colores, y cuatro cuernos rectos hacía atrás aparecían en su cabeza, y su lengua era ahora bífida como la de una serpiente, mientras sus uñas se volvían garras muy afiladas capaces de cortar sin problema alguno el metal más duro

 **Anko: ¡OH SIII! ¡JÓDEME MÁS DURO MI REY DIABLO!** \- Dijo para ser penetrada por el culo- **¡AAAAAAAHHHH SSIIIIIIII! ¡ HAZME GEMIR COMO LA SERPIENTE GUARRONA QUE SOY!-** Dijo totalmente enloquecida por el placer, hasta que el azabache no pudo más y sacó su polla corriéndose en el nuevo cuerpo de la Mitarashi, que lamía el semen de su rey, mientras las demás chicas también estaban recostadas en el suelo sonriendo de forma lasciva

Después de eso, la salvaje orgía duro, al menos, cinco horas, donde los gemidos de placer de las chicas diablo se habrían escuchado en toda Konoha si no fuera por los sellos supresores de sonido

 _ **Fin lemon**_

Al día siguiente, las chicas se dedicaron a hacer sus cosas, mientras Anko seguía sorprendida ante su nueva apariencia tremendamente sexy

 **Anko: Es una pena que no pueda ir así por la calle-** dijo mientras volvía a la normalidad y era abrazada por detrás por Naruto que estaba en su modo rubio

 **Naruto:** Tranquila mi reina- dijo dándole un beso lleno de amor- muy pronto nos largaremos de este estercolero para vivir como los reyes que somos- dijo agarrándole el culo provocando que esta gimiera y le diera un beso más lujurioso

 **Anko:** Naru-kun, tranquilo- dijo notando la erección del azabache

 **Naruto:** Lo sé mi reina, además esta noche tendremos una invitada especial- dijo sonriendo de forma macabra

 **Anko:** Ten cuidado, ella no será tan fácil de convencer- dijo abrazando a su rey mientras este sonreía

 **Naruto:** Bueno, solo hay que intentarlo, sería una pena que se negara la verdad, aunque lo dudo con la situación en la que está- dijo sin perder la sonrisa, cuando Satsuki apareció en escena- ¿todo listo Satsuki-chan?- dijo dándole un beso a su Uchiha

 **Satsuki:** Todo listo- dijo mientras abrazaba al rubio

 **Naruto:** Muy bien, será mejor que estés preparada….Mikoto-chan….

 **Continuará**


	13. Capítulo 13: Mikoto Uchiha

**Capítulo 13: Mikoto Uchiha**

Mikoto Uchiha, la actual matriarca del clan Uchiha, y una de las supervivientes de la masacre del clan Uchiha a manos de Itachi Uchiha junto a sus dos hijos Sasuke y Satsuki

La hermosa mujer no tenía una vida, placentera que digamos, desde la masacre y que ella tomara el control del clan, el consejo ha intentado convertirla en una máquina de hacer bebés, incluido la momia de Danzo y el cuarto Hokage no veía objeción alguna en eso, incluso Kushina, su supuesta mejor amiga, estaba del lado de su marido, diciendo que es una forma de restaurar más rápidamente el clan, por suerte Hiruzen negó inmediatamente esa idea, aliviando a la mujer

Por otro lado estaba la relación con sus hijos menores, los cuales estaban cegados por el odio hacia su "hermano mayor", provocando que esta pasara mucho tiempo sola, o se juntara con la pelirroja Uzumaki, a la cual no quería ver ni en pintura por proponerle esa horrible idea. Por suerte, pudo notar un cambio en su hija menor bastante positiva, donde esta pasaba bastante tiempo con ella y tenían charlas animadas entre ellas, como antes de que ocurriera la masacre

Lo único positivo de la masacre fue la muerte de su marido Fugaku Uchiha, un hombre igual de orgulloso y egocéntrico que Hiashi o peor que él y muchos del consejo, lo único que mantenía vivo el matrimonio eran sus hijos, pero cuando este le hablo sobre su golpe de estado, esta simplemente no pudo aguantar más y hablo con Itachi y ayudarle con la masacre del clan, aunque ella uso una máscara para no revelar su identidad

Pero las cosas empeoraron cuando Kushina le propuso que su hija se casara con su hijo Menma, cosa que ella no quería, ella quería que su hija se casará con el hombre que amara con todo su corazón, aparte de que no le gustaba la actitud arrogante del peli rojo, era como su hijo Sasuke, se creía el rey del mundo solo por ser de un clan importante, y eso ponía triste a la Uchiha ya que su marido malcrió a su hijo menor al igual que Kushina con los suyos

Está también le propuso que Sasuke se casará con su hija Akeno, cosa que a esta no le gustó tampoco, no le gustaba como la Uzumaki vendía a su hija para ganar prestigio y fama, eso la enfermaba, aparte de que su hijo no tenía ningún interés amoroso, solo quería venganza, y eso la entristecía bastante, y se puso más triste al ver que fue marcado por la serpiente pedófila, algo que ni siquiera Kushina o Minato podrían quitarle

La Uchiha dejó sus pensamientos cuando se cruzó con alguien peculiar en su camino

 **¿?:** ¿La puedo ayudar en algo Mikoto-san?- dijo un rubio muy conocido para ella

 **Mikoto:** Oh ¡Hola Naruto-kun! ¡Pensé que estabas entrenando!- dijo la Uchiha viendo al rubio, él era otra de las razones por las que estaba muy enfadada con Minato y Kushina, ya que desde que sus dos malcriados mostraron síntomas de usar el chakra del Kyubi, dejaron totalmente solo al rubio, el cuál recibías miradas de molestia al ser considerado un "paria" e incluso tuvo que ayudarlo cuando algunos idiotas se cebaban con él

Ella, a diferencia de muchos, no veía al chico como un estorbo, aparte de que él no era como sus hermanos o sus hijos, él era amable y cariñoso con quienes le rodeaban, aunque luego se volvió alguien... tranquilo, y siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro

Si de algo estaba segura Mikoto, es que Naruto era un misterio y que sus intenciones no estaban para nada claras

 **Naruto:** Puse a unos clones en ello, además tenía que relajarme un poco- dijo sonriendo de forma socarrona

 **Mikoto:** Sabes, al verdad es que estás bolsas pesan un poco, me vendría bien algo de ayuda- dijo mientras el joven la ayudaba y se dirigían al barrio de los Uchihas, mientras Satsuki los observaba desde la distancia

 **Naruto:** Y bueno, ¿Cómo les va al Teme y a su hermana?- dijo poniendo un poco triste a la Uchiha

 **Mikoto:** Satsuki está avanzando mucho, no le cuesta mucho seguir mis instrucciones, aprende muy rápido- dijo orgullosa mientras su hija sonreía- Sasuke por su parte está entrenando con Kakashi, pero vendrá hoy a tomarse un descanso- dijo mientras este asentía

Entonces los dos llegaron al Barrio Uchiha, y el rubio pudo ver lo desgastadas y descuidadas que estaban muchas casas del lugar

 **Naruto:** Es triste- dijo el rubio- ver como un clan tan fuerte en el pasado ahora solo queden estos escombros- dijo viendo las calles

 **Mikoto:** Si, la verdad es que es algo duro- dijo con tristeza mientras llegaban a la casa, al cual se abrió mostrando al emo, que miraba con el ceño fruncido al rubio

 **Sasuke:** ¿Qué haces aquí perdedor?- dijo con el ceño fruncido

 **Naruto:** Ayudar a tu madre, ya que tú estás demasiado ocupado entrenando para pensar en eso- dijo cabreando al emo- ¿dónde coloco las bolsas, Mikoto-sensei?- dijo sonriéndole a la Uchiha, cosa que no le gustó mucho al emo

 **Mikoto:** Puedes ponerlas en la cocina, yo me encargo de colocar la compra- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Vamos, déjeme echarle una mano, usted trabaja mucho para que sus hijos estén felices, una mano de un chico no le vendrá mal- dijo mientras la Uchiha aceptaba la ayuda, mientras el emo observaba muy molesto

Durante los próximos 20 minutos, el rubio ayudo a colocar la comida en su lugar, mientras el emo leía un pergamino aunque no le quitaba un ojo de encima al rubio

 **Mikoto:** Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Naruto-kun- dijo sonriéndole de forma cariñosa poniendo celoso al emo

 **Naruto:** No tiene que agradecerme Mikoto-sensei, aunque me gustaría hacerle una pregunta mañana en el campo de entrenamiento número siete, necesito un consejo para mi entrenamiento- dijo mientras se retiraba

 **Sasuke:** ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarle a mi madre perdedor?- dijo levantándose del asiento muy molesto

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te da miedo que tu madre y yo nos enamoremos y sea tu nuevo papa?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, mientras Mikoto se sonrojaba un poco, tenía que admitir que el hijo abandonado de Kushina era muy guapo y agradable

Por su parte, Sasuke ardía de rabia por lo que le había dicho el rubio antes de irse del complejo Uchiha, sonriendo sabedor de que el emo estaba muy furioso, por suerte su madre lo pudo controlar con una mirada de muerte, que hizo que el emo volviera a lo que estaba haciendo

Por su parte, el rubio estaba en su escondite, viendo unos pergaminos que le dio su invocación, donde había información de unas chicas en el pergamino, donde pudo leer la información de estas

 **Naruto:** Hey chicas mirad esto- dijo mostrándoles el pergamino a las chicas, quedándose bastante sorprendidas

 **Fuu:** Esto sí que es sorprendente- dijo viendo el informe

 **Kurama: Veremos que piensa la zorra de todo esto cuando el momento llegué-** dijo riéndose con malicia

 **Naruto:** ¿Quién pensaría que tuvo una hermana?- dijo sonriendo sádicamente mientras guardaba el pergamino- esto se pone cada vez más interesante- dijo sonriendo muy contento, cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención- ¿y esto?- dijo leyéndolo con detalle el informe al igual que las chicas, las cuales se estaban poniendo como una moto- ja… jajajajaja… JAJAJAJAJAJA… ¿Así que ese hijo de puta y la guarra de su mujer tenían planeado esto para mí eh?- dijo mientras sus ojos se ponían rojos- ahora tengo otro motivo para enseñarte el infierno… **Minato Namikaze-** Dijo con

Al día siguiente, Mikoto iba en dirección al campo de entrenamiento número siete, después de haberse quitado de encima a Kushina y su marido que querían saber la respuesta del matrimonio

 **Mikoto:** "Ese rubio teñido y el tomate son lo más pesado que he conocido en mi vida"- pensó molesta, bastante tenía ya con el consejo civil y los líderes shinobis, cuando vio a su hija en el campo de entrenamiento número siete- Satsuki, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sorprendida

 **Satsuki:** Pensé en calentar un poco en este lugar- dijo con simpleza la Uchiha

 **Mikoto:** Entiendo, por cierto ¿Has visto a Naruto-kun?- dijo mientras esta lo señalaba con la mirada

 **Naruto:** Muy buenas Mikoto-sensei- dijo haciendo que la Uchiha se volteara para ver al rubio que le sonreía- perdone, es que me distraje en el restaurante de al lado- dijo sonriendo nervioso

 **Mikoto:** No deberías comer tanta carne, no es bueno para la salud- dijo de forma amable- Por cierto ¿Qué era eso que querías preguntarme?- dijo viendo al rubio que se limitaba a sonreí de una forma algo siniestra

 **Naruto:** En realidad, solo quería mostrarle esto, lo encontré en la mesa de mi padre y estaba relacionado con usted- dijo dándole el documento

 **Mikoto:** Naruto, no deberías coger las cosas…- dijo quedándose callada al leer el informe, para posteriormente abrir sus ojos con horror al ver lo que estaba leyendo- no, no, esto no….- dijo empezando a temblar

 **Naruto:** Mejor en otro lugar- dijo cogiendo a la Uchiha en shock estilo princesa, mientras su hija los seguía hasta que llegaron a la cabaña escondida, donde por ahora solo estaban ellos tres

Mikoto lloraba de rabia, al saber lo que había leído, no esperaba que estuvieran dispuesta a hacerle eso a ella y a su hija, la cual apretaba los puños de ira

 **Naruto:** Mikoto-chan- dijo sonrojando un poco a la Uchiha que miraba con lágrimas al rubio- te prometo que esto no te va a ocurrir, como que me llamo Naruto- dijo sorprendiendo a la Uchiha por esas palabras

 **Mikoto:** Naruto, eso es muy dulce de tu parte, pero, no creo…- dijo volviendo a llorar

Entonces Naruto libero algo de su poder demoníaco mientras se volvía azabache, con ojos rojos, dejando impresionada a la Uchiha ante lo que estaba viendo con su sharingan activado

 **Mikoto:** Na… ¡¿Naruto-kun?!- dijo sorprendida por el aspecto del chico

 **Naruto:** Mikoto-chan, esos imbéciles no tienen nada que hacer contra mí y mis reinas- dijo mientras todas las reinas hacían acto de presencia, sorprendiendo a la Uchiha, aunque no reconocía a las bijuus

Pero se sorprendió más al ver cómo estás adoptaban su forma de diablo, sobre todo al ver que tenían una energía muy parecida a la del azabache, incluso su hija se había transformado, impresionada de que tuviera el Magenkou Sharingan perfecto

 **Naruto: Mikoto-chan-** dijo mientras adoptaba su forma bestial, dejando muy sorprendida- **Únete a nosotros, acabaremos con la tiranía de Minato y los corruptos de los consejeros civiles y líderes de clanes, y luego nos iremos a crear nuestro propio reino, sin odio, rencor o corrupción-** dijo mientras la Uchiha mayor lo miraba con sorpresa

 **Satsuki: Mama lo sé todo, sé que ayudaste a Itachi nee-chan en la masacre que fue ordenada por los consejeros civiles-** dijo sorprendiendo a su madre que no sabía que decir- **No te preocupes mama-** dijo abrazándola- **Sé que tu relación con papá era una mierda, y que los masacraste a todos para evitar una guerra por nuestro bien-** dijo mientras derramaba lágrimas- **Te prometo que encontraremos a Itachi nee-chan y volveremos a ser una familia ¿de acuerdo?-** dijo mientras madre e hija se abrazaban, demostrándose el amor que se tenían la una a la otra, bajo la mirada de los presentes, felices de ver ese momento

Minutos después la Uchiha miró de forma decidida al azabache, donde este les presentó a Haku y a las dos bijuus, sorprendiendo a la Uchiha, que luego se relajó al escuchar su historia, y disculparse por lo que le hizo su antepasado a la bijuu, la cual negó con la cabeza, aunque estaba agradecida por ese detalle

 **Mikoto:** Acepto tu trato Naruto-kun, esta aldea está podrida, y esos cerdos merecenlo peor de lo peor- dijo con determinación e ira

 **Naruto:** ¿Y qué pasará con Sasuke?- dijo de brazos cruzados mientras la Uchiha mayor agachaba la cabeza en silencio unos segundos

 **Mikoto:** Yo….- dijo temblando- quiero a Sasuke tanto como a Satsuki como a Itachi- dijo llorando- pero…- dijo apretando con fuerza los puños-… el odio lo ha cegado tanto que si descubre la verdad, no dejará nada vivir- dijo apretando los dientes- el odio…. Ha matado a mi hijo- dijo derrumbándose siendo consolada por su hija

 **Naruto:** Mikoto-chan, esa decisión es algo que debes tomarla tú, nadie te va a obligar a hacerlo- dijo el azabache de brazos cruzados

 **Mikoto:** Tengo que hacerlo Naruto-kun, si quiero que tengamos un futuro debo hacerlo- dijo recuperándose con lágrimas en sus ojos

 **Naruto:** Bueno, ya que está todo hablado- dijo mientras todas las chicas empezaban a desnudarse y adoptar su forma demoníaca, a excepción de las bijuus

 _ **Lemon Time**_

 **Mikoto:** Eh, chicas… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo muy sorprendida y sonrojada, al ver que el azabache se quitaba la camisa mostrando su bien entrenado abdomen

 **Kurama: ¿No es obvio? Vamos a follar con nuestro rey-** dijo dejando de piedra a la Uchiha que abrió sus ojos como platos mientras le sangraba la nariz

 **Satsuki: Vamos mama, ¿Cómo crees que adquirimos esta forma?-** dijo dejando petrificada a su madre

 **Anko: Relájese Mikoto-sensei-** dijo abrazando a la Uchiha por detrás- **Tener sexo con nuestro rey, va a ser lo mejor de su vida-** dijo lamiéndole el cuello, mientras jugaba son sus tetas

 **Yugao:** **Créanos sensei, este es el mejor placer que hay en el mundo-** dijo chupando uno de los pezones de la Uchiha, que empezaba a gemir de placer

 **Naruto:** Bueno chicas- dijo quitándose los pantalones, mostrando su impresionante aparato, dejando impresionada a la Uchiha mayor

 **Satsuki:** **Impresionante ¿verdad? Y eso que está flácida, cuando se pone dura es dos veces más grande-** dijo mientras la Uchiha Mayor tragaba saliva, mientras su hija le daba un empujón hacia donde estaba el azabache de pie

La Uchiha mayor, reunió valor, y empezó a chupar el nabo del azabache que tenía entre las piernas

 **Mikoto:** Hace tiempo que no tengo a un hombre que me satisficiera, pero tú eres muy superior Naruto-kun, ni siquiera Fugaku la tenía así de grande- dijo mientras la lamía- ¿Por qué no te vuelves un diablo como las chicas?- dijo manoseando de arriba abajo el trabuco del azabache

 **Naruto:** Si lo hiciera, liberaría mucho poder, y llamaría la atención no deseada, ¿y nadie quiere eso verdad?- dijo sonriendo de forma lasciva, mientras las chicas sonreían

Entonces la azabache mayor se metió el enorme aparato dentro de la boca, la cual empezaba a mover de arriba abajo con los ojos hacia atrás, sacándoles gruñidos de placer al azabache

 **Naruto:** Dios, estabas muy desesperada ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo viendo como la Uchiha estaba chupándole el palitroque

La Uchiha estaba chupando a gran velocidad hasta que este se acabó corriendo en la boca, donde la Uchiha se lo tragó todo, para posteriormente ponerse a cuatro patas y mostrar su coño y culo

 **Mikoto:** ¡Házmelo Naruto! ¡Ya no aguanto más!- dijo muy excitada

 **Naruto:** Como tú quieras- dijo metiéndole la polla directa al coño, provocando que la Uchiha mayor diera un gemido de placer, mientras tenía una cara de zorra lasciva en su cara

El azabache empezó a penetrarla de forma salvaje, mientras las demás eran atendidas por clones, montando una orgía que de seguro le encantaría ver a cierto sennin de los sapos que tenía que aguantar a un peli rojo arrogante de mierda

En la cabaña especial, el azabache estaba reventando a pollazos a la matriarca del clan Uchiha, que tenía una cara de placer, sobre todo porque después de reventarle el coño, fue a por su culo, donde la Uchiha mayor estaba loca por semejante placer

Ahí fue cuando empezaron los cambios, la Uchiha era una copia exacta de su hija, solo cambiaba el peinado del pelo, su magenkou sharingan y su piel era un poco más oscura que su hija, aparte de tener cuernos

 **Mikoto: ¡OOOOOOOOOHHH! ¡ MÁS, QUIERO MAAASSSSS!-** Grito mientras era embestida por el azabache

 **Naruto:** ¡MIERDA! ¡ME VENGOOOOO!- Dijo sacando su trabuco del culo de la Uchiha para acabar corriéndose en sus nalgas y espalda, mientras la Uchiha en el suelo respiraba algo agitada debido al placer, con una sonrisa en su cara, al igual que las demás chicas

 **Naruto:** Coño, cada vez soy mejor en mi trabajo- dijo sonriendo junto a sus clones que iban a empezar la siguiente orgía, que duraría toda la noche

 _ **Fin lemon**_

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas se despidieron con un beso de Naruto para dedicarse a hacer sus tareas cotidianas, donde la Uchiha mayor abrazaba al azabache

 **Mikoto:** ¿Y ahora quienes serán las siguientes?- dijo viendo al azabache que le mostro el pergamino con la información- estas chicas son….- dijo sorprendida la Uchiha

 **Naruto:** Sí, pero antes tenemos que salvarlas del pedófilo, y aprovecharé para hacer ese contrato que me llegó hace poco- dijo mientras la matriarca Uchiha se retiraba para vestirse y entrenar- muy pronto os salvaré de ese desgraciado…. Uzumaki Karin y Uzumaki Tayuya….

 **Continuará**


	14. Capítulo 14: Tayuya y Karin

**Capítulo 14: Tayuya y Karin**

Naruto se encontraba en una de las zonas más profundas del bosque de la muerte, donde a su lado había un enorme oso muerto que intento atacarlo, aunque aprovechó para comérselo mientras esperaba

 **Naruto:** Por fin apareces, me estaba aburriendo de esperar- dijo algo molesto el rubio, cuando de entre la maleza, aparece el sennin junto a su fiel perro Kabuto

 **Orochimaru:** Vaya, parece que necesitas algo de ayuda de mí, el gran Orochimaru- dijo sonriendo de forma arrogante

 **Naruto:** ¿Las has traído?- dijo mientras el sennin hacía el jutsu de invocación, del cual salieron dos chicas, ambas con el pelo rojo, una de ellas con gafas y un rojo muy parecido al de Kushina, y la otra, una joven con un pelo rojo más claro, ambas confundidas y algo asustadas por la mirada seria del rubio que tenían en frente

 **Orochimaru:** Todavía no sé para que las quieres, entiendo que quieras a la chica Uzumaki por ser de tu clan, pero una de los cuatro del sonido- dijo mirando a la chica con el pelo más claro

 **Naruto:** No creo que para ti sea un problema buscar un repuesto, además, ¿quieres el sharingan verdad?, entonces cumple tu parte del trato y yo cumpliré mi parte- dijo mientras el rubio recogía a las chicas, que no opusieron resistencia- tendrás lo que buscas cuando Minato muera- dijo para posteriormente desaparecer en un shushin de hojas

 **Kabuto:** ¿Por qué le interesaran a ese chico esas niñas?- dijo confundido

 **Orochimaru:** No lo sé, pero de seguro será muy divertido- dijo relamiéndose con la lengua mientras se retiraban

Por su parte, el rubio dejó a las chicas en un árbol, para mirarlas con detalle

 **Naruto:** ¿Cómo os llamáis?- dijo mirando a las chicas

 **¿?:** Yo… Karin Uzumaki- dijo algo asustada la peli roja con gafas

 **¿?:** Yo Tayuya, no tengo apellido- dijo con tristeza por haber sido vendida por el que consideraba su señor y la persona más importante de su vida

 **Naruto:** Ya veo- dijo dándoles la mano- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y debo decirte que tú también eres una Uzumaki, Tayuya-chan- dijo sorprendiendo y sonrojando levemente a la peli roja de pelo claro- pero parece que ese sello ha suprimido tus genes, por lo menos los Kekkei Genkai y ha alterado el color de tu pelo, pero no te preocupes, te puedo ayudar con eso- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli roja clara que agradecía- y tú no te preocupes, donde vamos no te harán daño, de hecho, Orochimaru no conseguirá lo que quiere, solo quería salvaros de ese pedófilo- dijo mientras las chicas le miraban con una sonrisa- se hace tarde, vallamos al refugio- dijo mientras estas le seguían, confiando en las palabras del rubio, sintiéndose seguras a su lado

Una vez que llegaron a la cabaña, entraron a dentro donde estaba Fuu y su amiga Bijuu, junto a Isaribi hablando entre ellas después del entrenamiento

 **Fuu:** Parece que te ha ido bien- dijo viendo a las dos peli rojas que le acompañan, cuando la peli roja clara se fijó en Isaribi

 **Tayuya:** Tú eres la chica que Orochimaru usó para experimentos acuáticos- dijo viendo a la pelinegra

 **Isaribi:** Si, pero logré escapar, aunque la aldea me veía como un monstruo- dijo con algo de tristeza- por suerte Naruto-kun apareció y pudo rescatarme y darme una nueva oportunidad- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Después de eso, el rubio le quitó el sello maldito a la peli roja, saliendo un alma parecida a una serpiente, como con Anko, pero esta parecía tener un extraño Kanji en su cuerpo

 **Naruto:** Ya veo, el pedófilo quiere saber quién le extrajo el alma- dijo sonriendo mientras agarraba el alma en forma de serpiente- la guardaré en un bote, quizás la pueda usar más adelante- dijo metiéndola en un bote que guardo en un pergamino- bien chicas, podéis acomodaros, sentiros como en vuestra casa, yo tengo que entrenar, ¿vienes Fuu?- dijo mientras esta también iba a pelear

Por su parte, un clon de Satsuki estaba observando nuevamente a su rival y presa entrenar con la Senju, que le estaba enseñando su súper fuerza y Ninjutsu médico para auto curarse sin abusar del chakra de Kurama

 **Satsuki:** "Interesante, está aprendiendo auto curación"- dijo viendo cómo se sanaba sus heridas con chakra- "Mi mejor opción es hacerla enfadar para que gaste todo lo que le queda de chakra de Kurama-chan"- dijo viendo como esta realizaba rasengans que iban contra la Senju- "Interesante, muy interesante"- dijo el clon de la Uchiha que seguía observando mientras se comía un conejo que había cazado hace poco

En otro lado, un clon de Naruto observaba el entrenamiento que el imbécil de su hermano estaba recibiendo por parte del sennin de los sapos, donde el peli rojo estaba montado encima de Gamabunta, el cual intentaba quitárselo de encima, bajo la mirada de sennin de los, sapos, bueno, más bien de un clon de este, porque el original estaba espiando mujeres, harto de la arrogancia del peli rojo, y con ganas de inspirarse para un nuevo libro

 **Naruto:** "Guarro de mierda"- pensó viendo al anciano espiando, ya que mando dos clones para el trabajo

 **Naruto 2:** "Parece que el estúpido tendrá el contrato de los sapos"- pensó sonriendo macabramente- "bien, ¿me pregunto si mis invocaciones se divertirán con él?"- pensó sonriendo mientras observaba todo a escondidas

En el bosque de la muerte, Tayuya y Karin observaban maravilladas el combate entre Naruto y Fuu, Satsuki peleaba contra Haku, mientras Chomei, Kurama e Isaribi hacían algo de comer

Las peli rojas miraban embobadas a Naruto, que estaba con su pelo original, es decir, azabache, mostrando su cuerpo bien musculado y marcado

Después del entrenamiento, el azabache mando a llamar con clones a todas las chicas, donde todas se reunieron en la cabaña donde el azabache le contaba el plan a las chicas y como le trataron de niño

 **Tayuya:** ¡Esos cabrones de mierda!- dijo apretando los puños

 **Karin:** No me puedo creer que una mujer como Kushina le haya hecho eso a uno de sus hijos- dijo muy enfadada

 **Naruto:** Por eso pagarán caro- dijo sonriendo de forma macabra poniendo un poco nerviosas a las peli rojas- pero eso no es todo- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento al igual que las demás chicas, cuando todos adoptaron su forma demoníaca y Naruto su forma bestial, dejando en shock a las peli rojas

 **Mikoto:** **Como verás nosotros no somos humanos-** dijo la matriarca del clan Uchiha sonriendo

 **Fu: Gracias a Naruto-kun, pudimos volvernos en diablos y tener una nueva oportunidad en la vida-** dijo muy contenta la ex-jinchuriki de Taki

 **Anko:** **La verdadera pregunta es…** \- Dijo con una sonrisa llena de lujuria

 **Naruto: ¿Os gustaría uniros a mí?-** dijo el diablo con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro mientras volvía a su forma humana azabache

Las peli rojas estaban sorprendidas ante esa oferta, y les fue inevitable no llorar al ver que podrían ser felices de verdad

 **Karin:** Yo… nunca he vuelto a tener la oportunidad de ser feliz, desde que mi madre murió solo he sido vista como un objeto de usar y tirar- dijo llorando mientras Isaribi la abrazaba para consolarla, mientras la peli roja mostraba las marcas en su cuerpo, poniendo furioso al rey diablo

 **Tayuya:** Yo…pensé que tendría un hogar cuando la serpiente me encontró, pero cuando me vendió a ti pensé que me tratarías como un objeto, pero ahora….- dijo llorando- estoy muy feliz de estar aquí- dijo la peli roja mientras lloraba y era abrazada por Fuu, dándole consuelo

 **Naruto:** Entonces está decidido- dijo con determinación y una sonrisa- ¿queréis ser mis reinas como todas las presentes?- dijo mientras las dos peli rojas asentían

Entonces todas empezaron a quitarse la ropa en su forma de diablo, dejando sorprendidas y algo sonrojadas a la peli rojas, mientras Naruto se quitaba su camiseta

 _ **Lemon Time**_

 **Karin:** Esto… ¿porque os estáis desnudando?- dijo viendo algo avergonzada y con algo de envidia los cuerpos perfectos de las chicas diablo

 **Ino: Porque vamos a follar con nuestro rey-** dijo la Yamanaka en su forma de diablo

 **Karin/Tayuya: ¡ ¿NAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!-** Gritaron las dos mientras les sangraba la nariz

 **Fuu:** **Vamos no os pongáis así-** dijo sonriendo de forma lujuriosa

 **Mikoto: Es normal asustarse al principio, sobre todo con ese tamaño-** dijo mientras el azabache se bajaba los pantalones y mostraba su aparato, dejando a las peli rojas con la quijada en el suelo

 **Karin/Tayuya:** ¡ESA COSA ES ENORME!- Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, con otro sangrado nasal saliendo de su nariz

 **Haku:** **Parecéis muy emocionadas-** dijo con una sonrisa con mucha lujuria en su cara

 **Kurama: Además es tradición que las nuevas sean la primeras en probar el gran aparato de nuestro rey-** dijo empujando levemente a las peli rojas hacia el azabache que las miraba con una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Vamos chicas, no dejéis a mi amigo con las ganas- dijo moviendo levemente su polla, sonrojando a las chicas más de lo que ya estaban

Finalmente la primera en actuar fue Tayuya empezando a chupar la polla con algo de inseguridad, mientras Karin chupaba los huevos del azabache que sonreía al verlas trabajar con el trabuco del azabache, donde se notaba que las chicas no tenían ninguna experiencia- Vaya, pensaba que os habrían intentado hacer algo malo, pero me alegro de que no os hayan quitado la virginidad- dijo sonriendo

 **Tayuya:** Tuvimos suerte, además, yo al ser de alto rango y uno de los cuatro del sonido, nadie me hacía nada, ni siquiera mis compañeros, aunque las palizas no me las quitó nadie- dijo masajeando el aparato del azabache

 **Karin:** Mmmm… rico- dijo saboreando las pelotas del rey, hasta que entre las dos hicieron correrse al rey, aunque tardaron unos 30 minutos en hacerlo

 **Naruto:** Muy bien, ¿quién será la primera?- dijo sonriendo, siendo la primera Karin, que fue penetrada poco a poco por el azabache, siendo algo doloroso al principio, sobre todo cuando se rompió su Himen y sangró, mientras la peli roja la besaba dándole consuelo por el dolor, que se volvió placer

El azabache para no dejar sin ganas a la otra peli roja, hizo un clon cargado con poder demoníaco, para penetrar a Tayuya, que sintió un poco de dolor en su coño cuando se rompió su himen

Pero las dos peli rojas superaron rápidamente el dolor, que se volvió en un inmenso placer, cuando todo el trabuco del azabache las había penetrado sin piedad, para posteriormente embestirlas a gran velocidad, provocando que estas gimieran de placer, mientras empezaban a mutar

Karin estaba adquiriendo una piel azabache como la noche, mientras una cola en forma de látigo salía de su culo, garras en manos y pies, dos cuernos de carnero aparecían en su cabeza, mientras sus ojos se ponían blancos con la esclerótica negra, y su pelo se volvía de un rojo sangre mientras sus tetas y culo se desarrollaban al mismo nivel que el de las demás chicas

A Tayuya, en cambio, su piel adquirió una tonalidad bronceada, mientras sus ojos se ponían amarillos con la esclerótica negra, dos cuernos de toro aparecían en su cabeza, mientras su culo y tetas, al igual que a Karin, se hacían tan grandes como los de las demás, y su pelo se volvió negro oscuro

Mientras, las demás chicas estaban siendo satisfechas, esta vez por dos clones, donde uno le follaba el coño y el otro se dejaba comer la polla

Naruto al ver que la mutación había acabado, decidió embestir con todas sus fuerzas a las chicas, provocando que haya una enorme cantidad de semen por toda la habitación de la cabaña, mientras la orgía continuaba, de no ser por los sellos supresores de sonido, y los sellos que impedían que la cabaña fuera vista, la orgía se habría escuchado desde Suna o Iwa

 _ **Fin lemon**_

Las chicas se encontraban abrazando al azabache original, el cual sonreía al ver a las chicas durmiendo plácidamente, mientras miraba al techo con una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Muy pronto, Minato, muy pronto llegará tu caída, y te mostraré el peor de los infiernos- dijo mientras disfrutaba de que todas las chicas tendrían el día libre y podrían pasar el tiempo juntos

Y finalmente, las dos semanas que quedaban ya habían pasado, donde todos los participantes estaban en el estadio, bajo la mirada de todos los presentes, a excepción del Uchiha, que aún no había llegado, seguramente habría heredero el ámbito de llegar tarde, pero para sorpresa de muchos, el Uchiha llegó con su sensei, diez minutos después de que todos los participantes llegaran, y antes de que comenzara el primer combate

 **Genma:** Bien, primer combate; Satsuki Uchiha contra Akeno Namikaze Uzumaki- dijo mientras ambas gennin bajaban al escenario, una con una sonrisa arrogante, y la otra, con una sonrisa de satisfacción

 **Naruto:** Llego el momento- dijo al lado de Isaribi y Fuu, y sus bijuus en su interior, que miraban todo con una sonrisa tranquila, aunque por dentro tenían ganas de ver como la Uchiha le gastaba su preciado chakra a la pelirroja Namikaze Uzumaki, la primera batalla de la final de los exámenes iba a empezar

 **Continuará**

 **Y hasta aquí los capítulos de hoy y el lemon, pronto vendrá lo bueno, espero que os hayan gustado, y nos veremos, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	15. Capítulo 15: La final: Satsuki vs Akeno

**Hola gente, aquí vuelvo con esta historia de nuevo, ya que subí Fairy Doom y parece que no le interesó a nadie, aparte de que quiero dar un mensaje al final, por lo que sin más que decir os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 15: La final: Satsuki vs Akeno**

Todos estaban observando desde las gradas el primer combate de las finales de los exámenes chunnin

En un lado, estaban los Kages, más precisamente el actual Hokage junto a su mujer Kushina, Tsunade y Jiraya a un lado de la pareja junto a Shizune, junto al Sandaime ansioso de ver a su nieto adoptivo en acción, mientras en otros asientos estaban el Kazekage Rasa a la derecha de Minato, y también el líder de Taki y el Tsuchikage como invitados, acompañado de su nieta Kurotsuchi, una joven azabache y de ojos negros, que muchos pensarían que si esto no fuera una serie de Ninjas sería una saiyan, cosa que no es

Por otro lado Danzo también estaba observando la pelea, quería ver si esas niñas tenían ya activados los jutsus y habilidades de sus respectivos clanes al igual que sus hermanos, y elaborar una estrategia para tenerlos como armas, sobre todo la peli roja por tener a una de las mitades del Kyubi en su interior

Yugao estaba colocada en su puesto, junto a Hayate viendo las finales, mientras Mikoto estaba junto a Kakashi y Sasuke, cerca de los demás genins y participantes de la final

 **Genma:** Primer combate; Satsuki Uchiha contra Akeno Namikaze Uzumaki- dijo el Jounin de pelo castaño- si están listas ¡Empiecen!- dijo dando la señal para que empezara la pelea

 **Akeno:** ¡Prepárate Satsuki! ¡Te voy a mostrar el poder de la próxima Hokage de Konoha!- dijo sonriendo con arrogancia extrema, mientras Menma se mosqueaba, y sus padres, en especial su madre, le daban ánimos como una fanática

Por su parte Satsuki sonreía como el rubio mientras se ponía en la pose de pelea de su clan

 **Satsuki:** Veamos si tus palabras son ciertas Dobe- dijo sonriendo de forma socarrona molestando a la Namikaze

Entonces ambas empezaron una pelea de Taijutsu a gran nivel, sorprendiendo a los espectadores que observaban muy animados el combate

Tsunade junto a Kushina veían con orgullo a su hija y alumna, al igual que Mikoto junto a su hijo Sasuke, un poco celoso por el potencial que demostraba su hermana

La Namikaze lanzaba golpes, que eran bloqueados con poca dificultad por la azabache Uchiha que aún no tenía su sharingan activado, para posteriormente alejar a su rival con una patada en su estómago, la cual se tocó el lugar del golpe algo adolorida

 **Satsuki:** ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Me estoy aburriendo un poco- dijo sonriendo enfadando a la Namikaze

 **Akeno:** ¡Pues toma esto!- dijo creando tres clones, mientras la Uchiha miraba curiosa la escena

Los clones y la original se lanzaron contra la Uchiha, que aún no tenía activado su dojutsu, empezando un combate que parecería una desventaja para la Uchiha, pero esta lograba esquivar con elegancia y mucha clase los golpes de su adversario, la cual se estaba molestando al ver que no lograba darle un golpe a su rival, la cual cogió uno de los clones de la peli roja y lo utilizo como distracción, provocando que este recibiera un golpe de la original que mando volar al clon a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba

 **Akeno:** ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo confundida

 **Satsuki:** Ni yo lo sé, pensé que lo tenías controlado- dijo la Uchiha a su lado mientras la peli roja asentía para darse cuenta de que la Uchiha estaba a su lado

 **Akeno:** ¡¿Pero qué…?!- dijo para que todas se lanzaran contra la Uchiha, la cual desapareció a gran velocidad, mientras se formaba una nube de polvo en la que estaban peleando la peli roja original y los clones entre ellas, mientras la Uchiha lo observaba todo a un lado mientras se rascaba la cabeza con algo de nerviosismo al ver esa escena, mientras los espectadores tenían varias gotas en la cabeza

Cuando el humo se disipó, se podía ver a la rubia respirando agitadamente mirando con rabia a la Uchiha que simplemente le saludaba (Satsuki Troll LOL)

 **Satsuki:** ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres una tirita?- dijo sonriendo de forma burlona cabreando mucho a la peli roja Namikaze

 **Akeno:** Maldita…- dijo aplicándose chakra de curación, mientras la Uchiha sonreía- es hora de ponernos serias- dijo realizando sellos- **¡Futon: ráfaga de balas masiva!-** Dijo lanzando lo que parecían balas de aire a gran velocidad a la Uchiha que esta vez sí activo su sharingan con tres tomoes, viendo que la batalla se ponía más interesante, empezando a esquivar todas las balas dejando que alguna le rozara para saber el poder de esa técnica

 **Satsuki:** "Valla, una sola hace bastante daño, si no fuese por mi condición de diablo, seguramente me dolería el doble"- pensó mientras esquivaba los ataques

 **Sakura:** ¡Satsuki es increíble!- dijo sorprendida la peli rosa mientras los demás asentían

Por su parte la Uchiha saltó para evitar más el tiroteo y empezar a trazar sellos, lanzando una poderosa bola de fuego hacia la Namikaze, que saltó para esquivar el ataque, donde la Uchiha apareció por detrás suya, con una espada dispuesta a cortarla, cuando la peli roja utilizo un kunai para protegerse

 **Satsuki:** ¡Vamos! ¡Muéstrame el Kenjutsu de tu clan!- dijo mientras las dos se separaban a una distancia segura

 **Akeno:** Como quieras- dijo sacando un pergamino del cual sacó la espada de su madre, cosa que llamó el interés del "Kazekage" y del rubio que sonreía internamente

Las dos jóvenes se lanzaron en una sorprendente demostración de Kenjutsu, estando muy igualadas, donde ambas se lanzaban cortes pero sin lograr herir de gravedad a su adversario

Los presentes estaban impresionados y vitoreando el increíble combate que tenían las dos gennin más queridas de la aldea, mientras Danzo ya se imaginaba tenerlas como sus armas perfectas, mientras el "Kazekage" intentaba no reírse al ver las dos minas de oro que tenía frente a él, mientras Onoki miraba muy emocionado el combate, mientras los padres de ambas niñas estaban muy orgullosos de ellas

Entonces la Uchiha aprovechó una abertura que vio, para desequilibrar el ataque de su contrincante, y darle una potente patada ascendente a la peli roja que la mandó a volar

 **Satsuki:** "Me pregunto si sabrá Genjutsu…"- pensó mientras le daba golpes al estilo de Rock Lee, sorprendiendo a este y a su sensei, que hablaban sobre las llamas de la juventud de la azabache y montaban su numerito ( **Autor:** Con el cual yo me parto el culo de risa literalmente) y las personas y criaturas cercanas a ellos se alejaban y miraban a otro lado, mientras su compañera de equipo se avergonzaba de ese espectáculo

La Uchiha por su parte agarró a la Namikaze por las piernas para posteriormente lanzarla hasta el piso, donde esta se acabó estrellando, pero esta se dio cuenta de que era un clon, y con su espada, bloqueo el intento de corte de la peli roja, solo para aprovechar la fuerza de su adversario en su contra, poniéndose encima de ella, y darle una patada que la estampó contra el suelo, del cual la peli roja se levantó adolorida por el golpe mirando con furia a la Uchiha que le sonreía mientras caía con elegancia en el suelo, mientras sonreía al ver que la Namikaze se estaba curando nuevamente, aunque esta vez tuvo que usar algo del chakra de su bijuu, ya que había gastado bastante del suyo propio, haciendo sonreír por dentro a la Uchiha

 **Satsuki:** ¿Sabes Akeno?- dijo llamando la atención de la Namikaze- no eres muy atenta que digamos- dijo confundiendo a la peli roja

 **Akeno:** ¡¿QUÉ ME HAS DICHO TEME?!- dijo muy alterada la Namikaze peli roja

 **Satsuki:** Que no eres atenta- dijo la Uchiha pero esta vez, detrás de la peli roja, que se giró sorprendida al igual que los demás presentes, mientras Mikoto, Naruto y las chicas sonreían

La Uchiha le dio un puñetazo en la cara a la Namikaze que fue directa a la otra Uchiha que le pateó la cara como si fuera un balón de futbol, dirección a otra Uchiha que le dio una patada ascendente hacia una cuarta Uchiha, que le dio otra patada, enviándola hacia la original, mientras los presentes se preguntaban cuando había hecho esos clones de sombra

La Namikaze fue pateada por las cuatro Uchihas, hasta que una de los clones la lanzó por los aires, y todas se lanzaron dispuestas a rematarla, cuando entonces vieron que los ojos de la peli roja se pusieron rojos con la pupila rasgada

 **Satsuki:** "Por fin"- pensaron las cuatro fingiendo sorpresa

 **Akeno:** ¡YA ESTOY HARTA!- Dijo liberando una gran cantidad de chakra rojizo junto a sus cadenas de chakra, provocando una gran onda de viento que deshizo a los clones, para posteriormente lanzar una patada ascendente hacia la Uchiha original, clavándola en el piso provocando una gran destrucción dejando atónitos a los presentes

 **Naruto:** "Valla, parece que la abuela le ha enseñado su fuerza"- dijo viendo a la peli roja respirando agitadamente- "Pero parece que tiene problemas para dominarla, gasta mucho chakra"- dijo analizando a la Namikaze

 **Kurama:** **También pienso que debió haber utilizado mi chakra durante sus entrenamientos-** dijo la bijuu en el interior de su cabeza

 **Naruto:** "Es posible, Satsuki me dijo que esa vieja era brutal con los entrenamientos, espero que no la haya obligado a usar mucho de tu chakra o la pelea será muy aburrida"- dijo dentro de su cabeza mientras observaba sonriendo la pelea

Por su parte, la Namikaze estaba respirando algo agitada, cuando entonces escuchó unos pasos a su izquierda, tratándose de la Uchiha, para sorpresa de muchos

 **Satsuki;** Ahora sí que se está poniendo interesante este combate- dijo con una sonrisa a la sorprendida Namikaze, que miró hacia el suelo, para darse cuenta que lo que había destrozado era un tronco- Vamos Dobe-chan, no creo que eso sea todo lo que tienes, ¿o es que acaso eres una cobarde?- dijo dándole en el orgullo de la peli roja- ¿es que acaso la hija del actual Hokage es una inútil que se mea en los pantalones cuando entra en batalla?, parece que tu madre y Tsunade-sama solo te enseñaron a ser una payasa sin gracia- dijo sonriendo, provocando su ira y dándole muy duro a la Namikaze, mientras El Hokage, su mujer y la Senju sennin miraban muy furiosos a la Uchiha, haciendo que el sennin de los sapos y su asistenta, que estaba molesta se apartaran del trio, y Menma hervía de ira por que la Uchiha insultara a su madre y abuela

 **Akeno:** ¡NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE HABLES ASÍ DE MI MADRE Y MI ABUELITA!-Dijo liberando el manto de chakra y sacando una cola, poniendo algo nerviosos y asustados al ver el cambio en la Namikaze

 **Satsuki:** ¡Pues demuéstrame que me equivoco!- dijo sonriendo de una forma un tanto macabra mientras se ponía en posición de combate

Kushina pasó de estar enfadada a preocuparse por la Uchiha, cuando vio que Mikoto sonreía orgullosa viendo el combate

 **Sasuke:** ¡Mama, deberías decirle a Satsuki que se rinda, podría acabar muy mal!- dijo mientras la Uchiha le miraba de forma seria

 **Mikoto:** Sasuke, ¿te gustaría que a ti te dijera que te rindieras contra Menma solo por usar el chakra del Kyubi?- dijo seriamente mientras el azabache negaba- sé que te preocupa tu hermana, pero tranquilo, te vas a llevar una sorpresa- dijo sonriendo dejando confundido al Uchiha

" **Rasa":** Interesante, Una jinchuriki contra una Uchiha, veamos qué puede pasar- dijo muy emocionado el "Kazekage" ante lo que veían sus ojos

La peli roja "Jinchuriki" se lanzó muy furiosa y a cuatro patas hacia la Uchiha, que hizo lo mismo, y para sorpresa de todos, incluida la peli roja, la azabache usuaria del sharingan era tan rápida como ella, donde las dos empezaron a golpearse con gran fuerza y a gran velocidad, provocando ondas de aire cuando chocaban los golpes entre ellas, donde la Uchiha tenía una leve ventaja contra la Namikaze, que recibía varios golpes de la Uchiha, poniéndola más furiosa de lo que ya estaba, haciendo que sacará de golpe tres colas, dispuesta a acabar con este encuentro, asustando a sus padres y a los sennin, ya que su hija aún no podía controlar el poder de la cuarta cola, lo que la volvería un peligro para la aldea

 **Satsuki:** ¡Por fin!- dijo mientras liberaba una gran cantidad de chakra, dejando a los presentes mudos, incluida la peli roja Namikaze

 **Tenten:** Cu… ¡Cuanto poder! ¡Es casi tanto como Akeno!- dijo impresionada la chica de los moños en la cabeza

 **Hinata:** ¡Tiene una cantidad de chakra inmensa!- dijo mientras observaba todo con su Byakugan activado, por suerte la Uchiha logró esconder muy bien su poder demoníaco

 **Satsuki:** Sabes Akeno, es hora de acabar con esto- dijo lanzándose a una velocidad de vértigo hacia la peli roja, que pudo bloquear una patada con sus brazos, pero al hacerlo, estos empezaron a temblar como gelatina, mientras la peli roja intentaba no gritar de dolor, ya que sentía los huesos fracturados, los cuales se estaban curando gracias al chakra del bijuu, el cual parecía ponerse algo inestable

La Uchiha le propino otra patada en la nuca que esta vez sí le dio a la azabache, para posteriormente darle un potente gancho en la mandíbula que le puso los ojos blancos y la mandó a volar varios metros antes de caer al suelo, del cual se levantó de forma pesada mientras intentaba aguantar el dolor

Los espectadores estaban flipando al ver el daño que la Uchiha le provocó a la "Jinchuriki", la cual estaba utilizando el chakra bijuu para crear la técnica de su padre; el rasengan

 **Satsuki:** Ya veo- dijo mientras ella mostró en su mano derecha una técnica que dejó a todos sorprendidos

 **Sakura:** ¡Eso es…!- dijo muy asombrado

 **Kakashi:** ¡El chidori!- dijo muy sorprendido el peli plata al igual que el Uchiha

 **Mikoto:** Te equivocas Kakashi, es una técnica que yo le enseñé llamada **El Tigre del Rayo negro-** dijo mientras los rayos de la técnica de la Uchiha menor se volvían negros y hacían un ruido parecido al rugido de un tigre, dejando sorprendidos al Hatake y a su hijo emo, ya que esa técnica estaba muy pareja con el chidori, o eso era lo que ellos pensaban

Las dos jóvenes se lanzaron una contra la otra con sus respectivas técnicas, donde las dos técnicas acabaron chocando la una contra la otra, provocando un gran choque de fuerzas que liberó una gran cantidad de energía que empezó a cegar a los presentes, mientras el suelo de alrededor se agrietaba

Todos quedaron cegados durante un periodo de tiempo algo breve

Cuando la luz cegadora se disipó, y los presentes se recuperaron pudieron ver la destrucción que había en todo el estadio

Pero lo que sorprendió a muchos, especialmente a la familia Namikaze Uzumaki, y a los sennin, fue ver a su hija tirada en el suelo inconsciente y sangrando un poco, mientras que Satsuki estaba sentada en el suelo respirando un poco agitada por el forcejeo, mientras el árbitro iba a supervisar el estado de la Jinchuriki, y ver que solo estaba inconsciente

 **Genma:** Akeno Namikaze Uzumaki no puede continuar, la Ganadora es Satsuki Uchiha- dijo mientras muchos vitoreaban a la Uchiha por su victoria mientras volvía con su madre a las gradas, donde le dio un cálido beso en su frente dándole a entender que estaba muy orgullosa

 **Genma:** Bien, tendremos un descanso de unos treinta minutos para reparar el daño en el estadio- dijo mientras todos se retiraban para tomar algo y recuperarse de la emoción de la pelea, mientras la familia Namikaze Uzumaki iba a ver cómo estaba Akeno, la cual había despertado, frustrada al haber perdido, ya que sus padres se lo habían dicho, aun así estaban muy orgullosos de ella

Por su parte Naruto y las chicas se fueron a comer algo, estando con ellos Mikoto y su hija, ya que Kakashi le quiso dar una revisión más al sello maldito el emo para asegurarse de que no controlaría la cabeza del chico

Mientras el grupo comía, unos clones del azabache disfrazados espiaban a sus diferentes objetivos, entre ellos el "Kazekage", por si intentaba hacer algo extraño

Los treinta minutos ya habían pasado, y el estadio ya estaba reparado, parecía que no hubiese sufrido daño alguno

 **Genma:** Muy bien, siguiente combate; Menma Namikaze Uzumaki contra Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki- dijo mientras los dos bajaban a la arena, el peli rojo con una sonrisa mucho más arrogante que la de su hermana, y el

Kushina miraba con preocupación a Naruto, temiendo que Menma le hiciera demasiado daño al rubio, y Minato estaba por detener la pelea por el mismo motivo que su mujer, pero fue detenido por el Sandaime, que confiaba plenamente en su nieto adoptivo

 **Menma:** ¡Prepárate inútil! ¡Te voy a dar una paliza y ponerte en el lugar en el que debes estar! ¡En la basura!- dijo de forma arrogante a niveles extremos

 **Sasuke:** Será mejor que ese perdedor se retire antes de que el dobe lo haga pedazos, no es rival para él y mucho menos para mí- dijo de una forma arrogante idéntica a la del peli rojo, que no les gustó a su madre y hermana

El rubio simplemente sonreía molestando al peli rojo de Menma

 **Naruto:** Sabes, creo que ya va siendo hora, estoy cansado de esconder mi verdadera naturaleza- dijo confundiendo a los presentes

Menma iba a abrir la boca para decir alguna de sus estupideces, cuando el rubio fue cubierto por un chakra de color azul, que dejó confundido a los presentes, pensando que era una técnica, pero cuando se disipó el chakra, pudieron ver a Naruto, de una forma completamente diferente, antes era rubio y algo bajito para su edad, pero ahora era un azabache sin bigotes en su cara, más alto que Menma y más musculoso que la mayoría de niños de su edad, lo único que no cambió fueron sus ojos azules como el cielo

Los presentes estaban flipando, incluidos los Hokages

La pareja Namikaze Uzumaki estaba flipando en colores junto a su hija que estaba algo sonrojada por ese aspecto del que fue su hermano, simplemente era algo sorprendente e increíble

El "Kazekage" estaba con los ojos fuera de órbita, no se esperaba semejante cambió del marginado del pueblo

Onoki miraba muy sorprendido a ese chico y con bastante curiosidad, quería saber de lo que era capaz de hacer contra un jinchuriki como su hermano, ahora que había mostrado su verdadera apariencia

Las Hyugas utilizaron su Byakugan para ver si era un Henge, pero no vieron nada, lo que demostró que ese era el verdadero aspecto de Naruto

Sasuke con su sharingan activado, al igual que Kakashi, miraba atónito la nueva apariencia del que era, según él, el peor del equipo

Las chicas por su parte, incluida la nieta del Tsuchikage, miraban con un gran sonrojo a ese azabache que estaba frente al hijo del Hokage. Entre esas chicas, estaba la peli roja de Suna disfrazada de hombre, donde su bijuu interna, miraba babeando al azabache que estaba en medio de la arena contra el tomate, al igual que su hermana Temari

Danzo estaba bastante sorprendido, no se esperaba que ese chico hubiera escondido una apariencia como esa durante tanto tiempo, según los informes de la academia, el chico era un estudiante de nivel medio, sin nada que destacar, pero por lo que veía, era más de lo que aparentaba a simple vista

Hiruzen era uno de los más sorprendidos, nunca pensó que su nieto adoptivo estuviera escondiendo su verdadera apariencia a todo el mundo

 **Naruto:** Mucho mejor- dijo viendo las miradas de los presentes- vaya, justo como quería- dijo mirando al peli rojo- bueno Menma- dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea- ¿empezamos este combate?- dijo sonriendo de forma tranquila, listo para la batalla, mientras su inquilina sonreía muy excitada de ver a su rey en acción

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo, por el momento, ahora lo que voy a decir:**

 **Primero- subiré dos capítulos más el día de hoy de esta serie**

 **Segundo- esta serie se acerca a su final, lo siento mucho, posiblemente queden como cuatro o cinco capítulos sin contar los que voy a subir más uno que tengo que terminar**

 **Tercero- Muchas historias las mudaré a mi cuenta de Wattpad, en especial de Fairy Tail, ojo, no significa que abandone Fanfiction, simplemente pienso que esas historias serán mejor recibidas allí, bueno, eso espero**

 **Y eso es todo, dejad en los comentarios la opinión de este capítulo, o cual queréis que sea la siguiente historia que suba, por lo que sin mas que decir me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	16. Capítulo 16: Revelación Naruto vs Menma

**Capítulo 16: Revelación; Naruto vs Menma**

Los espectadores estaban con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca en el suelo, nadie se esperaba el aspecto que estaba mostrando el que era, para muchos, el paria de la familia del actual Hokage

 **Menma:** ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS HECHO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TE HAS TRANSFORMADO?!- Dijo señalándole con el dedo al ahora azabache

 **Naruto:** No me he transformado, este es mi verdadero aspecto- dijo peinándose un poco, ya que tenía el pelo algo largo y le tapaba la vista- desarrollé este aspecto hace 6 años- dijo dejando en shock a los presentes en especial a los Namikaze- decidí esconder mi aspecto mediante un Genjutsu, quería ver la reacción de todo el mundo al ver mi verdadera apariencia- dijo sonriendo de forma tranquila y orgullosa, mientras muchas chicas miraban con corazones al azabache

Por su parte Minato y Kushina escuchaban sorprendidos la declaración del azabache, por lo que más tarde hablarían con él

Hiruzen miraba sorprendido pero algo triste porque su nieto adoptivo le ocultara algo como eso

 **Menma:** ¡JA! ¡No importa si has cambiado de apariencia! ¡Vas a perder contra mi igualmente!- dijo señalándole con el dedo de forma arrogante, mientras el azabache aún mantenía su sonrisa en su cara y su postura de combate

 **Naruto:** Pues demuéstralo, a ver si tienes algo más que aire en esa cosa que llamas cabeza- dijo poniendo furioso al peli rojo- o, se me olvido decírtelo- dijo detrás del peli rojo, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes ante esa velocidad, incluido el propio peli rojo- no solo he estado ocultando mi aspecto todo este tiempo- dijo mientras el pelo rojo se giraba sorprendido

 **Onoki:** ¡Qué rápido!- dijo el anciano en su asiento

 **Minato:** Es… ¡Más rápido que yo con el Hiraishin no jutsu!- dijo muy sorprendido sorprendiendo a los presentes en el balcón

Los gennin también estaban asombrados ante la velocidad del ahora azabache, sobre todo el Uchiha que miraba con mucha rabia al azabache

En la arena, el sorprendido Menma reacciono, intentando darle una patada al azabache, solo para que este apareciera de nuevo en su espalda sonriéndole descaradamente al peli rojo

 **Naruto:** Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso- dijo de brazos cruzados mientras el peli rojo le miraba furioso

 **Menma:** ¡MALDITO!- Dijo lanzándose contra el azabache junto a tres clones que había creado, donde el pelinegro los esquivaba sin mucho esfuerzo, poniendo furioso al peli rojo que había creado un rasengan directo al pecho del azabache, pero este simplemente le puso la zancadilla, haciendo que este se tropezara, obligándole a desactivar su técnica, aunque no contó con que el azabache usará a uno de sus clones como martillo, donde las cabezas de ambos peli rojos colisionaron la una contra la otra, mandando a volar al original varios metros en el aire mientras el clon se deshacía y eliminaba sin esfuerzo a los demás clones

El peli rojo por su parte había caído al piso con mucho dolor en la cabeza mientras miraba con odio al azabache con unos ojos rojos con las pupilas rasgadas, haciendo sonreír aún más al azabache

El peli rojo junto sus manos, donde sus ojos adoptaron una coloración amarillenta en los parpados, mientras sus ojos tenían una especie de cruz como pupila y el iris era de color rojo

 **Naruto:** "Valla, ya va a empezar con el Senjutsu, parece que se ha enfadado"- pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro

 **Menma:** Veamos que harás ahora- dijo corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el azabache que hizo lo mismo, donde los dos empezaron a darse golpes a gran velocidad, donde muy pocos podían ver qué pasaba realmente debido a la velocidad de los golpes, donde el peli rojo miraba frustrado como el azabache le sonreía de forma descarada y le seguía los golpes sin problema alguno

El peli rojo frustrado creo una técnica que perfecciono con el pervertido, el rasen shuriken, una técnica que consistía en un rasengan que giraba a gran velocidad, y aprovechando la distancia le lanzó la esfera, alertando a sus padres y senseis, ya que esa técnica era mortal

Pero no contaron con que el azabache creara un rasengan en su mano derecha y lanzárselo al rasen shuriken, haciendo sonreír al peli rojo pensando que el azabache era un estúpido si pensaba que eso detendría la técnica

Pero para asombro de los espectadores, ese simple rasengan no solamente detuvo la técnica del peli rojo, sino que la destruyó en mil pedazos, mandando a volar al peli rojo por los aires, el cual se recuperó mirando incrédulo como un rasengan normal había derrotado su técnica, ahora que lo pensaba, no solo él, también sus padres, ¿Cuándo Naruto había aprendido el rasengan?

 **Menma:** ¡¿Cómo es que sabes el rasengan maldito?! ¡¿Y cómo es que un simple rasengan ha destruido mi rasen shuriken?!- dijo muy alterado

 **Naruto:** No eres muy listo que digamos tomatito- dijo haciendo hervir a los peli rojos Namikaze Uzumaki- como te habrá explicado el pervertido de tu maestro, el rasengan se crea haciendo girar el chakra en diferentes direcciones hasta crear una esfera- dijo seriamente pero sonriendo

 **Menma:** ¿Y qué? Eso ya lo sé- dijo molesto

 **Naruto:** Entonces sabrás lo que pasa si se rompe ese proceso de giro ¿verdad?, por muy grande que sea tú rasen shuriken, si alteras el proceso de giración de la esfera, este se deshará, solo usé un rasengan para destruir ese proceso- explico sorprendiendo a los presentes, sobre todo a Minato y a Jiraya por que supiera eso, cuando ninguno se lo había explicado con anterioridad

 **Menma:** ¡No importa! ¡Pienso vencerte y demostrarte lo inútil que eres!- dijo furioso y de forma arrogante, mordiéndose el dedo, haciendo que el azabache alzara una ceja- **¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!-** dijo creando una enorme cortina de humo, la cual al disiparse, apareció el gran Gamabunta fumando su pipa- ¿Qué harás ahora inútil?- dijo sonriendo con arrogancia y superioridad, cosa que no le quitó su sonrisa al pelinegro de ojos azules

 **Naruto:** Pues haré esto- dijo dando un potente silbido

Los primeros segundos no pasó nada, hasta que de pronto se escuchó un potente rugido sordo en el aire, por lo que todos posaron su vista en el cielo

Al principio no veían nada, pero pronto apareció un pequeño punto en el aire que a medida que se acercaba, se hacía más y más grande, hasta mostrar a una criatura alada de aspecto reptiliana con dos cuernos enormes en su cabeza, dientes enormes que sobresalían de su boca, ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada, piel oscura negra en la parte superior, lila por debajo y algunas partes del abdomen y las patas de color amarillento, con un cuerpo cubierto de espinas y una cola bastante larga con espinas

 **Gamabunta:** **Eso es un…** \- dijo impresionado el gran jefe sapo y con temor ante lo que estaba viendo descender de los cielos

Los espectadores también estaban asombrados y algo asustados, incluyendo a los Kages, donde Hiruzen casi le da un infarto al ver a esa criatura

 **Rasa:** "Jujuju, esto es cada vez más divertido"- pensó el "Kazekage" intentando no reírse divertido ante lo que estaba viendo

 **¿?: Hola Naruto, ya era hora de que me llamaras, me estaba aburriendo de sueño-** dijo la criatura que era el doble de grande que el sapo que lo miraba con mucho miedo

 **Naruto:** Goliat, líder del clan de los Nergigantes, los cazadores de dragones ancianos, siento haberte hecho esperar- dijo riendo algo nervioso

 **Goliat: No te preocupes, lo importante es que me voy a divertir-** dijo sonriendo, pese a no tener labios, mientras miraba al enorme sapo

 **Gamabunta:** **Oye chico, creo que yo me** \- pero no pudo terminar cuando el dragón lo agarró por la cabeza mientras lo elevaba por los aires

 **Goliat: ¡DE ESO NADA SAPO CAGÓN! ¡QUIERO UN COMBATE Y ME LO VAS A DAR! ¡Así que empieza a esquivar mis espinas o te irá muy mal!-** dijo lanzándole un montón de espinas al sapo que tenía dificultades para esquivarlas, obligándoles a usar su espada para repeler algunas, haciendo sonreír al dragón

Por su parte los espectadores miraban asombrados el combate que ocurría en el aire, mientras el emo miraba con furia al azabache y a su invocación, era algo imperdonable que él y el peli rojo de Menma tuvieran invocaciones y él no, simplemente era inaceptable para el vengador Uchiha

 **Menma:** ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE ALGUIEN COMO TÚ TIENE ESE CONTRATO MALDITO?!- Dijo histérico el peli rojo

 **Naruto:** Eso es algo que no necesitas saber, céntrate en nuestra pelea- dijo apareciendo en las narices de peli rojo, que pudo bloquear el puñetazo del azabache por los pelos, donde pudo sentir un gran dolor en su antebrazo, obligándole a esquivar una patada y retroceder varios metros mientras se tocaba el lugar del puñetazo con bastante dolor, mientras miraba furioso al pelinegro sonriéndole con bastante descaro

Danzo miraba con bastante interés al pelinegro, sin duda ese chico era bastante interesante, el junto a los Uchihas y sus hermanos, podrían ser las armas perfectas que necesita para tener la aldea bajo sus pies, y posiblemente, al mundo entero

El peli rojo miraba con furia al azabache, y empezó a trazar sellos a gran velocidad

 **Menma:** **Doton: Dragón de tierra-** dijo lanzando un enorme dragón hacia el azabache, que simplemente salto encima de este para correr por su espalda hacia donde estaba el peli rojo, listo para darle una poderosa patada, cuando este creo un muro de tierra, seguro de que el azabache no lo podría atravesar

Pero para su asombro, la patada del azabache destrozó sin problemas el muro de tierra hecho por el peli rojo, el cual no salía de su asombro, mientras el azabache le sonreía, para posteriormente darle un puñetazo en toda la cara que lo acabó estrellando contra el muro del estadio

En el aire, el gran sapo estaba recibiendo una paliza del dragon cazador de dragones, sus jutsus de agua no afectaban en nada al enorme dragon, el cual solo estaba usando su enorme fuerza, estrellándolo contra el suelo forestal más de una vez, ni siquiera con su espada pudo haberle hecho mucho daño

 **Goliat: ¿Qué? ¿Ya has acabado?-** dijo mientras empujaba la cabeza del enorme sapo contra el suelo, que estaba más muerto que vivo, el cual había desaparecido en una nube de humo blanca- **Pues eso parece-** dijo dirigiéndose hacia el estadio- **Oye Naruto-** dijo llamando la atención del azabache- **Yo ya he acabado, nos veremos en la próxima-** dijo marchándose volando del lugar mientras el azabache lo despedía, y el gran dragón desaparecía en el cielo

 **Jiraya:** "Esa invocación es muy extraña, no solo apareció sin que Naruto hiciera algún Jutsu, también se ha marchado de una forma muy extraña"- pensó el sennin de los sapos intentando entender la invocación de azabache, el cual estaba de brazos cruzados viendo hacia donde estaba el agujero en el que había incrustado al peli rojo

Genma iba a dar por ganador a Naruto, pero este lo detiene

 **Naruto:** Espera un momento, seguro que está planeando algo, no creo que haya mostrado todo su potencial- dijo el azabache sonriendo mientras esperaba de brazos cruzados viendo hacia el agujero en el que estaba incrustado el peli rojo

El peli rojo empezó a salir del cráter, para posteriormente empezar a liberar un chakra rojizo que cubrió su cuerpo mientras sacaba dos colas de zorro hechas por el manto de chakra, mientras mostraba sus ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada, mientras sus colmillos habían crecido y este estaba a cuatro patas mirando con odio y mucha furia al azabache que estaba sonriendo de forma descarada, mientras Minato y Kushina se veían preocupados, al igual que Jiraya, Tsunade y Akeno, ya que su hermano tenía más chakra del zorro, por lo que él se podría volver mucho más peligroso e inestable

 **Naruto:** ¿Solo dos?, bueno, veamos cómo lo haces- dijo en posición de combate

Gaia miraba muy sonrojada al azabache, al igual que su bijuu interna, que había adoptado su forma humana, tratándose de una joven de cabello arena, ojos amarillos, gran delantera y buen culo, mirando como colegiada enamorada al azabache, al igual que Temari, la hermana mayor de Gaia

El peli rojo furioso, se lanzó contra el azabache a una velocidad impresionante, pero el azabache bloqueó sin esfuerzo la carga del peli rojo, para posteriormente sonreírle de forma macabra

 **Naruto:** ¡Me toca!- dijo dándole un puñetazo ascendente en la quijada, mandándolo por los aires, donde el pelinegro empezó a moler a golpes al peli rojo jinchuriki desde diferentes ángulos con su súper velocidad, sorprendiendo a todos de que no solo Satsuki, sino también Naruto le estuviera dando una paliza a uno de los hijos del hokage mientras usaba el chakra del zorro

El azabache remató el ataque con una patada descendente, igual a la de Akeno, donde el peli rojo acabó enterrado en el suelo del estadio, creando un cráter idéntico o superior al de la peli roja Namikaze Uzumaki, dejando a todos sin palabras ante lo que sus ojos estaban mostrando, mientras el azabache aterrizaba en el suelo, sin perder la sonrisa

Todos los espectadores estaban flipando, ante la paliza que había recibido el hijo del Yondaime por parte del que era "el paria" del pueblo, el cual mantenía su sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara

Menma por su parte estaba saliendo del cráter mirando muy, pero que muy furioso al azabache, que estaba mostrándole la espada, mientras le sonreía descaradamente

Eso obviamente provocó la furia del peli rojo, que liberó la tercera cola, y se lanzó contra el azabache que lo agarró el cuello, donde el peli rojo pudo sentir un gran dolor en su tráquea

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué te pasa Menma? Te gusta dar pero no recibir ¿verdad?- dijo encajándole un potente puñetazo en el estómago que le hizo escupir sangre- ¿recuerdas cuando me empujaste por las escaleras cuando tenía cinco años?- dijo soltándole el cuello y dándole un codazo en su espalda, para posteriormente agarrarlo de los pelos- ¿o aquella vez que me tiraste el pastel de cumpleaños encima?- dijo estampando su cara contra el piso, poniéndosela como un colador y con la nariz rota, mientras este gritaba de dolor- ¿o aquella vez que tú y Akeno les dijisteis que robé en un puesto de frutas cuando fuiste tú?- dijo torciéndole un brazo, provocando que este gritara de dolor- yo recuerdo todo eso y mucho más- dijo volviéndole a agarrar de los pelos, mientras este le miraba con algo de temor- la pregunta es… -dijo sonriendo sádicamente- ¿vosotros me recordáis… **a mí**?- dijo mientras su ojo se ponía de color rojo sangre mirando directamente al peli rojo, que ahora se encontraba en otra dimensión

 **Menma:** ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo mirándose para ver que tenía seis años, y ver que se encontraba en una especie de fábrica con muchos gases y tubos

El pelirrojo empezó a caminar algo confundido, mientras en la pared observaba ciertas escrituras extrañas, mientras tenía la sensación de no estar solo

El peli rojo avanzó hasta cruzarse con un pasillo bastante largo, con el interior oscuro

Este se quedó viéndolo un rato, le estaba dando muy mala espina y le estaba dando pavor mirar hacia ese agujero, no le estaba gustando donde estaba

 **¿?:** **Menma…-** dijo una voz que empezó a hacer eco desde el interior del túnel, cosa que puso algo nervioso al peli rojo

El pelirrojo se giró lentamente, solo para ver a un monstruo que parecía que tenía una máscara con cuernos de color azul, ojos rojos como la sangre y la esclerótica negra, rugiéndole, aunque parecía más un alarido de dolor que ponía los pelos de punta

El peli rojo asustado empezó a correr, pero el monstruo le agarró de una pierna y lo arrastró hacia él

 **Monstruo: ¡ ¿TE ACUERDAS DE MÍ MENMA?! ¡Porque yo te recuerdo muy bien! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-** Dijo para posteriormente lanzarlo hacia el suelo y este empezara a correr por su vida mientras lloraba

 **Menma:** ¡MÁMA! ¡MAMAAAA!- Dijo corriendo muy asustado mientras la bestia a cuatro patas la perseguía riéndose del pánico de su presa

 **Monstruo: ¡Tú madre no está aquí para ayudarte jajajaja!-** dijo mientras perseguía al pequeño, el cual se metió en un callejón oscuro, donde pensó que había perdido al monstruo

Pero se sorprendió de ver a una pequeña niña rubia de espaldas con un extraño vestido

 **Menma:** Ho… ¿Hola?- dijo acercándose asustado poniéndole su mano en el hombro

La niña al girarse, mostró su cara que no era para nada la de una niña, sino la de un monstruo de ojos blancos saltones bordeados de negro al igual que su boca, la cual estaba mostrando una hilera de dientes enormes y afilados como navajas mientras soltaba un grito aterrador y atacaba al peli rojo, el cual luchaba aterrado para quitarse a la niña, solo para caer en las garras del monstruo

 **Monstruo: Te dije que volvería-** dijo agarrando la cabeza del peli rojo y dándole un mordisco, mientras este gritaba de dolor

Fue ahí donde la ilusión se acabó, y el azabache soltó a su víctima, que se arrastró por el suelo alejándose todo lo que pudiera del azabache que le sonreía

 **Menma:** No… no es verdad…- dijo temblando mientras sus pantalones se meaban, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes- E… eres tú- dijo mirándole con terror mientras este sonreía de forma descarada y macabra

 _ **Flash back- Hace cinco años**_

Minato y Kushina estaban durmiendo cómodamente en sus habitaciones, cuando de repente escucharon unos gritos horribles de las habitaciones de donde dormían sus hijos Menma y Akeno, por lo que fueron corriendo rápidamente pensando que los querían secuestrar

Al entrar en las habitaciones, pudieron ver a sus dos hijos revolviéndose en la cama, soltando lágrimas mientras gritaban en sueños, sin notar que faltaba alguien en la habitación

 **Kushina:** ¡MINA-KUN! ¡TENEMOS QUE DESPERTARLOS RÁPIDO!- Dijo mientras el rubio asentía y cargaba a los niños hacia el salón

Pasaron una angustiosa hora hasta que los niños despertaron y abrazaron a su madre y a su padre

 **Akeno:** ¡MÁMA! ¡U- UN MONSTRUO QUERÍA COMERNOS! ¡TO-TODO ERA DE COLOR ROJO, HABÍA SANGRE, TRIPAS!- Gritó muy alterada la peli roja horrorizando a sus padres por lo que estaban escuchando

 **Menma:** ¡NO NOS DEJÉIS SOLOS POR FAVOR!- Dijo aterrado mientras su madre los abrazaba de forma amorosa mientras su padre pensaba que alguien les había metido en un Genjutsu

Y no se equivocaba, porque el responsable era un niño rubio de 7 años, que miraba desde la ventana la aldea iluminada por las estrellas con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos y la esclerótica negra

 **Kurama: Eso ha sido muy cruel Naru-** dijo la bijuu en el interior de su cabeza mientras se reía de forma maliciosa

 **Naruto:** Y eso es solo el principio mi reina- dijo sonriendo de forma macabra mientras escuchaba con satisfacción los llantos de terror de los hijos del Namikaze y la Uzumaki

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Menma miraba muy, pero que muy asustado al pelinegro que le sonreía de forma un poco siniestra

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué? ¿Ya te has acordado de mí?- dijo sonriéndole de forma macabra aterrando aún más al peli rojo de lo que ya estaba, provocando que temblara aún más y volviera a mearse encima

 **Menma:** Mo… ¡MONSTRUO!- Gritó liberando una gran cantidad de chakra de Kurama, hasta adoptar el manta de chakra rojizo al llegar a las cuatro colas, asustando a los presentes, sobre todo al ver que este estaba creando una Bijuu dama

 **Kushina:** ¡MINATO-KUN!- Dijo mientras el nombrado y Jiraya junto a Tsunade entraban en acción, pero algo paso, estos no podían entrar

 **Jiraya:** ¡ ¿UNA BARRERA?! ¡ ¿QUIÉN ES EL IDIOTA QUE LA HA PUESTO?!- Dijo muy alterado el sennin

 **Minato:** ¡TENEMOS QUE BUSCAR EL SELLO PARA ROMPERLA Y ENTRAR!- Dijo mientras empezaba a buscar el sello

 **Menma: ¡TE VOY A DESTRUIR ¿ME OYES?! ¡VOY A DESTRUIRTE!-** Dijo presa del pánico y la ira, lanzando la enorme esfera de chakra, hacia el azabache que ni se molestó en esquivarla, pese a los avisos de muchos presentes, la cual provocó una gran explosión en el lugar, que de no ser por la barrera, hubiera alcanzado a muchos de los civiles y shinobis del lugar

La explosión de la bijuu-dama, creó una enorme cortina de humo mientras Menma con sus cuatro colas respiraba algo agitado viendo hacia donde había lanzado la esfera

 **Menma:** **Lo he hecho…-** dijo para posteriormente empezar a reírse- **¡LO HE HECHO!** **¡HE MATADO A ESE MALDITO MONSTRUO!** **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!-** Dijo riéndose como un loco hasta que un extraño brillo dentro de la cortina de humo le llamó su atención

Cuando el humo se disipó, se podía ver bastante destrucción en el lugar, pero lo que dejo a todos con la boca abierta y al peli rojo temblando de terror, era que el azabache estaba en medio de esa destrucción, de brazos cruzados, con su típica sonrisa, totalmente entero, sin sufrir rasguño alguno en su cuerpo

Los presentes estaban con los ojos fuera de órbita, ese chico había sobrevivido a una bijuu-dama, y encima estaba completamente ileso y más fresco que una lechuga

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué te pasa Menma? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?- dijo sonriendo de forma macabra, mientras el peli rojo en su manto de chakra estaba temblando del terror

 **Onoki:** Esto… esto es- dijo el anciano flipando al igual que su nieta

 **Hiruzen:** Imposible…- dijo flipando al igual que Danzo, que simplemente no podía procesar esa información en su cabeza debido al shock

 **Kushina:** Ha… ha sobrevivido a una- dijo temblando sin saber que decir o pensar de la situación

 **Minato:** Bijuu-dama- dijo el Hokage estupefacto, al igual que el Kazekage que ni en sus sueños más locos y enfermos esperaría ver algo así en su vida

Menma estaba temblando de puro terror al ver que el ataque más poderoso que tenía no le hizo nada al azabache

 **Menma: Ma…. ¡MALDITO SEAS!-** Dijo concentrando chakra en su boca, dispuesto a crear otra Bijuu-dama, despertando a muchos del shock

 **Kushina:** ¡MINATO!- Dijo alterada

 **Minato:** ¡VAMOS!- dijo mientras intentaban encontrar el sello que había creado la barrera

Pero entonces ocurrió algo que cogió a todos por sorpresa, el chakra rojo del zorro había desaparecido de golpe del cuerpo del peli rojo antes de que ni siquiera pudiera crear otra bomba bijuu

 **Menma:** Que… ¡ ¿Qué ha pasado?!- dijo intentando liberar más chakra pero le era imposible- ¡ ¿Qué está pasando?! ¡ ¡No entiendo nada!- dijo frustrado y confundido, al igual que los presentes

Por su parte, el azabache se estaba riendo como nunca llamando la atención de los presentes y el peli rojo

 **Menma:** ¡ ¿Dé que te estás riendo?!- dijo furioso al ver al azabache riéndose

 **Naruto:** ¡No os enteráis de nada! ¡¿No os distéis cuenta de la cagada que habéis hecho Minato, Kushina?!- dijo riéndose como un loco

 **Menma:** ¡¿Dé qué estás hablando?!- dijo muy confuso el peli rojo

 **Naruto:** Muy bien, atiende jodido zurzefrenillos- dijo poniendo furioso al peli rojo- como sabrás, el chakra es una mezcla de la energía física con la energía espiritual, que es, para ser más exactos la fusión del alma con el poder físico- dijo sin parar de reírse

 **Menma:** ¡Eso lo sabemos todos, imbécil! ¡¿A dónde quieres llegar?!- dijo molesto

 **Naruto:** El chakra del zorro fue dividido entre tu hermana y tú, mientras a mí me sellaron el alma del zorro- dijo sonriendo con maldad

 **Menma:** Sigo sin entender de qué hablas- dijo confuso y molesto

 **Naruto:** Como dije antes el chakra es una fusión del potencial físico y el alma ¿verdad? ¿Entonces como vas a regenerar el chakra del bijuu si ni tu ni tu hermana tenéis su alma?- dijo mientras todos abrían los ojos como platos, mientras a Kushina, Minato, Jiraya y a Tsunade lo dicho por el azabache les cayó como una pedrada en la cabeza, mientras el azabache se reía como un loco, todo el entrenamiento que habían dedicado para controlar ese poder había sido para nada

 **Menma:** ¡Mientes! ¡Eso que dices no es verdad!- dijo el peli rojo señalando al azabache

 **Naruto:** ¿Ah no?- dijo con una sonrisa macabra- ¡Kurama!- Dijo, mientras de su estómago empezaba a salir un chakra rojizo, para asombro de los presentes, el cual había salido por completo del azabache, y adopto la forma de una peli roja con nueve colas y orejas de zorro (en realidad son de liebre, ya sabéis que Kurama no es un zorro normal), la cual era muy hermosa, al cual miraba con una sonrisa a la Uzumaki

 **Kurama: Hola Kushina, ¿me recuerdas?-** dijo sonriéndole con malicia

 **Kushina:** K-Kyubi- dijo sorprendida y algo asustada mientras los presentes se asombraban de lo dicho por la peli roja Uzumaki

 **Kurama: Valla, me has reconocido, pensé que tendría que tendría que adoptar mi forma bestial-** dijo sonriendo la peli roja, mientras Danzo al saber quién era esa joven intentaba controlarla con el sharingan, sin tener éxito alguno

 **Naruto:** Kurama-chan cariño, voy a terminar esta gilipollez, luego juegas con ella- dijo mientras esta se retiraba hacia las gradas, donde todos se apartaron de su camino, mientras muchos la miraban con odio, pero con miedo de que les hiciera algo malo, mientras muchos pensaba que era imposible que la bijuu estuviera libre

Por su parte, Menma miraba con terror al azabache, cuyos ojos eran rojos y la esclerótica negra, mientras sonreía de forma macabra

 **Naruto:** Vamos Menma-chan, no tengas miedo…. **Te prometo que será lento y doloroso-** dijo mientras su poder demoníaco hacía acto de presencia, de un color negro como la noche, hasta que empezó a liberar una cantidad monstruosa de poder mucho mayor que Kurama cuando atacó al aldea hace 12 años, mientras empezaba a adoptar su forma bestial, todo bajo las miradas de horror de los presentes, sobre todo de Menma y Akeno, al ver que el diablo había vuelto, y esta vez era de verdad

Naruto creció hasta llegar a medir tres metros de altura, piel roja como su cola, a excepción de la punta que era de color negro, el cuello, la cara y los hombros eran cubiertos por un pelaje negro, mientras el pecho y los abdominales eran marrones, sus orejas eran enormes, y en la cara tenía una especie de máscara azulada con cuernos, y sus dientes se volvieron navajas afiladas

Todos miraban con terror al ser que estaba en frente del hijo del hokage, que estaba totalmente acojonado al igual que su hermana, al ver que la pesadilla era real

 **Naruto:** **Muy bien, Menma, prepárate para morir-** dijo sonriendo de la forma más macabra y aterradora que uno se podía imaginar

Este era, el principio del fin de Konohagakure no sato

 **Continuará**


	17. Capítulo 17: El poder del rey diablo

**Capítulo 17: El poder del rey diablo**

Todos los espectadores observaban con verdadero terror al ser que estaba frente al aterrado pelirrojo, que estaba recordando las pesadillas que tuvo de pequeño, al igual que su hermana, que estaba escondida mientras se agarraba la cabeza intentando que esos malos recuerdos se fueran

 **Kurama:** **Observa bien Kushina, observa el verdadero poder de un rey diablo-** dijo sonriendo con maldad hacia la Uzumaki, y muy excitada como las demás chicas al ver a su rey en su forma real, el cual avanzaba hacia el aterrado peli rojo mientras sonreía de forma macabra

El aterrado pelirrojo solo podía dar pasos hacia atrás muy asustado, mientras sus padres y senseis intentaban romper la cúpula de forma inútil

Entonces el sennin de los sapos, realizo la invocación inversa, para aparecer segundos después, frente al peli rojo junto a dos pequeños sapos en sus hombros, los cuales eran los sapos ancianos Fukasaku y Shima

 **Naruto: Valla, muy inteligente viejo verde, es una pena que tenga que romperte los huesos-** dijo sonriendo de forma macabra mientras miraba al sennin en su modo sabio

 **Shima:** **Dios santo-** dijo la hembra sapo de pelo morado mirando con asombro y terror al diablo

 **Fukasaku:** **Jiraya esta pelea es un suicidio-** dijo el sapo macho de pelo blanco mirando al diablo que sonreía de forma macabra

 **Jiraya:** Eso lo sé perfectamente- dijo sorprendiendo- pero es la única- no pudo terminar ya que recibió un guantazo por parte del diablo, asombrando a todos por su velocidad

El sennin acabó estrellado contra la pared del estadio, donde se pudo ver su estado cuando el humo se disipó, el cual estaba inconsciente y sangrando por casi todo su cuerpo

 **Shima:** **¡JIRAIYA-CHAN!-** Gritó la hembra sapo que empezó a curar al sennin pervertido

 **Tsunade:** ¡Jiraya!- dijo desesperada al ver el estado en el que acabó su compañero de equipo

 **Menma:** ¡ERO-SENNIN!-Dijo aterrado por el estado en el que había quedado su sensei-¡MALDITO MONSTRUO! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!- Dijo lanzándose cegado por la ira hacia el diablo, que simplemente le dio un potente puñetazo, que le había deformado media cara, aterrando a los espectadores

 **Kushina:** ¡MENMA!- Dijo muy asustada por el daño que había recibido su hijo pelirrojo, el cual no paraba de sangrar y gritar de dolor al ver que había perdido un ojo

El diablo sonrió despiadadamente al ver a su víctima en ese estado agonizante mientras avanzaba tranquilamente hacia ella

Sin embargo, no se esperó sentir una enorme cantidad de chakra en el palco en el que estaban los novatos, para ver de qué se trataba y sonreír asombrado, al igual que muchos de los presentes

Se trataba de la joven Hinata Hyuga, que pese a las heridas que le había dejado su primo, obtuvo el valor y fuerza necesarias para poder entrar dentro de la barrera, mientras respiraba algo agitada

 **Naruto:** **Pero que tenemos aquí, parece que Julieta ha venido al rescate** **de su querido Romeo** \- dijo sonriendo de forma macabra, mientras la Hyuga caminaba con dolor y sangrando hacia el pelirrojo que la miraba sorprendido al igual que los demás espectadores

 **Hinata:** No…. No dejaré que le... Hagas daño… a Menma-kun- dijo mientras su sensei oji roja y su hermana le rogaban junto a su padre que saliera de allí, mientras la joven tosía sangre

Entonces el rey diablo cogió a los dos jóvenes por el cuello, para posteriormente avanzar hacia donde estaba viéndoles Hiashi Hyuga

 **Naruto:** **Muy bien Hiashi, te voy a dar una oportunidad como padre-** dijo mientras los dos jóvenes apenas podían respirar- **elige, tu hija o el hijo de Minato-** dijo sonriendo descaradamente mientras el líder Hyuga temblaba de rabia y apretaba sus puños, mientras Minato y Kushina le rogaban al Hyuga con la mirada

 **Hinata:** ¡A MENMA-KUN!- Gritó sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores- ¡Por favor padre, salva a Menma-kun! ¡Te lo ruego!- dijo desesperada sorprendiendo

 **Menma:** ¡NO! ¡SALVA A HINATA NO A MÍ!- Pidió con desesperación el pelirrojo

 **Hinata:** ¡NO MENMA-KUN POR FAVOR! ¡No quiero ver morir al chico que amo con todo mi corazón!- dijo derramando lágrimas dejando en shock al peli rojo y a los presentes

 **Naruto: El amor es hermoso ¿sabes Menma?-** dijo sonriendo de forma tranquila- **Lo malo, es que... puedes perderlo-** dijo con pura maldad, para posteriormente se escuchara un "crack" en todo el estadio, para posteriormente el diablo dejara caer el cuerpo de la Hyuga sin vida en el piso

 **Hanabi:** ¡NEEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!- Gritó con lágrimas la pequeña Hyuga que daba puñetazos a la barrera mientras veía el cuerpo de su hermana sin vida, al igual que Hiashi que estaba en shock y derramando lágrimas, al igual que Kurenai y sus compañeros de equipo

 **Menma:** ¡HINATAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritó el pelirrojo llorando de rabia, mientras miraba al diablo que se reía de toda la escena

 **Naruto:** **¿Qué? El viejo no tomó una decisión, así que yo lo hice, pero no te preocupes-** Dijo avanzando hacia donde estaban Minato Y Kushina- **la vas a ver muy pronto** \- dijo para posteriormente romperle el cuello y lanzarlo a un lado de la Hyuga, donde ambos se miraron antes de morir

Kushina gritó llena de dolor y lágrimas, mientras Minato y Tsunade junto a Shizune estaban en shock y derramando lágrimas mientras venían todos los momentos que vivieron con el peli rojo, mientras Akeno también lloraba al ver a su hermano muerto en el piso

Por su parte, Naruto se estaba riendo como un psicópata, provocando la ira de la peli roja Kushina

 **Kushina:** Ma… maldito- dijo apretando los puños mientras su pelo ondeaba como si fueran colas- te… te… ¡TE VOY A MATAR!- Dijo logrando entrar en la barrera un lanzarse hacia el sonriente diablo

Pero entonces, una mano detuvo el golpe de la Uzumaki, sorprendiendo a todos al ver de quién se trataba

 **Sasuke:** ¡ ¿Mamá?!- dijo incrédulo al ver a su madre en medio del estadio

 **Kushina:** Mi… ¿Mikoto?- dijo sorprendida viendo el rostro serio

La Uchiha entonces activo su Magenkou sharingan y adoptar su forma demoníaca, sorprendiendo a todos para posteriormente darle una patada a la peli roja que le puso los pelos de punta

Todos entonces escucharon, cuatro potentes golpes de diferentes direcciones

Uno de ellos en el lado derecho del estadio, donde Satsuki Uchiha, le había dado un potente puñetazo en el estómago al temido halcón de guerra Danzo Shimura, que no se había esperado ese ataque para nada, mientras la Uchiha le sonreía de forma macabra en su forma demoníaca

El segundo golpe, fue a un Jounin, de nombre Hayate Gekko, siendo la responsable Yugao Uzuki, que también estaba trasformada en diablo

El tercer golpe fue hacia el Kazekage, el cual al quitarse la capa se reveló que era el sennin de las serpientes, Orochimaru, que había sido golpeado por Isaribi y Anko, su anterior alumna, ambas en forma demoníaca

Y el cuarto golpe, fue proporcionado por la Yamanaka, en su forma demoníaca hacia sus padres, que la miraban incrédulos y con miedo

También escucharon el romperse de algo, resultando ser Fuu, también en una forma demoníaca junto a su biju, donde tenían al líder de Taki y a sus guardias mirándolas con terror

 **Naruto:** **¡Señoras y señores! ¡Espero que tengáis invocaciones fuertes! ¡Por qué os harán falta contra el titán de los mares! ¡Os presento; al Leviatán levillei!-** dijo mientras un enorme temblor se producía para ver como un ser colosal sacaba su mano, que era más grande que Kurama en su forma completa, mientras un ser con características de dragón y tiburón mostraba su rostro, su piel era de color azul marino, tenía varios ojos de color amarillo sin pupila, una sonrisa macabra por la hilera de dientes afilados de su boca, mientras muchos tentáculos ondeaban a su alrededor

 **Leviatán: ¡POR FIN! ¡Me estaba aburriendo de esperar tanto tiempo!-** dijo viendo a los habitantes que le miraban con terror- **Vaya, ¿así que esta es la aldea de Konoha? ¿Me pregunto que serán capaces de hacer? ¡Tengo ganas de un buen combate!** \- dijo sonriendo de forma macabra mientras encima de ella había dos figuras de pelo rojo y con forma demoníaca

 **Naruto:** **Gente que no sea de Konoha, no tenemos nada en contra de ustedes, por lo que les pedimos, que abandonen el estadio, incluyendo usted y su nieta, Tsuchikage-** Dijo mientras miraba al anciano y este simplemente cogía a su nieta y se alejaba volando

 **Kurotsuchi:** ¡Abuelo!- dijo sorprendida por la acción de su abuelo

 **Onoki:** Lo siento Minato, pero parece que es un asunto familiar, y hay yo no intervengo- dijo mientras el rubio asentía comprendiendo, mientras bajaba al escenario para hacerle frente al diablo

 **Naruto: Muy bien Minato, veamos qué es lo que tienes-** dijo sonriendo de forma macabra

 _Con Satsuki y Danzo_

 **Danzo:** Parece que tendré que enseñarte modales Uchiha- dijo preparado para pelear

 **Satsuki: Oh, el viejo tuerto se ha cabreado, que miedo, yo no soy como Itachi momia asquerosa, te voy a destrozar y te quitaré todos esos sharingans que robaste a mi clan-** dijo sorprendiendo al viejo que frunció el ceño- **si viejo de mierda, lo sé todo y también sé el verdadero motivo de la muerte de mi clan, pero no te preocupes, porque tu podrida aldea morirá hoy-** dijo sonriendo de forma macabra

 **Danzo:** No si antes tu mueres- dijo apareciendo detrás de la Uchiha con una espada desenvainada, solo para que esta la bloqueará con una mano mientras le sonreía al viejo que estaba sorprendido

 **Satsuki: Tus Izanagi no sirven contra mí-** dijo dejando en shock al viejo, al que le dio una poderosa patada al viejo en las costillas, rompiéndoselas en el proceso y haciendo que este escupiera sangre mientras destrozaba algunas casa por el camino

 _Con Mikoto_

La matriarca y líder del clan Uchiha le había contado toda la verdad a su hijo, por lo que estos cogieron a los consejeros Homura y Koharu junto al consejo civil, para darles la mayor paliza y tortura de sus vidas, la cual aumento cuando la matriarca del clanusó el amateratsu, quemando a sus víctimas que murieron de una forma muy lenta y dolorosa

 _Con el Leviatán_

El titán del mar se lo estaba pasando en bomba al pelear contra un gran mono, un sapo y una babosa, junto a una enorme serpiente, que fue invocada por el pedófilo

Estas invocaciones eras Gamabunta (que pese a sus heridas volvió al campo de batalla), que se había recuperado de su combate con el dragón, Katsuyu y Manda, junto al gran rey mono Buba

 **Leviatán: ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡SOIS MUY BUENOS! ¡HACE TIEMPO QUE NO ME DIVERTÍA TANTO!-** Dijo muy contento por el gran combate que estaba librando mientras las cuatro invocaciones estaban respirando de forma agitada

 **Manda: Mierda-** dijo girando su vista hacia su invocador, que estaba recibiendo una paliza de las chicas

 **Gamabunta:** **Maldición, primero un Nergigante y ahora el mismísimo dios de los mares leviatán levillei-** dijo respirando agitado mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en su espada

 **Katsuyu:** **Os he curado como he podido, pero me estoy quedando sin chakra-** Dijo la enorme babosa blanca con partes azules que estaba bastante agotada

 **Leviatán:** **Oh vamos, ¿no me digáis que ya estáis agotados? Con lo divertido que esto se estaba poniendo, solo el Kraken me ha dado una pelea decente y fue hace 500 años, y tengo ganas de más-** dijo sonriendo muy emocionado

 **Buba:** **¡Pues tendrás pelea! ¡Maldito lagarto súper desarrollado!-** dijo el enorme mono mientras los demás le seguían en su ataque, mientras el titán sonreía emocionado

 _Con las chicas contra Orochimaru_

 **Orochimaru:** Valla, veo que mis dos anteriores juguetes se han hecho más fuertes, y estáis con el demonio, interesante- dijo relamiéndose la lengua aunque estaba bastante herido

 **Isaribi: ¿Demonio?-** dijo mientras las dos chicas se reían- **Naruto-kun es más que un demonio, es un rey diablo, y nosotras somos sus reinas**

 **Anko: Y te vamos a dejar peor de lo que ya estas-** dijo sonriendo de forma macabra

 **Orochimaru:** ¿Seguro? Me pregunto cómo os irá el combate con ellos de mi lado- dijo invocando una especie de ataúdes, cosa que hizo sonreír a las chicas diablo

 _Con Ino_

 **Inoichi:** ¡¿Por qué Ino-chan?! ¡¿Por qué no haces esto?!- dijo tocándose su brazo que estaba bastante herido mientras la azabache diablo, que tenía la cabeza de su mujer en su mano

 **Ino: Tú deberías saberlo Inoichi-** dijo aplastando la cabeza de la que alguna vez fue su madre- **¡tú querías destruir mi vida!-** dijo muy furiosa- **¡Ibas a obligarme a tener un matrimonio con el estúpido de Menma solo para mejorar la reputación del clan!** \- Dijo mientras el Yamanaka retrocedía- **Pero ya no puedes hacer nada, tu clan va a desaparecer junto a la asquerosa aldea que maltrató a mi rey, y como su reina, disfrutare del espectáculo-** dijo apareciendo detrás del Yamanaka- **Una vez que me sacie contigo-** dijo agarrando los dos brazos del rubio y arrancárselos de quajo, provocando que este sangrara de forma masiva seguido de un grito de dolor, para posteriormente ser agarrado por el cuello por la que anteriormente fue su hija - **Antes de matarte, me divertiré contigo-** dijo empezando una horrible tortura para el rubio Yamanaka

 _Con Yugao y Hayate_

El castaño que no dejaba de toser estaba en el piso con un solo brazo, mirando aterrado a la peli púrpura que lo miraba con una sonrisa macabra

 **Yugao: Oh, mi querido pederasta ¿te está gustando mi tratamiento?-** dijo mientras les ponía las fotos al castaño tosedor, que estaba incrédulo de que la que era su novia lo hubiese descubierto- **¿Algo que decir?-** dijo sonriendo de una forma inocente que la hacía ver muy, pero que muy siniestra

 **Hayate:** Yo… yo… no sé nada lo juro, solo eran negocios- dijo aterrado

 **Yugao: ¿Dices no saber nada pero luego dices que son negocios?, la verdad no es muy convincente-** dijo provocando que el castaño tosedor temblara aún más de miedo y se volviera a mear en sus pantalones- **además, debo recordarte que yo soy consciente de todas las misiones que signifiquen obtención de información ¿lo recuerdas?-** dijo mientras empezaba a llorar presa del pánico- **Sabes ¿me pregunto cómo sabrá tu carne?-** dijo abriendo la boca mostrando su hilera de dientes aterrando al Jounin tosedor, que acabó siendo comido vivo por su ex-novia, donde este soltaba unos aterradores gritos de dolor, agonía y puro terror

Con Fuu y Chomei

La peli verde en su forma de demonio había castrado al líder de Taki junto a a su bijuu, la cual había revelado su identidad, dejando de piedra a los de Taki, solo para ser torturados de una forma horrible

 **Fuu:** **Oh vamos, esto no es nada comparado a lo que vosotros me hacíais en la aldea-** dijo sonriendo de forma macabra aterrando a las pobres nenazas que estaban llorando y suplicando por sus vidas- **Si no hubiese sido por Chomei Nee-chan ahora mismo no estaría viva gracias a tu ignorancia-** dijo sonriendo de forma macabra- **Ahora sed unos buenos niños y dejad que os recompense por todos estos años de malos tratos-** dijo mientras estos negaban solo para ser horriblemente torturados, dejando traumados a muchos niños que veían la escena

 _Con Karin y Tayuya_

Las dos peli rojas Uzumaki se habían dedicado a pelear contra los demás shinobis de Konoha, liderados por Kushina que se recuperó del golpe, mientras Kurama observaba muy divertida la destrucción del lugar

 **Kushina:** ¡¿Por qué hacéis esto?!- dijo Kushina viendo a las dos peli rojas- ¡Los Uzumakis debemos estar unidos!- dijo intentando ponerlas de su lado

 **Karin:** **Ja, mira quién habla, la que abandonó a uno de sus hijos a favor de otros dos, ni siquiera te molestaste en estar con él en los ratos libres, pero no, eso era demasiado trabajo para la gran Kushina, dejemos que se crie como un perro en la calle-** Dijo mientras la peli roja de Konoha se callaba ante lo dicho

 **Kakashi:** Será mejor que os preparéis Diablos- dijo activando su sharingan, mientras Gai hablaba de las llamas de la juventud

 **Tayuya: Muy bien, veamos que tenéis, ninjas de Konoha-** dijo con una sonrisa macabra para posteriormente ambas peli rojas liberaran una gran cantidad de poder, para posteriormente lanzarse contra el enemigo,

Tayuya fue a por Kushina y su escuadrón y Karin fue a por Kakashi y su grupo

 **Karin:** **Veamos de lo que es capaz de hacer el sharingan de Obito, Kakashi-** dijo sorprendiendo al peli plata- **¿Podrás atravesarme en el pecho como hiciste con Rin?** – dijo dándole un gran golpe en la mentalidad del Hatake, que acabó volando con un puñetazo de la peli roja, Mientras Kushina y Tayuya entablaban una pelea de Taijutsu

 _Con Anko e Isaribi_

Orochimaru estaba sorprendido no, flipando en colores, al ver que uno de sus experimentos y su antigua alumna, estaban dándoles una paliza a los que fueron los fundadores de la aldea, Hashirama Senju y Tobirama Senju, que fueron resucitados con el edo tensei

 **Isaribi:** **Lo siento, pero el agua no me afecta-** dijo colocándole un sello al segundo Hokage- **Anko-chan, ya he terminado-** dijo mirando a la diablo Mitarashi

 **Anko:** **Yo también he terminado-** dijo mientras el primer hokage se deshacía en papeles- **de todas formas no estaban usando el 100% de su potencial-** Dijo la Mitarashi mirando al sennin que estaba algo nervioso

 **Isaribi:** **Eso es cierto, es una pena-** dijo viendo al leviatán dándole una paliza a las invocaciones

 **Orochimaru:** No… ¡esto no puede estar pasando!- dijo muy nervioso el sennin de las serpientes

 **Anko:** **Pues está pasando maldita culebra-** dijo poniéndose en frente del sennin que fue agarrado por el cuello después de recibir un potente puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire, mientras le aplastaba la cabeza con sus manos, a la vez que utilizaba el poder demoníaco - **Despídete de tu existencia-** dijo mientras el cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer y la serpiente soltaba gritos de terror, mientras todos sus sellos malditos también desaparecían

 **Isaribi: Vamos a ver a Naruto-kun-** dijo mientras la peli morada asentía con una sonrisa

 _Con Naruto y Minato_

El Yondaime Hokage parecía una masa morada que no dejaba de sangrar después de haber sido humillado por el que fue su hijo mayor en el pasado, ni con la ayuda del Hiraishin pudo tener una mínima ventaja mientras sentía todos sus huesos rotos, y solo tenía un ojo visible para ver al diablo que estaba frente a él

Jiraya también había ayudado pero no pudo hacer nada, incluso los sapos ancianos recibieron una brutal paliza y tuvieron que regresar a su monte, incapaces de seguir peleando

 **Jiraya:** Mi… Minato- dijo alzando su mano como si quisiera alcanzar al rubio

 **Naruto: ¿Has visto lo que has hecho?-** dijo agarrando por los pelos al rubio que apretaba los dientes por el dolor- **¿Has visto lo que ha pasado por ignorarme toda mi vida?-** dijo mientras le retorcía el brazo como una regadera, haciéndole gritar de puro dolor- **¡Eso te pasa por exiliarme de niño de los dos clanes, cuando nombraste al payaso de Menma y a la guarra de tu hija como líderes de los dos clanes, cuando ese derecho era mío, yo, que soy el mayor, tenía ese derecho!-** Gritó mientras le pisoteaba la columna vertebral provocando que gritara de puro dolor- **¡Esto te pasa por haber encerrado nuevamente a Kurama-chan y haberle quitado todo!-** dijo pisándole las piernas, rompiéndole los huesos, haciendo que gritara de puro dolor- **¡Todavía recuerdo vuestros rechazos y vuestra ignorancia hacia mí! ¡O las veces en las que Menma y Akeno se metían conmigo o me pegaban y vosotros pasabais de largo como si nada! ¡Solo quería estar con vosotros! ¡ ¿Era mucho pedir?!-** gritó pisándole nuevamente la espalda- **¡Y por si destruir mi sueño de ser Hokage no fuera eso suficiente, pensabas usarme como carnada para los putos aldeanos, cuando creaste el proyecto "falso jinchuriki"!-** dijo dejando de piedra al adolorido y medio muerto Yondaime- **¿Y Kurama-chan es un monstruo? ¡Deberías mirarte al espejo, ahí verás a uno!-** dijo dándole una patada en las costillas que lo mando varios metros hasta caer al suelo- **No sabes lo mucho que te he odiado desde entonces, lo mucho que he llevado planeando este momento, para verte morir y como destruyo todo lo que tienes-** dijo agarrando del cuello al jodido rubio que miraba con terror al diablo- **No te preocupes por tu mujer e hija, serán unas perfectas esclavas sexuales para mí y las chicas-** dijo horrorizando al rubio, para posteriormente recibir un abrazo de oso (Al estilo Broly), donde los huesos del rubio se estaban haciendo pedazos debido a la presión- **Adiós Minato, espero que te pudras en el infierno-** dijo dándole un potente apretón que le destrozo los huesos para posteriormente pisarlo y volverlo una enorme masa de sangre y tripas, dejando en shock a Jiraya que acabó desmayado

Por su parte, Kurama se había cansado de jugar con Tsunade y su asistenta, por lo que las dejo inconscientes después de darles una brutal paliza a las dos

 **Kurama: Naruto-kun, ya he terminado aquí-** dijo sentada sujetando a las dos mujeres con sus colas

 **Naruto:** **Son buenas piezas, serán parte de nuestro ganado** \- dijo sonriendo mientras la bijuu les ponía un collar que impedía la circulación de chakra por el cuerpo, mientras las ataba, cuando entonces el diablo sonrió al sentir una presencia que fue sentida por las Uchihas que ya habían terminado con sus víctimas- **vaya, vaya, parece que la gran prodigio ha llegado** \- dijo mientras un joven de pelo negro y ojos negros con ojeras aparecía en el lugar, vestida con una bata con ¡nubes rojas **\- Pero si es la prodigio de la aldea, la gran Itachi Uchiha, veo que sigues usando ese jutsu para parecer un hombre-** dijo mientras el nombrado fue cubierto por una nube de humo, mostrando a una joven muy parecida a Mikoto

 **Itachi:** Veo que sabías que era una mujer desde el principio- dijo seriamente la Uchiha

 **Naruto:** **Fue un poco difícil al principio, incluso cuando peleé contra ti aquella noche con mi mascara en forma de x-** dijo sonriendo de forma macabra

 **Itachi:** Así que tú eras aquel sujeto- dijo mirando seriamente a la bestia

 **Naruto:** **Sí encanto, y gracias a ti, he descubierto que soy inmune a tu dojutsu, ni siquiera el Rinengan o Rinensharingan pueden tocarme a mí, o a los bijuus a los que he marcado, por lo que dile al tarado de Pein o al tío enmascarado, que si no quiere morir que ni se moleste en buscarlos-** dijo sorprendiendo a la Uchiha

 **Itachi:** ¡¿Cómo lo has…?!- dijo impresionada

 **Naruto:** **¿Pensabas que no estaba informado del mundo exterior?** Dijo mientras se abría un portal y Haku y Zabuza, aparecían con dos Akatsukis cada uno- **Ellos me han ayudado mucho Itachi-chan-** dijo mientras Satsuki y su madre h aparecían en el lugar en su forma demoníaca sorprendiendo enormemente a la Uchiha renegada

 **Itachi:** Mamá… Satsuki- dijo impactada al ver a las chicas en ese estado

 **Satsuki:** **Nee-chan, lo sé todo, se porque lo hiciste y te perdono por todo, y no te preocupes por Danzo, él ya es historia, y he recuperado lo que nos robó hace tiempo** \- dijo mostrando un pergamino donde estaban todos los sharingans sellados que el viejo tuerto había robado

 **Itachi:** ¿Dónde está Sasuke?- dijo algo asustada por la respuesta que iba a recibir

 **Mikoto: Él… fue víctima de sí mismo… el odio lo mató por dentro-** dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras volvía a su forma humana, y su hija menor la consolaba

Itachi no aguantó más y fue a abrazar a su madre, no sin antes quitarse la capa de Akatsuki, donde todos vieron eso con una gran sonrisa

 **Leviatán: Bueno Naruto, yo aquí he acabado, ya nos veremos-** dijo desapareciendo por donde había vuelto

 **Itachi:** Na… ¿Naruto?- dijo mirando al diablo que adoptó su forma humana azabache, sonrojando a la Uchiha

 **Naruto:** Exacto Itachi-chan, soy Naruto, aquel chico rubio revoltoso- dijo sonriendo, sonrojando a la Uchiha por ese sufijo cariñoso, mientras en su mano aparecían las almas de Minato y Menma, haciéndole sonreír de forma macabra- ahora que esta asquerosa aldea está muerta, ¿Qué harás Itachi-chan? ¿Te unirás a nosotros?- dijo mientras esta se lo pensaba para posteriormente aceptar- perfecto- dijo viendo venir a las dos peli rojas

 **Karin:** **Ya está todo listo Naruto-kun-** dijo antes de volver a su estado original

 **Naruto:** ¿Y el viejo y los niños?- dijo seriamente el azabache

 **Tayuya: Están en casa Naruto-kun, hemos tenido que dejarlos inconscientes-** dijo mientras este asentía

 **Fuu: ¿Alterarás sus recuerdos Naruto-kun?** \- preguntó la peli verde mirando al pensativo azabache

 **Naruto:** No lo sé chicas, intentaré hablar con ellos primero, si no, tendremos que tomar medidas más drásticas- dijo mientras las chicas asentía

 **Yugao: Naruto-kun, he hablado con Gaia y Shukaku, dicen que vendrán encantadas cuando puedan junto a su hermana-** dijo mientras este asentía con una sonrisa

 **Satsuki:** ¿Qué haremos con Onoki y su nieta?, ellos lo han visto todo- dijo la Uchiha en su forma Humana

 **Naruto:** Por ahora nada, mientras ellos no nos molesten, no tenemos por qué actuar, además, ese viejo si ha vivido tanto es por listo, y sabe que tendrá serios problemas si nos ataca ¿verdad chicas?- dijo de brazos cruzados mientras estas sonreían de forma macabra, cosa que puso algo nerviosa a la hermana mayor de Satsuki

 **Isaribi: Naruto-kun, ya tenemos a todo el ganado listo-** dijo mientras este sonreía de forma macabra

 **Naruto:** Perfecto, es hora de irnos de aquí con nuestro ganado a nuestro hogar; La tierras del norte- dijo sonriendo de forma macabra, mientras todos se marchaban de la destruida Konohagakure no Sato

 **Continuará**

 **Y esto es todo por ahora, me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	18. Capítulo 18: Domesticación

**¡HOLA A TODOS NUEVAMENTE! He vuelto con esta historia que a muchos os encanta, pero dejaré una nota al final para explicaros unas cosas, por ahora, os dejo leer el capítulo**

 **Capítulo 18: Domesticación**

 **Minato:** ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo el rubio abriendo lentamente sus ojos, viendo que no estaba en su casa, o en algún lugar que el conociera

Intento moverse, pero noto que algo bloqueaba sus brazos y piernas, viendo unas cadenas que lo tenían atado

Pero entonces el rubio abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al ver que sus extremidades eran de un color azul casi transparente, mientras intentaba liberarse inútilmente

 **¿?:** Valla, veo que has despertado…- dijo una voz que el rubio no tardó en reconocer

Se trataba de Naruto, pero ahora había una diferencia enorme, parecía que el azabache se había hecho tan grande como Kurama en su forma bestial estando completa, mientras sonreía de forma tranquila como él solía hacer

 **Naruto:** ¿Sorprendido?, piensas que esto es producto de un jutsu ¿verdad?, la verdad es que es eso, pero no como lo estás pensando realmente- dijo agarrando lo que parecía una cúpula de cristal en la cual estaba encerrado el Namikaze

 **Minato:** ¡Maldito! ¡¿Dónde está mi familia?!- dijo algo histérico intentando liberarse

 **Naruto:** Tranquilo pequeño saltamontes, antes déjame explicarte las cosas, lo primero, estás muerto- dijo dejando en shock al rubio- si estás aquí es porque cuando te maté sellé tu alma y la guardé en esta bola de cristal, por eso parezco gigante y tienes ese color azulado- dijo sonriendo con malicia hacia el rubio- lo segundo, tu hijo como sabrás está muerto, bueno, más bien los dos, al mayor lo mataste hace mucho- dijo sonriendo de forma macabra mientras el Namikaze apretaba los dientes- y lo tercero, te he traído para que veas a tu familia, seguro que te encantará ver a tus chicas- dijo mientras avanzaba por los pasillos de lo que parecía una mazmorra

Minato intentaba buscar una forma de liberarse, pero era imposible, todo lo que hacía era en vano

El azabache se paró en una puerta, para posteriormente ver una imagen que lo dejo en shock

Se trataban de su mujer e hija, Kushina y Akeno, pero lo que lo dejo en shock fue verlas desnudas y con algunos moretones, mientras tenían sus manos atadas con una cadena que estaba en la pared, mostrando perfectamente sus cuerpos perfectos

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué te parece la vista Minato?, hermoso ¿verdad?- dijo dejando la bola de cristal en una mesa mientras avanzaba hacia las chicas que estaban inconscientes, todo bajo la mirada de furia del rubio- venga chicas, arriba, que ya es de día- dijo el azabache mientras meneaba suavemente a las chicas

Las dos peli rojas empezaron a despertarse poco a poco, para posteriormente darse cuenta de a quién tenían delante de ellas, por lo que intentaron defenderse, por lo menos en el caso de Kushina, ya que Akeno estaba muy asustada

Pero las dos peli rojas se dieron cuenta de que estaban atadas y no podían defenderse

 **Naruto:** Vamos, no hay que ponerse así, no doy tanto miedo… ¿o sí?- dijo en tono de burla

 **Kushina:** ¡Maldito!- dijo intentando librarse pero no podía mientras miraba con ira al azabache que la miraba sonriente

 **Naruto:** Jajaja, sabía que eras una mujer con carácter, lo noté desde el primer día que me expulsasteis de ambos clanes, lo cual agradezco- dijo sonriendo con satisfacción

 **Minato:** ¡Kushina!- grito el rubio desde la cúpula sorprendiendo a su mujer e hija

 **Kushina:** ¡Mina-kun!- dijo la pelirroja sorprendida de ver a su marido encerrado en una especie de bola de cristal

 **Naruto:** Oh vaya, que bonito momento familiar, ah cierto, falta ese chico pelirrojo con cara de tonto… ¿cómo era?- dijo poniendo su mano en su barbilla- ¡Ah sí! ¡El tomate con patas! ¡Ahora me acuerdo!- dijo de forma burlona mientras la pelirroja mayor y el rubio le miraban con ira y odio- sí, fue tan placentero escuchar como se le rompieron las vértebras, algo digno de recordar- dijo fingiendo nostalgia

 **Kushina:** ¡HIJO DE PUTA!-gritó intentando zafarse de sus ataduras mientras el azabache sonreía descaradamente

 **Naruto:** Eso no ha sido muy inteligente ¿sabes?, recuerda que la que me trajo a este mundo de mierda fuiste tú- dijo señalándola mientras la pelirroja gruñía con furia- bueno, dejémonos de hacer el tonto- dijo sacando una piedra de color azulado, que llamo la atención de los presentes

 **Akeno:** Esa piedra…- dijo la menor de las pelirrojas sorprendidas

 **Naruto:** Si, la piedra de la cascada, desde que la vi por primera vez en Taki supe que era más especial de lo que parecía, y voy a probar sus poderes en vosotras- dijo viendo a las pelirrojas- pero antes- dijo mientras de su mano salía el sello del diablo y aparecía un extraño moco oscuro- os presento a Látigo, un demonio parásito que vive en el cuerpo de las mujeres humanas, principalmente- dijo mientras la criatura se dividía en dos y se lanzaba contra las dos pelirrojas que no pudieron hacer nada por evitarlo mientras Minato gritaba preocupado de que esa cosa se las comiera

Pero en vez de eso, la criatura creo una especie de mordaza alrededor de sus bocas con una especie de hendidura en el centro, impidiéndoles hablar o gritar, mientras se expandía y creaba como una especie de látex en el cuerpo de las chicas, que gemían sorprendidas por lo que les había pasado

 **Naruto:** Ahora sois uno con el látigo, no os preocupéis, no podréis hablar de nuevo, pero este expandirá el agujero del centro para que podáis comer y beber, por lo que podéis iros acostumbrando- dijo mientras la pelirroja mayor bufaba molesta- por otro lado id pensando bien las cosas, ya que pronto no volveréis a hacerlo- dijo sonriendo de forma macabra

 **Minato:** ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!- dijo alterado el rubio mientras el azabache le sonreía

 **Naruto:** El látigo es un demonio lujurioso, una vez que posee a una mujer, la convierte en una esclava sexual mientras va corrompiendo su mente, hasta quitarle toda capacidad de razonamiento, volviéndola una mascota dócil y cariñosa- dijo sonriendo viendo al rubio pasarlo fatal- pero para completar el fetiche- dijo sacando la piedra nuevamente mientras cogía la cadena que ataba a Kushina al techo y la ponía en el suelo- necesito la piedra- dijo poniéndola en la frente de la peli roja después de atarle las manos al suelo- **¡Transformación: modelo vacuno!-** Dijo mientras brillaba la piedra y una especie de energía azulada recorría el cuerpo de la pelirroja Uzumaki- Bien, ahora solo queda observar- dijo el azabache viendo a la pelirroja

Al principio no pasó nada, pero luego la pelirroja empezó a sentirse muy caliente sin entender el motivo mientras su cabeza daba vueltas

Entonces empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en sus manos, para posteriormente ver con horror como sus dedos y manos parecían retraerse hasta el punto de desaparecer, dejando en shock a Minato y a Akeno, por lo que pasaba, mientras la piel seguía retrayéndose hasta los hombros, dejando a la Uzumaki sin brazos

Pero eso no fue todo, los siguientes fueron los pies mientras sentía un dolor algo punzante en la base de su espina dorsal, de la cual apareció un pequeño muñón que se fue alargando poco a poco hasta parecer una cola con un mechón de pelo rojo en la punta

Los siguientes fueron los pies, donde los dedos se fusionaron en dos cascos diferentes, mientras sus pies se alargaban, pareciéndose a los de una vaca

Padre e hija miraban asombrados la transformación de su mujer/madre, pero no había terminado

Manchas de color negro empezaron a cubrir su cuerpo, mientras dos cuernos cortos y romos aparecían en su cabeza

Entonces la pelirroja sintió un poco de calor por encima de su vagina y por debajo de su ombligo, viendo como cuatro bultitos aparecían, que se estaban haciendo cada vez más grandes mientras la piel en esa zona se ponía de color rosado, dando lugar a una ubre de vaca, mientras los pechos de la pelirroja se hacían un poco más grandes

Kushina se miraba sus cambios sorprendida y asombrada, lo que le había pasado era algo inaudito, mientras sentía mucho calor y que cada vez le costaba más pensar

 **Minato:** ¡ ¿Qué le has hecho a Kushina-chan, maldito cabrón?!- dijo mirando muy furioso al azabache que no dejaba de sonreír sádicamente

 **Naruto:** Es uno de los poderes de la piedra, puedo volver a una persona en lo que yo quiera, incluso puedo alterar el cerebro, volviendo a una persona en un animal, aunque tuve que estudiarla con detalle para llegar a esto- dijo mirando a Kushina que gemía aunque parecía que estaba mugiendo por como lo hacía- bueno, será mejor ponerse a trabajar- dijo acercándose a la pelirroja, a la cual abrazó por detrás mientras una mano masajeaba una teta y la otra uno de los cuatro pezones de la ubre, provocando que la pelirroja gimiera de la sorpresa mientras Minato gritaba furioso

Sin embargo la pelirroja no oponía mucha resistencia, ya que su mente estaba como casi en blanco, sintiendo placer por lo que le hacía el azabache, mientras su hija se empezaba a excitar y su mente iba por el mismo camino, mientras observaba al diablo azabache manosear a su madre

 **Naruto:** Buena textura ¿me pregunto cómo sabrá tu leche?- dijo chupando uno de los pezones de la Uzumaki, provocando que esta gimiera mientras los demás pezones soltaban un pequeño chorro de leche, todo bajo la mirada de un furioso Minato, frustrado al no poder hacer nada por evitarlo- delicioso, sin duda alguna- dijo mientras sujetaba por la cintura a la pelirroja que no dejaba de jadear- veamos tu boca- dijo dándole un beso con lengua, no sin que antes la mordaza se abriera un poco para poder besar a la pelirroja, que no se resistió, más bien lo aceptó gustosa, para posteriormente agarrar el culo de la Uzumaki y darle unos tortazos haciendo que esta tuviera los ojos mirando hacia arriba mientras gemía de forma muy dulce

Minato miraba la escena incrédulo y con lágrimas en sus ojos aquella escena, simplemente no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, nunca espero ver a la pelirroja que conoció de niño, la cual era fuerte y luchadora y de la cual se enamoró comportándose de esa manera con el hombre que le quitó a su hijo

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba ese hombre que tenía delante también fue su hijo, el hijo que abandono por los otros dos por aquella profecía y por ser ambos jinchurikis, bueno, más exactamente, tener el chakra de la bijuu más poderosa de todas

Prácticamente, todo lo que estaba pasando fue por su culpa, y ahora estaba pagando el precio, incluso ya una vez muerto

Después de la sesión de azotes, la pelirroja se agachó, por orden del azabache, el cual había sacado su aparato, el cual era visto de forma lujuriosa por Kushina y su hija que no paraba de gemir para que la follaran duro

La pelirroja empezó a chupar el enorme aparato del azabache con avaricia, el cual sonreía al ver que la pelirroja era muy buena, mientras su hija se excitaba cada vez más

 **Naruto:** Oh cierto, que descortés de mi parte- dijo creando un clon que fue a atender a la pelirroja menor, poniendo cada vez más furioso al rubio que no dejaba de llorar

El clon se dedicó a chupar los pezones de la pelirroja menor, no sin antes aplicarle el poder de la piedra, convirtiéndola en una vaca humanoide como a su madre, que disfrutaba de las caricias que le daba el que en el pasado había sido su hermano

En ese instante Mikoto entró con una bola de cristal muy parecida a la que trajo Naruto con el alma de Minato en su interior

 **Naruto:** Vaya, pero mira quién ha llegado, el tomate con patas, alias Menma el cazurro- dijo viendo el alma que estaba dentro de esa bola de cristal

 **Menma:** ¡MALDITO CABRÓN! ¡ ¿QUÉ LES HAS HECHO?!- Dijo mirando a su madre y hermana siendo manoseadas por los clones del azabache

 **Naruto:** Tranquilo, solo les estoy metiendo en el mundo del placer eterno, y quiero que tú y tu padre seáis testigos de ello- dijo mientras los clones empezaban a follarse a las pelirrojas- además producen muy buena leche, el negocio va a ser muy bueno- dijo sonriendo de forma macabra mientras los varones Namikaze lo miraban con ira y odio- Mejor llevémoslas con las demás, tenemos que usar la piedra en ellas- dijo mientras Mikoto les ponía un collar en el cuello a las peli rojas y las dos la seguían de forma sumisa y obediente

El grupo llegó a otra puerta, donde Mikoto se quedó esperando a que el pelinegro de su rey, les mostrara el espectáculo a los Namikaze, que tenían los ojos desorbitados

Frente a ellos, estaban grandes Kunoichis, entre ellas, Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai, Tsume y su hija Hana, pero también estaban las gennin como Sakura y Tenten, y para sorpresa de ambos varones, Hinata también estaba, todas atadas e inconscientes

 **Menma:** Hi… ¿Hinata?- dijo en shock el pelirrojo por lo que estaba viendo delante de sus narices

 **Naruto:** ¿Sorprendido verdad?- dijo sonriendo de forma macabra- ¿enserio pensasteis que la había matado? Ja, solo la había dejado inconsciente, una jovencita como esta es muy valiosa, es la más desarrollada de las tres que están ahí- dijo con su sonrisa macabra mientras las demás reinas aparecían en escena, en su forma bestial

Pero hubo una joven que llamo bastante la atención del Namikaze mayor, una que no esperaba ver junto al pelinegro diablo

 **Minato:** Itachi…- dijo sorprendido el ex-hokage de ver a la hija mayor de Mikoto con una forma demoniaca, sino fuera por su piel más oscura, sus ojeras y su sharingan, sería idéntica a su madre

 **Itachi:** Saludos "Hokage-sama", o debería decir ex-hokage, la verdad es que es un poco confuso- dijo la Uchiha con algo de burla

 **Naruto:** ¿Sorprendido nuevamente?, no es de extrañar, ella siempre estuvo vigilando la aldea, y gracias a que era una espía del Sandaime, pude saber los movimientos de los Akatsuki- dijo sonriendo mientras besaba amorosamente a la Uchiha

 **Minato:** ¡ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡ Ya te has vengado de mí! ¡Ellas no tienen nada que ver con lo que te hicimos Kushina y yo!- dijo el rubio mirando al azabache que simplemente sonreía

 **Naruto:** Esto no tiene nada que ver con la venganza, bueno, solo un poquito la verdad, ya que muchas de ellas me dieron malos tratos de pequeño, pero ese no es el punto, mi objetivo es eliminar a Akatsuki, liberar a los hermanos de Kurama-chan, y una vez terminado ese asunto, buscaré a mujeres criminales para hacer más grande mi granja antes de dejar el continente shinobi- dijo mientras se reía como un loco

 **Menma:** ¡ ¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡ ¿Qué quieres decir con dejar el continente shinobi?!- dijo muy confundido el pelirrojo

 **Naruto:** Menma, pobre Menma, ¿Acaso crees que el mundo se limita a los shinobis?, más allá del océano hay muchas otras culturas y poderes, mi objetivo es empezar de cero lejos de este mundo corrupto, y no tener que preocuparnos por nada, ahora mismo Akatsuki es mi único enemigo, pero eso no será un problema dentro de poco, por ahora, empecemos con la diversión- dijo mientras las chicas les echaban chorros de agua fría a las Kunoichis desnudas

Todas dieron sacudidas confundidas y desorientadas, hasta que alzaron su cabeza y vieron azabache sonriéndoles descaradamente

 **Tsunade:** ¡TÚ!- Dijo intentando liberarse para darle una paliza pero le era imposible, todo bajo la mirada del diablo que no dejaba de reírse al ver los inútiles intentos de la Senju por liberarse

 **Naruto:** Lo siento, pero os puse un sello supresor de chakra en el cuerpo, aparte de que las cadenas están reforzadas con supresores- dijo riéndose mientras las mujeres adultas lo miraban con furia y las gennin asustadas

 **Kurenai:** ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotras maldito demonio?! ¡¿Acaso nos venderás como esclavas?!- dijo furiosa la Yuhi mientras el azabache sonreía

 **Naruto:** Oh por favor, eso ya está muy visto- dijo agarrando la cara de la Yuhi- primero probaré vuestra carne- dijo lamiendo a la Yuhi que jadeaba ante ese tacto del azabache- y luego os romperé totalmente hasta que seáis mis dulces vaquitas lecheras- dijo separándose de una sonrojada y acalorada Yuhi- señoras, os presento vuestro futuro- dijo mientras Mikoto entraba junto a las dos pelirrojas

 **Mikoto: ¡Vamos niñas! ¡No hagáis esperar!-** dijo dándoles leves tirones a las pelirrojas que mugían bajo las mordazas como si suplicaran que fueran folladas nuevamente

Las demás vieron esa escena con horror, al ver a dos personas muy queridas convertidas en mascotas sexuales para saciar los deseos sexuales de un monstruo

 **Tsume:** ¡MALDITO! ¡ ¿QUÉ LES HAS HECHO?!- Gritó histérica la mujer que fue líder del clan Inuzuka intentando liberarse

 **Naruto:** Ya os lo he dicho antes, os he mostrado vuestro futuro- dijo chupando los pezones de la pelirroja mayor que gemía de placer, succionándole un poco de leche- es curioso, Kushina sabe a Nata y Akeno sabe a fresa, ¿me pregunto cuál será vuestro sabor?- dijo sonriendo de forma desquiciada, causando pánico en las gennin y algo de miedo en las adultas- por cierto se me había olvidado- dijo sacando un camino, del cual salió el sennin de los sapos encerrado en una bola de cristal, con la diferencia de que él estaba vivo

 **Jiraya:** ¡Tsunade-chan!- dijo intentando liberarse de unas ataduras, pero era imposible- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla maldito monstruo!- dijo iracundo el peliblanco, mientras el azabache sonreía

 **Naruto:** ¿Y qué harás pervertido? ¿El numerito de circo de los exámenes gennin?- dijo sonriendo de forma macabra poniendo nervioso al sennin que gruñía molesto- además si esto está pasando también es parte culpa, ya que le dijiste al payaso de Minato sobre aquella profecía de mierda, provocando que me abandonaran por mi mascota Akeno y el estúpido de Menma- dijo señalando a los nombrados

Jiraya se horrorizo por lo que le hizo a las pelirrojas mientras miraba sorprendido las almas de los varones Namikaze

 **Naruto:** Bueno, dejémonos de tanto hablar, ¿por quién empezamos?- dijo mirando a su ganado

 **Satsuki:** **¿Qué te parece la tabla de planchar**?- dijo mirando a la peli rosa que se molestó por eso- **podríamos ver cómo serían sus cambios** \- dijo asustando a la peli rosa

 **Ino: Me parece bien, ya es hora de que ese cuerpo madure-** dijo invocando a varios látigos en sus manos para posteriormente lanzarlos hacia las chicas, volviéndose mordazas de estas y en trajes de látex muy parecidos a los de Kushina y Akeno

Las mujeres gemían en negación mientras sentían sus cuerpos arder, donde las reinas del diablo cogieron a Sakura para usar la piedra con ella

 **Satsuki: ¡Transformación! ¡Modelo vacuno!-** dijo mientras una energía azulada recorría el cuerpo de la peli rosa Haruno

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la peli rosa empezó a transformarse, donde sus pechos crecieron, una ubre salió entre sus piernas y una cola de vaca de color blanca con manchas negras y un mechón de pelo negro. Sus pies se volvieron pezuñas y había perdido los brazos y dos cuernos de vaca aparecieron en su cabeza

Las Kunoichis atadas vieron ese suceso con asombro, mientras Fuu le ponía una anilla en la nariz y un collar en el cuello, con una placa con su nombre, al igual que con Kushina y Akeno

 **Naruto:** Veamos que puede darnos esta pieza- dijo mientras empezaba a chupar los pezones, sacándole gemidos placenteros a la peli rosa- vaya, esta sabe a cereza- dijo sorprendido mientras la peli rosa respiraba algo agitada y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del azabache- vaya, eres muy mimosa Sakura-chan, te dejare un clon para que te cuide- dijo creando un clon que abrazo a la peli rosa que lo aceptó de forma gustosa

Las demás Kunoichis se estaban también excitando sin quererlo ante lo que estaban viendo, al parecer el látigo ya estaba haciendo efecto en ellas

Y la cosa se puso más caliente cuando el clon metió los dedos en el coño de la peli rosa que estaba gimiendo de placer ante el trato que estaba recibiendo

Las demás chicas también fueron mutadas por la piedra, y varios clones del azabache y sus reinas atendían las necesidades de sus "reses", mientras el azabache original sonreía ante lo que estaba viendo

Minato, Jiraya y Menma estaban destrozados, este último al ver a la chica que se le confesó convertida en una vaca lechera bajo las órdenes del diablo y sus reinas

 **Naruto:** ¿Os gusta el espectáculo?- dijo mirando al rubio y al pelirrojo que no dejaban de llorar- vamos no es tan malo, puede que ya no tengan conciencia, pero van a ser muy felices, eso te lo puedo asegurar yo- dijo sonriendo de forma macabra, cuando se empezaron a escuchar unos sonidos al lado de Mikoto, la cual sacó otra bola de cristal en la cual estaba el emo Uchiha encerrado

 **Mikoto: Deja de gritar Sasuke, no vas a salir de ahí, además, era la única forma de purificar tu alma del odio irracional que tenías-** dijo mientras el emo se sentaba y se cruzaba de hombros

 **Menma:** ¡¿Teme?!- dijo el pelirrojo por lo alto llamando la atención del emo, que se sorprendió al ver al pelirrojo

 **Sasuke:** ¡¿Dobe?!- dijo sorprendido de ver al idiota que tenía de compañero de equipo- ¡¿Tú también estás muerto?!- preguntó para ver también al cuarto Hokage en otra bola de cristal

 **Naruto:** Vaya, parece que tu hijo ha despertado Mikoto- dijo llamando la atención del Uchiha que le miraba con miedo- no tienes que tenerme miedo, tu nunca fuiste uno de mis objetivos- dijo mientras sonreía macabramente- por cierto, ¿te gusta el ganado?- dijo mostrándole a las chicas convertidas en ganado sexual, sorprendiendo al emo que se excitó un poco- ¿te gustaría salir y dejarte probar un poco?, la verdad es que no me vendría mal una segunda opinión- dijo mientras el Uchiha sorprendido asentía

Mikoto abrió la bola de cristal, de la cual salió el emo, solo que con un tono azulado y un tatuaje en forma de x de color rojo recorriendo su caja torácica

 **Naruto:** Vamos no te cortés, coge la que tú quieras- dijo mientras el Uchiha se acercaba a la Hyuga y a la Haruno, mientras el pelirrojo le miraba con súplica

 **Sasuke:** Lo siento Dobe…- dijo sonriéndole sádicamente- no tengo nada en contra de ti, pero Naruto es el jefe, así que- dijo empezando a jugar con las dos chicas, que gemían por el tacto del emo

 **Naruto:** Tampoco tienes que decirlo de esa forma- dijo mientras se reía, a la vez que el pelirrojo cegado por su rabia gritaba un montón de cosas incoherentes

 **Sasuke:** Vaya, esta sabe a vainilla, esto… ¿Hinata?- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona mientras el pelirrojo se ponía cada vez más iracundo

Entonces el azabache diablo, invocó a unas criaturas muy parecidas a las chicas, dejando en shock al rubio y al pelirrojo

 **¿?: Volvemos a vernos Naruto-** dijo un demonio muy conocido por el azabache

 **Naruto:** Lo mismo digo Nell- dijo con una gran sonrisa-verás, para compensar vuestra ayuda con lo de Konoha, quiero que probéis a mis primeras reses, a ver que os parecen- dijo señalando nuevamente a su ganado

 **Nell:** **Con mucho gusto cataremos sus reses, Naruto-** dijo mientras los diferentes demonios iban a probar el ganado

 **¿?:** **Vaya, estas dos saben a chocolate, deben ser madre e hija-** dijo un demonio de piel azul chupando los pezones de Tsume y su hija Hana

 **¿?: Pues esta jovencita sabe a cacao dulce-** dijo un demonio de piel negra y blanca que estaba con Tenten

 **¿?: Pues esta se lleva el premio gordo, ¡sabe a Sake!-** dijo un demonio parecido a un Goblin de dos metros de alto que jugaba con Tsunade

 **¿?: ¡Y esta sabe a yogur de coco!-** dijo un demonio cornudo y con patas de cabra, chupando los pezones de Shizune

 **¿?:** **Pues esta preciosidad** **sabe a frambuesa-** dijo un demonio parecido a un tiburón humanoide que chupaba los pezones de Kurenai, que no dejaba de gemir

Entonces todas las chicas sufrieron un orgasmo masivo, mientras gemían de forma agitadas

 **Naruto:** **Parece que ya es el momento, pero antes-** dijo mirando al Uchiha- **Ponte esto, no querrás convertirte en un toro irracional ¿verdad?, aunque seguramente te vuelvas un demonio como yo o tu madre-** Dijo mientras el azabache se ponía un collar que le había dado el azabache

Una vez resuelto ese problema, empezó la orgía sexual donde todos se follaban a las reses del azabache, el cual estaba liado con Kushina y su hija Akeno

Y tal como predijo Naruto, el Uchiha se convirtió en un demonio de piel azulada, con dos alas en su espalda de color negro y con plumas negras como un cuervo, mientras sus dedos tenían garras, y sus colmillos se afilaron, a la vez que obtuvo el Magenkou Sharingan, y una cola del color de su piel finalizaba su transformación en demonio

La orgía duro una semana entera, donde todas las noches se las pasaban follando como conejos con las reses, mientras les habían puesto unos tubos en los pezones para extraerles la leche y poder ponerla de venta en el mercado

El resultado; Un éxito en la industria de la venta de leche, y si venían inspectores, solo tenían que usar un potente Genjutsu, que ni siquiera el Rinengan o la fusión de este con el sharingan podrían detectar

Naruto se encontraba hablando con el Uchiha en su oficina sobre el negocio, al parecer necesitaban más ganado, por suerte él sabía cómo conseguirlo fácilmente

Era curioso el cambio de personalidad del Uchiha cuando le extrajeron todo su odio, ya no era un emo arrogante e idiota que se encerraba en si mismo, ahora era una persona tranquila con la que podías tener charlas animadas y divertidas

Entonces una de las invocaciones del azabache con una nota, el cual al abrirla y leer el contenido solo pudo sonreír de forma algo macabra

 **Sasuke:** ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo con curiosidad por la cara de su jefe y amigo

 **Naruto:** Akatsuki irá dentro de dos meses hacia Iwa, y parece que va a ir su líder en persona- dijo sonriendo de forma macabra, al igual que el Uchiha

 **Sasuke:** Llamaré a las chicas- dijo desapareciendo para volver con las reinas del azabache, y explicarles lo recibido hace unos minutos

Todas empezaron a sonreír de forma macabra, ya querían tener una pelea de verdad, y estaban seguras de que Akatsuki tenía sujetos verdaderamente fuertes

Pero antes tenían que encargarse de unos asuntos de la granja que eran prioritarios, donde el diablo azabache miraba las fotos de sus próximas adquisiciones a su negocio lechero, todo bajo esa macabra sonrisa que nunca auguraba nada bueno, si no estabas de su lado, claro está

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por hoy, solo quiero deciros que solo quedan dos capítulos para el final, si, dije antes que serían cuatro o cinco, pero prefiero hacerlo todo en dos capítulos (lo que no se es como lo haré), y eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, ya nos veremos**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	19. Capítulo 19: Más ganado para el negocio

**Hola gente de fanfiction, aquí traigo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia que a muchos os ha gustado, por lo que sin más que decir, os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 19: Más ganado para el negocio**

En la aldea de Kumogakure no Sato, el Raikage estaba hablando con el infame y temido Rey diablo, así es, Naruto estaba en Kumogakure no Sato haciendo negocios con el Raikage, el cual miraba al diablo con bastante desconfianza

 **A:** Entonces….- dijo seriamente el hombre de piel oscura- ¿qué es lo que queréis en mi aldea?- dijo seriamente al lado de su hermano Killer Bee, y una rubia con el pelo atado en coletas

 **Naruto:** Lo que quiero es simple Raikage- dijo mientras se encendía un puro- para empezar, quiero liberar a los hermanos de mi hermosa Kurama-chan- dijo mientras la pelirroja sonreía con algo de vergüenza

 **A:** ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- dijo muy seriamente

 **Naruto:** Hace poco una organización llamada Akatsuki empezó a moverse, su objetivo son los bijuus para poder dominar el mundo- dijo poniendo en alerta a los de kumo- yo puedo extraer a los bijuus de sus jinchurikis sin riesgo de que ellos mueran- dijo sorprendiendo a los de kumo de nuevo- una prueba de ello es Fuu-chan, ella era la jinchuriki de Chomei-chan- dijo mientras esta saludaba con una sonrisa tierna, sonrojando un poco a los asistentes del Raikage

 **A:** Está bien- dijo sorprendiendo a sus subordinados- después de todo, quiero que mi aldea esté a salvo, y por lo que me has contado, sus criminales son de alto nivel- dijo mientras este asentía

 **Naruto:** Vale, una cosa solucionada, ahora lo segundo que quiero- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra- quiero a las Kunoichis Mabui, Karui y Samui- dijo sin dejar de sonreír dejando sorprendidos a todos los de Kumo por esa petición- y antes de que digas algo- dijo sacando unas fotos, donde las tres aparecían las tres negociando con miembros de Akatsuki, dejando a todos de piedra

 **A:** No me lo puedo creer, ahora entiendo porque eran tan distantes- dijo furioso el Raikage- de acuerdo Uzumaki- dijo para que este le pusiera la mano delante

 **Naruto:** Por favor, nada de Uzumaki o Namikaze, yo no pertenezco a ninguno de esos clanes, solo llámeme Naruto- dijo de forma educada mientras el Raikage se disculpaba- bien, empezaremos con la extracción de los bijuus, ¿podrían indicarme una sala privada para empezar el procedimiento?- dijo mientras los de Kumo guiaban al azabache y a sus chicas a una habitación privada para empezar la extracción

El proceso fue bastante rápido, para sorpresa de los de Kumo, donde los bijuus adoptaron su forma humana para no destruir el edificio y causar el pánico

Gyuki, el pulpo de ocho colas, era un hombre de piel oscura, pelo rojo y bastante musculoso, como el Raikage, tenía una mirada seria, pero en realidad era bastante amable

Matatabi, por su parte, era una mujer de piel clara, pelo azul y ojos amarillos, con un cuerpo capaz de competir con el de Tsunade, la cual, abrazó al azabache diablo para darle las gracias, lo malo es que había enterrado la cara del diablo en sus enormes pechos, provocando una hemorragia nasal en los hombres, provocando que Yugito, la ex-jinchuriki de Matatabi, les diera un zape a cada uno en la cabeza y reñirles por pervertidos mientras tenía un aura de muerte

 **Naruto:** Bien, ya hemos terminado la extracción, ahora os toca a vosotros traerme a las traidoras- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa

 **Darui:** No se preocupe Naruto-san, déjenoslo en nuestras manos- dijo mientras el albino de piel oscura se retiraba junto a sus compañeros

 **Naruto:** Bueno Raikage- dijo llamando la atención del moreno- ¿le apetece una partida al póker mientras esperamos?- dijo sacando las cartas mientras sonreía de forma algo maligna, haciendo que el moreno tragara saliva

Ya era de noche en la aldea de Kumogakure no Sato, donde un grupo de chicas se dirigían cada una a sus respectivos hogares

Una de ellas era de piel oscura, pelo blanco y ojos verdes, tenía unos pechos grandes que competían con los de Tsunade y un buen culo

La otra era una rubia de ojos azules con un cuerpo muy parecido al de su compañera morena

Y por último, estaba una pelirroja de piel oscura y ojos amarillos, a diferencia de las otras dos, no estaba tan desarrollada por delante, pero tenía un buen culo

 **¿?:** Hoy ha sido un día agotador, me duele la espalda- dijo la rubia que se masajeaba los hombros

 **¿?:** Y que lo digas, esos renegados han sido bastante problemáticos- dijo la pelirroja mientras se estiraba para relajar un poco los músculos

 **¿?:** Ahora mismo me voy a dar un baño- dijo la albina de piel oscura

 **¿?:** Me has leído el pensamiento Mabui- dijo la pelirroja que ya tenía ganas de llegar a su casa

 **Mabui:** Nos veremos mañana Samui, Karui- dijo despidiéndose de la rubia y la pelirroja

Las tres se despidieron entre sí para posteriormente volver a sus respectivos hogares para pasar la noche

 _ **Casa de Samui**_

La rubia se había metido en la bañera para poder relajarse y aliviar un poco el dolor de su espalda debido a sus enormes pechos

 **Samui:** Es tan relajante…- dijo mientras hundía su cabeza en el agua, para posteriormente ir quedándose poco a poco dormida por lo relajante que era el baño

Pero en realidad, ella se estaba durmiendo debido a un potente somnífero que se había activado cuando ella abrió el grifo de la ducha

Una vez dormida del todo, dos shinobis de Kumo la cargaron y la llevaron a la torre del Raikage

Los dos shinobis de Kumo, se encontraron con otros cuatro compañeros que cargaban a la pelirroja y a la albina tetona, lo que significaba que la misión de captura había sido un éxito

Ahora los shinobis tenían que llevar a las traidoras a la torre del Raikage

En la misma torre, se encontraban el Raikage, Yugito nii y Killer bee jugando al póker con el azabache, el cual tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara, mientras los demás estaban sudando a mares, sobre todo porque apostaron muchas cosa y el pelinegro se lo estaba llevando todo

En ese momento, los ninjas venían con las chicas inconscientes y atadas

 **Darui:** Raikage-sama, Naruto-san, ya hemos traído a las traidoras- dijo el albino que se quedó viendo con curiosidad la partida de póker- esto… ¿pasa algo?...- dijo viendo al Raikage y a los ex-jinchurikis sudando a mares

 **Naruto:** Tranquilo Darui-san, ya he terminado- dijo mientras se llevaba una gran montaña de dinero, mientras el Raikage lloraba de forma cómica, junto a Killer Bee y Yugito- bueno Raikage, nosotros nos vamos- dijo mientras él y las chicas cargaban a las traidoras

 **C:** ¿Qué haréis con ellas?- preguntó con curiosidad un joven rubio de ojos oscuros

 **Naruto:** Secreto profesional- dijo sonriendo de forma macabra dándoles muchos escalofríos a los de Kumo antes de desaparecer en un agujero negro

 **Gyuki:** Cuídate Bee, ¡y no enfades a tu hermano!- dijo mientras entraba en el agujero negro

 **Matatabi:** ¡Cuídate Yugito-chan! ¡Y búscate un buen novio!- dijo desapareciendo por el portal

 **Yugito:** Maldita gata- dijo avergonzada la rubia, mientras se retiraba a su casa para llorar la pérdida de su dinero

En la propiedad de rey diablo, el azabache y las chicas junto a Sasuke estaban atando a las chicas para posteriormente despertarlas con agua fría

 **Mabui:** Umm… ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo confundida la morena de ojos azules

 **Karui:** Me duele la cabeza- dijo la pelirroja con dolor en su cabeza, pero algo le impedía tocarse la cabeza

La rubia abrió lentamente los ojos, para darse cuenta de que no estaba en su casa

 **Naruto:** Vamos chicas, arriba, que ya es hora- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo de forma tranquila, llamando atención de las tres Kunoichis

 **Samui:** ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó la rubia seriamente al pelinegro mientras intentaba analizar la situación

 **Naruto:** Estáis en mi propiedad- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa, mientras las chicas se daban cuenta de que estaban atadas y con un collar en el cuello

 **Karui:** ¡Maldito! ¡ ¿Qué vas a hacernos?!- dijo con furia la pelirroja

 **Naruto:** Lo que os merecéis- dijo mostrando las fotos donde hablaban con miembros de Akatsuki, dejando a las tres en shock- el Raikage os ha vendido a mí por traición a su aldea- dijo sonriendo con malicia

 **Mabui:** ¿Qué vas a hacernos?- dijo con seriedad pero algo asustada

 **Naruto:** Lo mismo que a ella- dijo mientras Satsuki traía a Tenten en su forma de vaca bípeda sin brazos, dejando en shock a las ex-Kunoichis de Kumo- ¿sorprendidas?- dijo para posteriormente adoptar su forma bestial- **Observad bien porque esta será vuestra nueva vida** \- dijo riendo de forma macabra, mientras las Kunoichis miraban al monstruo con terror

 **Sasuke:** **Eh Naruto, ¿con cuál empezamos primero?-** dijo en su forma de diablo mientras sonreía de forma macabra y se relamía los labios

 **Naruto: Yo me quedo con la rubia de pechos grandes, ¿tu cual quieres?-** dijo mientras sonreía

 **Sasuke:** **Me gusta la pelirroja, es bastante agresiva-** dijo viendo la mirada feroz de la pelirroja- **no piensas lo mismo Sakura-chan-** dijo mientras su mascota se ponía muy melosa

 **Mikoto: Pues nosotras jugaremos con esta jovencita-** dijo cogiendo la cara de la morena de ojos verdes

 **Naruto:** **Muy bien, vamos chata-** dijo tirando de la cadena de la rubia, obligándola a que le sigua, mientras Sasuke se llevaba a Karui, la cual pese a la resistencia que oponía, no podía hacer mucho, mientras Mikoto y las chicas se llevaban a Mabui

 **Samui:** Por favor, perdónalas a ellas, yo fui la que lo planeo todo- dijo la rubia pidiendo clemencia por sus amigas

 **Naruto: Mientes-** dijo mientras le sonreía mostrando sus colmillos- **Os hemos observado durante semanas, y las tres estabais de acuerdo en esto-** dijo mientras la rubia lloraba asustada- **la pregunta es, ¿Por qué lo hicisteis? ¿Odias a los jinchurikis? ¿Una promesa de una vida mejor?-** dijo mientras veía a la rubia

 **Samui:** Solo quería lo mejor para mi aldea- dijo la rubia con tristeza y con lágrimas en sus ojos

 **Naruto:** **Pues no has hecho un buen trabajo** \- dijo mientras entraban en una habitación- **Ahora prepárate, porque te voy a romper, al igual que pienso hacer con ella-** dijo mientras de una habitación salía una joven de pelo azul desnuda, con ojos naranjas, la cual estaba amordazada y miraba con súplica al diablo

 **Samui:** Ella es…- dijo impactada al ver a la peliazul

 **Naruto: Hola Konan-chan-** dijo mientras la peliazul gemía asustada mientras el diablo la lamía con su lengua los pezones, cosa que la excitaba, aunque esta no quisiera- **He traído a una amiga para jugar-** dijo sonriendo mientras le daba tortazos en el culo, haciendo gemir a la peliazul

 **Samui:** Que… ¿Qué le has hecho?- dijo muy nerviosa pero a le vez excitada

 **Naruto:** **Lo mismo que pienso hacerte a ti-** dijo para posteriormente agarrar a la rubia por la cintura y darle un beso apasionado, que sorprendió a la rubia bastante, la cual se dejó llevar por lo bien que se estaba sintiendo

Cuando ambos terminaron el beso, dejaron salir un leve hilo de saliva, donde el azabache sonreía a la rubia excitada

 **Naruto: Nada mal, veamos que más sabéis hacer-** dijo mientras invocaba dos látigos en su mano, que se lanzaron a las bocas de la rubia y la peliazul, fusionándose con ellas- **Veamos a que sabes-** dijo chupando los pezones de la rubia que gemía ante la sorpresa de que sacara leche- **Nata, me gusta, a ver Konan-chan-** dijo para chupar los pezones de la peliazul- **Menta, un sabor curioso, pero me gusta, podría crear una oferta especial-** dijo mientras las dos gemían, a la vez que sus cuerpos empezaban a mutar poco a poco, y sus mentes se iban nublando poco a poco, hasta que perdieron cualquier capacidad de razonamiento- **Vaya, supongo que solo queda follármelas a lo bestia-** dijo mientras crea un clon para Konan y el original está con Samui

El rey diablo estuvo follándose a sus vacas lecheras, por lo menos tres horas antes de llevarlas al corral con las demás y empezar a sacarles leches

 **Mikoto:** **Hicimos bien en traer estas piezas, tienen un sabor único-** dijo mientras el azabache probaba los pezones de Mabui, descubriendo que sabe a chocolate, mientras que Karui sabía a manzana roja

 **Naruto: Impresionante, podremos disfrutar de ellas en el futuro, pero ahora debemos centrarnos-** dijo mientras un demonio pequeño aparecía- **¿Qué sabes?-** Preguntó viendo al pequeño diablo

 **¿?: Akatsuki avanza hacia Iwa, creen que tu nueva vaca está allí, aparte de que seguramente irán a por Son Goku y por Kokuō -** dijo mientras el diablo fruncía el ceño, mientras Kurama, Matatabi, Chomei y Gyuki se preocupaban por ellos

 **Naruto:** **No os preocupes mis reinas, no vamos a permitir que vuestros hermanos caigan en las manos de esos humanos-** dijo muy seriamente- **Porque esto va a terminar hoy, acabaremos con Akatsuki de una vez por todas-** dijo mientras las chicas y otros demonios presentes lanzaban un grito de guerra

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por el momento, siento no haberlo hecho más largo pero no sabía como, y antes de despedirme diré una cosa, la primera, pienso subir en wattpad dos historias nuevas, una será de fairy tail, y la otra será algo que nunca he intentado, y como algunos me lo han preguntado mi nombre es superpredator1993 en wattpad**

 **Y eso es todo, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo o historia**


	20. Capítulo 20: La caída de Akatsuki

**Bueno gente, aquí traigo el capítulo final de esta historia, espero que os guste, por lo que os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 20: La caída de Akatsuki**

En la aldea de Iwa, el Tsuchikage Onoki estaba preparado para hacerle frente a los Akatsuki, después de recibir un aviso del diablo azabache, que se encargó de extraer sin peligro a los bijuus de sus jinchurikis

Una vez terminada la extracción, el diablo y sus chicas junto a Sasuke y otros demonios estaban escondidas para preparar un ataque sorpresa

Entonces un espía aviso de la llegada de Pein y sus caminos junto a los criminales supervivientes, que eran Zetsu, el enmascarado Tobi (Obito), el equipo zombie Hidan y Kakuzu y Kisame

Los demás miembros, es decir, Sasori y Deidara habían muerto en las garras del diablo cuando estos fueron hacia Suna para atacar al actual Kazekage, Gaara, ahora mismo, sin un bijuu en su interior

El grupo estaba listo para entrar, cuando el enmascarado recibió una patada de la pelirroja bijuu, estrellándolo contra varios árboles, poniendo a todos los criminales en alerta

 **Naruto:** Ya era hora de que aparecierais, me empezaba a aburrir- dijo el azabache, saliendo con las chicas, con Sasuke y su horda de demonios, intimidando un poco a los presentes, y también los bijuus en sus formas humanas y con sellos anti sellado o control

 **Pein:** Uzumaki Naruto… solo has hecho causarme problemas…- dijo seriamente el Pein de Yahiko

 **Naruto:** Si, se me da bien tocar los cojones- dijo sonriendo de forma tranquila como él sabe- pero dejémonos de tanta palabrería y vallamos a lo que de verdad importa, ¿No piensas lo mismo Obito?- dijo mirando al enmascarado que se sorprendió enormemente por eso- Sé que tú eres el causante de lo que paso hace doce años en Konoha con Kurama-chan, aunque tú la conoces como el Kyubi, un nombre horrible para una hermosa dama- dijo mientras la bijuu se sonrojaba y sonreía apenada

 **Obito:** Ya veo, tú eres la Kyubi- dijo activando su sharingan, solo para asombrarse de que la bijuu no estuviera bajo su control

 **Kurama: Oh, que mono, el Uchiha quiere controlarme de nuevo jajajaja ¡Controla esto!** \- dijo dándole un puñetazo que casi le deforma la cara más de lo que ya la tenía deformada

 **Obito:** "¿Co…? ¿¡Cómo ha podido darme!? Debería haberme cambiado de dimensión y haber visto ese golpe"

 **Naruto:** El combate ha empezado, Pein, ¿o debería decir Nagato controlando el cuerpo de Yahiko?- dijo mientras el Uzumaki bufaba molesto- es hora de enseñarte el camino correcto, chicas, yo me quedo con Yahiko, los demás escoged a uno de los caminos o a cualquiera de los Akatsuki presentes

 **Itachi:** Pues yo me quedaré con Kisame, no te lo tomes a mal, pero eres mi enemigo y debo acabar contigo- dijo mirando de forma desafiante al pescado parlante

 **Kisame:** Pelear contra un Uchiha siempre es peligroso- dijo mientras sonreía emocionado de poder luchar

 **Satsuki:** Entonces yo me quedo con la planta de dos caras- dijo mirando a Zetsu

 **Sasuke:** Yo me encargo del bicho de los corazones… Kakuzu creo- dijo mientras el nombrado se asombraba por lo que dijo el azabache Uchiha

 **Chomei: Yo me quedo con el loco de la guadaña-** dijo mientras se estiraba para luchar

 **Shukaku:** **Entonces yo me quedo con el camino de los demonios de ese Pein** \- dijo el bijuu en forma humana

 **Haku:** Yo me enfrentare a esa chica de pelo naranja- dijo viendo a la joven zombie

Anko, Yugao, y Karin se quedaron con los caminos restantes

 **Tayuya:** Los demás nos encargaremos de los clones de ese bicho blanco- dijo sorprendiendo a los Akatsukis nuevamente

 **Naruto:** ¿Pensaste que no sabrías algo como eso Obito? También se cuál es tu plan, y en tres… dos… uno….- dijo mientras una explosión se escuchaba a lo lejos- lo siento, el Gedo mazo ha sido destruido, no podrás invocar al Juubi Obito- dijo sonriendo de forma malévola

 **Obito:** ¡MALDITO SEAS NARUTO!- Dijo con intenciones de atacar al diablo, pero la bijuu le dio un puñetazo estrellándolo contra el suelo

 **Kurama:** **Tu adversario soy yo Uchiha, pero es una pena que no puedas volver a ver a tu querida Rin ¿verdad?-** dijo sorprendiendo al Uchiha mientras este se enfurecía al ver como la bijuu nombraba con burla ese nombre

 **Obito:** ¡No voy a permitir que te burles de la memoria de Rin maldita bestia!- dijo con odio con el sharingan en el ojo derecho y el Rinengan en el otro ojo

 **Kurama: Como tú digas, pequeña rata-** dijo mientras los dos se lanzaban a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, al igual que los demás

Naruto por su parte, peleaba sin problemas contra el cuerpo de Yahiko siendo controlado por Nagato

 **Naruto:** Nagato, ¿Por qué haces esto? Esto no tiene que acabar así- dijo el demonio bloqueando sin problemas los ataques del Akatsuki

 **Nagato (Yahiko):** Porque esta es la única forma de alcanzar la verdadera paz, con dolor- dijo mientras atacaba al pelinegro

 **Naruto:** Si eso es lo que piensas como paz entonces vas por muy mal camino Nagato, lo único que conseguirás es crear más odio en el mundo, ¡Mírame a mí! Por culpa de Obito mis hermanos fueron jinchurikis y eso hizo que mis padres me olvidaran, y no lo niego, los odie, pero incluso cuando los maté, aún tuve la esperanza de que me verían como a un hijo, que se sentirían orgullosos de mí, pero el dolor y el odio los cegó cuando mate a mis hermanos- dijo intentando convencerlo- Nagato, sé tú historia, sé que Hanzo mató a Yahiko para salvar a Konan, pero por donde tú vas, no lograras que el vuelva, ni tampoco con el plan de Obito- dijo mientras el usuario del Rinengan escuchaba atentamente las palabras del diablo- sé que yo soy un diablo, lo que no me hace el más indicado para hablar pero, yo también busco la paz, pero siempre hay otra forma de lograrlo, y no con dolor, odio y sufrimiento- dijo mientras el Uzumaki lo pensaba de forma detenida- es cierto que en este mundo hay odio, y nunca se va a ir, pero gracias a la existencia de ese odio, podemos aprender de él para no cometer los errores del pasado- dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano- déjame a ayudarte a buscar la paz que tanto deseas, además, podrás ver a Konan de nuevo, está con nosotros- dijo sorprendiendo al Uzumaki, mientras veía que todos sus caminos habían sido derrotados, a la vez que veía al ejercito de Zetsu blancos calcinados y derritiéndose por el poder demoníaco de los demonios que el pelinegro lideraba

Nagato no tuvo otra que rendirse, por lo que dejo el cuerpo de Yahiko mientras descansaba

Los demás también estaban acabando con sus adversarios, Satsuki atrapó al Zetsu negro antes de que hiciera un intento desesperado de traer a Kaguya, la diosa conejo y la madre del Rikudo sennin

 **Satsuki:** ¿Algo que decir antes de morir Aloe vera?- dijo mientras esa cosa negra intentaba escapar

 **Zetsu:** **Mi… mierda-** dijo con mucho dolor y con problemas para respirar

 **Satsuki:** Me lo suponía- dijo destruyéndolo con su poder demoníaco

Sasuke por su parte había acabado sin problemas con el idiota de Hidan, que apenas tenía medio cerebro y no paraba de hablar de su amado dios, por lo que le dio una paliza y lo quemo con el amateratsu, acabando con la vida del psicópata

Onoki junto a su nieta veían el combate desde la distancia, sorprendido por el poder de Naruto y sus demonios al ver como derrotaban a los criminales de rango S con tanta facilidad en muchos casos y al ejército de Zetsus blancos, como si fuera un juego de niños para ellos

Naruto guardó el cuerpo de Yahiko en un sello, mientras mandó a un clon a buscar al original para ayudarlo a llevarlo a su hogar

Por su parte, Kurama estaba masacrando al pobre de Obito, que ya apenas tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando

 **Obito:** Así que… aquí acaba todo…- dijo de forma melancólica- sabes…. Me arrepiento de todo el daño que he hecho a este mundo…- dijo mientras Naruto aparecía frente a él- todo lo que yo quería era… volver a estar con Rin de nuevo….- dijo escupiendo sangre debido a la brutal paliza de la pelirroja

 **Naruto:** Hiciste lo que creías correcto, y aunque en parte es tu culpa que mi vida haya acabado así, no te odio…- dijo sorprendiendo al Uchiha- luchaste por la persona que amabas, yo en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de mis chicas, pelearía a muerte con satán para recuperarlas y tenerlas a todas a mi lado- dijo mientras estas sonreían sonrojadas- espero que la encuentres en el más allá, seguro que te está esperando- dijo mientras el Uchiha sonreía levemente

 **Obito:** Naruto…- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos- Gra… gracias…. Por detenernos… y evitar… que hubiera hecho una estupidez, no sabía que Zetsu tramara algo como eso- dijo escupiendo sangre- a todo el mundo…. Lo siento…. Por todo…. Rin… espero que me perdones en el más allá- dijo mientras sus ojos perdían el color

Los Uchihas estaban tristes al ver a uno de los suyos partir al descanso eterno

 **Kurama: ¿Qué ha pasado con Nagato Naruto-kun?-** pregunto mirando a su rey que estaba serio

 **Naruto:** Murió…. Consumió demasiado chakra en la pelea contra mí y su cuerpo débil no pudo más- dijo con tristeza al igual que Karin, ya que quedaban muy pocos Uzumakis con vida y honor como Nagato

 **Sasuke:** Bueno, míralo por el otro lado, si se llega a enterar de lo que le hiciste a Konan le daría un infarto- dijo mientras todos asentían a las palabras del Uchiha

 **Zabuza:** Avisemos al Tsuchikage de que esto se ha acabado- dijo mientras todos asentían y entraban en Iwa, donde informaron al kage de su victoria, donde todos se pusieron a celebrar de que los demonios angelicales, como los habían apodado, salvaran sus vidas

Naruto disfrutaba de la comida y la cerveza, cuando la nieta del Tsuchikage se acercó para hablar con el azabache

 **Naruto:** ¿En qué puedo ayudarla señorita?- dijo mientras sonreía y alzaba una ceja curioso

 **Kurotsuchi:** Me encantaría tener una charla con el rey diablo si es posible- dijo mientras este miraba a las chicas, donde todas asintieron, sabiendo lo que quería la azabache

Entonces los dos pelinegros salieron de la zona de fiesta para poder hablar

 **Naruto:** Bien señorita, cuéntame- dijo con calma y una sonrisa

 **Kurotsuchi:** Quisiera agradecerte por salvar nuestra aldea y al mundo shinobi- dijo muy sonrojada

 **Naruto:** No tiene que agradecerme Kuro-chan- dijo sonrojando a la nombrada

Entonces la nombrada abraza al azabache muy sonrojada, mientras este la miraba con leve sorpresa

 **Kurotsuchi:** Naru-kun…. Te amo… y…. quiero estar contigo…. Quiero ser parte de tu vida, incluso si eso significa compartirte, no me importa- dijo muy sonrojada la azabache

 **Naruto:** La verdad, no lo niego, me atraes mucho Kuro-chan- dijo sorprendiendo a la nieta del Tsuchikage- pero no sé si las demás estarán de acuerdo- dijo con algo de tristeza

 **Kurotsuchi:** No te preocupes mi amor- dijo besando al azabache siendo correspondido- pienso ganarme un lugar en tu corazón cueste lo que cueste- dijo con determinación

 **Kurama: Eso es lo que queríamos escuchar-** dijo la bijuu sorprendiendo a la azabache, mientras las demás chicas aparecían- **Una guerrera dispuesta para ganarse el corazón del hombre que ama -** dijo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo

 **Satsuki:** Eres más que bienvenida Kurotsuchi-nee-chan- dijo mientras la nombrada agradecía con lágrimas en sus ojos llorosos por ser aceptada por su nueva familia

 **Fuu:** Entonces…. ¿Tenemos fiesta?- dijo mientras todas sonreían

 **Naruto:** Tenemos fiesta chicas- dijo mientras cargaba a la azabache estilo princesa, y todas seguían al azabache hasta la habitación de invitados

 _ **Lemon Time**_

Una vez en la habitación, las chicas se quitaron la ropa y adoptaron su forma de diablo, mientras el azabache se dedicaba a asaltar a la azabache de Iwa, empezando por sus pezones, haciendo que esta gimiera de placer, ya que era tradición que la nueva sea la primera en ser atendida por el azabache, mientras algunas se daban placer entre ellas o con ayuda de los clones del azabache como era el caso

 **Kurotsuchi:** Dios mío… que bien lo haces mi amor- dijo muy excitada y feliz por el trato que le daba el azabache

 **Naruto:** Pues prepárate, que aún no has visto nada- dijo mientras adoptaba su forma bestial- **Ahora verás lo que puede hacer un rey diablo-** dijo quitándole la ropa a su nueva mujer, que se sorprendió por eso, solo para ver como el diablo metía su lengua en la intimidad de la azabache, que gemía muy excitada por el trato que le daba el rey diablo

Estuvieron así durante al menos diez minutos, hasta que la joven no pudo más y se acabó corriendo

Entonces el rey diablo considero que ya estaba lista, por lo que le metió lentamente su pene en su intimidad, haciendo que esta diera un leve gemido de dolor, que logró pasarse con el tiempo, y convertirse en placer

Pero su sorpresa llegó cuando Mikoto con un consolador le penetro el agujero del culo

 **Mikoto: Prepárate cariño, esto va a ser intenso-** dijo mientras el diablo y la Uchiha empezaban a penetrar a la Kunoichi de Iwa que gemía del placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento

Ahí fue cuando empezaron los cambios de la joven, su piel se volvió azul agua, sus ojos negros se volvieron amarillos con la esclerótica negra, le salió una cola en forma de látigo con la punta en forma de corazón, y dos cuernos azules en su cabeza

 **Kurotsuchi: ¡OOOOHHH! ¡QUE BUENO! ¡ROMPEME EN DOS MI AMOR!-** Gritaba muy excitada la kunoichi azabache diablo

El diablo no pudo más y se acabó corriendo dentro de la azabache, que cayó a la cama con una mirada de felicidad y satisfacción

 **Naruto: ¡Vaya! ¡Me he pasado!-** dijo mientras miraba a las demás chicas- **Supongo que tendré que atender a las demás-** dijo mientras las chicas lo miraban de forma lujuriosa

 _ **Siete años después**_

Naruto estaba viendo el paisaje desde su casa nueva, la cual se encontraba en un bosque cercano a la costa, sonriendo, pensando en cómo era su vida ahora

 **¿?:** ¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡Vamos a jugar!-dijo un niño que tenía cuernos y cola, junto a otros veinte niños más, junto a sus madres

 **¿?:** Yo también quiero que me enseñes cosas papa- dijo una niña de piel roja, con cuernos y cola, como sus hermanos y hermanas

 **Naruto:** **Muy bien niños, vallamos a divertirnos, ¿venís chicas?-** dijo viendo a sus mujeres, algunas embarazadas del segundo hijo. Todas asintieron y siguieron a su marido y a sus hijos e hijas, para disfrutar del día junto a los seres que más amaban y así, Naruto se hizo feliz junto a las personas que le dieron un gran tesoro… una familia que adoraba y protegería hasta el final de sus días…

 **Fin**

 **Y ya está, se acabó la historia, espero que os haya gustado leer esta historia tanto como a mi hacerla, por lo que sin más que decir me despido, hasta la próxima historia**


End file.
